pasado perdido
by Fan1psicopatamenteSerio
Summary: Serio pierde la memoria en el mejor momento de su vida gracias a un divino y cambia su vida completamente y a la vez se desatan todos los secretos escondidos y una profecia sucedera. ¿Que pasara con los Combo niños?... ¿que pasara con serio?... ¡leanlo!:D
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi fic de serio&azul y pilar&paco. Este fic es igual que en la serie solo que los combo niños tienen 12 años y todavía serio no se le declara a azul y nace algo entre paco y pilar. Espero que les guste.

Pasado perdido

Era un hermoso y normal día en nova-nizza igual que todos… bueno no todos

- ojala que le guste – decía serio suspirando al haber terminado un hermoso poema de declaración para azul.

En eso ve su reloj y se da cuenta que esta atrasado (como siempre) y rapidamente guardo el poema que le cambiara la vida en su "gran y seguro" bolsillo trasero ¬¬. Justo en eso iba corriendo hacia la escuela cuando las regaderas de una casa se activaron, haciendo que saltara y corriera aun mas rápido para no mojarse… cosa que no funciono. Lamentablemente a nuestro responsable chico pelinaranjo mojado se le cayó el poema cuando empezó a correr como loco. En fin, serio llego 15 minutos atrasado y en seguida se dirigio hacia azul.

- em… hola *////* - le dijo serio a azul muy nervioso, pero tiernamente como siempre a sido :)

- hola serio, al parecer de nuevo llegaste tarde… ¿y por que estas mojado?

- am… es una larga historia ·////·. Oye, en el recreo te tengo que contar algo importante, me acompañas – dijo serio rojisimo.

- sip, claro – dijo azul super confiada. Cada uno se sentó en su puesto y desde ahí serio no dejaba de mirar a azul, como si se perdiera mirándola (N.A: que novedad).

- holaaa… hay alguien??? Oye si es que no te as dado cuenta estamos en clases no en el planeta serio – le decia paco para que serio reaccionara

- aah? … que me decias???

- ¬¬… no nada solo que cuando salgamos al recreo le voy a patear el trasero al Telmo en el nova-nock y va a tener que besar mis pies – dijo el moreno algo muy confiado como siempre.

Sono el timbre y paco salio corriendo a la cancha de nova-nock junto a Telmo, pilar estaba comiendo un helado de pistacho y frambuesa con nueces en una banca al lado de la cancha y romeo y Julieta (obviamente saben a quienes me refiero) se fueron a algún lugar donde no hubieran tantas personas. Serio estaba muy nervioso y rojísimo, era el gran momento de su vida.

- bueno serio que me querias decir – le dijo azul algo curiosa, pero igualmente nerviosa.

- a..si, este… yo… - en eso nuestro romantico chico de ojos verdes metio lentamente su mano en su bolsillo para buscar su poema de declaracion… pero claro, se dio cuenta de que no estaba – Q-Quee!!!, en donde esta!!! O_O, estoy seguro de haberlo dejado aquí!.Ooquevoyahacerahorasoyuncompletoinutilfracasadoyestupidoquenosabequedemonioshace!!!

- O.o… serio te pasa algo?? – porfavor… imagínense la cara de azul.

-O////O a no nada jeje…- azul lo miraba muy extraño y eso hacia que serio se pusiera tenso, pero luego milagrosamente reacciono y se acordo de lo que tenia que hacer. – Em.. azul, lo que te quería decir era que…- tanto azul como serio estaban sonrojados y de pronto – este… tu…m – en eso cae una cabeza de piedra voladora en la cabeza de serio :E – auuuchhhh!!!! Berniee ¿por que hiciste eso?

- grr!!! Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no me llamen bernie!!!!

- bueno que le pasa??? Hay un divino suelto – dijo azul pues bueno, siempre es eso.

- No, es mucho mas que eso, grinto los quiere ver en la biblioteca. Al parecer hay un divino, pero es poderoso, estaba muy preocupado.

- muy bien, entonces vamos para allá – dijo serio y los tres se fueron a la biblioteca. Mientras tanto, grinto fue a buscar a pilar y a paco. Paco estaba apunto de ganarle a Telmo con sus super maniobras inventadas por el y pilar lo observaba atentamente y a cada uno de sus movimientos (eso me huele a amorrr).

- Em… niños los necesito, tengo que arreglar unos muebles de la biblioteca y necesito que me ayuden – tipica excusa del maestre grinto que no se como se la pueden creer.

- Mm… ya vamos – dijeron paco y pilar algo deprimidos.

"**en la biblioteca"** azul y serio no habian llegado pero grinto tuvo que empezar su discurso sin ellos.

- niños, como lo pudieron haber adivinado hay un divino suelto, pero no es cualquier divino.

- ¿y como lo sabe? – pregunto el super burro de paco.

-pues, veras, mi barimbau empezó a vibrar muy fuerte y eso solo se puede significar que anda suelto un divino que le causo muchos problemas a sus antepasados, lo que significa que…

- es muy peligroso ¬¬ – lo corto paco.

- no se preocupe maestre nosotros siempre lo tenemos todo vajo control – dijo pilar siguiéndole la corriente a paco.

- no lo se, nunca habia vibrado tanto, bueno por lo menos con uno que ustedes tengan que combatir – dijo grinto muy preocupado.

- tranquilo maestre, ya vera que lo derrotaremos y le traeremos el objeto en donde este encerrado.

- no lo se, prefiero prevenir que lamentar, por eso prefiero acompañarlos.

- hay no se preocupe solo quédese aca – le dijo pilar

- si ya nos vamos, hay que patear traseros divinos – y paco y pilar se fueron. Pero justo en ese momento llega azul y serio, pero… siguieron a paco y pilar… lastima que no oyeron la advertencia de Grinto.

Los 4 combo niños se dirigieron al parque, que era donde estaba el divino, y empezaron a ver a unas personas distraídas, pensativas y hasta algunas llorando. De repente vieron a un divino delgado de color negro con una mancha roja en el pecho y en la frente, y bueno, algo tenebroso. Pero la típica palabra de paco que altera a los divinos hizo que diera aun mas miedo.

- con que tu eres ese divino ¿eh?, no te ves taan fuerte. Porque no te rindes ahora para que no te dejemos llorando como una nenita. – el divino lo miro furioso, pero se controlo.

- esto debe ser un chiste, ustedes son los grandes combo niños que envian a todos los divinos al… mundo divino???

- pues para tu información somos ellos mismos – le dijo pilar algo presumida.

- jaja!! Ustedes son unos insectos, pensé que por lo menos iban a … no se… ser mas altos o por lo menos que mostraran un poco de respeto, pero veo que no son nada mas que unos debiluchos!

- veamos que tan debiluchos seremos cuando te demos una paliza y te enviemos al mundo divino – le dijo serio. El divino se puso serio y le dijo:

En eso azul ve en su divino-berri que el divino se llama olvido… pero lo extraño es que no salia que poderes o el nivel que tenia, solo que es muy peligroso.

- con que tu eres olvido ¿eh?

- hmp, y que tiene eso… a cierto, recuerden el nombre del divino que derroto a los combo niños uno por uno.

- ¿a que se referirá con uno por uno? – pregunto pilar ya que era muy sospechoso.

- no lo se, pero no sale cual es su poder – decia azul revisando bien el divino-berry.

- pues entonces lo tenemos que averiguar – dijo paco y con sus grandiosas e inteligentes estrategias se acerco al divino para empezar a atacarlo.

- no paco tenemos que estar lejos de el!!...ash! ¿por que siempre tiene que hacer eso? – dijo la mama protectora de paco. En eso olvido tiro un rayo, y por suerte paco lo pudo esquivar. De repente se lo empezó a tirar a la gente y se dieron cuenta que les borraba la memoria!.

- no dejen que los rayos los toquen – dijo serio.

-vamos tenemos que acercarnos a el – decia el prepotente de paco.

- pero hay un problema… no sabemos que efectos hacen sus rayos, me refiero a que por cuanto te borrara la memoria – dijo pilar pensativa pero se fijo que alrededor suyo no habia nadie y que los combo niños se estaban acercando de apoco al divino, dejandola atras - ¬¬ mm…que va!

- mortales, ya verán quien va a ser el futuro gobernante de esta repugnante ciudad! – dijo olvido.

- saben no podemos esperar la oportunidad de atacarlo, es ahora o nunca – dijo mr. Prepotencia y se acerco lo mas veloz que pudo hacia el divino para darle una patada. Pero… evidentemente el divino lo esquivo, le tomo la pierna y lo lanzo lejos y en el mismo momento en que estaba en el aire el divino le tiro un rayo y paco no lo pudo esquivar y se golpeo contra una muralla.

- paco noo!! – grito pilar desesperada.

- Grrr!! Porque paco siempre tiene esa actitud, al final siempre termina el siendo atacado – dijo serio enfadado.(que!!!, yo no estaría enfadada, lo mataría!)

- combo niños tenemos que acercarnos a olvido para tocar nuestro tótem, en nuestra versión humana no lo podremos ni tocar – dijo azul

- Hmp, además de ser insectos y pequeños son estupidos – se burlo olvido.

- veamos quien es al final el insecto, pequeño y estupido! – y se lanzo pilar hacia el divino lanzándole fuertes golpes, pero el divino los esquivaba. Mientras serio se lanzo al divino y le golpeo en la cabeza, por lo que cayo al pizo.

- bien hecho serio – le dijo pilar y los dos chocaron sus manos. Pero duro poco por que el divino se levanto rapidamente y les dio una patada pero los dos lo esquivaron.

- maldición pareciera que no lo dañamos – decia pilar

- si creen que con eso me van a detener, estan muy equivocados – y el divino empezo a lanzar golpes y difícilmente nuestros héroes los esquivavan, hasta que pilar por fin vio el totem.

- chicos!!! Encontré el totem, es tuyo serio y se encuentra en su… - y en eso el divino le lanzo un rayo, quedando sentada en el piso sin recordar nada.

- maldición! Será mejor que me acerque a el – y serio se empezo a correr hacia el divino para encontrar su totem.

- maldito, eres muy agil, pero no es suficiente – en ese preciso momento serio vio su totem en su abdomen, y faltaban solo 5 cm Para tocar su totem cuando olvido le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a serio y le lanzo un rayo a quema ropa, después tiro a serio al piso como si fuera una basura y el quedo inconsciente tirado en el piso. Al ver esto azul se enojo y empezó a atacar al divino.

- Oye tu ya es suficiente! Deja de lastimar a mis amigos y a los habitantes de nova-nizza, eres un miserable que no tiene nada mas que hacer. – el gran comentario de azul hizo que el divino se enfadara demasiado y empezó a atacarla, pero azul esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes.

-grrr… te arrepentirás de haberme dicho eso mortal indefensa

- soy tan indefensa que no me puedes golpear ¬u¬ - olvido estaba furioso y empezó a lanzar rayos, pero nuestra rubia los esquivaba ágilmente. En eso azul empezó a golpear justo en la cabeza de olvido, pues esta era su punto débil. – pues ahora quien es el que pierde la memoria ¿eh? – lo que dijo azul jamás lo debió haber dicho pues, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. El divino estaba furioso y estaba lleno de ira.

- pequeño insecto!!! Vas a ver de lo que estoy hecho, TE VAS A ARREPENTIR PARA TODA TU CORTA VIDA!!!! – el divino empezó a crear una enorme esfera de energía en sus manos y cada ves crecía mas y mas. Azul estaba atónita al ver esa esfera, sentía un mal presentimiento. – escucha… cuando te lance esto… tu memoria se borrara por completo y no vas a poder volver a pensar en tu pasado!!!! Jajaja!!(risa malévola).

- Q-qu-que!! – dijo entrecortada azul que, no reaccionaba y no se hacia a un lado.

- llego tu fiin!!! – y en eso el divino lanzo su esfera de energia!!!! (n/a: o nooo!!!!! O_o, es desesperante y eso que se lo que va a pasar!).

Serio justo dejo de estar inconsiente y ve lo que va a pasar, con todas sus fuerzas se para y va hacia allá, pero se da cuenta que no alcanzara a llegar. Justo en ese momento, para azul se detuvo el tiempo, solo reacciono a cerrar sus ojos y a pensar.

-"_porque…porque me pasa esto, debi haberme quedado callada… ahora, se me acabo la vida"_ - en eso azul habre los ojos… y ve algo terrible… ¡VE A SERIO DELANTE DE ELLA RESIBIENDO TODO EL IMPACTO DE ESA ESFERA!!!. De alguna forma serio tuvo fuerzas y llego hasta alli.

Azul estaba atónita al ver a serio, y la a vez taan enamorada.

- S-serio…es-estas bien?? – le pregunto azul entrecortada.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – en eso serio se dio vuelta y miro a azul a los ojos. Pero azul se dio cuenta que su mirada era distinta, y que en realidad no parecía estar bien.

- Q-quee!!!... tuu!!, como pudiste salir ileso!!!O_O – decía desesperadamente Olvido – que demonios!!... deberias estar inconsciente y sin saber nada!!.

- Al parecer eres débil y tu poder no era nada mas que una farsa – dijo serio y a toda velocidad se acerco al divino y toco su tótem. – TOTEM TOCA TRASFORMA!

Los desmayados se despertaron y recobraron la memoria y los 4 jóvenes guerreros se transformaron en sus animales totémicos.

- uff!... por fin se quien soy… bueno, combo niños vamonos!! – dijo paco (algo no muy impresionante pues es lo unico que dice).

Olvido seguia confundido, y los combo niños tuvieron la oportunidad de atacarlo.

- escucha nadie me borra la memoria, me escuchaste! – le dijo pilar mientras uso su cola como un látigo asiendo que Olvido volara varios metros. Paco, con sus cuernos lo empujo golpeándose contra una muralla.

- No era que éramos indefensos? – le dijo azul y, acorralado, le tiro sus plumas filosas.

- Auchh!!!, maldición no me pueden estar ganando!! – en eso, como un rayo patio a pilar quien salio volando, pero paco la agarro (L). En eso olvido escucho a alguien llamarlo, y cuando se dio vuelta vio puros cocos en el aire (que le lanzo serio ocupando la palmera como resortera) que le llegaron justo en la cabeza, quedando muy mareado.

- muy bien esta es nuestra oportunidad ¡combo niños súper explosión! – y encerraron al divino en un coco. En eso volvieron a ser humanos, pero hubo un problema, apenas se transformaron en humanos, ¡serio se desmayo!

- seriooo!! – grito azul al ver a serio tirado en el piso. Los tres fueron a ver a serio que no reaccionaba.

- que rayos le habrá pasado? Mejor será que lo llevemos donde el maestre grinto – dijo paco cargando a serio en su espalda y se fueron a la biblioteca. En el camino, azul estaba muy asustada, pues, sabia exactamente que es lo que le podría haber pasado. Llegaron y grinto al tiro pregunto lo que sucedía.

- niños! Que le paso a serio? – pregunto grinto.

- maestre, no lo sabemos, solo que cuando nos volvimos a transformar en humanos, el se desmayó – el maestre se preocupo mucho, pues era muy extraño.

- niños… ¿Cómo se llamaba el divino con que pelearon?

- pues… se llamaba Olvido – cuando pilar pronuncio esas palabras el maestre se congelo.

- Oh no, no me digan que le lanzo una esfera de energia gigante – dijo cabeza que se habia metido en la conversación.

- m… en realidad no lo se, me llego un rayo y se nos borro la memoria, igual que pilar – dijo paco y en eso tímidamente azul dijo:

- si, le llego esa esfera gigante… según el divino le borraría toda su memoria, no solo por un instante, si no que para siempre – todos quedaron impactados.

- ay no!! Como pude permitir esto!! – gritaba desesperadamente el maestre grinto

- ¿y como paso eso azul? – le pregunto pilar pero azul si llegaba a hablar se pondría a llorar.

- rayos! Ahora que haremos!! – decia cabeza

- o vamos debe ser una broma… maestre debe haber una cura ¿verdad? – preguntaba paco pero el maestre dijo.

- Niños, me temo que es casi imposible que serio vuelva a recuperar su memoria por completo, incluso, quizás hasta jamás la podra recuperar – bueno aquí viene la peor palabra que un maestre le pueda decir a sus alumnos – me temo, que serio no va a poder seguir siendo un combo niño.

OoOoOoO **Continuara **OoOoOoO

OH my gosh!!! ¿Qué va a pasar?... ¿serio… podrá seguir siendo un combo niño?... ¿Qué efecto va a provocar esto? ¿Por qué rayos hago tanto preguntas? Léanlo en el próximo capitulo que espero subirlo este año llamado "un cruel destino". (N/A: traten de ignorar los nombres cursis de mis capítulos 77)


	2. el tigrillo cae en un sueño eterno

**Bueno… este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic. (Chica de pocas palabras)**

**P.D.: el nombre es cursi ya… **

**[Flash-back]**

**- Niños, me temo que es casi imposible que serio vuelva a recuperar su memoria por completo, incluso, quizás hasta jamás la podrá recuperar – bueno aquí viene la peor palabra que un maestre le pueda decir a sus alumnos – me temo, que serio no va a poder seguir siendo un combo niño.**

**[Fin Flash-back]**

**El tigrillo cae en un sueño**

- ¡¡QUE!! ¡Maestre Grinto, no puede hacer eso! – gritaba Paco.

- Lamentablemente voy a tener que hacer eso, no hay otra opción, incluso, quizás no los pueda ver pues le traerían recuerdos

- ¿Y que hay con eso? – preguntaba Pilar.

El maestre quedo un poco en silencio y dijo – no puede pensar en el pasado… si lo hace, puede llegar a desmayarse por unos dolores de cabeza que no lo dejan recordar. Podría llegar a ser casi fatal. – un golpe limpio le llego a cada corazón de los Combo niños. Créanme, que el lado malo de una amistad, es perderlo, y no volver a tenerlo… lo más hermoso en la vida es el amor y la amistad, algo que uno tiene que valorar todos los días. Bueno… evitando mi sentimentalismo…

- O sea… que no podremos verlo… - decía azul mientras desataba unas lágrimas sin darse cuenta. Grinto se quedo callado y movía la cabeza diciendo "si".

En ese momento serio se despertó de su "desmayo" mirándolo todo. – Em… hola ^__^, ¿Quién soy? – eso lo confirmo todo… realmente estaba sucediendo.

- ¡¡No recuerdas que eres serio!! – le grito paco. Serio lo quedo mirando, parecía una polilla mirando una ampolleta…

- … ¿Me estas hablando a mi? – dijo inteligentemente serio, pero Grinto seriamente le dijo.

- Escucha… tu te llamas serio ¿de acuerdo?... ahora… ¿Sabes por que no recuerdas nada?

-…¿Serio es un nombre?... ¡Auch! …que extraño me duele mucho la cabeza.... no puedo acordarme… señor, ¿sabe que me pasa? – Grinto

- No lo se hijo… no lo se – serio estaba entristecido, ¿Qué habría hecho el para estar así? En eso ve a las personas al su alrededor, vio a un chico de pelo marrón con cabeza de estrella, una chica de verde,… y una chica hermosa llorando en silencio, sin alarmar a nadie.

- Oye… ¿Por qué una rosa como tu esta tan triste y desolada? :) – le dijo serio a azul regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. Azul lo miro refregándose las lagrimas y sorprendida

- _"Serio… sigues siendo el dulce de siempre u.u"_ – pensaba azul en su mente.

- Menos mal que ahora por lo menos estas despierto – decía pilar para levantar un poco los ánimos. En eso aparece Bernie.

- Si, tienes razón – en eso, serio lo miro con ojos enormes y se levanto rápidamente y en un pie grito

- ¡¡¡Aahhh!!! ¡Una cabeza mutante habladora! O.O – gritaba aterrorizado serio

-… T_T Claro – decía Bernie muy enojado

- ¿No deberían estar las cabezas en un cuerpo? – preguntaba el pelinaranjo algo confundido.

- …. Depende

- … a bueno, lo que tu digas – respondió Serio sin saber mucho de la situacion

- Serio ¿Por qué no acompañas a la cabeza a recorrer el lugar? – le comentaba Grinto.

- Em… bueno, no hay problema – dijo y se fue con Bernie a algún lugar, dejando así, a los combo niños con memoria y a Grinto solos.

- Como pudieron comprobar ustedes mismos, ustedes son un peligro para el, ahora tendremos que preocuparnos de que no vuelva a aparecer su tótem en algún divino, en otras palabras, quitarle el poder del tigrillo que lleva en su interior.

- ¿Y como haremos eso maestre? – preguntaba incomprendido Paco.

- Tranquilos, no es nada del otro mundo, les explicare mientras hacemos el ritual… pero les pediré un favor –

- ¿Qué cosa?

- … Tienen que obedecerme y seguir los pasos que les dejare, pues es un poco complicado y solo se ha hecho en una ocasión

- ¿Alguna vez han expulsado a un Combo niño?

- Si… - dijo lentamente el canoso hasta que dio un suspiro y continuo – Pero eso fue mucho mas complicado que esto. Cuando estén más experimentados les hablare de eso, ahora hay que dedicarnos de hacer que serio tenga una nueva vida. – Dijo seriamente – mientras arreglo las cosas para el ritual, por que no hablan con Serio, total, se le va a borrar de nuevo la memoria con esto.

- _¿Por qué al pobre se le borra la memoria cada 5 segundos? _– pensaba Pilar. Y ellos obedientemente fueron con Serio para hacerle como una "despedida". Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba el, ¡lo vieron mirando el mar arriba del edificio de la biblioteca!

- ¡Serio baja de allí! – le gritaba Azul, pero Serio ni si quiera sabia como se llamaba

- Rayos, lo van a ver – dijo nervioso Paco al ver que estaban por llegar a ese mismo lugar Telmo y Perla.

- ¡Ya se! – Grito Pilar – Serio, por favor perdóname – murmuro la morena y, del suelo, recogió un coco

- ¡¿Qué rayos…?! – dijo el moreno sin poder terminar cuando vio que Pilar le lanzo el coco a Serio. Para más mala suerte, Serio nunca perdió sus habilidades de tigrillo y pudo escuchar que un objeto se le aproximaba, se dio vuelta y un coco le llego justo en la cara y cayo al otro lado, justo cuando llegaron Telmo y Perla.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Parece como si se hubiera caído un árbol – dijo Telmo

- ¡Ja! No debe ser nada – le respondió Paco

- ¬¬ Am... Bueno, adiós perdedores – y se fueron

- ¡No tenias ninguna otra idea! El pobre debe estar con un derrame cerebral – le critico Azul a Pilar

- Perdón, es que estaba bajo presión – le respondió la ojiverde y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Serio, que lo encontrado sentado y K.O.

- ¿Quién rayos lanzo esa cosa? Me duele - alegaba Serio frotándose la frente, que la tenia de un color rojo

- Oye, no puedes subir edificios, acuérdate – lo trataba de convencer Paco

- ¿Edificios?...m… b-ueno – dijo Serio muy sarcásticamente.

- Escúchame, tenemos que hablar nosotros cuatro – le dijo Azul con el animo bajo. Pero no pudieron hablar mucho cuando apareció Bernie.

- Chicos, ya todo esta listo, tenemos que ir a… - dijo sin terminar hasta que

- ¡Aahhh! ¡Una cabeza que habla! O.O – grito Serio eufóricamente.

- T_T Niño deja de gritar eso cada vez que me miras

- … Tengo miedo – murmuraba el chico ojiverdes claros.

- Bueno vamonos, Serio no le prestes mucha atención – ordenaba el moreno

- … Bueno… - decía Serio sin sacarle la mirada a Bernie. Después de eso, los Combo niños se dirigieron a la biblioteca y vieron que en el piso del "escondite secreto" habían unas piedras extrañas que formaban un circulo (dentro de este estaba la mascara de Serio) y a Grinto que estaba escribiendo letras raras en su súper palito que siempre lleva con el.

- Niños, llego la hora, necesito que rodeen este circulo – ordenaba Grinto – Serio… ¡Serio!

- Me habla a mi verdad – y Grinto le hace un gesto con la cabeza – que quiere señor

- necesito que te sientes en modo flor de loto justo al medio de este circulo, y que cierres los ojos y te relajes – le dijo Grinto y el pelinaranjo obedeció e hizo lo que ese viejo extraño le había dicho. El maestre se acerco a los Combo niños y les dijo – niños, necesito que hagan un tipo de "súper explosión" a mi vara, pero esta vez, van a tratar de hacerlo en la posición que les voy a enseñar y con las palabras que les voy a decir.

- Si maestre u.u – dijeron no muy contentos

- Escuchen, necesito que se paren firmemente y estén en esta posición – les decía mientras estaba firmemente parado con las piernas abiertas y flectadas y con las manos adelantes como si sostuviera una bola. Ellos hicieron exactamente la posición del maestre – Y tienen que decir reiteradamente estas palabras: "tigrillo esmest folcleus ustremic sella·uss" (N/A: no tenia mucha imaginación en ese momento)

- Maestre ¿y que significa eso? – preguntaba inocentemente Pilar

- Luego se los diré, ahora solo traten de repetir lo que les acabo de decir – Y dicho y hecho trataban fallidamente de que les saliera idéntico.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 5 minutos después OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bueno, luego de que por fin de que pudieran pronunciar correctamente las palabras, se prepararon para cumplir una profecía, la cual ellos no sabían y Grinto todavía no quería que se enteraran… creo que me adelante… bueno no importa :D

Mientras los C.N. se prepararan mentalmente, Grinto estaba escribiendo letras raras en la espalda y brazos de Serio (N/A: ¡¡¡uuuuuu!!! Baba… ¡¡¡Serio sin polera!!!).

- ¿niños están listos? – preguntaba el peliblanco. Ellos solo movieron la cabeza con señal de que estaban listos – muy bien, hagan exactamente lo que les dije.

Los Combo niños estaban en la misma posición que Grinto les enseño y transformando una súper explosión mientras decían

- ¡tigrillo esmest folcleus ustremic sella·uss! ¡Tigrillo esmest folcleus ustremic sella·uss! – Gritaban mientras, de ellos, salía una súper explosión negra, lo que los dejo pasmados. Rápidamente se dirigió a la vara del maestre y este de la lanzo a Serio y se interno justo en su pecho. Lo malo es que Serio empezó a gritar y esto los asusto mucho. Azul lo estaba haciendo con lágrimas en los ojos, pues no quería ver a Serio sufrir así ni ninguno de ellos. De repente, Serio rugió como un tigrillo y, de su rugido, salio un aura naranja con forma de un tigrillo por unos segundos y luego entro en la mascara de Serio. Después de eso, serio se desmayo.

- ¡Serio! – gritaron los tres a coro cuando vieron a su amigo en el piso, pero cuando se dirigían a ayudarle el maestre ya lo tenia en sus brazos.

- Tranquilos, solo esta cansado por la energía que le sacamos, nada mas – les decía su maestre mientras acomodaba a Serio en el piso poniéndole una almohada.

- Maestre ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Nos puede explicar que no es la primera vez que pasa esto o que significa nuestra súper explosión negra? – le preguntaba Paco rabioso

- Niños, todo a su tiempo, hay tantas preguntas pero tan poco tiempo para responderlas – decía – Ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de la tarea mas complicada

- ¿Cuál seria? – preguntaba inocentemente Pilar

- … Contarle la noticia a sus padres… pero de eso me voy a encargar yo, ahora necesitan descansar – decía preocupado – ya es muy tarde. Quiero que descansen y no estén tan preocupados de este asunto, ahora váyanse – dijo mientras lo tele transportaba a la biblioteca.

Los Combo niños se fueron caminando a sus casas pero esta vez fue única, no se hablaban y nunca cambiaron su cara triste y preocupada. Quizás no era necesario hablar si todos opinaban lo mismo…¿Por qué?. Justo llegaron al punto en que todos se separaban

- Em… bueno nos vemos mañana – decía muy desanimado el chico cabeza de toro

- Si… - decía casi susurrando Pilar y se fueron para sus casas. Justo a la mitad del camino, Azul se quedo parada, y miraba por donde se separa de Serio, que en realidad se desviaba de su camino solo para seguir acompañándola, y sin tener alguna explicación alguna, veía como Serio se despedía de ella.

**En casa de Azul**

Apenas Azul entro a su alcoba, se tiro en su cama y rompió en llantos, lo que hizo que si madre la escuchara y fuera a su habitación.

- Hija ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntaba

- Mama, le paso algo terrible a Serio, y lo peor de todo es que fue mi culpa – decía llorando la rubia

- Hay ya Azul, todo tiene solución, además no pudo haber sido tan grave.

- no mama, en verdad no hay vuelta atrás

- ¿Y que es lo que ocurrió?

- Había un divino en la ciudad y, el me iba a tirar un rayo que borra la memoria, pero justo Serio lo recibió por mi… y ahora perdió su memoria para siempre – le explicaba Azul impotente

- Azul, hija, piensa mas positivamente ¿Crees que al Serio, que tu conoces, al mismo del cual te enamoraste, le hubiera gustado verte así, llorando? El lo hizo por que te quiere y es tu mejor amigo – le decía su madre tranquilizándola un poco – ahora descansa, acuéstate y no te preocupes de nada. – y dicho y hecho Azul del cansancio se quedo dormida.

**Al día siguiente… en la escuela… en el recreo**

- No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en por que al maestre se le salio que esto que acababa de pasar no era la primera vez – decía Paco

- Yo solo me quede dormida del cansancio – decía Azul – no se que va a ser de Serio

- Tranquila, creo que Serio va a estar muy bien y, por cierto, espero que sus papas no estén tan mal – decía Pilar. De repente, de casualidad, se encantaron con el maestre Grinto, quien padecía serio y sin ganas de hablar.

- ¡Maestre! – lo llamaba Paco. El anciano lo observo y se dirigió a ellos – Es hora que hable ¿Cómo le fue con los padres de Serio? – pregunto ilusionado

- M… no se que responderte – decía negativamente el maestre

- … A-a que se re-fiere – decía entrecortada Azul

- Niños… Serio se va de la ciudad… no volverá mas

**Continuara…**

**Wow, perdón por demorarme tanto n.n, bueno espero subir el próximo cap. Pronto…**


	3. Las despedias saludan los secretos

**Bueno, aquí va mi tercer capitulo :D… para sus dudas, el comienzo de este fic es el medio triste y aburrido y blablabla, pero después se vuelve mucho mas interesante n.n, créanme.**

**Vanno-nizza: ciudad que esta a dos horas de Nova-Nizza y que es mucho mas grande y mas tecnológica.**

**- ****Combo niños no me pertenece ( ooohhh….): )**

**Las despedidas saludan a los secretos**

- Niños… Serio se va de la ciudad… no volverá mas – dijo tristemente Grinto

- No puede ser… - dijo Paco boquiabierto

- ¡¿Por qué?! – grito Pilar

- Pues, justo para la suerte de Serio, a su papá le estaban ofreciendo un trabajo en Vanno-nizza, y bueno, hoy se van de la ciudad (N/A: wow, que rápido ¿no creen?) – les relato el bibliotecario

- ¡¿Hoy?! – grito Azul sorprendida

- Pues, si, se van hoy en la tarde – dijo triste el peliblanco

- Demonios… - dijo Paco sin aguantar mas – ¡no entiendo que rayos esta pasando! – dijo mientras golpeaba la muralla tratando de no ver a Grinto de lo rabioso que estaba. En eso aparece Pilar y le toca el hombro a Paco

- Paco… no te comportes así… esto debió haber pasado por algo, además sabemos que Serio va a estar bien – le dijo la pelinegro y Paco se da la vuelta y le da un abrazo (N/A: ooo *__*… que algo tenga de tierno).

**En la tarde…**

Los Combo niños se dirigieron a la casa de Serio, para poder despedirse de su amigo, y para entregarle un regalo. Pero cuando llegaron lo que vieron fue un enorme camión de mudanza, repleto de cosas y a Serio… ¡Arriba del techo! (N/A:… ¡Pff! (golpe))

- ¡Serio, baja de allí! – le grito Pilar media nerviosa. Serio la ve y baja por la palmera que hay cerca de su ex-casa.

- M… se me hacen familiar… - les decía Serio frotándose la barbilla.

- Somos tus amigos ¿Te acuerdas? – le preguntaba Pilar mientras Serio lo examinaba

- ¡Ah, si! Tu eres la chica que me tiro un coco en la cabeza… si ya me acuerdo ^__^ - le respondió.

- A si que… te vas ¿cierto? – le dijo la rubia decaída.

- Am, si… nos vamos a otra ciudad más grande pues, a mi papa le ofrecieron un trabajo – explicaba el pelinaranjo. En eso se escucha que el papa de Serio tocaba la bocina de su auto, avisando que ya estaban listos para partir. – Am… bueno, creo que me voy, un gusto conocerlos chicos – les decía Serio ya retirándose

- ¡No Serio espera! – le grito Azul y le sujetó la mano. En eso, Serio sintió una extraña sensación y empezaba a mirar la mano de Azul, que estaba sujetando la suya. Azul se puso un poco roja, pero solo duro unos segundos.

- ¿Q-que pasa? – preguntaba con voz baja el pelinaranjo.

- Nosotros tres te queremos dar un regalo, para que te acuerdes de nosotros – le dijo Azul entregándole un figura cuadrada envuelta en papel de regalo. Serio lo abrió y no era mas que una foto en que salían los 4 felices sentados en una pileta (N/A: típica foto que pueden encontrar en Internet ;)).

- _Que extraño… era tan feliz, y creo que los conocía… ¿Por qué ahora no? _– se cuestionaba alarmado Serio, pero luego cambio su ánimo y con un grata sonrisa y les dijo: - Em... gracias, esto significa mucho para mi.

- No te preocupes, es una de tus fotos favoritas, a si que, decidimos entregártela – le dijo Paco.

- Bueno me voy, mi familia me esta esperando… Gracias – les dijo y serian las ultimas palabras que escucharon de él por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Adiós Serio! – le gritaron a coro. El pelinaranjo se subió a su jeep y por la ventana se despedía agitando la mano. Cuando ya se fue, el silencio rodio el lugar.

- No puedo creer que un amigo se valla así – decía Pilar

- Saben, hay que pensar positivo, hubiese sido mucho peor si a todos nos hubiera llegado esa bola maldita de ese idiota de Olvido – dijo Paco.

- Saben, lo único que nos ayuda en este momento es ir a dormir ¿Les parece? – dijo Pilar

- Ojala que yo pueda dormir y no desvelarme por la culpa que tengo en mi interior – decía Azul apunto de llorar

- Oye, aquí nadie tiene la culpa ¿Esta bien? – Le dijo Paco a Azul y esta al escuchar a su amigo le asintió la cabeza – pues Ahora vamonos – dijo y se fueron a sus casas respectivamente.

**Con Azul…**

Cuando Azul llego a su casa, se fue directo a su alcoba, se tiro en su cama con los brazos abiertos y mirando el techo muy pensativa.

- Ay, que rayos sucede en este mundo loco – dijo raramente sentándose en la cama. De repente, se fijo que había una hoja encima de su escritorio - ¿? Y esa hoja – se levanto a tomarla y pudo recordar que era la carta que encontró en el piso camino a donde se encontraba el divino Olvido.

Nerviosa, doblo el pedazo de papel para leer su interior… era un poema… ¡un poema de declaración de amor! Azul lo estaba leyendo tratando de entender para quien seria… pero le quedo claro que era para ella, pero se quedo boquiabierta cuando a un ladito decía:

_[…]Para mi amor, obsesión y mi mejor amiga,_

_Para la chica más inteligente y buen moza del mundo,_

_Para la chica que me hipnotiza con una mirada_

_Y que es la razón por la cual me llaman la atención en clases_

_Y por lo cual tengo algunas calificaciones negativas,_

_Azul…_

_Serio…_

Azul quedo pasmada, no pudo creer que su mejor amigo también la quería. En eso pudo recordar lo ocurrido

[**Flash-Back]**

_Serio le pidió a Azul que lo acompañara a "algún" lugar donde quería contarle algo._

_- Bueno serio que me querías decir – le dijo azul algo curiosa, pero igualmente nerviosa._

_- A... si, este… yo… - en eso, nuestro romántico chico de ojos verdes metió lentamente su mano en su bolsillo para buscar algo… pero claro, se dio cuenta de que no estaba – Q-Quee!!!, en donde esta!!! O_O, estoy seguro de haberlo dejado aquí!.!!!_

_- O.o… Serio ¿te pasa algo? –_

_- A… no nada jeje…- azul lo miraba muy extraño y eso hacia que serio se pusiera tenso, pero luego milagrosamente reacciono y se acordó de lo que tenia que hacer. – Em... Azul, lo que te quería decir era que…- tanto azul como serio estaban sonrojados y de pronto – este… tu…m – en eso cae una cabeza voladora en la cabeza de Serio :E _

**[Fin Flash-Back]**

- …Eso era lo que me quería decir… si tan solo el divino se hubiera demorado un poco mas… - sollozaba la rubia. En eso, llamo a su mejor amiga, Pilar, quien era la única con quien compartía sus secretos… y lo contó lo que acababa de descubrir

- ¡¿Qué?! O Azul, bueno sabes… creo que sospechaba de ese amor hacia ti – le respondía Pilar por su teléfono

- ¿Enserio? Y por que no me lo contaste? – le inquiría la rubia

- Pues… no estaba tan segura, pero igual sabia que el te observaba enloquecidamente… - le dijo Pilar

- M… algunas veces me di cuenta de aquello, pero no le daba tanta importancia… o sea, es mi amigo, tiene todo el derecho a mirarme – decía Azul confundida

- Creo que estas confundiendo el concepto de amigos con ventaja y que no te hallas dado cuenta de que eso les estaba sucediendo…

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Era un día normal en Nova-Nizza, el sol brillaba y los niños, como es de costumbre, estaban en la escuela. La señorita Soledad estaba pasando la lista de alumnos cuando se dio cuenta.

- Niños, ¿saben algo de Serio? no ah venido a la escuela durante 2 días – les preguntaba su maestra. Sin querer hablar del tema Azul fue quien hablo.

- Srta. Sol… Serio se fue de la ciudad – dijo con la mirada perdida. Todos quedaron mal, excepto ese de Telmo, que no tiene sentimientos y debió haber pensado:" ¡Uhuu! Un obstáculo menos para ser el mas guapote (guapo) de la escuela". Al parecer Perla quedo muy atónita al escuchar que Serio se fue, pues al parecer le gustaba… y lo coqueteaba ¬¬ (N/A: ¡Grrr! Maldita).

- En serio, que raro, y saben cual fue la razón de irse – les interrogo la profesora

- Pues, a su papá lo cambiaron de trabajo – le respondió Pilar.

- A bueno, ojala que haga muchos amigos allá… ahora comencemos la clase – dijo la profesora iniciando las aburridas y estresantes clases.

**Una Semana después…**

Perdón, pero el tiempo pasa volando :)… los combo niños ya habían empezado con la nueva organización de ser solo 3 los combo niños. Dejando a Paco como el único hombre. Pero hubo una persona (media psicópata que digamos) que se dio cuenta excesivamente de esto, fue Miguel, el _nerd_ y fanático de los Combo niños

- _Que raro, que habrá pasado con el tigrillo… o sea, no pudo haber desaparecido de la nada… ¡Por que se tenia que ir el! _– pensaba Miguel mientras renovaba su _blog_ " ñ ", anunciando la mala noticia.

… Bueno, a los 5 minutos de publicar la desaparición del tirgrillo… decía lo siguiente:

**- Hay: 779 comentarios**

**- Número de veces que fue leída la noticia de .:ComboMigueTiguer:. (Miguel hablando en español): 4248**

Bueno, uno de los comentarios que le abrió la mente a Miguel, fue escrito por alguien que se llamaba de una forma irreconocible y que nunca se podría descifrar… pero igual lo escribiré, su nick era "PerlaPrinceSs" (N/A:… golpe)… bueno decía lo siguiente

**PerlaPrinceSs: ¡QUEEE!!!... a no podría ser peor, ¡Como el combo niño mas sexy del mundo desaparece de los combo niños! ¡Que rayos pasa en este mundo loco! ¡ASHH! Que horror, primero, en la semana pasada, justo cuando uno de mis amigos con quien "salía" y éramos "novios", se fue de la ciudad al mismo tiempo de la desaparición de el tigrillo… además que en una peluqueria me estafaron con mi manicure :(… ¡extraño a mi **_**Serio**_**!**

- No puede ser… esta persona tiene razón… ¡Cuando Serio desapareció, paso lo mismo con el tigrillo! – decía sorprendido miguel. Rápidamente, se me metió a Internet y busco imágenes del tigrillo (transformado en humano pero con mascara) y luego saco una foto de Serio de un cajón x que tenia en su pieza. Al ponerla al lado del tigrillo, se fijo que su pelo, la forma de su rostro, ojos y otras cosas, ¡eran idénticas! Miguel se quedo boquiabierto…. ¡REALMENTE SERIO ERA EL TIGRILLO! – Q-que… no lo puedo creer… ¡Un chico de mi escuela es un Combo niño! – dijo entusiasmado el rubio cara de hámster.

Pero de repente, nuestro dueño de un blog, empezó a meditar – "Mm… si Serio es un Combo niño… ¿quienes son los otros tres? – rápidamente, el chico abrió una carpeta del escritorio de su computador, en donde habían 326 fotos de los combo niños y empezó a buscar las que estaban transformados en humanos.

Por fin… se pudo armar el rompecabezas, descubrió porque algunos chicos desaparecían misteriosamente de las clases junto a Serio, justo en el momento cuando aparecía un divino.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Soy un genio!

**Al día siguiente…**

El extravagante chico rubio llegó entusiasmado a la escuela, se dirigió exactamente donde estaban Azul, Pilar y Paco.

- Chicos, les puedo contar un secreto – les dijo Miguel admirándolos extrañamente.

- Si claro, que quieres

- Los descubrí… yo soy su mayor admirador, Combo niños

**Continuara…**

Bueno, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, perdonen mi falta de ortografía y ojala pueda subir pronto el prox. Capitulo :)

PROXIMAMENTE: "Una nueva vida"

p.d.: de aquí en adelante, el fic no es tan trágico :D


	4. una nueva vida

**¡Wiii! Mi cuarto capitulo :P espero que les guste mucho. Antes de partir primero voy a aclarar unas cosas (algunas a prueba de tontos):**

**- Combo niños no me pertenece**

**- Code (se pronuncia cody), Kevin (Se pronuncia Kevin) me pertenecen en un 100%**

**- Los "lockers" son esos muebles de metal en donde guardan las cosas los estudiantes en la escuela**

**- A, también va a ver una sorpresa para alguien especial**

**- los misterios de este fic los voy a escribir mas adelante, a si que aguántense, además me gusta dejarlas con ese nudo en la garganta :)**

**Una nueva vida**

- Los descubrí… yo soy su mayor admirador, Combo niños – les dijo el rubio dejándolos boquiabiertos

- ¡Q-que acabas de decir! – le gritaron a coro

- Hay, no se hagan los sordos, saben bien lo que escucharon, pero tranquilos, se que su secreto esta seguro con migo – les dijo

- … Dime que es una broma – susurro el moreno

- ¡Escúchame enano ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le decía furiosamente Pilar mientras lo tenia levantado de la playera sin poder tocar el piso… y sacudiéndolo

- Pilar tranquila – le decía Azul relajada

- P-Pilar m-e cu-cues-sta respi-rar – le decía apenas sin fuerzas miguel con espirales en los ojos. Luego a la morena se le quito lo hulk y lo soltó

- Escúchame bueno para nada, si le cuentas a alguien, no vas a poder escapar de la golpiza que te voy a dar – (N/A: ¡uu! Parece que alguien no se tomo las pastillas para el buen humor y antidepresivas hoy) – ¿me escuchaste cara de roedor? – le decía muy cerca de el apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Si mama – le respondió el rubio muy inseguro. De repente, si aparentarlo y muy inesperado, empezó a temblar. Los chicos estaban tratando de mantener el equilibrio cuando vieron a lo lejos, un divino de gran tamaño que estaba saltando por la ciudad destrozando los edificios.

- ¬¬ que demonios – dijo Paco no muy interesado cuando de repente movía la mirada a Miguel y tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Y que están esperando – les decía el nerd cuando de repente se subió en un macetero y dijo con voz heroica – ustedes son los Combo niños y deben hacer lo que deben hacer.

- si tienes razón, nuestro primer principio es sacarte de ese pobre masetero que ahora esta aplastado

- Escucha, si nos quieres ayudar, invéntale algo a la señorita Soledad para que podamos ir a defender la ciudad ¿quieres? – le dijo Azul

- ¡Si! ¡Que ultrawow! Soy parte de un Combo niño *_* - decía saltando hacia todas direcciones

- ¡Oye no escuches mal! – le decía Paco furioso – bueno, nos vamos,,, el futuro de los combo – después de eso se fueron y empezó la gran misión imposible de Miguel de ahora en adelante.

**Con Serio…**

¿Cómo podríamos dejar a nuestro rey fuera del fic no?

Por fin, Serio llego a su nueva casa, era hermosa, pero la ciudad Vanno-nizza era muy distinta a su ciudad anterior. Había mucha mas gente transitando por la calles y muchos mas vehículos y mucho mas moderna. Bueno el gran progreso de Serio el día que llego fue observar y examinar, esa foto que les había entregado esos chicos… siempre pensaba y pensaba en eso y lo dejo en un lugar donde siempre vería esa foto.

Al día siguiente, Serio se preparaba para su nuevo día en su nueva escuela y con, evidentemente, nuevo _"look"_. Ya no usaba ese pijama de antes, si no la incomoda y estresante ropa de la nueva escuela… bueno hay que admitir que se veía muy bien con una camisa y esos pantalones grises.

**En la nueva escuela**

Serio esperaba tranquilamente afuera de la sala para que el profesor lo pudiera presentar

- Niños, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno. El es nuevo en la ciudad, a si que recíbanlo bien – dijo el profesor Sebastián, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años moreno y de ojos verdes oscuros (N/A: es más fácil decir la señorita Soledad versión hombre).

- Hay, ojala que sea un chico que valga la pena – decía una chica morena de ojos cafés

- Hay dios, que exigente eres mujer, tienes a los medios pedazos de carne y no los aprovechas – le respondía una chica de pelo color castaño claro y ojos pardos que estaba recién despertando de haberse quedado dormida encima de su escritorio.

- Serio, puedes entrar – dijo el profesor mientras Serio abrió la puerta algo tímido, entro y se paro delante de todos. – El es Serio, es su nuevo compañero de ahora en adelante – dijo Sebastián. En eso todas las chicas lo empezaban a examinar y quedaron botando baba al ver a ese chico pelinaranjo tan lindo.

- ¡Viole, Violeta mira adelante! – le gritaba la chica morena con corazones en los ojos con el nombre correspondiente a Maria Guadalupe (N/A: :D).

- Hay lupita, que te pasa, no vez que ayer me quede toda la noche haciendo el maldito trabajo de biología… - la chica Violeta quedo admirada al ver a ese chico delante de sus ojos – Y yo pensaba que los dioses griegos habían sido rechazados por la ciencia. – decía la ojipardo con una laguna al lado suyo.

- Em… señor ¿Por qué me miran tan raro esas niñas? – le susurraba Serio inocentemente.

- Serio, bienvenido a la hermosa ciencia de entender a ese espécimen al que nosotros le llamamos mujeres – le respondía sarcásticamente el profesor.

- Em… bueno… por cierto, ¿A dónde me voy a sentar? – al segundo después de haber dicho eso todas las chicas se pararon y empezaron a chillar.

- ¡Serio siéntate con migo! – gritaba una

- ¡No, con ella no, es muy tonta, siéntate con migo!

- ¡No, con migo! – buenos varios gritos a si que se combinaban con unos "cállate desgraciada, el es mió"… pero bueno, era un aria de batalla.

- ¡Niñas, calma! Serio, siéntate con Code, ese chico que esta al final de la fila – le dijo el profesor apuntando al chico. Serio se fijo y era un chico rubio de unos ojos entre una mezcla de gris y celeste y que siempre estaba sonriendo… era medio hippie :). Nuestro pelinaranjo se sentó en su escritorio tratando de ignorar las miradas que le lanzaban unas chicas bien raras según el.

- Hola… al parecer tienes unos leves problemas con las chicas… bueno te acostumbraras – le decía gentilmente Code

- Si, son muy raras – de repente, delante de el se da vuelta un chico de pelo negro y ojos color miel.

- Ja, gran espectáculo Serio, por cierto, me llamo Kevin – le decía el pelinegro

- Em hola – les respondía Serio

- ¡Uy! Por favor que alguien me pellizque – decía Violeta – Es el mayor bombón que e visto en mi vida… después vendría Code :).

- Bueno, el punto es que es muy lindo, me muero si es un chico tímido y romántico – dijo la lupita (N/A: ¡UU! Se lo van a comer)

- _Bueno, al parecer, esta parece mi nueva vida de ahora en adelante, ojala que no se me olvide como es – _Pensaba Serio dándole un inicio oficial a su nueva vida.

**Con los Combo niños…**

- ¡Que! ¿Cómo que Miguel descubrió su secreto? – decía estético Grinto

- Si lo hubieran hecho a la antigua, no hubiera pasado – decía Cabeza con sus comentarios "x"

- Maestre, estoy seguro que el no dirá nada… bueno por lo menos confiamos en el, además es de gran ayuda – le explicaba Azul

- Si, es como un sirviente que nos ayuda con la señorita Soledad – decía Paco

- Ay Paco, no seas así, el solo no va a decir nada por que es medio psicópata con los combo niños – le decía Pilar

- M… buen punto – le aceptaba Paco asintiendo con la cabeza

- Niños, por favor, traten de obtener mucha confianza de el, pues podría llegar a publicar la identidad secreta de los Combo niños – les advertía el maestre

- Maestre, cambiando de tema ¿Nos va a contar por que no es la última vez que expulsan a un Combo niño? – le decía desanimada Azul mirando hacia abajo

- Bueno niña, es una historia trágica, triste y maligna – les explicaba Bernie

- Niños, creo que este no es el momento de contarles eso, mas tarde en el momento que tenga la necesidad de contar ese secreto de los Combo niños, les explicare todas sus dudas – les comentaba el peliblanco

- Maestre ¿Cómo sabrá cual será el tigrillo, o nuestro próximo integrante de los combo niños, mas adecuado? – le pregunto Pilar mientras trataba de explicarse por si misma.

- Bueno les voy a explicar… cada vez que un maestre tiene que saber a quien entrenar, los antiguos Combo niños, mejor dichos, los creadores del capoeira y de los Combo niños, le hablan por un sueño, haciendo que vaya por el verdadero Combo niño – les explicaba el Maestre.

- Genial, pensé que era mas complicado – decía Paco sacándose un peso de encima.

- Es por que aun no e terminado… cuando un Combo niño es Expulsado, es más complicado. No se muy bien lo que pasa, pero según las escrituras borrosas que hay, el maestre por un sueño, se le anuncia que el nuevo integrante de los Combo niños esta cerca y que tiene que buscarlo… pero solo si esta cerca de el. Si esta lejos, no podrá ser avisado. Además se puede verificar que si es el verdadero Combo niño, El barimbau va a temblar de una manera extraña al frente de esa persona.

- Maestre, sinceramente ¿Cuándo cree que vamos a tener un nuevo integrante? – le preguntaba la rubia

- No lo se, pero si es pronto, seria la mejor opción, pues si es muy tarde, ustedes van a estar muy avanzados en técnica mientras la otra persona recién va a estar empezando

- Ay, odio este tema tan complicado ¬¬ - reclamaba Paco

- Muy bien niños, es tarde y ya terminamos de entrenar, se pueden ir a casa – les ordeno el Maestre y se estaban retirando, pero Pilar se acerco a Azul y le susurraba

- Azul, escúchame, te tengo que mostrar algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo – le dijo la morena guiándola a algún lugar. En eso, las dos chicas más lindas de la escuela (N/A: Obvio, o sea) entraron en la escuela y se dirigieron al sector en donde están los lockers.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi obsesión con esa gelatina verde con trozos de fruta? – le preguntaba la morena

- Em pues si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – le respondía incomprendida Azul

- Pues, después de eso, en este locker guarde otra cosa que creo que te va a impactar – de repente la morena abrió el locker lentamente y de el saco… ¡Saco la carta de Serio! La misma que hizo en el capitulo "Beso, beso, amor, amor" que voto a la basura, pero Pilar lo vio, y lo saco de la basura y lo guardo. La rubia lo veía detenidamente, como si hubieran pasado horas viéndolo. Después detuvo de examinarlo y abrazo esa carta.

- Pilar… sabes por que Serio no me entrego esto – le preguntaba Azul

- Al parecer, no se atrevió a entregártelo cuando estabas radiada de admiradores – le respondió fríamente Pilar. Bueno, quédatela, total te pertenece.

- Gracias Pilar – le respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa observando esos corazones que unían a Azul con Serio.

Azul llego a su casa y, en su pieza, hizo un panel con sus amigos, bueno en realidad la mayoría eran de Serio. A un lado tenia ese maravilloso poema que no pudo escucharlo de los labios de Serio y, en ese momento, estaba colocando esa carta que Serio tiro a la basura por su inseguridad.

- Serio, si tan solo hubieras sabido que no me tendrías que tener temor por dejar de ser tu amiga si me relatabas tu amor por mí, al final, yo sentía ese mismo sentimiento por ti, y planeaba no contártelo nunca solo para que siguieras siendo mi mejor amigo…

**Continuara…O:**

**Em, este capitulo fue algo corto, pero el próximo será mas largo y les adelantare un poco sobre de que se va a tratar, se tratara de ¡4 años más tarde! Bueno después lo van a leer XD.**

**- les diré al tiro, esa Violeta extra que aparece en el fic, ¡Soy yo! Jaja me agregue en el fic, creo que es interesante. Y esa Lupita que aparece allí, es mi caber amiga y combo fan… ojala que lea el fic ¬¬… aunque creo que me va a matar…. Hay no lo se hasta que lo lea :)**

**Espero que les allá gustado este cap. Y gracias por haberlo leído… los Combo niños también se los agradecen.**


	5. El insecto que marco mi destino

**Vean Aquí, ante ustedes el gran capitulo 5 :) el titulo no es muy bueno, pero tiene que ver con algo que van a leer mas tarde.**

**- Combo niños no me pertenece :)**

**- alguien me ayudo con el titulo así que, mis agradecimientos**

**E****l insecto que marco mi destino**

**4 años después…**

Como esta dicho anteriormente, 4 años después, empezamos este capitulo con un extraño sueño…

- _¿Que extraño? _– decía una persona mientras se miraba las manos y veía que tenia patas, era un tigrillo. De repente, empezó a correr por la pradera felizmente, hasta que a lo lejos, vio a un águila, un toro y a una lagartija de gran tamaño que estaban juntos y era como si lo estuvieran esperando. El tigrillo se alegro y con más rapidez se dirigía asta ellos hasta que… el suelo en el que estaba, se abrió y en ves de ser un pasto verde, se transformo en un oscuro tono tierra y el borde del hoyo era rojo. De el hoyo salio un gigantesco dragón de un tono morado oscuro que escupía fuego. El dragón estaba interponiendo al tigrillo de los demás animales.

- ¡Ja! Tu crees que podrás encontrarte con ellos… sigue soñando tigrillo, sigue soñando – le decía el dragón con una voz grave y maléfica. En eso el dragón lo tomo con sus manos y lo empezaba a aplastar con ellas. El tigrillo no podía salir de las garras del dragón – perdiste, ya admítelo no me puedes vencer, ahora no volverás a ver el hermoso prado que veías

- ¡Noo! – grito el tigrillo con un rugido de fondo. Pero antes de poder continuar el chico misterioso abrió los ojos y despierto sentándose encima de su cama con un movimiento ágil, el chico estaba sudando de los nervios. Luego al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en eso sueño, dio un suspiro de relajo y dijo - … Necesito un psicólogo, me aburrí de soñar siempre con lo mismo – dijo y se levanto mientras escuchaba unos ruidos de afuera.

El chico se levanto en ropa interior, y se dirigió a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y vio que al frente de su casa, habían unas sicópatas que le estaban gritando cosas como, por ejemplo "hay, ahí despertó nuestro príncipe", etc.

- … bueno, hoy es un nuevo día – decía el chico ya mostrando su rostro… ¡era Serio con ya 16 años! (N/A: UYYY me muero, creo que voy a tener que llamar a una ambulancia, estoy que me desmayo… si es que no me desmaye hace tiempo). - ¡U verdad! Hoy es el ultimo día de la escuela ¡Uhuu, vivan las vacaciones! – decía el pelinaranjo apresurándose para ir a la escuela, y también por que ya estaba retrasado.

En las calles de Vanno-nizza, se podía ver a un escolar pelinaranjo andando con su skate haciendo millones y diferentes piruetas en su tabla. Estaba muy contento pues se quitaría un peso de encima comenzando las vacaciones… supuestamente.

Ya en la escuela, nuestro ojiverde llego e hizo un extraño saludo con sus amigos y comenzaron las endemoniadas clases de historia.

- Muy bien niños, como sabrán, hoy es su último día de clases y los quiero invitar a que hagan una excursión a Nova-Niza, una ciudad muy antigua y con mucha cultura e iríamos 2 o 3 semanas y… - pero al parecer un par de chicos no estaba prestando atención a la profesora Claudia, una mujer de pelo y ojos castaños. Serio, Kevin y Code, estaban hablando de cualquier tema "x" que no fuera hacer algún informe sobre una ciudad antigua.

- ¿Quién querría ir allá? – preguntaba Kevin agotado.

- Hay ya no soporto mas la escuela, sobre todos esas sicópatas que me acosan con la mirada – decía Serio mientras veía que mas de la mitad del curso (que eran mujeres) lo observaban con pequeñas babitas saliendo de sus bocas.

- Bueno, vean el lado positivo, solo faltan unas horitas – decía el chico positivo, Code. De repente, sus plagarías fueron escuchadas, por fin sonó el timbre que terminaba el año escolar.

- Muy bien, terminaron las clases, espero que puedan pensar en el paseo muy entretenido que hay programado para… - Clau no pudo terminar por un leve comentario

- ¡UHUU! ¡Adiós prisión aceptada por el gobierno del país! – grito Kevin y el trío dinámico salio velozmente por la puerta de la sala andando en sus skates. Los chicos contentos exploraban toda la escuela haciendo puras piruetas.

Pero todo cambio cuando a Serio se le ilumino la mente al ver la baranda de la escalera de la escuela que estaba al lado de la oficina del director. Rápidamente el pelinaranjo rebelde salto en su skate y empezó a deslizarse en la baranda pero… hubo un mínimo problema… no se fijo que en la baranda había un mínimo insecto mucho mas pequeño que un escarabajo, pero cuando se fijo, ya era muy tarde…

- ¡Que demoni…! – el ojiverde no alcanzo a terminar su frasecita pues, salio volando e su patineta y de la baranda también - ¡AHHH! – decía el sexy volador cuando, lamentablemente, aterrizo en el sagrado mueble de trofeos del director, que estaba al lado de la baranda, en donde estaba su copa de "el mejor director". Ya sentado en el suelo con espirales en los ojos, rodeado de escombros y muy mareado. Por suerte, no se cayó el súper trofeo alabado de su director. Inmediatamente, sus amigos fueron a socorrerlo.

- ¡Que esta pasando aquí! ¡Que fue ese ruido! – gritaba el director abriendo su puerta, pero vio ante sus ojos el hermoso escenario que le tenia preparado su "favorito" Serio.

- Ja, señor director, no es lo que usted piensa – le decía nervioso Code. Pero… para suerte de todos, el ágil insecto se movió delante de Code, tropezándose con el y empujando a Kevin (que estaba delante de el) y el pelinegro choco con lo que quedaba del mueble de trofeos… votando así, el trofeo casi intacto de "mejor director" que estaba volando por los aires. El ágil de Serio, aun no recuperado por la golpiza, pudo ver el trofeo y mareado, trato de agarrarlo… pero estaba tan mareado que tenia estiradas las manos al lado contrario de donde estaba cayendo la copa y esta se reventó en el piso.

- …Ups – dijo nervioso Kevin. El director estaba rojo de la furia hasta que colapso

- ¡Ustedes tres a mi oficina ahora! – dijo con voz amenazadora

- No me siento muy bien – decía Serio parándose y tratando de procesar lo ocurrido - … demonios.

**En la oficina del director…**

- No puedo creer que ustedes me hagan rabiar incluso cuando ya salieron de clases – les criticaba el director mientras los tres estaban mirando el suelo.

**- **Viejo, fue un accidente – le decía Code con los ojos brillantes

- Por favor, me canse de escuchar eso todas las semanas – decía el director desviando la mirada – Escuchen – dijo mientras se paro de su silla y empezó a ver por su ventana – Lamentablemente, terminaron las clases y seria imposible castigarlos – en eso al trío se les llego un rayito de esperanza – pero como soy un buen director y quiero que aprendan la lección, van a tener que hacerme un informe de 1.000 paginas.

- ¡¿Quee?! Como 1.000 paginas, eso es maltrato infantil – gritaba desesperado Kevin

- Y de que tiene que ser – decía Serio sin aliento.

- Em… pues de… - en eso abre la puerta por casualidad la profesora de historia, claudia, y habla detrás de ella.

- Director, necesito los recibos para el paseo a Nova-Niza… – en eso al director se le ilumino la mente.

- Eso es, van tener que hacerme un informe de 1.000 paginas sobre toda la cultura de Nova-Niza – dijo el director con un risa maléfica.

- ¡No por favor! Cualquier cosa menos eso – gritaron a coro

- Em… señor que esta pasando – se cuestionaba Clau.

- A pues vera, aquí tiene unos ayudantes para ir al paseo y quedarse allá por 2 hermosas semanas – le decía el director mirando a los tres chicos agonizantes.

- Ah viejo debe ser una broma – le criticaba Serio cuando de pronto el director con una cara aterradora le dijo.

- Y don Serio va a ir por 5 semanas – al terminar de decir eso, Serio estaba con un tic en el ojo hasta que grito.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

**Con los súper Combo niños excluyendo a Serio…**

Al pasar estos 4 años, quizás los combo niños hallan cambiado un poco, han subido de nivel y se volvieron mas fuertes y con cada vez, con divinos mas fuertes con que luchar. Pero simplemente voy a mencionar como han cambiado:

- Azul: la rubia esta con pelo mas largo y mas fuerte y veloz.

- Pilar: con el pasar de los años se ah vuelto mas sabia, pero sin dejar al lado su dieta de moras y su simpatía. También esta descubriendo los misterios de la iguana.

- Paco: … bueno ahora esta muy claro que es el líder de los combo niños. Cada vez se parece mas a la Mole (en lo de la fuerza)

Bueno, como ya saben, Miguel a sido alguien muy importante para los Combo niños con sus excusas de sus desapariciones y también ayuda a los Combo niños a entrenar.

Continuara…

**Wajaja, bueno no tuve mucho tiempo y en verdad no termina muy interesante. Bueno el punto es que el próximo va a ser mas largo y creo que los va a dejar sorprendidos: E.**

**Bueno ojala que les allá gustado esto que se ase pasar por "capitulo"**

**- Claudia en realidad es una caber amiga, que también al agregue a mi historia :E ruego a que no me mate**


	6. mi bienvenida al informe de 1000 hojas

**Muy bien, pido muchas disculpas por el final del capitulo pasado x_x en verdad no fue muy bueno según yo :P Bueno aquí esta el capitulo… 6… wow como pasa el tiempo. Espero que les guste y prepárense para el drama continuación en pasado perdido.**

**P.D.: antes de empezar, quisiera aclarar que mi súper final del capitulo pasado era solo aclarar algunas cosas sobre como están los combo niños. Es como un gran punto aparte.**

**- Combo niños no me pertenece, si no a ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle (ídolos :P)**

**- Code y Kevin si me pertenecen a un 100%**

**Nota: o por dios, dejen reviews ¬¬ se cuantas personas leen este fic, no sean malitas. Además quiero saber si les gusta el fic o no.**

**Mi bienvenida al informe de 1.000 hojas**

Apresurando el tiempo, llego el dia en que empieza el gran viaje a Nova-Nizza.

En el lugar en donde esperaban el busque viajaba a su destino, estaba Serio, Code, Kevin, la profesora claudia, Lupita, Violeta y unas sicópatas que fueron por que les llego la noticia de que Serio iba a ese viaje.

- Hay no podría ser peor, un viaje a una ciudad prehistórica y con esas especies no identificadas – criticaba Kevin con sus comentarios machistas.

- Espera un segundo… ¡Nadie me dijo que Serio iba a venir! – gritaba Violeta desesperada y llorando dramáticamente – bueno por lo menos vine al paseo para poder verlo.

- Vez, si no te hubiera convencido no hubieras venido – le respondió lupita.

- Em, pues…

**[Flash-Back]**

- Hay que entretenido, siempre e querido conocer otras culturas – decía Lupita escuchando a la profesora mientras explicaba el viaje a Nova-Niza.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no vas? – le respondía Violeta aburrida

- M… seria lindo… pero ¿me acompañarías? no me gustaría ir sola – decía lupita con la mirada de gatito con botas.

- ¡Estas loca! no iría por ningún motivo a ir a ver cosas no interesantes perdiendo mi tiempo libre en vacaciones – en eso Lupita se desilusiona pero… - pero en realidad hablando de acompañarte, solo por ti iré a esa cosa… em… como se llamaba… ¡eso! A Nova algo a acompañarte en esa excursión :).

- Hay gracias, nos vamos a divertir como nunca -

**[Fin Flash-Back]**

- si tienes razón, pero en realidad yo haría cualquier cosa para ver a mis amigas felices… incluso arruinar mis vacaciones – lo ultimo lo dije en vos baja

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Lupita

- A no que, em… que bueno que vamos en un bus de color rojo – decía Violee con una sonrisa forzada y una gotita en la cabeza.

- … bueno – decía la Lupita mirando raramente.

- Wow, para que sean tan sexy ellos tres llevan mucho equipaje – salio el comentario de Violeta mirando a:

*****Serio: llevaba un bolso, su patineta en la mano y una guitarra

*Kevin: llevaba una maleta, un bajo, un teclado y su patineta

*Code: llevaba su bolsito, su skate y unos bongos que llevaba en la mano, que reemplazaban su enorme batería.

- hay los amo, sobre todo por son muy artísticos – decía Lupita perdiendo su vista en ellos

- Al parecer suponen que se van a aburrir… hay mi Serio es tan estratégico – decía Violeta con los ojos brillantes. En eso llega el bus y a su vez su profesora y guía Claudia

- Muy bien, es hora de que se suban al bus para poder llegar mas temprano y hacer mas actividades – anunciaba la profesora. En eso todos se suben al bus e inician su viaje. Pero Serio no estaba muy feliz, pues al parecer sus ídolas no lo dejaban tranquilo, y me incluyo :).

- Que horror, esto se ah convertido en mi peor pesadilla – decía Serio sacándole el jockey (gorro) que tenia puesto Kevin y poniéndoselo el para ocultar un poco su identidad.

- Wow, creo que Kevin tiene una cabeza súper dotada, no se te ve ni si quiera la nariz con el gorro puesto – decía Code burlándose un poco de Kevin.

- Oye, para que sepas, el tamaño de mi cabeza es normal ¬¬ - le respondía el pelinegro tocándose la cabeza.

- Bueno, gracias a la gran cabeza de Kevin, tengo un poco mas de dignidad al no mostrar mi rostro – decía Serio viéndole el lado positivo y dejando furioso a Kevin.

**2 Horas después…**

Serio estaba durmiendo cuando un cariñoso saludo al mundo real lo despertó

- ¡Oye despierta bella durmiente! Ya llegamos a la entrada de la ciudad – le gritaba Kevin de mal humor mientras lo picaba con un palo misterioso, el que cual no se sabe de donde lo obtuvo.

- Que pasa… - En eso Serio abre los ojos y ve lo que hay ante ellos, era una hermosa entrada a la ciudad en donde ya podía presenciar unas pirámides y palmeras por montón – wow, no se ve tan malo.

- ¡AH! – grito Code desesperado

- Que, que pasa ¿acaso viste un monstruo? – preguntaba Serio

- Mi-mi-mir- ¡Mira con tus propios ojos! – grito Code apuntando algo con su dedo. Serio y Kevin quedaron pasmados y sorprendidos

- No lo puedo creer… - decía Serio

- Es muy grande… - le seguía Kevin

- Es… Es… ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que había mar?! ¬¬ - dijo enojado Serio viendo el respetuoso mar

- ¡Si! ¿Por qué?... pude haber traído mi tabla de surf – decía Code llorando dramáticamente

- Bueno, espero que no se hallan olvidado de contarnos algo mas – decía Kevin haciendo que llamara la atención de Serio y Code.

- M… no lo se, pero este lugar realmente se me hace muy familiar – justo después de que Serio dijera eso, el bus freno bruscamente haciendo que casi salieran volando - ¡Que rayos fue eso! –

- Chofer ¿Por qué freno? – le preguntaba Claudia al conductor del autobús

- Que extraño – dijo el conductor y se bajo del bus junto a la profesora.

- Creo que no me siento muy bien… si vuelve a frenar así, todos sabrán lo que desayune hoy en la mañana – decía Violeta mareada

- Te apoyo – asintió Lupita también mareada

- No lo puedo creer, ¿Qué hace esta enorme roca en este lugar? – se preguntaba la profesora al ver que al frente de el bus había una enorme roca en medio del camino.

- Quizás fue un derrumbe, mejor sigamos nuestro camino – ordeno el conductor del bus y se subieron a la maquina y siguieron con su camino.

- Ah alguien no le ha dado una sensación de que tiene un mal presentimiento – decía Kevin pensativo

- Si, a mi ¿por que dices eso? – le contestaba Code

- … Pues, yo no siento eso, solo se que me voy a morir de aburrimiento – aclaraba Kevin

- pues te apoyo hermano – decía el payaso de Code al payaso de Kevin. El bus ya había llegado a la ciudad en un lugar donde no había tanta gente. De repente de la nada, empezó a temblar dejando a todos sorprendidos.

- Que… - en eso, sin que Serio pudiera terminar de ablar, vieron a un objeto no identificado caer al suelo, solo se podia estimar que era un ave o una figura extraña con alas.

- O no… ¡Nos invaden los extraterrestres! ¡Apocalipsis! – gritaba hiper ventilado Kevin con sus comentarios incoherentes. Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando pudieron ver el origen del temblor, era un monstruo o, quizás una estatua viviente… Era un divino. Era un monstruo hecho completamente de rocas y que también lanzaba piedras de sus manos mágicamente.

- O no, creo que nos tenemos que ir – decía Serio con los ojos como plato. En eso el conductor del bus empezó a acelerar la maquina para poder arrancar, pero el monstruo se dio cuenta de su presencia y se dirigía al bus. Como la cosa rara de roca no era tan veloz, opto por lanzar una roca gigante al bus, que lo rozo, haciendo que este se volcara. En el bus, ya caído de lado, se podían ver unos pequeños signos de vida, una mano se posaba en el pedazo de metal que era la ventana deformada, era Serio.

- Chicos ¿Están vivos? – preguntaba a gritos mientras examinaba el bus

- Creo que estoy vivo, y tu Kevin – dijo mareado Code

- …No volveré a subirme a un autobús en toda mi vida – dijo agarrado al asiento sin querer soltarse de el y con la mirada perdida.

- Niños, salgan rápido todos del bus, hay que ir a un lugar seguro, no sabemos que fue lo que paso – decía la profesora igualmente mareada tratando de ayudar a algunas chicas que estaban cerca.

- ¡Violeta! ¿En donde estas? – se desesperaba Lupita

- no lo se – Salio mi gran comentario, en eso lupita analiza la vos y ve que estaba abajo del asiento.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces debajo del asiento?

- lo mismo me estaba preguntando – dije un poco mareada.

Ya todos estaban fuera del bus, cuando pudieron ver a esa roca enorme viviente que estaba destruyendo los edificios sin razón alguna.

- Creo que esta no es una muy buena bienvenida al informe de 1.000 hojas que nos dio mister Odio – dijo Code con sus grandes comentarios a la vida. En eso, Serio se concentra en una figura que ve a lo lejos y se pregunta **"**_¿Qué será?... un águila, un alien… no entiendo…" _pensaba mirando a una extraña águila de color morada y que estaba inconsciente en el piso.

- Niños, vamos por acá, rápido – gritaba la maestra siendo guiada por el chofer del autobús alejandose de la zona de peligro. De repente lo más inesperado sucedió, Serio se fijo que el monstruo de roca dejo su trabajo de destruir edificios, y se dirigía a esa águila mitad humano, quizás le quería hacer daño, pero este divino dijo algo que hizo que Serio se confundiera.

- ¡Ja! Ves mortal que cuando alguien se enfrenta a mi, terminan como tu. Nadie, ni siquiera un combo niño como tú, puede detenerme. Convertiré a Nova Nizza en el nuevo mundo de los divinos que reinaran aquí para siempre –

- _¿Qué dijo? ¿Combo niños? ¡Ay! Me duele la cabeza ¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar, sobre todo ese alíen que esta en el piso? – _pensaba Serio al entender apenas la mitad de lo que dijo el divino (N/A: hay dios, ese "alíen" es el amor de tu vida…. Bueno, eso era cuando tenias memoria TT_TT ). El divino se acercaba cada vez mas al águila y estaba dispuesto a aplastarla con el pie, pero…

- Hay no ¡Chicos! Tienen que ayudarme – grito Serio desesperado tratando de que no siguieran a la maestra.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntan a coro y quedándose atrás de los demás.

- Se que va a sonar raro, pero tenemos que ayudar a esa cosa morada que esta en el piso…

- ¡Que, estas loco! Quizás hasta de donde vendrá esa cosa, además esa cosa de roca nos aplastaría en un segundo – decía Kevin

- Chicos, es que, no se… tengo que salvar a esa cosa, se me hace muy familiar… me tienen que ayudar por favor – decía Serio con los ojos brillosos

- Bueno, si tu corazón te dice eso, es por que tiene la razón, Serio, cuenta con nosotros n_n – dijo Code provocando la mirada asesina que Kevin le lanzaba.

- Muy bien, quizás esto sea mas audaz que surfear con una palmera, enfrentar al director cuando rompemos sus copas e, incluso, aunque suene imposible, escapar de las psicópatas del club "I love Serio psicópatamente e incluye a Code y Kevin"… necesito que hagan cualquier cosa para distraer a la roquita andante para poder rescatar a esa águila – dijo Serio con vos de mando.

- Muy bien lo que tu digas – dijo Kevin desanimado. En eso, audazmente, Code y Kevin, corrieron hacia donde estaba el divino y le empezaron a tirar rocas para distraerlo

- ¡Hey tu em… bicho raro! – grito Code haciendo que el Divino los mirara con una mirada que los aterrorizo.

- ¡Ustedes! – grito enfurecido el divino

- Mira esto – decía el rubio con vos de niñito y haciéndole muecas con la boca mientras empezaba a bailar raramente. Kevin muy nervioso, lo único que se le ocurrió, fue actuar como gallina… ¡Que! ¿Eso se supone que era una gallina? Kevin estaba caminando como gallina diciendo repetidamente...

- Cuack, cuack cuack cuack, cuack – cantaba el pelinegro con una enorme gotita en la cabeza

- ¿Cuack? Desde cuando que las gallinas dicen cuack? – preguntaba Code bromista

- Desde ahora – dijo fría y rápidamente Kevin. Mientras nuestros amigos hacían el ridículo, Serio rápidamente se dirigió a esa águila. La tomo en sus brazos, pero no pudo resistir verla detenidamente… era una mujer mitad águila, la cual le atraía mucho su atención – _Hay algo en ella que no puedo descifrar… realmente es un laberinto sin solución_ - La cargo en su hombro para llevarla a otro lugar mas seguro pero…

- ¡¿Qué se supone que traman?! – escucho un grito, el cual era del divino que estaba aburrido de ver a los payasos actuar

- Hay no, Code, creo que se aburrió, mejor será hacer una retirada de emergencia – decía temblando el pelinegro. Repentinamente, el monstruo cabeza de piedra pudo entender por que unos tontos mortales lo estaban distrayendo…

- ¡La combo niña! - El divino se da vuelta y no ve a nadie mas que a Serio con la combo niña en su hombro tratando de sacarla de ahí- ¬¬ no puedo creer que haya sido engañado por unos mortales menos inteligentes que duplico juntos – susurro el divino y después de eso la furia llego al punto de querer terminar con todo esto.

- ups… ¡Serio corre! – le grito Kevin y dicho y hecho, Serio salio arrancando con una gran velocidad, siendo perseguido por el divino. Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando este le empezó a lanzar piedras a Serio.

- Hay no, creo que hasta aquí llegue – decía mientras corría hasta que, para suerte de el, llego al borde de un precipicio (no tengo la menor idea de donde salio un barranco… es un misterio de la vida). Todo estaba acabado para el pelinaranjo hasta que, misteriosamente, el divino se cae, pero luego descubrió que fue golpeado por una bola color café y, aprovechando esta oportunidad, salio corriendo. Dejo posada al águila rara al lado de un árbol, pero quedo sorprendido al ver que por unos segundos abrió sus ojos. Eran unos ojos de color azul intenso, que tenia a nuestro Serio hipnotizado. Luego, el águila se quedo dormida nuevamente.

Cuando Serio levanto la mirada, vio a un toro café y a una lagartija enorme de color verde que estaban luchando con el monstruo de roca. En eso, Code y Kevin se acercaron a Serio corriendo.

- Serio, rápido, tenemos que irnos antes de que la profesora se de cuenta que no estamos – le dijo Code haciendo que se fueran corriendo del lugar. La última mirada que vio Serio, fue que el águila ya estaba despertada y que de la nada, el divino ya había desaparecido.

Nuestros aislados lograron alcanzar a los demás, sin que milagrosamente se dieran cuenta. Al final de todo llegaron a un tipo de hotel, en donde se quedarían en estas lindas vacaciones que recién acababan de empezar

***Con los Combo niños…***

- Azul ¿Estas segura de que estas bien? – le preguntaba Pilar con una gran preocupación

- Si, estoy bien

- ¿Segura? Pues tuviste que paliar casi sola con ese divino… el maldito nos encerró en esa cárcel hecha de roca y nos costo un mundo salir de ahí ¬¬ - le decía Paco

- Si lo estoy… pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención hoy… cuando me quede inconsciente, por unos momentos desperté y vi a un tipo que me estaba acomodando cariñosamente en una palmera… pero no le vi el rostro por la enorme gorra que estaba ocupando… no se por que se taparía así la cara – decía Azul tratando de recordar.

- A… si, ahora que lo mencionas, había un chico que te tenia cargada en su hombro, creo que es tu héroe, pues estaba escapando de el divino y protegiéndote – le decía Paco insinuando un "Huy 1313".

- No lo se… pero em verdad ese tipo se me hacía muy familiar – En eso llega Miguel con unos tacos a la guarida secreta de los Combo niños

- Oigan, no lo van a creer, el dueño de la tienda e tacos casi me atropella en la mañana, y para que no lo demandara, me regalo 20 tacos… ¿Quieren un poco? – les contaba Migue mientras les mostraba los tacos

- Wow… eres muy afortunado por ser casi atropellado y haber recibido tacos – decía la morena con los ojos brillantes admirando los tacos

- oigan ¿Qué paso? Con este divino, se demoraron mas que lo de costumbre – comentaba el rubio cuando, antes de que le respondieran, llego Grinto junto a su fiel cabeza

- Niños, les tengo una buena noticia para el bien de los combo niños – anunciaba el maestre

- ¡Uh! Que es… ¿también casi lo atropella el dueño de los tacos? – preguntaba patéticamente Paco

- Em… no, les vengo a contar un sueño que tuve

- Un sueño ¿y sobre que? – preguntaba Azul pensativa

- Bueno, es sobre el creador de los Combo niños, como ustedes sabrán, el espíritu de el creador se presenta en mis sueños y me habla sobre precauciones y varias cosas por el estilo, pero hoy me anuncio que el cuarto combo niño esta cerca de ustedes, y que pronto, se despertara el tigrillo de su largo sueño.

- entonces… alguien va a suplementar a Serio ¿cierto? – decía Azul un poco lastimada por heridas del pasado

- al parecer si, pero lo bueno es que en esta semana ya sabremos quien va a ser el nuevo combo niño – decía cabeza

**Continuara….**

**Bueno en realidad, últimamente mis capítulos no han terminado en algo tan interesante como para que se mueran por el final.. Pero bueno, próximamente será mas intenso… eso supongo.**

**Nos leemos luego, en mi próximo capitulo :)**

***¡VIVAN LOS COMBO NIÑOSSSSSS! UHUUUUUU!!!!***


	7. El familiar chico extravagante

**Holassss, bienvenids a mi séptimo capitulo de "pasado perdido" como siempre, les ruego poner un review, así puedo saber si les gusta mi historia :). Por cierto, gracias a todas las personas que me han puesto reviews ^^ muchos agradecimientos**

**Bueno comencemos**

**- Combo niños no me pertenecen, si no a sus alabados creadores ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.**

**- Code y Kevin si me pertenecen (Yupiii algo que me pertenece)**

***A prueba de tontos: - "Pablo Neruda" es un poeta Chileno muy conocido por sus poemas.**

**El familiar chico extravagante**

Serio y los demás participantes del viaje a Nova-Nizza llegaron a sus habitaciones correspondientes en el hotel que habían llegado

- Uf, menos mal que nos toco una habitación juntos ¿se imaginan que quedáramos justo en la misma habitación de esas sicópatas? – comentaba Kevin

- Si, menos mal. Oye ¿en que cama va a dormir cada uno? – decía Code mirado la pieza en donde había una cama y una litera

- A no, ni muerto duermo en la litera – gritaba Kevin instalándose rápidamente en la cama normal

- Bueno… ¡Yo abajo! – grito Code instalándose en su lugar correspondiente. En eso los dos se dan cuenta de que Serio ni si quiera presto atención a lo que estaban haciendo, solo estaba posado en la ventana mirando la ciudad

- Oye astronauta, todavía no estas en la luna – le decía Code haciendo que Serio se diera cuenta que le estaban hablando.

- ¿Ah? Que hacen… hay lo siento, últimamente no se que me pasa – decía sin animo Serio

- Bueno, por eso eres bienvenido al segundo piso de la litera

- … ¡Rayos! – decía Serio aun despistado. En eso escuchan que alguien golpea la puerta

- Niños, alístense que vamos a ira un lugar muy especial – dijo su profesora Claudia que luego se retira para avisar a otras habitaciones.

- Como vamos, iremos a una jungla perdida – reclamaba Kevin con sus extraños comentarios

***Afuera del hotel…***

Todos los alumnos de la ciudad de Vanno-nizza, estaban por las calles caminando en una fila hacia algún lugar

- Niños, ahora vamos a ir a la escuela de Nova-nizza, en donde nos vamos a quedar un rato pues, quieren daRnos la bienvenida – explicaba Claudia

- wow, si que están apartados, nosotros ya estamos en vacaciones – decía Code un poco sorprendido

- Bueno quizás la próxima semana salgan de clases o, pronto – decía Serio algo pensativo

- Oye, si queremos disfrutar lo que nos va a quedar de vacaciones, vamos a tener que sobornar a algún habitante de aquí para que nos ayude con ese endemoniado informe… bueno sobre todo tu, Serio, su informe tiene que ser de 1.000 paginas – decía Kevin con un tono burlesco al final

- Como si fuera tanta diferencia, sus informes tienen que ser de 400 paginas… ¡hay, por que a mi! – el final lo grito desesperadamente dándose cuenta que el tenia mala suerte

- Serio tranquilo, es raro decir esto pero, la idea de Kevin es una buena idea, solo hay que hacer algún amigo para que nos ayude… en ves de ir a explorar por toda la ciudad – comentaba el rubio. Justo después de eso, llegaron a la escuela, en donde se encontraron con un señor de ojos rojos y saltones que al parecer, se veía muy ravioso.

- Ah, ustedes deben ser los alumnos de Vano-Nizza, por favor diríjanse para acá. Yo soy el director Bronka, el director de esta escuela, y les diré al tiro que soy el mejor director de todo el país - decía el director Bronka

- Espere un segundo, usted no es el mejor director del país, es el director de nuestra escuela, lo se por que yo mismo junto a mis amigos rompimos su trofeo tan alabado por el – dijo Serio desatando una pequeña ira del director Bronka

- Jaja, oye niño, te voy a explicar, hay algunos directores que tratan de decir que son los mejores y compran una copa falsa en cualquier parte, pero yo no soy así – le explicaba mientras caminaban hacia la sala en donde irían – y como se llama tu director ¿eh?

- Em… no lo se, se llama… Paolo algo – dijo Serio mientras pensaba y pensaba. Ante este comentario, el director Bronka freno bruscamente

- ¿Qué? Como as dicho ¿Paolo? – dijo extrañado el hombre

- Si… creo

- grrr… – fue lo último que dijo el director mientras los seguía guiando. Todos lo miraban extrañados, pues tuvo un cambio anímico muy brusco.

***En la sala…***

La señorita Soledad esta haciendo clases como de costumbre cuando de repente el director Bronka empuja la puerta, que hizo un gran estruendo, y se pone delante de todos los alumnos

- Me disculpo por haber interrumpido sus clases pero les informo que ah venido un grupo de alumnos de la ciudad de Vanno-nizza que viene de excursión a nuestra ciudad, a si que quiero que les den la bienvenida y van a estar un rato con ustedes haciendo clases – dijo muy mal humorado el cascarrabias.

- ¿Vanno-Nizza?... chicos, ¿No se les hace familiar esa ciudad? – comento Pilar sin que nadie le prestara atención al ver a los alumnos extranjeros entrando a la sala

- Wow, al parecer son muchos nuestros visitantes – dijo la señorita soledad dándole mas alegría a el ambiente

- Hola, mi nombre es Claudia, y soy la profesora de historia de estos niños. Bueno nosotros venimos de Vanno-Nizza como dijo su director y estamos encantados de explorar esta hermosa ciudad – en eso el director Bronka se retira sin ni si quiera despedirse

- Bueno niños, siéntense para que nosotras dos hagamos una clase especial sobre la historia de Nova-Nizza – todos se sentaron en unos escritorios que sobraban y comenzaron una aburrida clase para todos los alumnos presentes.

- ¡Pilar, Pilar mira! – decía Azul tironeando a la morena

- Que, que pasa –

- Mira la gorra de ese tipo… ¡es la misma del que me rescato! – dijo Azul apuntando a Kevin

- ¡En serio!... aun que es un poco lindo – dijo al final Pilar un poco coqueta

- Si estoy segura, pero es diferente, o sea, es la misma gorra pero no se parece tanto… ¡Que dijiste al final! – dijo Azul gritando lo ultimo

- A no nada jeje – dijo Pilar un poco nerviosa

- ¡Ay dios, me pudro! – decía dramáticamente Violeta con la frente apoyada en su pupitre – Por favor, estamos en vacaciones

- Bueno tienes razón… pero no es interesante la historia :) – decía Lupita animándola

- Oye, si me preguntas, me va mil veces mejor en biología que en historia – (N/A: eso no es inventado O_O). Serio, tratando de desviar su atención de las clases, empezó a mirar por la ventana y, por una gran casualidad del destino, vio a Azul, una chico de cabello rubio, un poco largo y con unos ojos azules brillantes… los mismos que ese águila morado que salvo… que casualidad. La empezaba a mirar detenidamente hasta que

- ¡Auch! – gimió el pelinaranjo. Code se fijo en esto

- Que paso Serio ¿tus dolores de cabeza?

- Si… me gustaría tener vacaciones de ellos – decía serio entristecido. Azul estuvo mirando toda la clase al chico misterioso con la misma gorra que su "salvador"

- […] Y esa fue la historia de cómo se fundo nuestra ciudad – finalizo la Señorita Soledad. Después de eso, justo sonó el timbre para salir al receso – Niños, antes de que se vallan, quiero que ustedes vallan juntos afuera y que hablen de sus ciudades, es como una mini tarea – todos salieron y lo previsto tenía que suceder. Todas las chicas empezaron a seguir a Serio, Code y a Kevin para el patio. Lo raro, es que sus fans estaban haciendo vida social con otras personas.

- Hola chicos, mi nombre es Perla, y créanme que estoy muy encantada por conocerlos – dijo con voz coqueta perla junto a sus secuaces que estaban tirando baba

- Em hola, yo soy Code, el es Kevin y el es …Pablo Neruda – dijo Code haciendo que Kevin explotara de la risa

- Oigan, dejen de llamarme así ¿alguna ves no me pondrán apodos? ¬¬ – dijo Serio enojado por la inteligencia de sus amigos

- Wow, Pablo Neruda, eres muy lindo – dijo Perla mientras raramente se acercaba a el. Serio de un salto se alejo de ella, al parecer lo asusto mucho.

- Oye tu también Code, eres muy sexy – dijo una chica extra la cual se me olvido el nombre XD

- Oigan, se olvidaron de mi -_- - dijo apenado Kevin

- Hay, no se que le ven a esos extranjeros que yo no tenga – dijo celoso Paco que estaba junto a sus amigas alejados de ese escenario.

- Quizás sea por que son muy lindos, sobre todo ese renegado – dijo raramente Pilar observando a Kevin

- ¡Que dijiste! – dijo Paco **haciéndose** el sordo

- … Em… nada – dijo pilar nerviosa mostrando una gran sonrisa. En eso, Azul empezó a observar a los tres tipos que estaban rodeados de sicópatas…

- ¡Hay no! Chicos miren…el…es… se parece mucho a Serio – dijo casi sin habla la rubia mientras Paco y Pilar lo empezaron a observar

- Azul, tienes razón, es casi idéntico… - dijo Pilar pasmada

- Pero no hay que dejarse engañar, no creo que sea el mismísimo Serio, seria mucha coincidencia, además siempre hay alguien que se parece a algunas personas – dijo Paco muy pensativo y dudando de lo que decía. Azul lo miraba detenidamente, casi ignorando lo que pasaba en su alrededor.

En eso, a Serio se le prendió la ampolleta arriba de su cabeza y grito

- ¡Miren!... em… ¡ese no es un poster de Code en ropa interior! – grito el pelinaranjo mientras todas las chicas salieron corriendo a donde Serio había apuntado. En eso, los tres aprovecharon esa oportunidad para escapar. Cuando estaban corriendo, casualmente, justo se dirigen a donde esta Azul y los demás… lastima que ellos justo estaban detrás de la muralla.

Serio estaba corriendo y, al doblar la muralla, choco con… ¡Azul!

- ¡AH!... – fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Serio, choco con Azul y, encima de ellos, se cayeron Code y Kevin. Era un gran espectáculo para Pilar y Paco. Serio se da cuenta que esta justo encima de la rubia que miraba cerca de la ventana y con un movimiento ágil se levanta moviendo a los cuerpos pesados de Kevin y Code… sobre todo el de Kevin.

- Yo… lo siento, en verdad no te vi jeje – dijo nervioso Serio. Azul lo examina de cerca y se sonroja… "realmente se parece mucho a Serio"

- Jaja buen aterrizaje… Em ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntaba Paco rascándose la cabeza

- El es Code – dijo apuntándolo – y el que esta aun tirado en el piso es Kevin – dijo mientras lo veía

- Seria más fácil si me ayudaran a levantarme – dijo Kevin y inesperadamente Pilar se dirigió a el y lo levanto. Paco lo miraba muy celoso. – grax jeje - dijo algo nervioso Kevin al perderse en los ojos verdes de pilar

- ¿Y tu como te llamas? No nos dijiste – le pregunto Azul a Serio

- Em... Yo me llamo… - pero el pelinaranjo no pudo terminar pues alguien lo interrumpió

- Pablo, Pablo Neruda – dijo Kevin como una venganza mientras Serio lo miraba con cara asesina

- ¿Pablo? – se peguntaba Azul pensativa pero, sin que Serio le dijera su verdadero nombre, toco el timbre para entrar a clases y todos se dirigieron a la sala.

- Niños, ahora vamos a tener una entretenida actividad, nos vamos a juntar en parejas de a dos e iremos al parque a ver algunas escrituras muy antiguas que hay allá – dijo la señorita Soledad

- Para que hagan mas vida social, yo haré los grupos para que los dos grupos se combinen – dijo Claudia dándole un gran alivio a Serio y a Code

- Uf, eso se significa que no vamos a quedar con nuestras fans – dijo Serio

- siii – dijo Code suspirando. En eso Perla se dirige a ellos y les dice

- Hay que bien, quizás quedemos juntos – dijo coquetamente perla haciendo que nuestros muchachos se quedaran helados

- … De todas formas vamos a morir – dijo desesperanzado Serio

- Muy bien voy a anunciar los grupos – dijo Claudia y empezó a dictar:

-Paco y Code

- Kevin y Pilar (un rayito de luz llego a Pilar)

- perla y Lupita

- Violeta y Miguel (rayos por parte mía)

- extras :E

Y por ultimo…- Serio y azul

- S-s… ¡Serio! – grito la Rubia con los ojos de plato

**Continuara…**

**Como le dije a cristi, tengo una mente malévola (6) ¡y la deje acá! (risa malévola)**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado, creo que esta un poco corto, pero mi sueño era terminarlo acá.**

**¿Qué pasara en el prox capitulo? ¿Serio y Azul?**

**¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO Y VIVAN LOS COMBO NIÑOS!**


	8. El Totem

**Hemos llegado, al octavo capitulo de "pasado perdido"… quizás, uno de los mas interesantes hasta ahora :O, bueno no tanto, pero igual….**

**- Los sagrados Combo niños no me pertenecen -.-, le pertenecen a ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.**

**- Code y Kevin si me pertenecen**

**Ahora, empecemos por donde nos quedamos la última vez…**

- S-s… ¡Serio! – grito la Rubia con los ojos de plato al escuchar el verdadero nombre de "Pablo Neruda"

**El tótem**

Tanto como Azul… Pilar, Paco y perla estaban atónitos

- No lo puedo creer… realmente es Serio – dijo Pilar

- Al parecer, retiro lo dicho de que podría ser mucha coincidencia – comento Paco

- Pero creo que esto no es muy bueno, si nos acercamos a el, va a tratar de recordarnos, y podría llegar a ser fatal – dijo entristecida la morena

- Al menos… que no supiera que nosotros estuvimos en su pasado – dijo Paco llamando mucho la atención de Pilar

- Bueno ahora, fórmense con su pareja y dirijámonos al parque – dijo Soledad mientras abría la puerta de la sala y salían en fila

- Hola, jeje no me habías dicho que te llamabas Azul, es un muy lindo nombre – dijo Serio al frente de ella. Azul lo examinaba mucho, Serio casi se sentía acosado - ¿Q-que pasa?

- A no nada – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa un poco forzada, pero Serio se daba cuenta de esto, cambiando su cara.

- O vamos, se que me estas ocultando algo – en eso Azul le lanza una mirada pero luego, Serio dice – Pero en realidad, no te voy a obligar a que me lo digas – dijo el pelinaranjo con una risita

- Chicos. Vienen o que, se están quedando atrás – decía Paco un poco enojado, pero al parecer fue por que Pilar ya se adelantó con Kevin mientras hablaban de la vida.

- Oye, tranquilo hermano, deberías ser más relajado – dijo pacíficamente Code

- ¿Tu creer que no estoy relajado? – dijo Paco con un extraño tic en el ojo

- m… al parecer, hay alguien enamorado y esta celosín – concluyo Code muy sabiamente

- ¡Q-Que! Estas loco, además, ni siquiera sabes como me llamo

- M… buen punto – dijo rascándose la cabeza el rubio.

- Que te pasa Code, te pareces a esa estatua que piensa que se me olvido el nombre – dijo Serio pensativo al llegar en donde estaba el cabeza de estrella y el hippie happy.

- Ja, deberías mirar tu cara entonces – Le respondía Code

- Em, lamento interrumpir sus grandes pensamientos pero, ¿No deberíamos haber estado hace 10 minutos en el parque? – interrumpió Paco

- ¡Hay no! Nos perdimos de los demás – dijo nerviosa Azul. En eso, los cuatro salieron corriendo para poder alcanzar a los demás.

**En el Parque…**

- Uf, por fin llegamos Kevin. Por cierto, siento que me falta algo – dijo Pilar un poco risueña – a, si, debe ser mi pulsera fea que me regalaron en esa tienda

- Esta segura… em… no he visto ni a Code ni a Serio – dijo Kevin pensativo. En eso la morena se puso triste

- Serio… oye, ¿Cómo lo conociste? – Antes de que Kevin le pudiera contar casi nuevamente la historia de su vida, las profesoras empezaron a hablar

- Muy bien niños, ahora tienen que buscar las escrituras antiguas que hay por acá y tienen que descubrir lo que dice – dijo Claudia

- Recuerden que esta escrito en maya, y quizás estén un poco borrosas, pero el que pueda descifrar lo que dice, va a ganar un premio – dijo la Señorita Soledad y no abría pasado mas de un segundo, cuando todos estaban examinando las rocas

- Valla, si que son ambiciosos ¬¬ - comento Claudia.

- Muy bien, tu niño rarito, no hay para que esforzarnos en esto, mientras la lupita este examinando rocas, no vamos a poder ganar ese premio – dijo Violeta perdiendo ánimos al recordar la gran agilidad de su amiga en las escrituras mayas.

- Y... ¿Qué haremos entonces? – respondió Miguel algo confundido

- Pues… que las nubes te lo respondan – dijo Violeta posada debajo de un árbol quedándose dormida.

- … Que simple es para decidir las cosas – dijo Migue mientras la miraba extrañado.

- Escúchame extranjera como quiera que te llames, tienes que descubrir que dicen estas rocas buenas para nada para poder ganar ese premio – dijo odiosamente la odiosa Perla

- Que te pasa, que sepa maya, no significa que te de todo el crédito ¿Acaso no sabes modales ¬¬ - dijo Lupita

- Ja, tú no eres nadie para hablarme así niña odiosa – respondió Perla ya enojada. Eso hizo que nuestra tierna y buen alumna Maria Guadalupe explotara

-¡Oye, para tu información, la única odiosa y buena para nada, eres tu! Además no pienso trabajar con tigo y no se que es de tu vida, en verdad eres muy… $&% - grito enfurecida Lupita, logrando impresionantemente despertar a Violeta.

- … Lupita… ¿Qué paso? – dijo Viole mientras se acercaba impresionada a ella, mientras pensaba "Oh dios… ¡Apocalipsis si mis oídos no me engañan!"

- Pues tu gorila o lo que sea, no quiere trabajar con migo por que según ella soy odiosa – dijo Perla

- ¡Oye! Nadie le dice gorila a mi lupita y si es por que eres odiosa, tu vos me lo dice todo… eres una farsante – dijo Violeta enfurecida

- Valla, creo que tu eres la gemela de la gorila – dijo con voz burlona la chica odiosa que todos saben quien es. Las dos le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Perla cuando, en eso, justo llega Claudia

- Niñas ¿Qué pasa? Hace 3 minutos que se están mirando así – decía la profesora mirándolas raramente

- Hay señorita… estas niñas me han estado molestando, yo… yo solo les decía que tuvieran suerte en lo de leer las rocas y… me empezaron a decir que me callara y que era una farsante, que apenas sabia hablar castellano y… y… (En eso, Perla empieza a sollozar) fueron muy malas – decía Perla con vos angustiosa dejando en shock a Lupita y a Violeta

- … Dime que es una broma… - decía Violeta boquiabierta

- Niñas, eso esta muy mal, y me extraña de ti Lupita, eres una estudiante reconocida – decía la profesora

- Espere... ¿Y de mí? – dijo lastimera violeta

- Em… si… también - dijo dudando - bueno ustedes dos me acompañan ahora. Miguel, tu harás pareja con Perla – dijo La profesora guiando a las alumnas a algún lugar. Mientras se retiraban se lanzaban miradas asesinas y Perla estaba en una posición gloriosa

- Hmp, yo siempre le gano a los gorilas fastidiosos – dijo ganadora. Luego llega Miguel y se pone al lado de ella coquetamente, pero Perla con un empujón y lo lanza lejos. Luego de eso, los cuatro chicos que se quedaron atrás llegaron.

- Hay no ¡Pilar! ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto Azul al ver a Pilar con una lupa examinando una roca

- ¡Ah! Si, tenemos que descifrar que dicen estas rocas para poder ganar ese premio misterioso que ofrecían… um… ojala que sea un helado de pistache

- ¡Uh! Te gusta el pistache, ¡Ese es mi sabor favorito! – dijo Kevin agregándose a la conversación

- ¿De veras? Wow, si que tenemos cosas en común – dijo Pilar mientras ella y Kevin se miraban directamente a los ojos, cosa que dejo impactada a Azul y altero el color de piel de Paco a un tono rojo

- Pff, y eso que tiene, si no fuera alérgico al pistache, seria mi favorito – dijo Paco no tan conmovido por las cosas en común que tenían ellos dos.

- Sabes, eres medio rarito – le dijo Serio. Paco se da vuelta y no puedo creer que su mejor amigo desde la infancia esta detrás de el… bueno al parecer no lo había tomado mucho en cuenta en la sala

- Bueno, ahora hay que hacer ese trabajo, suerte Paco – dijo Azul alejándose de ellos

- Ja, claro para ti es sencillo por ser experta en la escritura maya ¬¬ - le respondió no muy cariñosamente Paco. Serio y Azul se dirigieron a una roca en donde no había nadie y la empezaron a investigar.

- ¿En verdad eres experta en leer maya? – preguntaba un poco curioso el pelinaranjo.

- Em, si – dijo un poco nerviosa el ver que Serio estaba tan cerca de ella (N/A: perdonen por no saber explicar muy bien, pero en realidad eso parecía un acoso. Lo que quiere decir es que estaban cerca los dos leyendo una roca de 40 cm.) - ¿Qué extraño? Esta muy borroso, no puedo descifrar bien lo que dice – dijo la rubia forzando la vista

- M… tienes razón… bueno, habrá que estimar lo que dice – dijo Serio mirando el cielo

- Oye tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué te llamaban Pablo Neruda? – dijo interrogativa Azul

- Ash, es por que composito canciones y, casi la mayoría de las veces, son románticas o como poemas – dijo un poco enojado recordando las bromas de sus amigos

- y… ¿no escribes poemas? – pregunto Azul tratando de saber si este Serio era igual que el anterior

- ¿Poemas? No… que aburrido seria – respondió el pelinaranjo arruinando las esperanzas de la rubia

*

- Em… tienes idea de cual es la primera letra – le preguntaba Code al súper Einstein de Paco

- Em… no lo se… no tengo idea de lo que es maya… ¿dirá chocolate?

- … estamos fritos – dijo desilusionado Code

- Bueno, dios me dio una mente para poder inventar algo en momentos como este – dijo Paco más animado y más estúpido que antes

- Bueno... que se puede perder… a si, lo que me queda de dignidad ¬¬ - dijo sarcásticamente Code mientras trataban de pensar en algo

**15 minutos después…**

- Muy bien niños, es hora de que entreguen las hojas en donde esta la escritura de la piedra traducida – anuncio la señorita Soledad. Todos entregaron sus hojas y a los 5 minutos (y velozmente) la profesora ya corrigió todas las hojas

- Muy bien, yo y Soledad le queremos decir algo – dijo Claudia haciendo que todos tuvieran nervios

- Niños… es la peor traducción en maya que e visto… pero yendo a las noticias positivas, solo hubo un grupo que hizo bien la traducción… y fueron…

- Hay señorita Soledad, por favor, ahorre tiempo y diga que fue la mía – decía el "gran" y "admirable" Telmo

- Fueron Paco y Code, ¡Démosle un aplauso! – todos quedaron callados y con los ojos enormes y blancos

- ¡Uhu! Ves, te lo dije, todo gracias a nuestras grandes cabezas inventoras – grito Paco haciendo un gran baile de hiperventilación

- Vaya viejo, nunca creí que las estupideces que pusimos eran ciertas – decía admirado Code

- … Prepárate Azul, por que ya llego el Apocalipsis – dijo Serio en un tono bromista haciendo reír a Azul

- ¿Y cual es la sorpresa? – preguntaba ansioso Paco

- A si, casi se me olvidaba. Los ganadores se llevan… ¡Esta libro de acertijos escrito en maya! – hubo un gran silencio después de la respuesta de la señorita Soledad… sobre todo de los súper ganadores

- ¡Que! Debe ser una broma -.- - dijo desanimado Code

- Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy alumnos, nos veremos mañana, ahora se pueden ir a sus casas y los de vanno-nizza a su hotel – dijo la Señorita Soledad dándole termino a sus clases en medio de un parque

- Bueno nos vemos mañana – dijo Serio despidiéndose de Pilar, Azul y el extraño Paco

- Chao, ojala que no se pierdan – dijo extrañamente Pilar siendo perseguida por las miradas de Azul y Paco - ¿Qué? Puede que unos aliens vengan y se los rapten en el camino

- Bueno, en realidad el es Serio ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? En verdad, no me gustaría contárselo al maestre, se pondría triste – dijo Azul un poco deprimida

- No lo se, pero hay que decirle, no podemos no contarle – dijo Paco y los tres se dirigieron a la biblioteca

**En la biblioteca…**

- Hola niños, ¿Listos para entrenar? – dijo Grinto

- Maestre, en verdad paso algo extraño

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Cabeza incluyéndose en el tema

- Pues... Vimos a Serio, el esta aquí – respondió con la cabeza baja Pilar. Grinto quedo sorprendido

- Niños… ¿están seguros? Puede ser una…

- ¿Coincidencia? Pues no, lo mismo pensaba en el principio, realmente es el – dijo Paco

- M… esto no es muy bueno, a cada minuto que pasa va ver algo familiar en su camino y le van a recordar cosas, el pobre va a estar con seguidos dolores de cabeza – dijo Grinto. Justo para ser mejor, el barimbau empieza a vibrar solo y todos lo miran.

- Maestre, tenemos que ir a derrotar a ese divino primero - dijo Pilar y los tres se fueron rápidamente. Luego deque se fueron Grinto queda muy pensativo

- O, ya se ¿crees que el puede ser de nuevo un Combo niño? – dijo Cabeza adivinando sus pensamientos

- No lo se, pero no es muy probable, podemos llegar hasta a matarlo si le volvemos a insertar el tigrillo, solo hay que esperar a que se valla – dijo tristemente

- Sabes, se que soy una roca, dura y hueca, pero se que siempre has ocultado la ira que tienes por perder a tu alumno que tanto anhelas... o sea, lo mismo sentí al verte atrapado por ese divino elefante. Por un alumno, me convertí en un pedazo de piedra – dijo muy sentimental Bernie, algo raro de el

- si, en verdad, me da rabia esas profecías de los Combo niños, pero en realidad ahora solo podemos enfocarnos en el futuro y avanzar

**Con los Combo niños…**

Los combo niños llegaron al lugar en donde estaba el divino, era un divino extraño y que no se veía tan amenazador, bueno ignorando de que se estaba comiendo los cables eléctricos.

- Chicos, el es "electromagnético" es nivel 3 y conduce la electricidad – dijo Azul consultando a su divino-berry.

- Muy bien, entonces ¡vamonos! – dijo Paco y los tres se pusieron adelante del divino, interrumpiendo su almuerzo – escúchanos divino, lárgate al mundo divino si no quieres salir lastimado

- Hmp, déjame pensarlo – dijo mientras los ignoraba y seguía comiendo

- ¡Oye, nadie nos ignora así! – grito Pilar quien salto y le dio una patada, pero después de haberle pegado, se le puso el pelo afro

- Lindo peinado Pilar – dijo Azul

- … Ya se por que Paco siempre tiene moretones al ser el primero que golpea al divino

- ¡Jaja! ¿Qué fue eso? Un masaje… - dijo burlándose el divino

- Muy bien, combo niños ¡posición de ataque! – ordeno Paco y los tres se dividieron en tres partes, azul y Pilar por los lados y Paco por al frente. Paco corrió por abajo del divino mientras Azul y Pilar le dieron una patada a los costados del divino

- ¡Grr! – gruño el divino cuando luego en sus manos, se formaron unas bolas de electricidad que las lanzo a los edificios, destruyéndolos y casi aplastando a los Combo niños.

- M… creo que solo podemos vencerlos si encontramos el Tótem – dijo Azul

- ¿Creen que podrán vencer al divino de la electricidad? – dijo desafiante el divino

- Pues si, siempre lo hacemos y tú no marcaras la diferencia – grito Pilar mientras los tres empezaban a tratar de acercarse al divino sin ser electrocutados con sus esferas de energía

**Con Serio…**

Recién habían llegados todos al Hotel cuando dijeron

- ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no vamos a comernos unos tomales?... Mientras caminábamos vimos una tienda por allá – dijo Violeta

- UY si, yo me muero por unos – dijo babeando lupita

- ¡Si! – gritaron todos a Coro y se dirigían a la tienda, menos Serio

- Oye ¿Tu no vas a ir? – dijo Code mirando a Serio

- Em…no lo creo, en verdad no tengo hambre, creo que voy a andar en skate por la ciudad, en verdad se me hace muy familiar

- Bueno… lo que tu digas – dijo Kevin mientras el y Code seguían a la multitud de hambrientos. Luego Serio tomo su skate y empezó a andar preocupado por la ciudad mirando todo a su alrededor

- _Que demonios me esta pasando, realmente esto es muy raro – _pensaba el pelinaranjo sin poder darse una respuesta concreta

**Con los Combo niños…**

Los combo niños estaban tratando de acercarse al divino, pero era algo casi imposible

- No podemos hacer nada sin un plan – dijo Paco

- Ya se que podemos hacer XD – dijo Pilar raramente haciendo que sus amigos dudaran

- Em… ¿estas segura? – dijo Paco dudando mucho de ella

- Claro, solo confíen en mi – dijo y luego de eso corrió a una tienda de zapatos y se puso unas botas de goma en las manos y en los pies.

- Bien hecho Pilar, la goma no es conductor de la electricidad – dijo Azul, en eso ella y Paco empezaron a distraer al divino para que Pilar, escondida, se pudiera acercar mas a el. De pronto pilar pudo ver algo como un tótem en la parte de atrás de su cuello… pero cuando salto, no pudo reaccionar a lo que había ante sus ojos. El divino se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de ella y le lanzo una esfera de electricidad, pero Pilar pudo reaccionar en algo y puso sus manos con las botas delante de ella, no fue electrocutada, pero si la lanzo lejos

- ¡Pilar! – gritaron a coro Azul y Paco corriendo a socorrerla mientras ella estaba sentada en el piso sobandose la espalda

- Pilar ¿estas bien? – dijo desesperado Paco, en eso Pilar abre los ojos

- Chicos… el tótem… ¡El tótem es del tigrillo!

**Continuara… :O**

**Espero que les allá gustado mi capitulo… y ahora un especial de navidad… LA TRADUCCION DE PACO Y CODE:**

_Los extraterrestres, con su líder Lord voldemort y su ejército que parecen hormigas, dominaran al mundo y nos obligaran a comer toffu. Pero un día, llegara pai star woker, un guerrero galáctico que, junto a su mascota George washington, derrotaran a las hormigas feroces y a lord voldemort y la tierra estará salvada… luego la tierra se va llamar teletuvilandia. Me gusta la leche con chocolate._

Code y Paco

- … Debe ser una broma – dijo Claudia atónita al ver la súper traducción del dúo dinámico "taradius" (tarados)

- Sabes… Dan tanta lastima y creo que se esforzaron tanto, que deberían ser los ganadores – dijo lastimera Soledad

- Si tienes razón… pobrecillos…

_**A.P.D.T:*pai es igual al pai de limón, no es que sea un nombre raro***_

**Bueno, creo que no tiene nada de navidad, pero bueno… ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	9. El totem 2ª parte

**¡New cap! Espero que lo disfruten y, ahora si, este si es uno de los capítulos mas emocionantes HASTA AHORA :D**

**- Combo niños por ley y por que si (hay que aceptarlo), no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.**

**- Code y Kevin si me pertenecen :)**

**El extraño tótem 2ª parte**

- ¡Que! ¿Estas segura? – gritaba Azul aterrorizada

- No, es cierto, también no lo podía creer… chicos, estamos en problemas – respondió Pilar

- ¿Que les pasa? Me tienen miedo acaso – se burlaba el divino desatando una risa de mal gusto

- Demonios, tenemos que ir donde el maestre para ver si tiene alguna solución, por ahora tenemos que dejar que el divino siga dejándonos sin tendidos eléctricos – dijo Paco y los combo niños se retiraron de la batalla y se dirigían a la biblioteca.

Cuando los Combo niños llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento, Grinto quedo un poco impresionado por lo pronto que habían llegado

- Niños… ¿regresaron tan pronto? Que rápidos – dijo el maestre admirado

- No maestre, tenemos un problema con este divino – dijo Azul

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es su tótem… no es uno nuestro… es del tigrillo – dijo Pilar y al terminar de hablar Grinto quedo boquiabierto, igual que cabeza pero no tan dramático.

- Eso es un gran problema, si no encuentran al nuevo tigrillo, no podrán transformarse y no podrán enviar al divino al mundo divino – dijo pensativo Grinto

- Aunque, hay una manera, ¿No te acuerdas Grinto? – dijo Cabeza entusiasmando a los combo niños

- M…No lo se, es un poco imposible… tienen que agotar mucho al divino, que quede casi inconsciente, y después, tienen que tener bastante energía, como para hacer una súper explosión no transformados – dijo el maestre mirando su báculo sagrado

- ¡Que! ¡Se puede hacer una súper explosión no transformados! – grito Azul

- Pues si niña, veras, la transformación a tu animal totémico es solo para liberar el poder de tu animal, por eso es mas fácil hacer la súper explosión, pero uno puede hacer la súper explosión en tu lado humano si tienes bastante poder y aura para aquello – dijo Cabeza contando algo mas detallado

- Pero… ¿Y si no tenemos el poder suficiente? – dijo pilar desanimada

- Por eso, es algo imposible, ustedes todavía no han aprendido prácticamente nada de los poderes de los combo niños, recién están en el comienzo – dijo Grinto impresionándolos

- ¡Que! Pero si hemos estado mucho tiempo practicando la capoeira y todo eso… - dijo Paco pero fue interrumpido por cabeza

- Si, han practicado la capoeira, Pero no los poderes misteriosos de cada uno de sus animales –

- ¿Pero como vamos ah aprenderlos? – interrogaba la rubia

- Eso lo aprenderán después, ahora, vallan a tratar de agotar al divino, luego los iré a ayudar, pero la idea es que lo hagan solos – anuncio el maestre

- ¿Por qué solos? – preguntaba el ojirojos

- Por que es un obstáculo que deben enfrentar ustedes tres, ahora vallan a derrotar a ese divino – dijo Grinto y los tres, medios extrañados, se dirigieron nuevamente donde el divino

- Les doy 5 minutos mas para que estén aquí de vuelta pidiendo ayuda – dijo Cabeza dudando de ellos

- Y yo te apuesto a que lo lograran, los conozco hace 9 años, y se que pueden contra esto – dijo el canoso con una sonrisa

**OoOoOoOoOoO ****Con los Combo niños… OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los tres iban camino al lugar en donde estaba el divino saltando de edificio en edificio

- Oigan, ¿no creen que al maestre se le soltó un tornillo? – comentaba Paco

- En verdad, no lo se, pero me dejo muy nerviosa, o sea, ni si quiera podemos acercarnos al divino y tenemos que dejarlo inconsciente – dijo Azul sin esperanzas

- Oigan, solo hay que creer en nuestras capacidades y podremos vencer a este divino electro… como se llame – dijo Pilar dándole mas vida al ambiente

- Si, tienes razón – dijo Paco y justo llegaron donde estaba el divino, quien se estaba comiendo una T.V. – Bien divino, perdón por hacerte esperar, ¡pero ahora te vas a ir al mundo divino!

- Dudo que unas gallinas como ustedes me puedan vencer – dijo el divino preparando unas esferas de electricidad para lanzarles – ¡tomen esto Combo gallinas! – grito el divino lanzándole bolas de energía mientras estos trataban de esquivarlas

- Maldición, no podemos estar así todo el rato – se quejaba Paco mientras esquivaban los múltiples ataques del divino. En eso, Pilar cambio extrañamente su rostro y se le prendió su ampolleta.

- Chicos ya se… ¿y si le ponemos al divino unas botas gigantes de goma en las manos?... a si no nos va a tirar esas bolas de electricidad – decía muy entusiasmada la morena

- Si, gran idea – dijo muy animado Paco, pero en eso cambia la cara – pero de donde quieres que saquemos unas botas gigantes ¬¬

- Hay no, tienes razón… estamos fritos – decía la morena con la mirada agachada y llorando dramáticamente. En eso, Azul estaba tratando de desviarse del tema estresante y empezó a observar los edificios de nova-nizza… pero, pudo darse cuenta de algo… bueno algo un poco patético que digamos

- ¡Chicos miren eso! – grito Azul un poco sorprendida mientras apuntaba con el dedo algún lugar. Pilar y Paco observan lo que azul estaba apuntando, y era algo extraño… ¡Era una bota de goma gigante que sobresalía de los edificios!

- … Dime que es una broma… ¿Cómo justo aparece algo extrañamente que nunca habíamos visto antes justo cuando lo necesitamos de vida o muerte? – decía Paco tratando de encontrarle la lógica al asunto **(**N/A: bueno en realidad, algo muy inesperado de él**)**

**- **Hay Paco, no seas aguafiestas, además nunca te has preguntado por que nos pasan cosas tan fantásticas o por que tu pelo es tan extraño – comentaba Pilar

- Em… ¿Mi pelo es extraño? – decía Paco tocándose su cabello

- Chicos, apresuremos el paso y vamos a buscar la bota gigante – ordeno Azul y los tres fueron corriendo en donde sobresalía la "misteriosa" bota gigante. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una tienda de zapatos y arriba de ella se encontraba la bota.

- Muy bien, Paco y Azul reciban la bota, yo la voy a soltar de aquí – dijo Pilar dando un gran salto con el cual llego al techo justo al lado de la bota – _M… ¿Cómo se puede soltar una bota gigante de goma de un techo? _– Pensaba la ojiverde mientras examinaba la bota dando vueltas por ella hasta que se agacho y vio un pequeño tornillo que sujetaba la bota 4 veces mas grande que Pilar - ¡U! que sencillo – dijo y con su uña destornillo el tornillo y la bota cayo. Afortunadamente fue atrapada por Paco y azul que usaron una palmera como catapulta para tenerla lista para lanzársela al divino.

- ¡Paco, ve a distraer al divino para que se despiste y venga hasta aca para lanzarle esta cosa! - grito Azul y Paco rápidamente fue donde estaba el divino quien seguía comiendo cables y cosas por el estilo

- ¡Oye pedazo de… Em… Divino, deja de dejar a Nova-Nizza sin electricidad y ven a pelear con alguien 5 veces mas pequeño que tu! – dijo Paco preparado para correr

- … Odio pelear con seres patéticos ¬¬ – comentaba el divino en voz baja tratando de ignorar a Paco, cosa que altero al el señor intolerante y cabeza de estrella

- Y Yo odio pelear con divinos debiluchos y cobardes como tu - … bueno, que quede claro, debería estar en un gran estado "Paco" para decirle eso a un divino, en fin, el divino cambio rápidamente su cara, su mirada parecía vengativa… de repente se dio vuelta por completo y empezó a perseguir a Paco

- ¡Mortal inútil, te arrepentirás por las estupideces que me acababas de decir!

- Hay por favor, me canse de escuchar eso de un divino y que después lo mande al maldito mundo divino – susurraba Paco mientras corría a toda velocidad con el divino atrás que casi el estaba pisando los talones

**Con Serio…**

Serio iba tranquilamente deslizandose con su tabla por las calles de la ciudad… algo extraño de el, normalmente va mas veloz que un divino rodeado de venganza ante un comentario no muy apto e inteligente. Tenía la mirada perdida, y apenas veía afrente por si se le cruzaba un árbol… o un animal indefenso… o… ¡!

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? O.o – me dijo Serio y rápidamente miro hacia al frente. Lo ultimo que vio, fue una extraña sombra que le bloqueo el camino y luego que el voló por los aires, y aterrizo no muy suave en el piso. Después de caer al duro y frió suelo, Serio se levanto y miro hacia atrás. Vio a un chico de su misma edad con una extraña mascara que tapaba la mitad de su cara y que estaba sentado en el piso tocándose la cabeza. De repente el chico x reacciona y rápidamente se para observando a Serio.

- ¿S-serio? – susurraba Paco viendo un poco borroso. Serio se sentía raro, como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes… pero como si lo hubiera vivido mil veces.

- ¿q-quien eres t-tu? – preguntaba sorprendido Serio mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo

- Em… - dijo bajo Paco y luego cambio su vos patéticamente – tu, niño, soy un combo guerrero, y creo que tienes que fijarte bien en donde andas con tu skate – decía altivo Paco con una voz mas grave.

- ¬¬… no me digas ¿Eres un tipo de súper héroe entonces?... que demonios hacia alguien como tu atravesándose rápidamente en mi camino –

- Oye tú… ¡Ups! – dijo Paco al acordarse de por que estaba corriendo, pero al parecer era demasiado tarde, detrás de el había un enorme divino enfurecido. Lentamente Paco se daba vuelta para estar frente a frente con el divino – Jeje, te gustaría contar 5 segundos mas para que alcance a adelantarme e ir mas lejos.

- ¬¬ Estas muerto pequeño insecto – decía lentamente el divino haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera mas intenso

- … Dime que esa cosa no quiere aplastarnos… - decía Serio al lado de el chico enmascarado

- … Por que siempre salen esas preguntas en las que uno sabe perfectamente la respuesta – decía el pelimarron cuando justo el divino lanzo un extraño rugido y los dos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad

**Con el poder femenino…**

- ¡Ash! ¿Será muy difícil atraer a un ser sin cerebro para acá? – comentaba Pilar cansada de sostener la cuerda que servían para mantener la palmera firme para lanzar la bota. Justo en eso, se ve a lo lejos a Paco corriendo desesperado

- ¡Mira! Esa estrella café creo que es Paco… - dijo azul viéndolo con su ojo superdotado pero después se quedo sin habla al ver una mancha naranja que corría justo alado de Paco, quien era reconocible únicamente como Serio **(**N/A: En otras palabras más simples, Azul sabía que el que estaba al lado de Paco era Serio**). **Luego inmediatamente, se veía al divino corriendo detrás de ellos – S-serio… ¿que estará haciendo aquí?… - susurro Azul siendo escuchada por Pilar

- ¡¿Serio?! – exclamo Pilar.

- ¡Chicas!... – grito Paco, pero luego tosió actuadamente y luego dijo mas altivo – Ajam… chicas ¡Ahora! – grito Paco cuando justo el divino estaba formando una esfera de electricidad destinada chocar con Paco y Serio. Azul y Pilar soltaron la cuerda que sujetaba la palmera, provocando que la bota saliera volando y le llegara justo a la mano del divino en donde preparaba su ataque.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – dijo el divino sorprendido al ver que se debilitaba su ataque y que no podía lanzar esferas

- ¡Ja! Justo en el blanco – dijo Pilar chocando sus manos con Azul. Serio un poco cansado, estaba sentado en el pasto de una casa cercana, Observando al extraño monstruo que lo había perseguido.

- Ja, ves divino… no te puedes meter con nosotros – decía Paco cansado mientras las chicas se ponían al lado de el en posición de ataque. En eso Azul le pega un codazo a Paco y le susurra

- Oye, ¿Por qué esta Serio aquí? –

- Pues, es una larga historia… choque con él y luego los dos escapábamos del divino – le respondió Paco susurrando. El divino agacho la cabeza y empezó a reír bajo… su risa era algo melifica - ¡Hey, cual es el chiste fenómeno! – le grito Paco. En eso el divino levanto la mirada

- Son unos tontos… ¿No se han dado cuenta que tengo dos manos? – los chicos quedaron en estado ¡Plop!

- … ¡Por que se nos olvido ese detalle! – grito Pilar un poco depresiva. En eso el divino se acerco velozmente a los tres Combo niños y golpeo el suelo con su mano izquierda rodeada de electricidad, provocando grietas en el suelo y que el suelo estallara. Por un milagro, los chicos pudieron reaccionar, y saltaron lejos llegando al techo de una casa.

- Bueno… al menos tiene solo una mano – decía Paco tratando de verle el lado positivo. Serio seguía en estado shock mirando al divino, de pronto, pudo reaccionar y se levanto temeroso

- Esto realmente es muy raro – dijo Serio mientras se empezaba a morder el brazo tratando de verificar si era un sueño o era real. Lamentablemente, el divino se dio cuenta de su presencia y el extraño comportamiento con su brazo.

- _Hmp, que idiota _– pensó el divino y corrió hacia donde estaba el. Serio quedo indefenso delante del enorme divino. – Vaya, sabes que, no me gusta que me observen cuando estoy en una batalla mortal miedoso – dijo el divino mientras trucaba su dedo haciendo un horrible sonido

- ¡No, lo va a matar! – grito desesperada Azul y salio corriendo a donde estaba el, y detrás de ella corrían paco y Pilar alarmados. En eso, los tres ya estaban muy lejos del divino cuando este le lanzo un combo a Serio… pero contra su voluntad, Serio salto ágilmente esquivando el ataque.

Todos quedaron choqueados

- _¿Qué, todos los mortales son tan ágiles? _– pensó el divino mientras Serio esquivaba su combo en cámara lenta

- O_O ¿ah? Que acabo de hacer – decía el pelinaranjo confundido ya en un lugar alejado del divino en donde había aterrizado. Azul rápidamente pateo desde el aire al divino, haciendo que este cayera. Serio la miraba detenidamente.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Azul con una vos dulce… una vos que se le hacia muy familiar a Serio

- Em… si, eso creo… gracias – dijo Serio mientras se quedaba mirando esos ojos azules

- ¡GRR! Como te atreves a golpearme así chiquilla insolente – se quejaba el divino tratando de levantarse

- Al paso que vamos no creo que podamos vencer a este divino – comentaba Pilar que ya había llegado donde estaba Azul, observando como el divino se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado

- Si no fuera por la misteriosa bota que tengo trabada en mi mano, ya estarían hechos polvo – comentaba el divino dando escalofríos. De repente, azul quedo pensativa y empezaba a observar a Serio, y luego al divino… de repente dio un grito

- ¡Si! Ya lo tengo – grito raramente mientras Pilar y Paco la observaban

- ¿De que hablas? – le preguntaba Paco

- Ya se como transformarnos, pero no estoy segura… hay un 15% de probabilidades – dijo Azul mirando para al lado y rascándose la cabeza

- ¿Qué? ¡Como! – se entusiasmaba la morena cuando Azul se da vuelta y apunta con el dedo a Serio

- Pues el, ¡quizás si el toca el tótem nos transformemos! – dijo Gloriosa azul mientras sus compañeros ponían caras raras

- … Mm… ¿Por que esa chica me estará apuntando hace 2 minutos? – susurraba Serio con una gotita en su cabeza mientras miraba a Azul, que lo observaba ya hace mucho tiempo, y a otros dos chicos que estaban boquiabiertos atrás de ella

- A-azul… ¿Estas segura? – decía Pilar desconfiando de ella

- M… no lo se, pero puede ser una teoría, pudo esquivar ese ataque del divino muy bien, pero si no funciona, la próxima semana podremos vencer al divino u.u – meditaba Azul – además, ¿Qué podemos perder?

- Tienes razón… ¡Hagámoslo! – dijo decisivo Paco y los tres se dirigieron donde estaba Serio, quien buscaba su skate por alguna parte. Serio se dio vuelta, y se encontró con los tres enmascarados que trataban de pelear con ese monstruo

- Escucha, nos tienes que ayudar – le rogaba Pilar tratando de no reconocerlo

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?... ni si quiera los conozco – decía confundido Serio. En eso el pelinaranjo estaba dispuesto a darse vuelta e irse, pero de repente, sintió que alguien le agarro el brazo… Se sintió extraño, y tuvo una sensación única. Serio se dio vuelta, y era la chica de azul con ojos azules

- Por favor, ayúdanos. Si no lo haces, este monstruo seguirá destruyendo la ciudad, Además eres el único que nos puede ayudar – le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Serio se poso un rato en ellos, luego el cerro los ojos y azul lo soltó.

- Esta bien, los ayudare – dijo abriendo los ojos. Los chicos sonrieron y luego serio dijo – Pero… ¿Qué se supone que haga? No soy un superhéroe o algo por el estilo

- Mira, tienes que tocar un tigrillo que esta "tatuado" en la parte de atrás del cuello del divino que esta allí – dijo Paco mostrándole el divino mientras gritaba "Donde están mortales, los voy a destruir cuando los encuentre"

- Em… - dijo algo nervioso Serio – bueno esta bien… ojala que no me deje parapléjico – susurro lo último. En eso se le aproxima Paco y se le carga en su hombro

- Tranquilo, vas a ser guiados por los Combo niños – dijo con el pulgar en alto y con un sonrisa muy dudosa

- Escucha, tienes que ir por detrás del divino y saltar a su cuello y tocar el tatuaje naranja que hay mientras dices "Tótem toca transforma", nosotros lo vamos a distraer mientras haces eso – explicaba Pilar

- Em… ok – dijo Serio con una gotita en la cabeza

- Muy bien ¡Vamonos! – grito Paco y los tres Combo niños fueron corriendo donde estaba el divino, Serio cuidadosamente iba detrás de ellos

- Menos mal que aparecieron mortales, ya me aburría de buscarlos… me entretiene verlos con caras extrañadas y de no poder hacer nada para vencerme – decía le divino en un estado al cual yo le bautice "Estado Paco" que ya había mencionado antes.

- No creo que nos vuelvas a ver así, ¡Pilar, salta arriba de mis hombros! – grito Paco y pilar obedeció a lo que le dijo. Salto y se preparaba para darle un combo en la mejilla al divino, pero el divino se preparo para defenderse de el ataque tan obvio que iba a hacer Pilar.

- ¡Ahora! – grito la Morena dejando sin habla al divino. Azul salto desde un edificio cercano y ella le dio un combo a la mejilla del divino de otro ángulo, dejándolo en el piso

Mientras eso pasaba, Serio estaba escalando un edificio para esperar la oportunidad de lanzarse de el y tocar ese tal "tatuaje" del cual le hablaban.

- M… todavía no entiendo por que yo tengo que hacer estas cosas – susurraba Serio mientras escalaba el edificio

- Grr, no me esperaba eso – se quejaba el divino mientras se levantaba – no puedo estar así antes unas hormigas como ustedes… ¡Me encargare de exterminarlos ahora! – grito el divino creando una enorme bola de electricidad, era gigante comparada con las anteriores

- Hay no, esto no es bueno – dijo Pilar tratando de alejarse del divino

- ¡Adiós Combo niños! – grito el divino cuando se preparaba para lanzar su ataque… pero fue interrumpido… Serio salto del edificio mientras rezaba para que el divino no se moviera, y por suerte, cayo en el hombro del divino. Rápidamente observo el "tatuaje y lo toco"

- ¡TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!

**Continuara………**

**Perdón por dejarlo ahí jeje. Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por cierto…**

**¡ PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON (mil años después) PERDON PERDON PERODN POR HABERME DEMORADO TANTO EN SUBIR ESTE FIC!!!!!!!**

**Lo cierto es que estoy de vacaciones, y como e salido, no e tenido mucho tiempo, espero no demorarme en el próximo y**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGOO! :D**


	10. El poder interno del tigrillo

**¡Wiiiii! Fiestaaa, no lo puedo creer… ¡El décimo capitulo de mi historia! :P espero que lo disfruten, tanto como a mi me gusta dejar el final de un capitulo en algo interesante y que después me envíen un mail amenazante diciendo "¡Cuando vas a subir el capitulo!" (Eso va dedicado a una personita que sabe quien es XD)**

**Bueno, mis agradecimientos a las personas que leen mi fic y especialmente a las que me han dejado reviews: ****Azul y Serio 1****, ****QueenTigrilla95****, ****Enigma X-AzulCeleste**** y a ****Combo Ninos Virtuales**** por parte de la Cristi. En verdad me apenas poner tan pocas personas, pero en verdad lo único que les pido, es QUE DEJEN UN REVIEW, tengo ahora 10 capítulos y solo 17 reviews, en verdad es muy poco y quiero saber si les gusta el fic vía los reviews**

**- Los sagrados Combo niños no me pertenecen -.-, le pertenecen a ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.**

**- Code y Kevin si me pertenecen ;)**

**- Nota para Cristi (Combo Ninos Virtuales): creo que te equivocaste en algo que mencionaste en tu review y lo vas a ver ahora… :E**

**Espero que disfruten mi fic :D…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

- ¡Adiós Combo niños! – grito el divino cuando se preparaba para lanzar su ataque… pero fue interrumpido… Serio salto del edificio mientras rezaba para que el divino no se moviera, y por suerte, cayo en el hombro del divino. Rápidamente observo el Tigrillo tatuado y lo toco e inmediatamente gritó lo recordado

- ¡TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!

**El Poder interno del tigrillo**

Luego de que Serio haya tocado el tótem, pudo observar inmediatamente que unas luces se dirigían al cielo, y en ellas iban los tres chicos enmascarados que le habían pedido su ayuda. Habrían pasado 5 segundos cuando ya las luces desaparecieron, al igual que los tres chicos, solo habían tres animales allí, un toro, una iguana y una águila.

Serio se quedo observándolos detenidamente y boquiabierto… ¡eran los extraños animales que vio al llegar a la ciudad!

- ¿Qué demonios? – gruño el divino al ver a los Combo niños transformados y con mas poder que antes. En eso, el divino ve que en su hombro estaba Serio muy distraído viendo a los animales – Grr ¡Tu fuiste insecto! – grito el divino y con su puño un poco electrificado (N/A: que onda esa palabra… bueno tenia electricidad), le dio un combo a Serio, haciendo que el saliera disparado de su hombro

- ¡AH! – grito Serio al recibir el impacto y luego de eso quedo inconsciente mientras caía al suelo

- ¡Serio no! – grito Azul con un tono de vos triste mientras volaba lo mas rápido que podía para atrapar a Serio. Serio estaba a 5 centímetros de tocar el suelo cuando fue atrapado por Azul

- ¡Como te atreviste a hacer eso divino de segunda! – grito furioso Paco mientras corría hacia el divino mientras se transformaba en su estado bolita y golpeo al divino. Azul se dirigió donde estaba Pilar

- ¡Serio! ¿El esta bien? – dijo Pilar al ver a Serio mientras azul lo recostaba en el piso. Serio por unos segundos abrió los ojos y luego los volvió a cerrar

- No lo se… ¡Serio, me escuchas!... ¡Serio! – dijo azul y fue lo ultimo que escucho Serio cuando se quedo completamente inconsciente

- Em… ¡Me pueden ayudar! – grito Paco mientras saltaba como una bailarina de ballet esquivando las múltiples esferas de electricidad que le lanzaba el divino. Azul voló en dirección a donde se encontraba el divino y le lanzo un grito sónico, dejándolo mareado. Luego tomo a Paco (un poco complicada por el peso de el) y lo lanzo transformado en bola impactando la cabeza del divino

- Agh, veo estrellas con toros – decía el divino sentado con la lengua afuera de lo mareado que estaba

- ¡Ahora la súper explosión! – grito Paco mientras los tres Combo niños tocaron el suelo e hicieron la súper explosión. El divino fue encerrado en una bota de goma, la cual no se sabe su origen.

- Chicos, será mejor que llevemos a Serio donde el maestre Grinto… bueno además que no lo podemos dejar acá – comento Paco

- Si, vamos – dijo Pilar mientras Paco cargo a Serio en su espalda y se fueron de edificio en edificio al lugar de entrenamiento

**Con Grinto…**

Grinto estaba sentado en el suelo junto con cabeza y un poco nervioso al ver que sus discípulos tenían que hacer algo muy complicado y que ya se habían tardado mucho. Justo en eso, los Combo niños llegaron. Rápidamente Grinto se levanto al verlos

- ¡Niños llegaron!... – grito Grinto pero luego de decir eso quedo impresionado al ver a Serio en la espalda de Paco – ¿el es S-serio? – pregunto pasmado

- Maestre, no va a creer lo que ocurrió – dijo Pilar agitando los brazos – Serio toco el tótem del tigrillo y nos pudimos transformar… bueno, Serio no se transformo, pero nosotros si y derrotamos al divino – dijo mostrándole al maestre la bota de goma que llevaba en sus manos en donde habían sellado al divino

- ¡Por que esta inconsciente! – grito el maestre tomando a Serio y apoyándolo en el suelo mientras le acomodaba su cabeza con una almohada

- Es que… después de haber tocado el tótem… el divino le dio un combo en el abdomen y quedo inconsciente – dijo decaída la ojiazul

- M… entonces a pesar de todo, este chico sigue teniendo el poder interno de su tótem – comento Cabeza

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Paco

- Niños… ¿Serio pudo hacer algún movimiento extraordinario, como antes cuando el era un combo niño? – pregunto Grinto

- Pues… si, y ahora que lo dice, pareciera que no lo hizo a voluntad propia – decía Azul pensativa tratando de recordar ese momento

- Espere ¡¿Eso es malo?! – preguntaba Pilar preocupada. El maestre quedo pensativo, incluso desvió la mirada con una cara algo seria, luego miro a sus alumnos y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

- No, no es malo, incluso puede ser una buena noticia

- ¡Y cual es! – grito entusiasmado Paco

- Niños… Serio podría volver a ser un Combo niño – después de que el maestre dijera eso, una sonrisa se dibujo en cada uno de los Combo niños

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Volveremos a ser los 4 Combo niños! – gritaba pilar mientras saltaba

- Yo no cantaría victoria aun – comento cabeza arruinando el momento

- ¡A que se refiere! O.o – dijo azul cambiando su rostro

- Serio ya tiene una nueva vida armada, eso es lo complicado. Piensen niños, Serio ya vive en otra ciudad ¿Cómo lo harían con los divinos? – dijo Grinto volviendo con su rostro serio

- Pero… ahora su tótem ya aparece en los divinos ¡Como lo haremos! –grito Paco

- Quizás solo apareció su tótem ahora que el esta cerca, pero no lo se… esto es raro, sellamos su poder en su mascara, no debería tener ninguna otra agilidad paranormal ni menos su tótem en otros divinos – meditaba Grinto atrayendo las dudas de los Combo niños. En ese momento Serio se despertó y rápidamente se paro al ver que no tenia idea de donde estaba

- ¡E-en donde e-estoy! – grito confundido Serio. Rápidamente pudo observar a tres enmascarados que usaban ropa extraña, a un anciano acalorado que no usaba camisa y a una extraña cabeza de piedra que estaba en el hombro del anciano

- ¡Serio despertaste!... e digo… hola ciudadano - dijo alegrándose Azul

- … ¿Te conozco? – decía Serio examinándola

- ¿No te acuerdas de un monstruo que atacaba la ciudad y que tu tenias que tocar un tótem que llevaba para poder detenerlo? – le preguntaba Paco

- Ah, si… ahora que lo dices… Salí volando por el golpe que me dio ¬¬ –

- Serio – dijo Grinto acercándose a el - ¿alguna ves has hecho algún movimiento anormal, como dar un salto y llegar al techo de una casa? – le preguntaba mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Serio

- Pues, si millones de veces, o sea, cualquiera lo hace después de haber comido tres envases de salsa picante a las vez – dijo Serio un poco bromista

- Hay niño, eres un poco tonto no crees – le dijo cabeza "caminando" hacia el. Serio se quedo congelado mirando a Bernie

- … ¡AH! ¡Una cabeza que habla! – grito Serio espantado retrocediendo de Bernie

- … Típico ¬¬ - gruño cabeza

- Serio escúchame, es importante saberlo – dijo Grinto poniendo serio en el tema

- ¿Por qué es tan importante? Incluso, no tengo idea de cómo saben mi nombre – decía confundido el pelinaranjo. En eso, el maestre dio un profundo respiro, y luego dijo

- Escucha Serio… Tu eres uno de los guardianes de Nova-nizza que defienden a la ciudad de los Divinos, esos monstruos que aparecen de repente. Esos guardianes se llaman Combo niños o Combo guerreros – Serio quedo impactado al escuchar aquellas palabras del extraño anciano – Pero hubo un problema… mas bien, ocurrió una profecía cumplida a medias. Perdiste la memoria y no hubo más remedio que retirarte tu poder de Combo niño, y luego de eso, te fuiste de la ciudad –

- ¿P-profecía cumplida a me-medias? – susurro Azul al quedar impactada, al igual que Paco y Pilar, por lo que dijo el maestre, pues nunca había mencionado eso

- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo quieren que crea eso?... digo, no se como pudieron inventar esa historia de mi perdida de memoria, pero eso no es cierto, tuve un accidente en el que me golpee en la cabeza y listo, adiós infancia… Pero, ¡Como quieren que caiga en eso de los guardianes y Combo niño y todo eso! – luego de que Serio diera su discurso algo nervioso y alterado, Grinto rápidamente corrió hacia el y con su báculo sagrado intento golpearle las piernas, pero como reflejo, Serio dio un salto muy rápido hacia atrás, dándose una voltereta en el aire y luego aterrizo en el suelo con una perfecta posición de defensa del capoeira, esquivando el extraño ataque de Grinto

- ¡Maestre, por que hizo eso! – grito alterada Azul. Grinto seguía agachado después del ataque, dio una leve sonrisa (una sonrisa muy traumante y perversa) y luego se levanto

- Ves, pudiste perfectamente esquivar mi ataque y creo que ni si quiera lo pensaste, incluso, en la posición que tu estas, es la primera enseñanza del capoeira, y déjame decirte que es perfecta – le dijo Grinto mientras Serio ya estaba asustado de lo que ocurría

- ¡Viejo loco, casi me deja sin cabeza! Quizás por eso esa cabeza rara no tiene cuerpo – decía Serio algo traumado mientras retrocedía paso a paso de el grupo de "extraños". En eso el maestre cerro los ojos y cambio su rostro por completo, cambio su cara traumante por una de decepción

- … Creo que no se puede hacer mas – dijo el maestre golpeando su báculo sagrado en el piso

- ¿Qué cos... – antes de que Serio pudiera terminar, una pequeña luz lo rodeo y en un segundo fue tele transportado a afueras de la biblioteca de la escuela de Nova-Nizza. –…a?... E-es-o fue ra-raro – comento tembloroso el pelinaranjo - ¡Hay no, en donde esta mi skate!... ¡Nooooooooo! – grito desesperado tirándose de rodillas al piso, pero luego se olvido de eso al ver que estaba anocheciendo – Rayos, me van a retar – dijo y luego salio corriendo rogando por llegar vivo al hotel en donde estaban los demás

**Con los Combo niños…**

- ¡Maestre, por que ataco al pobre así! – grito Pilar algo enfadada

- Tranquila hija, era solo una prueba, si no lo esquivaba, no lo iba a atacar de verdad – dijo el maestre con la mirada perdida

- ¿Por qué lo envió a fuera? –

- Veras, Paco, ¿pudiste notar algo en Serio? – dijo Grinto mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos

- No lo se, pero se veía asustado y confundido

- …El no podrá volver a ser un combo niño si no recupera su memoria primero, y no lo digo solamente por la confusión que tiene – dijo Grinto mientras les daba la espalda a sus discípulos y meditaba un poco

- Maestre, ¿a que se refiere? – pregunto azul, pero el maestre se da vuelta y golpea con su báculo sagrado el suelo

- Mañana se los diré… - y luego de decir eso los Combo niños fueron transportados fuera de la sala de entrenamiento

- ¡Demonios, no entiendo nada! ¿Por qué le maestre esta tan raro? – gritaba Paco mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puño

- No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento – comentaba Pilar sobándose su brazo

**Con Grinto…**

- Yo… no quiero perderlo. Maestre no se que voy a hacer – comentaba Grinto

- Grinto, creo que tienes que saber algo, si el chico se convierte en un combo niño de nuevo o no, la profecía se va a cumplir, al igual con lo que paso hace 500 años – dijo Cabeza. Grinto queda en momentos de silencio meditando con los ojos cerrados, pero fue interrumpido por Bernie - … Que prefieres… Que el chico luche algo… o que el… (Suspira) o que le suceda la profecía sin defenderse ni si quiera un poco – menciono Bernie. Grinto abre los ojos y los tiene un poco brillosos - … Piénsalo… – luego de eso Cabeza se retira a algún lugar dejando solo a Grinto mientras se hunde en sus pensamientos y quedando mas confundido que nunca

**Con los Alumnos de Vanno-Nizza…**

Estaba tranquilo en la ciudad, estaba atardeciendo, y se podía presenciar la hermosa puesta de sol, pero… como saben, cosas perfectas no pueden pasar en este fic… se podía observar un grupo de chicas hablando con personas mientras sostenían un papel en las manos

- ¡SEÑOR, SEÑOR! ¡¿HA VISTO A ESTE CHICO SEXY?! – Gritaba desesperadamente Violeta mostrándole a un habitante una foto de Serio… que por lastima la única que tenían, era la foto que le sacaron a Serio cuando se asomo por la ventana en ropa interior

- Em… no jovencita, lo siento – decía el ciudadano con una gotita en la cabeza

- POR FAVOR, SI LO VE NOS AVISA ¡AH ESTADO 1 HORA, 18 MINUTOS Y 45 SEGUNDOS PERDIDO!

- E… si claro, yo te aviso – dijo el señor y se fue corriendo, inmediatamente Violeta recibió una llamada en su celular y la contesto

- _Hola habla viole fan 1 psicopatamente de Serio, mi amor de la vida_

_- VIOLETA SOY YO, LA LUPITA_

_- ¡HAY DIOS! SABES ALGO SE SERIO_

_- NADA Y TÚ – _dijo lupita mientras se gritaban por el celular

_- NO NADA ¡NO SE QUE VAMOS A HACER! ¿EN DONDE ESTAS?_

_- A 10 PASOS TUYOS_

_- HAY NO, ¡CREO QUE NUNCA LO VAMOS A ENCONTRAR! – _En eso, trágicamente la llamada se corta - ¡Demonios! Sabía que tenia que cargar mi celular antes de venir acá y no haber traído mi cargador ¬¬ - gruñía Violeta

- Em… ¿Qué hacen chicas? – dijo Code viendo las caras de desesperación del dúo dinámico mientras lloraban dramáticamente

- ¡TU! – grito Violeta algo furiosa caminando hacia el, luego lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a ella mientras lo miraba directamente con cara amenazadora – ¡esto es tu culpa muñequito de acción! ¡¿Dónde fue Serio?!

- Em… jeje tranquila, ya te dije que no lo se, solo dijo "voy a pasear por la ciudad" no me dijo exactamente a donde iba a ir – contesto Code algo nervioso e imitando a Serio en lo que esta entre comillas

- … ¡Sigue siendo tu culpa! – grito Lupita algo alterada… bueno en realidad no es algo, es MUY alterada. Mientras Yo sacudía a mi muñequito de acción y Lupita estaba tomando sus píldoras relajantes, Serio paso por al lado del momento de los hechos. Caminaba con la mirada agachada y algo preocupado. Luego se dio cuenta de que los demás estaban al lado suyo

- Em… hola – dijo Serio, el chico de pocas palabras, y siguió caminando al hotel mientras maltrataban a Code, quien trataba de apuntar con sus dedos a Serio, pero no fue tomado en cuenta…

**Con Serio…**

Serio ya había llegado al hotel, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y, lamentablemente, se subió al segundo piso de la litera, en donde se acostó y medito un poco…

…- ¿_Que pasa? – _dijo Serio transformado en un tigrillo, se encontraba en una hermosa pradera, y al fondo, podía ver un trío de animales, había una iguana (de gran tamaño), un toro y un águila que volaba por los aires. Contra su voluntad, serio sonrió y fue corriendo en cuatro patas hacia ellos… pero de repente, de la nada apareció una niebla negra y oscura que tapo el cielo, casi en forma de espiral. El camino que estaba frente a el, se empezó a abrir y cada vez que se abría, salían llamaradas de fuego. Serio freno bruscamente y contemplaba a un enorme dragón de color púrpura oscuro que salía del ardiente hoyo.

El dragón lo miro directamente, y como si no le diera importancia, se dio media vuelta y casi borroso a simple vista, se dirigió a donde estaban el trío de animales que a Serio le importaba tanto. Serio trataba de moverse y no podía, solo podía ver lo que sucedía y que cada vez su impotencia era más aguda

_- ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?! N-no pued-do moverme – _pensó Serio. Los animales estaban preparados en sus posiciones de defensa pero repentinamente, el dragón desapareció. Se veían confundidos y miraban a sus alrededores. Un suspiro de alivio salio de los labios de Serio, pero no perduro por mucho. Serio (aun inmóvil) pudo observar que el dragón apareció justo atrás de los tres animales, pero ellos no se daban cuenta. Serio trato de gritar… pero no podía_ – Q-que… no puedo hablar ¡Maldición! – _En eso el dragón tomo por sorpresa a los tres animales y los encerró en una cortina de fuego, en la cual no podían salir.

El dragón de sus manos formaba una enorme esfera de fuego que estaba preparando para lanzárselas – Hmp, ves tigrillo, no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para detenerme, tus amigos morirán, al igual que tu poder del tigrillo – le dijo el dragón aun preparando la bola de fuego. Los animales ya estaban desvanecidos por la falta de oxigeno al estar rodeados por el fuego.

- _¿a que se refiere?_ – pensó confundido Serio

- Que no me podrás hacer nada sin tu poder de combo niño jajaja – dijo el dragón como si le hubiera leído la mente. De repente serio se da cuenta que ya no estaba transformado en un tigrillo, si no en humano. Serio estaba confundido, tenía miedo… - ¡Ahora destruiré de una vez por todas a los Combo niños! – en eso el dragón les lanza la bola e inmediatamente Serio despierta, era un sueño… era una pesadilla mejor dicho

- ¡Serio despierta! Son solo las 10 pm, la noche es joven – Le decía Kevin mientras lo empujaba con sus brazo para despertarlo. En eso Serio con un movimiento se sentó nervioso y respiraba como si estuviera exhausto

- ¿Qué te pasa viejo? – dijo preocupado Code. Serio trataba de recuperarse y miraba extrañado su alrededor

- M… no nada, cr-creo que fue una pesadilla – dijo ya un poco mas aliviado

- Oye, vamos a la casa de esa chica rara… como se llama, concha… diamante… - decía Kevin pero luego fue interrumpido

- ¿Perla? – comento Serio

- Esa misma, creo que Violeta y Lupita tienen un plan maligno para ella por ser tan grosera y todo eso

- Va a ser entretenido ¿Vienes? – dijo Code entusiasmado

- M… vallan ustedes, yo me quedo – dijo Serio agachando la cabeza

- Bueno, como quieras, tu te lo pierdes – dijo Kevin retirándose de la habitación

- bueno chao… pero por favor no salgas o si no me van a maltratar de nuevo por una hora – dijo Code con nervios. Luego de eso los dos chicos se retiraron dejando solo a Serio. Serio se levanto de su cama, se puso un poleron* y salio nuevamente del hotel, pero esta vez, fue a un lugar que encontró muy hermoso… el parque de nova-Nizza. Llego allí y se sentó debajo de un árbol que estaba en el pasto y que tenía vista a la luna y al mar mientras pasaba una brisa agradable.

Ahí se encontraba Serio mirando la hermosa Luna mientras pasaban millones de cosas por su cabeza

- Por que… por que tuve que vivir esto… por que tuve que perder mi maldita memoria… por que… ¡Por que me siento así! – decía gritando lo ultimo. Pero de repente, sintió una presencia, como si alguien lo estuviera espiando. Rápidamente vio a sus alrededores, pero solo podía ver que ya había anochecido. Dio un suspiro y nuevamente empezó a ver la luna hasta que…

- Serio… aquí estas

**Continuara…**

**Creo que es la forma mas estupida de terminar un capitulo jeje. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pues creo que esta un poco enredado gracias a mi súper redacción. Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D**

***Poleron: abrigo de polar, no se como explicarlo**

**p.d: lupita, perdón por poner que tomabas píldoras jeje :P**


	11. El nuevo comienzo

**Holiwii leedoras de mi fic!! bienvenids al onceavo capitulo de "pasado perdido"**

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a las personas bonitas y hermosas que me dejan reviews, y los que no lo hayan hecho, siguen siendo bienvenidos :D**

**- Combo niños no me pertenecen, son propiedad de**** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle (ni que fueran una casa jeje)**

**- Kevin y Code son 100% made in Violeta (son míos)**

**En el Capitulo anterior…**

_Ahí se encontraba Serio mirando la hermosa Luna mientras pasaban millones de cosas por su cabeza_

_- Por que… por que tuve que vivir esto… por que tuve que perder mi maldita memoria… por que… ¡Por que me siento así! – decía gritando lo ultimo. Pero de repente, sintió una presencia, como si alguien lo estuviera espiando. Rápidamente vio a sus alrededores, pero solo podía ver que ya había anochecido. Dio un suspiro y nuevamente empezó a ver la luna hasta que…_

_- Serio… aquí estas – dijo una voz que le sonaba un poco familiar…_

**El Nuevo comienzo**

Serio rápidamente se dio vuelta en dirección de donde escucho la voz, y ahí vio una silueta negra que no podía reconocer muy bien por el contraste de la luz lunar. El pelinaranjo forzaba la vista hasta que pudo darse cuenta de quien era

- ¡Ah! Eres la compañera de la actividad que tuvimos en el parque… em… me avergüenza decir esto, pero ¿Cómo te llamabas? – dijo Serio algo nervioso y defraudado

- Jeje, me llamo Azul, ¿Te importa si me siento al lado tuyo? – dijo algo sonrojada

- Em… no, para nada – luego de eso, Azul se acomodo bajo el árbol, justo al lado de Serio, mientras ambos miraban la hermosa luna llena. Se podía observar como la luna se reflejaba en los ojos tan hermosos que tenian. Estuvieron un largo tiempo en silencio (y se veían un poco retrasados mentales) hasta que Serio rompió el silencio – y… ¿Qué haces por aquí y sola? – pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Pues, Salí a tomar aire, me siento muy extraña – decía agachando la mirada

- Y… ¿Por qué te sientes así? – Azul lo miro detenidamente, se puso algo nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras los observaba

- Serio, te tengo que decir algo, pero por favor, no quiero que te sorprendas – dijo mientras seguía mirando sus dedos

- Em… bueno, dime –

- Serio… yo… yo… - Azul repetía la misma palabra sin poder tener fuerzas para lo que quería decir, pero luego respiro profundo y dijo – yo… ¡Yo soy una de los Combo niños!

- ¿Qué? – decía pasmado Serio mientras se quedaba detenido mirándola… en eso se da cuenta, ella tenia los mismos ojos azules que el águila extraña y la chica de azul. En eso, inesperadamente se para mirándola desde arriba – Tu… ¿c-como no me di cuenta?

- Serio tranquilo, confía en mi, solo quiero ayudarte – dijo Azul mientras se levantaba justo al frente de el. Serio se tranquilizo un poco, pero luego cerró los ojos al mirarla y dio media vuelta para marcharse - ¡No Serio espera! – dijo ella tomándole la mano, repitiendo la misma escena cuando el divino atacaba la ciudad y Serio se rehusaba a ayudarlos. Serio se dio vuelta y miro la cara de angustia de Azul al ver que le se marcharía y, al mismo tiempo, siento una calida sensación al tocarla

- Yo… ¡Ash! Perdón por comportarme así, pero no se lo que sucede, no se como ustedes me hablan de cosas extrañas y sobre todo historias de que era un "súper héroe" que perdió la memoria – dijo mientras apretaba su puño y se tiraba al suelo, sentándose – en verdad lo lamento

- No importa, fue algo duro para ti, pero créeme que también fue mucho mas duro para nosotros – dijo Azul agachando la cabeza. Serio quedo sorprendido al escuchar tales palabras de los labios de Azul

- Entonces… ¿te refieres que antes éramos amigos?...

- Si Serio, incluso, tú eras mi mejor amigo… y… cuando te fuiste, algo se perdió en los combo niños, ya no luchamos como lo solíamos hacer antes. Perdimos un gran miembro de los combo niños, y también un gran amigo en nuestras vidas.

-… Yo, no se que decir, la primera vez que los vi, eran como una amenaza para mi… Pero, te quiero pedir un favor – le decía Serio mirándola. Azul quedo un poco nerviosa

- ¿Que cosa?

- … Quiero que me cuentes… ¿Cómo era antes de perder mi memoria? Y sobre todo ¿Qué fue lo que realmente me ocurrió? – Azul quedo algo extrañada ante las preguntas de Serio, pero estaba dispuesta a respondérselas hasta que recordó algo

"_Escuchen niños, Serio no puede saber mucho de su pasado, si el hace, aunque sea un poco de esfuerzo, o quizás un leve recuerdo que le hagan recordar el pasado, podría llegar a ser fatal. Por eso, lo mejor es que nunca sepa de su pasado, al menos que pueda recuperar su memoria o por lo menos el 80% de ella, si es menos que eso, no quiero ver las consecuencias…" _ Les dijo Grinto en una de las clases después de que Serio si hubiera ido.

Azul se arrepintió y no tubo mas remedio que decirle la verdad – Yo… lo lamento Serio, pero creo que no te puedo hablar de eso… pero si te quiero decir algo que es muy importante, incluso para la tierra

- E… a que te refieres

- Serio, necesito que vuelvas a unirte a los Combo niños

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

- No lo se, pero por favor, te necesitamos. Ahora que te vas a quedar acá, los divinos van a aparecer con tu tótem, y si no lo tocas, no nos podremos transformar en animales y enviarlos a su mundo. Los divinos son capases de destruir nuestro mundo entero e incluso hacerles cosas peores – en ese momento quedo un gran silencio – Por favor… es lo único que te pido… hazlo… hazlo por mi, por este mundo y esta ciudad… hazlo por ti… - Serio medito un rato al ver la desesperación de Azul al ver cuanto lo necesitaban, solo pudo respirar hondo y no muy seguro dijo

- … Esta bien… lo haré, lo haré por ti – dijo y azul le dio un calido abrazo, Serio se sintió extraño, y Azul aun mas, pero estaba alegre de que Serio aceptara ser un Combo niño por un poco tiempo

- Gracias… en verdad te lo agradezco – dijo Azul mientras soltaba a Serio

- Espera… pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué cuando toque el tótem yo no me transforme en uno de esos animales? – preguntaba

- No lo se, creo que es por que te extrajimos el poder del tigrillo…

- ¡Tigrillo! – grito Serio recordando sus sueños en que era un tigrillo y perdía a sus amigos animales y tenia varias amenazas de un dragón. Se puso triste mientras miraba a Azul. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo…

- Si, ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo preocupada Azul. Serio el da una sonrisa

- No, nada. Seré nuevamente un combo niño – dijo mas contento

- ¡Genial, necesito que me acompañes! – grito contenta mientras lo tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo

- Espera… ¿A dónde me llevas? – le decía mientras era conducido por azul

- Tiene que saberlo el maestre, el se puso muy triste al ver que le temías…

- ¡Que! ¡Donde ese viejo loco! Por favor, no quiero quedar con otro trauma – después de eso, llegaron a la biblioteca, y silenciosamente, entraban escondiéndose del guardia de la escuela (N/A: ¿de donde salio el guardia? Ni idea). Se internaron en la biblioteca y Azul se quedo parada en un lugar que no tenia mucha importancia al frente de un muralla mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba concentrada – Em… ¿Qué haces? – luego de eso, los dos fueron enviados a la sala de entrenamiento dejando perplejo a Serio

- ¡Maestre, Maestre! ¿En donde esta? – gritaba Azul cuando de repente de un Pilar salio el viejo que traumaba tanto a Serio

- ¿Qué pasa Az…? ¿Serio? – dijo Grito algo confuso

- ¡Maestre, Serio acepto volver a ser un combo niño, nos podrá ayudar! – El maestre se acerco a Serio, el estaba un poco nervioso, pero el maestre se agacho y apoyo su mano en su hombro

- Muchas gracias Serio, te lo agradezco

- N-no hay de que, mientras no me ataque jeje

- Escucha, mañana voy a empezar un entrenamiento contigo, para ver como vas, pero por ahora, tengo que ver si anulo el sello que encierra al tigrillo – dijo mientras se levantaba

- Em… Si claro – En eso Grinto los transporta a la biblioteca

- … ¿Qué…? ¿Eso es magia? – preguntaba Serio mientras caminaban afuera de la escuela

- No lo se - dijo bromista Azul – oye, creo que me tengo que ir, mi mama se va a enojar por irme de mi casa sin avisarle

- A bueno, yo tengo que ir a hotel y ruego a que no me pierda

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, en tu primer día de entrenamiento – dijo Azul mientras se alejaba de el y tomaba un camino diferente al suyo

- Em, OK, ahí te veo – dijo mientras se despedía de ella agitando su mano mientras también se alejaba por su camino – _No se que me pasa, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor _n_n – pensaba Serio mientras caminaba con sus manos introducidas en los bolsillos de su poleron.

Habrían pasado unos 6 minutos de caminata cuando Serio empezó a escuchar extraños ruidos en la esquina de una calle. Silenciosamente empezó a acercarse cuando… termino en el piso. Rápidamente empezó a reaccionar y pudo ver a Lupita y a Violeta encima de el por el choque que habían tenido. Serio estaba extrañado por que las dos no podían para de reír ni si quiera por que estaban encima del chico de sus sueños

- ¿Q-Q- Que les pa-pasa? – decía Serio con los ojos enormes y bastante asustado

- jajaja – decía yo mientras me apretaba el estomago de tanto reírme – hagas lo que hagas bombón, no te acerque para allá

- Jajaja, pobre ingenua jaja – dijo raramente Lupita mientras rápidamente las dos se pararon y siguieron corriendo a alguna parte, sin parar de reír claro

- Em… no era que el hotel estaba hacia esa otra dirección… bueno, creo que llegaran igual – dijo Serio Mientras seguía caminando a su destino y dándole mas importancia al tema.

Cuando llego al Hotel, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se encontró con sus amigos mientras trataban de jugar ajedrez

- ¡Jacke mate! – grito alegre Kevin mientras alzaba los brazos hacia arriba victorioso

- Em, perdón por interrumpir tu gloria, pero ese es tu rey, no el mió – le respondía Code

- Demonios… ¿Qué es un rey?

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Serio mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta

- Uf, hasta que llegaste ¿A dónde fuiste? – preguntaba Kevin

- Em, salí a caminar por la ciudad

- … Mi abuela hace cosas más entretenidas – dijo Bromista Code. En eso, serio escala la litera y se acuesta en ella mientras cierra los ojos y posa sus manos bajo su cabeza

- Hey Serio, ¿tienes sueño? Yo con el espectáculo de las locas amenazantes, no podré dormir por una semana jaja – decía Kevin mientras Serio ya se había quedado dormido. Kevin cambia su rostro a uno mas serio - ¬¬ nadie me presta atención – dijo mientras se da vuelta y ve a Code acostado en el suelo (raro ¿no?). Kevin sin mas remedio y algo enfadado se tiro en su cama y trataba de dormirse – malditos bastardos buenos para nada, me dejan hablando solo y nadie me presta atención… - susurraba Kevin mientras maldecía a todo el mundo…

"_- ¡¿De nuevo?! – _decía Serio mientras miraba sus manos y estaba convertido en tigrillo. Igual que en todas las veces, se aproximaba a los cuatro animales reunidos a lo lejos de la pradera cuando, el suelo se abrió con llamaradas de fuego y salio un enorme dragón. Pero esta vez fue diferente… el dragón se aproximo justo afrente de el, los animales trataban de acercarse pero no podían… mientras mas se acercaban hacia Serio, mas se alejaban de el. Serio estaba nervioso, pero de repente, vio que el dragón fue rodeado por un aura púrpura oscura y se transformo… ¡se transformo en Serio!, estaba justo al frente de el, pareciera que estaba dentro de un espejo. Serio pudo observar que el y el "dragón" estaban convertidos en su forma humana. Los dos se encontraban en el vació, como en una habitación negra que estaba vacía. El "Dragón" estaba con una leve sonrisa maligna y a diferencia de Serio, tenia los ojos color calipso.

- Lo vez, tu eres igual que yo. Somos idénticos – le dijo mientras empezó a estar rodeado de fuego y…"

- ¡PAFF! – Serio se despertó en el suelo de la habitación al caer dos metros de su litera. Se sentó y empezó a frotarse la espalda – Auch, eso dolió – dijo mientras aun estaba con sueño. De repente observo el reloj de la habitación – Uhm… son las 11:30 AM… teníamos que estar a las en la escuela… ¡CHICOS DESPIERTEN, NOS DEJARON! – grito Serio despertando a Kevin y Code… bueno miento, solo pudo despertar a Code

- Por favor, podemos dormir unas horitas mas, estaba soñando con mi tabla de surf – decía Code mientras se acurrucaba en el suelo y abrazaba una almohada.

- ¡Hay no, verdad que hoy tenia que entrenar con el viejo traumador! – grito Serio atrayendo a Code y (milagrosamente) despertando a Kevin

- ¡QUE COSA! – gritaron los dos a coro

- Em… jeje, que… verdad que hoy tenia que ensayar la… con Azul, que me va a enseñar mas sobre esta vieja ciudad – dijo nervioso

- Em… bueno como quieras – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y ambos se volvieron a acomodar

- ¡Hey levántense! – grito Serio, pero al ver que no había reacción, se aproximo a la mochila de Kevin y de ella saco un pequeño libro, lo abrió y empezó a recitar - Ajam – tosió y luego siguió imitando la voz de Kevin –

"_Querido diario, no se por doenee…" _¡Se supone que dice "donde"!… bueno no importa..._ "no se por donde empezar, pero e llegado a una ciudad que apesta mas que la ensalada sorpresa de mi abuelita Maria magdalena de las mercedes… Pérez, pero hay algo que encontré muy hermoso, más hermoso que la súper patina 3000 que rompí por tirarme del segundo piso de mi casa. Conocí a una silueta verde, que me empezaba a observar detenidamente mientras caminaba o estaba sentado en el escritorio de la escuela de esta ciudad. Fue una coincidencia de que yo también la mirara, pero sus ojos verdes me quemaban el corazón, y me quitaban el aliento que me quedaba, aquella chica callada, el cual su nombre es P…"_

- ¡HEY DAME ESO! – grito desesperado Kevin levantándose con un movimiento de su cama y arrebatándole la libretita a Serio ágil y ferozmente

- jaja, valla viejo, no sabia que eras poeta – decía Code mientras lo miraba directamente - ¿a quien le escribías e?

- Cállate – decía Kevin mientras estaba rojo y avergonzado

- ¡Oigan vamonos antes de que nos den otro castigo! – dijo Serio cuando por fin las neuronas de Code y Kevin chocaron y rápidamente se vistieron

*

*

Los tres chicos guapos iban corriendo para poder alcanzar a su grupo, o por lo menos llegar a la escuela de Nova-Nizza en donde se juntarían antes de ir a la exploración en la selva de aquella ciudad. Agotados y casi sin respiración, los tres pudieron llegar, pero no encontraron nada más que a un anciano que tenía una escoba en la mano y limpiaba la entrada de la escuela

- ¡Señor…! ¿A dónde están los de la exploración? – gritaba casi sin aliento Code. El señor los miro y luego dio una sonrisa

- Em, ellos ya se fueron por aquel camino, pero solo los de Vanno-Nizza. Si quieren encontrar a alguien mas, lo dudo, es sábado jeje – dijo el anciano, y en eso le guiño el ojo a Serio. Serio malentendida el guiño y lo asemejaba por un acto pedofilo… pero luego se dio cuenta que era… ¡Su maestre, el anciano Grinto!

- ¡Gracias señor! – grito Code mientras Kevin y el seguían apenas corriendo por el camino. De repente Grinto suelta la escoba y actuadamente se empieza a sobar la espalda

- Auch, mi espalda, creo que estoy muy viejo como para barrer solo – decía mientras miraba a serio. Serio cambio su rostro y recogió la escoba

- ¬¬ no se preocupe señor, yo le ayudo a barrer – decía algo nervioso a la reacción de sus amigos

- ¡Estas loco, te van a castigar si no llegas y…! lo haces para no ir verdad ¬¬ - decía Kevin mirándolo asesinamente. Serio lo miraba con cara de acierto – bueno que te valla bien – dijo por ultimo y se fueron los dos corriendo

- Bienvenido Serio a tu primer entrenamiento - decía Grinto Felizmente mientras se enderezaba de su postura actuada

- Em, esta bien – respondía Serio y los dos fueron a la sala de entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron Grinto se dirigió a un pilar en donde habían varios botones ocultos, los cuales controlaban los ejercicios de entrenamiento.

- Escucha Serio, quiero que destruyas a cada divino que te va a aparecer en el menor tiempo posible – decía el maestre

- Em... ¿Cual es el mínimo tiempo? – preguntaba tímido el pelinaranjo cuando de repente... Aparece nuestro rompe corazones ¡Bernie!

- Pues por lo menos 3 segundos, aun que yo aceptaría un segundo – decía acercándose a Serio

- … ¡Ah, una cabeza decapitada! – gritaba nervioso Serio mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo

- ¬¬ Si sigue diciendo eso, le voy a morder una oreja – susurraba Cabeza

- _¿Qué? Que extraño, Serio ha visto muchas veces a Cabeza pero… nunca se acuerda de el… ¿Qué esta pasando?_ – Pensaba Grinto – Serio, ¿No te acuerdas de el?

- ¡Que! Yo no conozco a ninguna cabeza extraña que habla – decía Serio muy confundido

- Bueno no importa, solo quiero que hagas el ejercicio ¿esta bien?

- OK – respondió Serio y se preparo para atacar a los divinos hechos de cartón que aparecerían. De repente, Grinto apretó un botón, y de todos lados empezaron a aparecer divinos. Serio se apresuraba lo más que podía para golpearlos y lanzarles patadas. Pero cada vez que destrozaba uno, aparecían dos – Ups, esto es muy difícil, no voy a terminar nunca – decía mientras seguía atacando

- Serio, tienes que utilizar el poder de tu oponente para atacarlo – le decía Grinto mientras observaba cada movimiento. En eso, Serio medito las palabras de Grinto y empezó a utilizar los divinos como resortera con una patada para atacar a los otros y así era mucho más rápido. Ya luego, los divinos de cartón se habían terminado

- M… estoy sorprendido, eres bastante rápido, casi igual que antes cuando tenías tu poder de tigrillo, creo que tienes un poder interno muy alto – le decía Grinto. En eso suspira y dice – Serio, quiero hacer algo, pero es algo arriesgado ¿Lo podemos hacer?

- SI claro, pero que cosa viejo, ¡Digo! Maestre jeje

- Quiero romper el sello que mantiene encerrado a tu poder del tigrillo y volver a introducirlo en ti

- Em… creo que no hay problema… ¿pero, hay alguna consecuencia? – en eso, Grinto empieza a mirar hacia otra parte y luego fija la mirada en Serio

- Si tenemos suerte, no te podría pasar nada… pero si no… podrías llegar a perder tu memoria nuevamente… y eso no es lo peor… - en eso traga saliva y dice casi susurrando – puedes llegar a estar en un estado de coma* por 5 años…

**Continuara…**

**Jeje, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y perdón por dejarlo ahí XD. Perdón por la demora de este capitulo, aunque no haya sido tanto y reiteradamente agradezco a las personas que me dejan reviews :)**

**NOTA: perdón por decirles esto, pero en verdad, hasta a mi no me gusta, lamentablemente no voy a tener tiempo de subir un capitulo muy pronto pues estoy de vacaciones y me voy a viajar a algún lugar remoto del sur de chile y… bueno directo al grano… no podré publicar un nuevo capitulo hasta en 20 días mas!**

**Mil perdones por la enorme demora que tendrá mi próximo capitulo, espero que me comprendan jeje**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

*******Coma****: ****es un estado severo de ****pérdida de consciencia****. El coma es una expresión de un fuerte trastorno de las funciones cerebrales y por lo tanto, con peligro de ****muerte****. (me ayudo wikipedia :E)**


	12. sello

**Por fin… después de tanto tiempo… les presento el capitulo 12 XD. ¡Ahh! En verdad lamento mi demora, pero no pude escribir ¬¬, en fin, por fin pude llegar a mi casa y escribir un poco apurada este capitulo :)**

**- Combo niños no me pertenecen… ni si quiera un poco, si no a ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle. Pero puedo seguir soñando con mi Serio :E**

**- Cody y Kevin son mi propiedad **

**- me ayudarían mucho mi dejan, aun que sea, u pequeño review :)**

**Muy bien, me encanta empezar recordando en que termino el capitulo anterior XD (si quieren que les de mi opinión, hasta a mi se me olvida en donde terminan mis capítulos)**

…**Anteriormente…**

- Em… creo que no hay problema… ¿pero, hay alguna consecuencia? – dijo Serio. En eso, Grinto empieza a mirar hacia otra parte y luego fija la mirada en Serio

- Si tenemos suerte, no te podría pasar nada… pero si no… podrías llegar a perder tu memoria nuevamente… y eso no es lo peor… - en eso traga saliva, respira profundo y dice casi susurrando – puedes llegar a estar en un estado de coma por 5 años…

Sello

- ¿Qué?... Esta seguro – preguntaba Serio ya un poco asustado

- No lo se, los resultados pueden variar, no puedo tener un diagnostico muy claro de lo que podría suceder… pero es algo arriesgado – Serio se encontraba tenso, no sabia que hacer... ya estaba ahí Grinto, con los brazos cruzados tratando de esperar la respuesta de Serio. Entre suspiros, Serio trago saliva y dijo

- OK, hagámoslo, no creo que pase algo tan terrible – decía con el pulgar arriba

- ¿Seguro? – preguntaba el peligris

- Si, eso creo

- Bueno, entonces vamos a buscar a los demás Combo niños – decía Grinto mientras dejaba de estar en su posición de espera y tomaba su báculo sagrado para salir

- ¡Espera! ¿Por que a los demás? – decía Serio estirando la mano para que no se fuera

- Veras… ellos son los únicos que pueden romper el sello del tigrillo para que vuelvas a tener su poder – en eso, golpea el suelo y fueron trasladados al carrito de churros, en donde los tres combo niños estaban reunidos. - ¡Niños, los necesito! – en eso los tres miran a serio y a el maestre

- Em… ¿no es como muy temprano para que coman churros? – comentaba el pelinaranjo algo confundido

- ¡Hola Serio! Supe que vas a entrenar con nosotros – decía Paco aproximándose a el

- ¿Qué? Tu eres un combo niño? M... ahora que lo veo tienes el mismo pelo extraño que con ese chico buey

- … Soy un toro ¬¬… ¡y mi pelo no es raro! – decía molesto mientras se tocaba el cabello

- Bueno maestre, ¿para que nos necesita? – preguntaba ansiosa Pilar mientras se terminaba de "tragar" su churro

- Vengan a la sala de entrenamiento, después les explico todo en el camino – decía grinto algo sonriente

- Espere un momento… ¿por que no golpea el suelo con ese palito misterioso que lleva siempre para llegar al tiro a esa sala? – preguntaba muy confuso el pelinaranjillo (me dio síndrome del flanders)

- Em… por que me gusta caminar jeje. Ahora vamos – dijo el maestre y todos empezaron a saltar de edificio en edificio… excepto Serio

- Oigan espérenme ¡No soy una clase de conejo! – gritaba mientras corría por la calle tratando de alcanzarlos

**En la biblioteca…**

- Uf… ¿Por qué no me esperaban? – decía Serio exhausto llegando donde estaban ellos mientras lo esperaban con los brazos cruzados

- Pues… eso estábamos haciendo ahora… perdón por ir tan rápido jeje – decía coquetamente Azul. Grinto golpeo el suelo y todos fueron transportados a la sala de entrenamiento. En seguida, Grinto entro en un armario oculto y de el saco la mascara de serio y una pequeña bolsita evidentemente hecha de cuero, en la cual habían pequeñas piedrecillas de colores semejantes al azul

- Toma, esto es tuyo, ah estado guardo por 4 largos años – decía Grinto mientras le entregaba a Serio su mascara. El la sostenía con ambas manos y solo la observaba detenidamente. Cuando ya se le empezaron a quemar los ojos de mirarla, sintió un leve rugido. Miro para todos lados, pero al parecer nadie lo había escuchado, además de que estaban los tres niños conversando con Grinto

- ¿Alguien escucho eso? – decía algo asustado

- ¿Qué? M… yo no e escuchado nada – decía Pilar tocándose la cabeza

- Ni yo – dijo Paco levantando los hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

- Serio ven a ayudarnos a preparar todo – grito Grinto mientras abría el pequeño bolsito de cuero y esparcía extrañas piedras formando un circulo. Serio podía observar que los demás se concentraban sentados en el piso rodeando el circulo mientras meditaban con sus ojos cerrados… y al parecer, el estaba algo distraído…

- ¡Serio! ¿Te pasa algo? Te he llamado cinco veces – le decía Grinto algo preocupado

- ¿Ah? Perdón, creo que me e juntado mucho con Cody

- Muy bien Serio, quiero que te sientes en el centro del circulo en posición flor de loto mientras sostengas tu mascara con ambas manos – dijo el maestre y Serio hizo exactamente lo que el dijo – ahora relájate, solo quiero que cuando te de la orden, levantes la mascara lo mas alto que puedas, pero sin pararte y siempre relajado

- Em… OK – decía algo confundido mirando hacia los lados

- Muy bien, comencemos – ordeno el anciano y Paco, Azul y Pilar se pararon con sus manos apuntando a la mascara que tenia Serio. Grinto se coloco igualmente alrededor del circulo y con la misma posición, tenia sus manos apuntando hacia la mascara – preparados… ¡Ahora! – grito el maestre y a los cuatro le comenzaron a brillar las manos, algo parecido como si les saliera un aura de las manos. A Paco le brillaban de un tono rojo marrón, a Azul morado, a Pilar verde oscuro y al maestre verde musgo.

- ¡Ya! – grito Grinto cuando de sus manos se formaron una bolas de energías que provocaban viento y producía ruidos monstruosos que Iluminaban toda la sala de entrenamiento. Serio, ya muy asustado, podía observar como los cuatro decían palabras raras y… - ¡Serio levántala! – Serio no podía reaccionar, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, no podía ni moverse y…

"_- Mama, no quiero ir a la escuela – _decía Serio… pero no era el mismo Serio… era el Serio de 6 años. Iba en el auto de su Mama cuando ya habían llegado a la escuela de Nova-nizza

_- Por favor Serio, tienes que aprender y hacer muchos amigos… ¿Cómo piensas ser un gran actor de cine o un gran hombre artístico en tu futuro? _– le respondía su mama sonriendo

_- Pues… no se, tengo miedo, tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Además ¿Qué pasa si a nadie le caigo bien?_

_- Hijo, no te va a pasar nada, tienes que confiar en ti mismo… te prometo que lo vas a pasar muy bien – decía con una gran sonrisa calmada_

_- _Esta bien – dijo Serio abrazándola cuando…

- ¡Serio la mascara! ¡Serio! – Serio rápidamente reacciono, levantando fuertemente la mascara. No habría pasado mucho tiempo cuando los cuatro combo niños lanzaron unos rayos a la mascara de Serio. Parecían largas líneas anchas que sobresalían de sus manos que no tenían fin. El impacto era muy fuerte, Serio apenas podía sostener la mascara cuando de repente, una luz brillante y anaranjada salio de ella hacia el cielo con una forma de tigrillo de la cintura hacia arriba

- ¡Alto! – Grito el maestre y los cuatro dejaron de tirar esos rayos. El tigrillo luego de estar un rato flotando, rápidamente se dirigió hacia Serio, justo en el pecho… Serio no podía ver nada, solo podía ver una luz anaranjada y luego grito:

- ¡NO! – En eso quedo en blanco, no sentía ni escuchaba nada - ... por que te fuiste… - susurro al final antes de desmayarse

**Continuara…**

**Perdón por mostrar un capitulo tan cortito jeje, pero el próximo lo subiré pronto tengan en mente eso :P**

**Espero que les haya gustado, pues en realidad esta algo enredado.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo!**


	13. ¿Maestros? ¡¿pero que!

**¡Hola! Aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo, ¡el numero 13! Cuéntenlos :P**

**-**** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**** son los dueños y creadores de los Combo niños, por esa razón ellos no me pertenecen**

**- Cody y Kevin si me pertenecen, son 100% made in violetalandia**

**- Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review, y… Bueno no me puedo olvidar de ****Combo niños virtuales**** (by cristi), ****Azul y Serio 1****, ****QueenTigrilla95**** y a ****Enigma X-AzulCeleste**** (Si me olvide de alguien, me retan) ¡Muchas graxss!**

**- En realidad, les quería dar una disculpa por la tardanza de subir y terminar este fic, pues como es el destino, cuando lo empecé a escribir, la madre naturaleza hizo lo suyo, y ocurrió el terremoto en chile, por lo cual no podía avanzar por la falta de luz y de (evidentemente) Internet. Quería dedicar este capitulo a la gente que perdió a sus familiares, a la gente damnificada y decir que esto fue una muy mala experiencia para todos los chilenos (me incluyo). ¡Pero ya paso y chile se levanta de a poco!**

**- ¡Estoy hiperventilada! Como es le destino ¿no? ¡Les dedico a todos la canción que no a dejado de sonar en mi cabeza! (si, aunque no lo crean, tengo cabeza) "David Bisbal/ K´naan – Waving flag" :D la amodoro (L) (8)**

**Bueno… hasta aquí llego yo, pues ls dejo con este extravagante titulo… pero siempre hay que ver lo que paso en el capitulo anterior ¿no? **

**-… **_**no**_

**¿Quién dijo eso? O_o… bueno, mejor regreso con la historia/fic**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

- ¡NO! – Grito Serio. En eso quedo en blanco, no sentía ni escuchaba nada - ... por que te fuiste… - susurro al final antes de quedar desmayado en el piso

… ¿Maestros?

- ¡Serio! – gritaron los tres combo niños a coro y fueron a verlo. Estaba tirado ene. Piso mientras apenas sostenía su mascara

- Maestre ¿estará bien? – preguntaba Azul mientras le sostenía la mano. Grinto estaba preocupado, lo tomo y lo recostó en otra parte, en donde le coloco una almohada para cuidar su cabeza. Ya nervioso el tomo la muñeca para medirle el pulso. En eso, el canoso se levanta.

- Si, eso creo. Creo que solo se desmayo, eso es todo – decía regalándoles una sonrisa a sus alumnos. Un suspiro de relajo salio de cada uno de ellos

- No se si a ustedes les paso, pero quede muy agotado después de ese ritual extraño – comentaba Paco mientras se sentaba en el piso y leía su gran revista única que compro con el dinero del millonario del capitulo… (_¡Concurso! Quien me escriba en un review como se llama ese capitulo, tendrá el gran honor de… ¡En el disclaimer lo sabrán!) _

- ¡Paco! Has leído ese comic mas de 230 veces! ¿No te aburres? – le criticaba Pilar

- Em… no, además, siempre se me olvida en que quede… ¡Y no lo leí 230 veces! No seas exagerada, solo lo e leído 228

- ¡Oh! Que gran diferencia ¬¬ -

- Oye, deberías ver el lado positivo niña, Paco sabe contar hasta el numero 228 – le comentaba Cabeza mientras "caminaba" por al lado de ella. En eso, Bernie llega a donde esta Grinto, quien observaba a Serio con cara de preocupación junto con azul - ¿Cómo esta el chico? – preguntaba casi susurrándole al maestre en el oído

- Estará bien, eso es lo que creo – En eso, hubo un leve movimiento es Serio, empezó a abrir y cerrar su mano. Todos los que estaban cerca se aproximaron a ver como Serio lentamente abría sus hermosos ojos verdes, se sentó y empezó a mirar a sus alrededores… hasta que

- ¡AHH! Una cabeza mutante – grito mientras lo señalaba con el dedo

- Si, al parecer esta bien ¬¬ - gruñía Bernie

- Serio ¿te acuerdas de mí? – Le preguntaba Grinto

- ¡Si! Y también me acuerdo de ustedes – dijo refiriéndose a los combo niños – me acabo de acordar que me estaban incluyendo en su grupo… ¿de que era?

- Prefecto, se acuerda de casi todo – dijo glorioso Paco

- Serio, desde ahora en adelante, eres un miembro de los Combo niños, los guerreros defensores de Nova-Nizza – dijo Sonriente Grinto mientras le entregaba su mascara

- ¿En serio? Pues, gracias – dijo mientras se perdía mirando la mascara

- Ahora, debes aprender correctamente la base de la capoeira, pero como hay que acelerar las cosas, hay que enseñarte mas apresurado de lo normal ñ_ñ – decía Grinto mientras se tomaba la cabeza

- ¿Qué? Espere un momento, ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aprendiendo capotita? – decía Serio mirándolo extrañamente

- Em… se llama Capoeira ¬¬ - comentaba Pilar fríamente

- Pues, es algo que no puedo saber, todo depende de tu esfuerzo Serio – decía Grinto con una enorme sonrisa. Hubo un momento de silencio entre las miradas de todos, con enormes sonrisas y esperanza de que todo fuera tal cual como lo recordaban (menos Serio que no se acordaba jeje) – Muy bien Serio, ¡Manos a la obra! Ahora mismo comienza tu entrenamiento intensivo – dijo cuando Serio se paro de pie energéticamente

- ¿Qué aprenderé primero? – dijo el pelinaranjo ya muy entusiasmado. En eso, Grinto dejo su fiel báculo a un lado y se puso en la primera posición del capoeira, la defensa

- Esta, es una de las posiciones más importantes que debes aprender, y que nunca se te debe olvidar

- M… se ve algo sencilla – comentaba Serio, en eso Grinto deja de hacer la posición y se coloca de brazos cruzados, se vuelve serio y mira hacia el piso con los ojos cerrados (que rara frase XD)

- Serio… aunque parezca sencilla, la tienes que practicar siempre – en eso abre los ojos y lo mira directamente – aunque no lo creas, esta posición puede llegar a salvarte la vida o incluso, salvar a las de los demás. Esta debe ser tu más importante base – finalizo con una mirada seria, mientras los presentes lo observaban por la seriedad de su mirada

- Esta bien – respondió Serio copiando la misma pose que hizo Grinto

- Muy bien… Al parecer, tu ya sabias esta pose

- M… en realidad, no. Solo me salio ñ.ñ – decía tranquilamente

- m… sabes Serio, creo que eso va a ser lo único que te enseñare hoy – comentaba Grinto

- ¿A que se refiere? – dijo Serio y azul a coro. Luego de eso los dos se miraron por la coincidencia de ambos

- Pues, yo ya no te voy a enseñar hasta mañana, si no que lo harán Paco, Azul y Pilar

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los cuatro combo niños al mismo tiempo

- ¡Maestre, apenas se lo que hago! ¿No creo que pueda servir como un "maestre"? – comentaba Paco poniéndose delante de Grinto. En eso, Grinto apoya su mano en el hombro de Paco

- Paco, tu mas que nadie debería aprender a enseñar. Todo lo que tú sepas, debes enseñárselo a Serio. Claro que en el mismo Orden en que tu lo aprendiste. Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a poner todos eso libros en orden y también tengo que ir a una reunión con el director bronka – dijo Grinto retirándose de la sala de entrenamiento sin nada mas que decir

- …Eso fue raro – comentaba Pilar aun apuntando con su dedo el lugar de donde desapareció Grinto

- M… ¿Por donde empezamos? – preguntaba Azul mirando alrededor de la sala hasta que… ¡ahí estaba! Detrás del berimbau (y muy visible) estaba cabeza ocultándose – ¡maestre cabeza! Usted nos puede ayudar – grito gloriosa. Todos se acercaron a Bernie, rodeándolo por completo. El solo miraba a cada uno de ellos, y luego se fue saltando a otra parte

- ¡No, no lo haré! Grinto les dejo una tarea que ustedes solos deben enfrentar

- ¡Pero… Bernie! No podemos enseñar – gritaba desesperada Pilar

- ¡Si! ¿No recuerdas la vez que tratábamos de enseñarle a Miguel a ser mas sexy y caminar sin lentes? – decía Paco recordando un hermoso momento del pasado

**[Flash-Back]**

- ¡Chicos tienen que ayudarme! – gritaba desesperado Miguel mientras daba saltos y sudaba

- ¿Que ocurre? – preguntaba Azul ya algo extrañada

- Pues, verán… ¿ven a esa chica – decía Miguel mientras movía un poco los arbustos que separaban una zona del patio de la escuela. Al otro lado, se veía a una hermosa chica, aparentemente dos años mayor que ellos, de pelo largo y anaranjado con ojos cafés oscuros

- M… yo la veo, y no esta nada mal jeje – comentaba Paco mientras era espiado por la mirada asesina de Pilar

- ¡Tienen que ayudarme! Me muero por ella pero….!

**[Flash-Back dentro de otro Flash-Back]**

Si, ahí estaba nuestro romeo cara de hamster/Castor/Nutria/roedor, se encontraba observando a la gran chica de sus ojos de la cual tanto observaba. En eso, torpemente se acerca a ella mientras, ocupada leía un libro de vampiros

- Em… hola jeje… soy Mi…

- si, que bueno – lo acortaba la chica con cara seria y una voz fría mientras se retiraba rápidamente hacia alguna otra parte ¡lejos! de nuestro rompe corazones. El solo se queda mirando como la chica se retira

- Am… dios es tan hermosa – decía con los ojos brillantes mientras tenia su mano apoyada en su pecho

**[Fin Flash-Back de otro Flash-Back]**

- Em... ¿y eso afirma que eres patético? – comentaba pilar. En eso, ya desesperado, Migue se arrodilla en el suelo y se arrastra hasta paco, con las manos juntas en posición de rogar

- Por favor por lo que mas quieras ¡Ayúdame a ser atractivo para Catalina!

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – preguntaba extrañada Azul

- ¡Internet! Revise sus archivos secretos, y no me importa si estuvo 3 años en la correccional – comentaba el rubio mientras lloraba dramáticamente

- ya esta bien, el guapo Paco será tu sensei (Maestro) para que esa chica rara se fije en…ti… - decía Paco mientras se arrepentía de decir lo ultimo

- ¡O muchas gracias, Graciasgraciasgracias! – Gritaba el cara de roedor mientras daba grandes saltos de felicidad

- ya esta bien, pero no te pongas así. Recuerda, tienes que ser muy macho y sexy para encantar a esa chica rara – decía Paco creyéndose un experto

- ¿Que? ¡Estas loco! Tiene que hablar con las plantas y ser un súper héroe para impresionarla! – gritaba Pilar ignorando los comentarios de Paco

- ¡No! Tienes que ser tierno y entender a las mujeres y también saber mucho sobre las materias que pasan en la escuela – gritaba otra opinión por parte de Azul

- ¡Estan locas, con sus propuestas no va ni a enamorar a una lechuga! – gritaba Paco mientras continuaban los demás gritos por pelea de los tres. Migue solo podía observar a sus grandes maestros de amor mientras luchaban entre ellos verbal mente y su reluciente gotita caía y se desplazaba por su nuca

- Em… chicos, no los quiero interrumpir en sus consejos matrimoniales, pero ¿no tenían que ayudarme a mi? – susurraba tímidamente Miguel.

- si claro, jeje perdónanos…m… entonces que es lo primero que hay que cambiar en ti – comentaba Paco mientras los tres "senseis" tenían sus manos apoyadas en la barbilla. En eso, como es el destino en este fic, se cruzo una mariposa herminovaras signupada (… mariposa)

- ¡Oh my…! ¡Una herminovaras signupada! – grito maravillado el rubio mientras corría tras ella. Los presentes solo miraban la ñoñes de miguel, hasta que a Pilar se le prendió la ampolleta y detuvo a Miguel. Rápidamente, sin que miguel le contestara algo, saco de su misterioso bolsito de mano escondido, del cual nadie se había fijado de su existencia, y de el saco un aerosol amarillo (idéntico al color de pelo de Miguel). Con el cual le pinto la cabeza a Miguel, dejándole un peinado Tipo Edward de la película "Crepúsculo"

- ¿Qué tal e? nada mal – dijo Pilar mientras miraba a Paco

- ¡O espera! Un detalle – dijo Azul mientras se acerco a Miguel junto a su fiel gas pimienta, el cual hecho una pequeña cantidad al borde de la playera de Miguel (la cual se quemo por el acido y quedo estilo rockera) y a la vez (pero cruelmente) apretó suavemente el botón de donde el gas salía, para que le llegara una pequeña porción de gas en los ojos.

- ¡AHHHHHHH!!! Mis ojos!!!!!! – gritaba desesperado Miguel

- Tranquilo, al final, resulto – dijo Azul tranquilizándolo al ver que sus ojos estaban brillantes, un poco rojos, pero eso era un producto segundario – vez, al final, las únicas que aportaron acá fuimos nosotras – decía refiriéndose a ella y a Pilar

- ¡¿Qué?! Por favor, solo cambiaron pequeños aspectos de el, pero sigue siendo un ñoño de primera – criticaba Paco sin verle el lado positivo al asunto

- Pues, que yo sepa no has aportado en nada para que pueda ser un rompe corazones – le decía Pilar haciendo que el ego de Paco se prendiera

- ¿A si? Pues em… yo… - en eso, rápidamente Paco empieza a presionar su delicado cerebro, empieza a observar a Miguel y… rápidamente corrió hacia el, le tomo los lentes ¡y los lanzo lejos! - ¡ven! Ahora si que se ve bien

- ¡AH, no veo! ¿Quién anda ahí? – decía Miguel mientras estaba con las manos delante de su cuerpo alejándose de sus maestros y caminando hacia otro lugar

- ¡Genial! Ahora esta ciego ¡¿A dónde están sus lentes ahora?! – le gritaba Pilar

- Ne, deben de estar cerca – Comentaba Paco dándole cero importancia

- ¡Cody, Cody! No te vayas maldito – gritaba Kevin quien estaba en la azotea del la escuela de Vanno-Nizza

- ¡Viejo, entiende de una vez por todas que los aliens no existen, solo existen en la televisión y cuando alguien fuma drogas! – respondía Cody mientras se alejaba de Kevin bajando por las escaleras

- ¡No te vallas! No me dejes solo – gritaba Kevin

- ¡No estas solo! Estas con Serio

- por favor, a estado mas de una hora en la misma posición y no abre ni cierra los ojos desde que el profesor de química le guiño un ojo – y ahí estaba Serio hecho bolita mientras se baleanzaba de un lado a otro sin movimiento alguno de su rostro mientras decía

- Me va a violar, me va a violar – pronunciaba despacio y sin pensar

- … creo que hay que llevarlo a algún psicólogo… - comentaba

- Como digas, tengo que ir al castigo del director por preguntarle que talla de pantalón ocupa – decía Cody ya preparado para desaparecer por las escaleras

- No espera me tienes que creer ¡Los aliens existen! – en eso Cody se devuelve y lo mira directamente a los ojos

- Escucha viejo, repite conmigo, Los aliens no… - en eso se queda congelado mientras ve como un objeto negro se acercaba - … ¡Existen! – grito desesperado mientras apuntaba con el dedo el objeto que se aproximaba atrás de Kevin

- M… bueno ya, pero no tienes que ser tan actuado – criticaba Kevin mientras se bajaba de la barrera de seguridad que aseguraba a las personas de la azotea

- ¡Detrás de ti! – grito Cody cuando Kevin se da vuelta y los lentes aterrizan justo en sus ojos, viendo borroso por el aumento de estos

- ¡AH INVASION! ¡NO PUEDO VER! – gritaba mientras se tambaleaba y… ¡Cayo del tercer piso!

- ¡Kevin! Grito Cody cuando rápidamente se asoma por la barrera, y ve a Kevin aplastando a la persona encargada de ver la seguridad de las escuelas, que caminaba junto al director Sebastián

- Auch, me duele el trasero- comentaba íntimamente el pelinegro

- yo no siento mi espalda – Comentaba el encargado de la seguridad de las escuelas mientras tenia a Kevin en cima suyo

- ¡Ah perdone señor! - Gritaba aguda y nerviosamente el director mientras le quitaba a Kevin de encima

- ¡Que clase de escuela es esta! ¿Cómo los alumnos se tiran del tercer piso? Pensé que ya había inspeccionado toda la escuela ¡y justo paso esto cuando me voy! – En eso el señor con todas sus fuerzas agarra su bolígrafo y escribe en un pedazo de papel, el cual se lo entrega al director - ¡Deberá pagar una multa de 2.000 dólares hasta que no caigan niños del cielo! – grito y se retiro apenas caminando. En eso, Cody, tragaba frenéticamente saliva, Kevin se sobaba el trasero, Serio seguía diciendo que lo violarían, y el director apretó la hoja con su mano y una hermosa melodía sonó

- ¡LOS MATAREEEEE! –

**En Nova Nizza…**

- ¡Que te paso por la cabeza para tirar los lentes por el aire!

- Es que… tenía que hacer algo

- ¡Pero por que hiciste eso idiota! – los tres discutían por las acciones varoniles de Paco mientras Miguel seguía como ciego con los brazos hacia delante, pero por fin se reencontró con ellos… eso creía el

- ¡Uf! Por fin los encontré – decía mientras tocaba algo referente a un hombro – bueno ¿y me van a ayudar con lo de mi chica? – de repente sin razón alguna, recibe una gran cachetada (golpe) en la mejilla. Se soba, pero por la rapidez del golpe, no sentía dolor. En eso, se preguntaba por que abría recibido tal castigo. Pero luego de unos segundos, el efecto del gas pimienta se había desvanecido y podía ver con mayor claridad que al frente de el se encontraba Catalina con una cara de odio infernal… pero luego supo por que… pudo ver perfectamente como su mano estaba apoyada en una de sus "Bubis" (senos) de Catalina. Ella nuevamente arrugo su cara y le mando un puñetazo a nuestro Romeo, quien volaba por los aires por el impacto. Tal fue el sonido del golpe, que los tres súper maestros de seducción dejaron de pelear para ver en al situación que estaba Miguel

- ¡RATA PREVERTIDA! – le grito Catalina cuando se iba pisando fuertemente el piso y con aun con las manos en forma de puño

- "_Vaya, se me había olvidado que era tan alta" – _Pensaba el rubio mientras apenas se podía parar por el golpe - ¡No espera! No es lo que tu crees – le gritaba inclinado, pues no se podía parar bien mientras se tocaba la mejilla

- … Em… quien quiere acompañarme… a alguna otra parte – susurraba Paco para poder escapar de la escena del crimen

- Creo que yo…

- Si, yo también, igual que Pilar – decía Azul mientras los tres se retiraban al estilo cangrejo (se movían hacia al lado hasta que desaparecieron). Cambiando la vista, Catalina se marchaba furiosa, Mientras Miguel lloraba Dramáticamente. En eso, la chica se da vuelta, deja de tener las manos en forma de puño, deja de arrugar su cara y mira lastimera al pobre chico tirado en el piso (N/A: si, se sentó por el mareo) y desde el lugar en donde estaba le grito

- ¡Me gusta tu peinado! – y luego de eso se marcho. Rápidamente Miguel se seca los ojos y salen el brillo de estos

- ¡Primera ves que me habla! :3

**[Fin Flash-Back referente a Racconto]**

- M... Aunque no se si hicimos un bueno trabajo o no... – pensaba el ojirojos mientras se tomaba la barbilla

- Debes de estar bromeando ¬¬ - comentaba Pilar

- bueno. En fin, creo que no servimos como maestres… no se como lo haremos – decía Azul con la mirada baja. En eso, Serio se acerca a los tres demoníacos

- Oigan, ¡son los Combo niños!... aun que ya se me olvido que era lo que hacían… ¡yo creo que ustedes pueden enfrentar esto! – decía Serio mientras sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros de los inexpertos

- ¡Si tienes razón! Quizás hallas perdido la memoria, pero sigues siendo cuerdo – gritaba Pilar

- ¡Muy bien, hora de empezar a practicar la capoeira! – gritaba victorioso Paco. Todos saltaban de alegría hasta que serio dijo

- muy bien… ¿Qué es caporira?

**Continuara…**

**M… aunque mis planes eran avanzar mas en la historia, me acorde de este alocado flash-back, a si que espero que les allá gustado.**

**Sobre el concurso, quien escriba el nombre de ese capitulo en un review, y sea cierto, tendrá un adelanto exclusivo y ayudara en otra cosa que no puedo decir, es una sorpresa :P**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! (espero que sea este año)**


	14. ¿confias en mi?

**Hola bienvenidos a mi fic!!! ¡uff! En verdad últimamente no e tenido tiempo para nada. Bueno como no tengo tiempo para estar relatándoles mi disclaimer… les presento aquí a los únicos e inigualables ¡Code y Kevin!**

**- ¡AH donde estoy! **

**- **_**Tranquilo Kevin, por primera vez apareces en un disclaimer**_

**- ¿Disco que?**

**- **_**¬¬ nada Code, bueno me tengo que ir – me voy**_

**- Bueno creo que hay que hacer el trabajo de esta loca**

**- **_**¡Escuche eso Kevin! – grito mió ya en un kilómetro de distancia**_

**- Que miedo… Bueno que tal si empezamos viejo**

**- Ok cody, Los combo niños no le pertenecen a Violeta, si no a**** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**

**- Y también, no se nos olvida mencionar que ella no se hace responsable por traumas sicológicos en este fic… que extraño suena eso**

**- Bueno en fin, esperamos que disfruten de esta extravagante historia, en la cual esa tipa violeta quiere apurarse para llegar a la parte más interesante**

**- ¡Claro, como se nos podía olvidar! Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en este fic, pues esto ayuda mucho a animar al… como se llame el que escribe la historia**

**- ¡Bueno, solo llegaremos hasta acá… por que tengo que ver la T.V! no me puedo perder por nada del mundo mi telenovela "amores que matan"**

**- … Viejo, eres un homosexual… bueno en fin, aquí esta el gran capitulo… Em… bueno el numero que sea… en fin, nosotros nos vamos y los dejamos con este romántico titulo… ojala que el fic no se ponga como la telenovela de Kevin o_o**

**- Bueno y nosotros nos vamos ¡Un gusto presentarnos aquí!**

… **¿Confías en mi?**

**- **… M… Creo que va a ser un poco mas lento de lo que me imaginaba… ¡Como que no sabes que es Capoeira! – gritaba desesperado paco lo ultimo

- Jeje, en verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hablas – comentaba Serio algo perturbado por las reacciones del chico cabeza de estrella

- Serio observa – dijo azul cuando se ponía al medio de la sala - ¡Pilar ven! – en eso Pilar se dirige a ella y capto rápidamente lo que quería hacer. Las dos se pusieron en sus posiciones de defensa, una frente a la otra, y en eso, comenzaron una pacifica roda – Mira, esto es la capoeira. Es un método de defensa que se combina con el baile y la música y, lo que estamos haciendo yo y Pilar, se llama roda, en la cual el respeto al otro capoerista es una de las cosas más importantes que hay que saber

- Em… bueno, creo que estoy mejor que antes… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

- ñ_ñ Azul

- … Wow que lindo nombre – comentaba románticamente Serio

- Muy bien, entonces tu vas a practicar una roda conmigo – dijo desafiante Paco mientras mostraba glorioso su dentadura mientras un brillito salía de esta

- Paco, apenas sabe el nombre de Azul y va a poder hacer una roda contigo ¬¬ – comentaba Pilar. Paco, ignorando los concejos de Pilar tomo a Serio del brazo y lo dirigió al centro de la sala

- Muy bien Serio, colócate en la postura inicial – ordeno Paco. Pasaron varios minutos para que Serio se pudiera acordar del viejo loco, quien fue el que le enseño raramente lo que le pedía el chico cabeza de estrella. Serio hace la posición y de ahí pudo escuchar el familiar sonido del berimbau y los bongos

- ¡A espera! ¿No se te olvida algo súper maestre? – comentaba Pilar mientras lo miraba y dejaba de tocar el berimbau

- Em… - Paco observaba dedicadamente a Serio (N/A: y al parecer le costo) y después pudo darse cuenta el pequeño detalle - ¡A, por supuesto! – en eso, el pelicafe se dirigió rápidamente al closet oculto de aquella sala, dejando a su compañero de roda solo. En fin, después de buscar y buscar, salio de el con un pequeño baúl en sus manos y se dirigió frente a Serio. El ojiverdes de quedo un rato mirando aquel cofre y, a la ves, desviaba su mirada para ver la cara de Paco… la cual solo había visto en dos ocasiones de su vida…

- ¿Qué hay en el? – interrogaba con curiosidad Serio

- Esperaba que preguntaras eso… - dijo con una energética sonrisa dibujada en Morena cara. Lentamente dirigió unas de sus manos a la parte superior del cofre y lo abrió. En el se podía ver unas ropas amarillas con naranja. Como al principio no se podía distinguir que era, Paco saco aquella ropa, muy bien doblada por cierto, y la puso en ambas manos a Serio – Esto es tuyo, y hace mucho tiempo que te pertenecen… antes de seguir con nuestro entrenamiento, quiero que te la pongas para que podamos hacer la roda – dijo cariñosamente (algo raro de el)

- Si tu lo dices… - respondió Serio mientras sonreía y se dirigía a "algún lugar" a cambiarse de ropa.

Cinco minutos después, apareció el viejo Serio, con su ropa capoerista amarilla representando al poder del tigrillo. Muchos viejos recuerdos llegaron a los Combo niños… pero Serio nunca pudo recordar la ropa que ocupaba… No esperen… Cambio de último minuto ¬¬. Serio pudo darse cuenta de que la ropa que tenia puesta, era idéntica a la que llevaba en uno de sus sueños raros cuando había frente a el una persona igual a el y los dos estaban con la misma ropa de capoeira

- ¿Serio, listo para seguir? – repreguntaba Paco Ya que estaba muy distrito perdido en sus pensamientos

- Em… si claro, continuemos ^_^ - respondió Serio muy decidido. Los dos nuevamente se colocaron en la mitad de la sala y en sus posiciones de comienzo, y no paso mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a escuchar la melodía de la música capoerista, lo que el dio inicio a la inexperta roda. Paco comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro pacíficamente, y Serio ya que no tenia idea de nada trataba de copiar lo mejor posible lo mismo que hacia Paco... pero por poco tiempo.

Luego de estar un tiempo así, Paco rápidamente salto en dirección a donde estaba Serio una patada focalizada en el, pero Serio, por voluntad propia salto para atrás

- ¡Me quieres matar psicópata! – le grito algo enojado, Pero como si no hubiera escuchado nada, Paco siguió atacándolo con el ritmo de la música - ¿Ah? – decía Serio mientras ágilmente trataba de esquivar los múltiples ataques del extraño Paco que no representaba ninguna emoción en su rostro… casi parecía una pesadilla para el pelinaranjo… Pero ya habría pasado un tiempo prudente en el cual, Serio llego a un punto en que se acostumbro al ritmo de la música, y se le hacia mucho mas fácil leer los ataques de su oponente con ella. Con esto, esquivaba cada vez más tranquilo y rápido... Saltaba, esquivaba las patadas de Paco agachándose con movimientos ágiles… es como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, solo que no lo a ensayado

- _Bien, por fin lo a entendido – _Pensaba Paco intelectualmente mientras tenia una sonrisa algo discreta. Pero cambio esa sonrisa por una expresión de impresión, al ver que cuando le lanzo un combo a Serio, este salto para atrás dando vueltas hasta llegar al piso… pero esta vez fue diferente… pues en vez de estar en su posición de defensa… estaba en posición de ataque, sin que Paco se lo mencionara o enseñara. Su mirada cambio extrañamente y cuando Paco se acerco a el, este salto por encima de el y rápidamente apareció al lado de el con su pierna apoyada en su espalda, representando el ataque que le hubiera ocasionado… Pilar y Azul dejaron de tocar los instrumentos.

Huno un tiempo de silencio, pero Serio extrañamente cambio su rostro desafiante y alejo su pierna de la espalda de Paco algo avergonzado

- Perdón… creo que me deje llevar – decía mirando hacia abajo. Paco se quedo serio mientras lo miraba

- Serio… ¡Eso fue lo que esperaba que sucediera! – dijo cambiando totalmente el estado anímico

- ¿Qué demonios?

- Acabas de hacer un movimiento de la capoeira ofensivo… además, aprendiste el sentido de la capoeira y lo que influye el ritmo de los demás – le explicaba Azul muy contenta

- Y lo bueno es que en ningún momento Paco te toco – argumentaba Pilar

- Eso es por que le daba mas facilidad por que es principiante – decía Paco un poco… Paco

- ¡Hay, no inventes! ¬¬ – respondía Pilar

- Wow, ¿En verdad lo hice bien? – preguntaba Serio algo curioso

- Pues… estuviste algo principiante para mis gustos… aunque puede salvar tu motivación y…

- ¡Paco cállate! – le grito Pilar furiosa mientras le pegaba en la cabeza con su puño de ira

- Pues, claro que si, hiciste movimientos que incluso a nosotros nos tuvieron que enseñar, en cambio a ti, esos movimientos te salieron del alma – (N/A: ignorar las cursis palabras que dice Azul, pero no tengo mente para palabras y pensamientos mejores). Antes de que Serio pudiera opinar algo, o que Paco pudiera darse cuanta que tenia un chichón (hinchazón) en su cabeza… el berimbau comenzó a vibrar solo…

- ¡Hay, por que justo ahora! – reclamaba Paco

- … Es mi idea o esa cuerda esta siendo poseída – comentaba Serio algo perturbado

- Cuando el berimbau vibra solo… significa que hay un divino suelto… y tenemos que enviarlo nuevamente al mundo divino – explicaba Azul

- Bueno... ¿Entonces por que no van?

- Por que te necesitamos Serio… El maestre nos dijo que como tu tótem no a aparecido en tanto tiempo, todos lo divinos que saldrán próximamente tendrán tu tótem hasta que se regularice – decía Pilar

-… Rayos… entonces si es así ¿que estamos esperando? Vamos a encontrar a ese "mirindo"

-… divino – le corregía Paco

- Eso mismo

- OK, combo niños ¡Vamonos! – dijo azul mientras los tres se ponían sus mascaras –… Em…Serio ponte tu mascara – le recordaba susurrando

- A… si, mi mascara – y luego de pensarlo varias veces (y también de buscarla) se la puso y los cuatro nuevamente reunidos salieron en busca del divino suelto

**En algún lugar de Nova-Nizza…**

- Ah… así que con el divino berri puedes saber en donde se encuentras los divinos – decía Serio después de que Azul ya se lo explicara todo

- A si es, me costo un poco hacerlo, pero hasta el día de hoy lo tengo… aunque haya pasado por deformidades y destrozos por algunos divinos ¬¬ - decía Azul recordando el pasado. Pero luego se detuvo para observar la bella imagen que estaba ante ellos. En las calles había un divino muy gelatinoso, muy similar a "el gaseoso" pero este era mucho mas grande, verde, a simple vista pareciera que no tuviera un cerebro y el gas no era su fuerte.

- Valla, si que me trae malos recuerdos esa cosa verde – comentaba Pilar

- Chicos, se llama "Gelamiento" es de nivel 2… y ¿es indestructible?... – decía Azul mientras leía el divino berri

- Pff, eso es imposible – decía Paco mientras le daba menos importancia al tema. En eso, el enorme divino gelatinoso atormentaba a los ciudadanos de nova-Nizza, quines temerosos, corrían lejos de el… pero no todos tenían la misma suerte… Había un chico Rubio y de ojos verdes que corría del divino, quien lo estaba siguiendo. Pero para mala suerte, el divino tomo un autobús y lo lanzo justo en el camino del rubio, que quedo acorralado como un ratón

-M… me canse de comer automóviles y piedras… ¡ahora te comeré a ti, mortal! – grito el divino con su vos ronca mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al temeroso muchacho.

- hay no… ¡Benjamín! – grito azul reconocer a aquel muchacho, pero tratando a la vez de no llamar su atención

- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto curioso Serio, pero el divino no se tardo en tomar al rubio con sus manos y planeaba dirigírselo a su boca - ¡No espera! ¡Hay que ayudarlo! – grito Serio y salto del edificio en donde estaban, rebotando en una palmera y lanzándole al divino con uno cocos que recogió cuando se cayeron de la palmera. Aunque no le afectaba en nada al divino, llamo su atención

- ¿Ah? Quien osa a molestarme – decía algo enojado mientras soltaba a Benjamín y este huyo rápidamente de el - ¡Ash, ahora mi comida se fue! – dijo aun mas furioso mientras miraba a Serio. El divino ágilmente corrió hasta el quedando al frente del pelinaranjo… a claro, se me olvidaba… Cuando el divino se acercaba, serio cada vez se daba cuenta de lo gran y grande que era… hasta que queda frente a el como un enorme monstruo que le daba escalofríos

- Em… hola divinito ñ_ñ –

- … Arruinaste mi comida… ¡Ahora tu la sustituirás! – grito furioso mientras rápidamente estiro su mano para atraparlo, pero Serio ágilmente se movió hacia al lado - Grr, maldito roedor – gritaba el divino mientras hacia múltiples intentos de atraparlo, pero no lo conseguía

- ¡Chicos, me podrían ayudar! – gritaba Serio sin dejar de correr. Estos por fin reaccionan y bajan del edificio en que estaban

- Ya – dijo Paco mientras estaba en cuclillas. Pilar corr4io hacia donde estaba el y salto desde su espalda, llegando justo al la cabeza del divino… Pero no era como ella se lo imaginaba, apenas llego a tocar la cabeza gelatinosa del divino, quedo extrañamente enterrada hasta los tobillos

- ¡AH estoy atorada en esta cosa! O_O – gritaba mientras trataba de safarze de aquella trampa

- Yo te ayudo Pilar – grito Paco mientras escalaba un edificio y se lanzaba por arriba del divino, chocando con Pilar y los dos cayeron al piso… pero tranquilos, Serio amortiguo su caída

- …Gracias Paco – decía Pilar algo coqueta

- De nada, ya sabes, el líder siempre tiene que cuidar a sus compañeros – decía arruinando la escena algo romántica

- … Creo que seria muy positivo que salieran de encima para que pueda respirar – susurraba apenas el puntito naranjo que estaba debajo de Paco y Pilar. Los dos escucharon el leve susurro de agonía y salieron de encima

- Entonces ¿Cómo vencemos al divino si nos succiona con su cuerpo gelatinoso? – decía Pilar con las manos hacia arriba como signo de interrogación mientras serio empezaba a toser y respirar

- ¡Chicos, vi el tótem! – dijo Azul que llego de la nada

- …es el mió cierto – decía Serio algo desilusionado

- Pues si, y esta en el brazo izquierdo del divino… creo que Tocando el tótem es la única forma de vencer a este divino – especulaba azul que, luego de que pronunciara aquellas palabras, los tres lentamente giraban sus cabezas, mirando a Serio

- ¬¬ si, ya se, tengo que acercarme a esa cosa fea y tocar el tótem ese… ¿pero que hay que decir? – preguntaba Serio

- Em… pues deberías sabértelo. Cuando toques el tótem tiene que decir "tótem toca transforma"… y luego te transformaras en un tigrillo… así de simple – le explicaba Pilar

- Muy bien, nosotros tres vamos a distraer al divino y Serio, tienes que acercarte a el y tocar tu tótem – ordeno Azul y los tres se fueron mientras Serio tranquilamente iba detrás de ellos

- Oye cara de jalea, a que no me atrapas – gritaba paco mientras corría del divino que se arrastraba hacia el. Mas adelante estaban Pilar y azul con una cuerda en el camino, Paco al salto y el divino choco con ella y rápidamente las dos lo rodearon con la cuerda, teniéndolo así, "Atrapado".

- Jaja... por favor, ¿están bromeando verdad? – decía el divino mientras seguía avanzando y la cuerda lo traspasaba

- … Ahora que me doy cuenta ¿a quien se le ocurrió atrapar a una gelatina gigante con una cuerda? – comentaba Azul

- Al genio Paco... – respondió Pilar mientras Paco la miraba ¬¬

- ¡Ja, hasta aquí llegaste "llivino"! – grito glorioso Serio quien estaba apunto de tocar su tótem… lo toco y… - em… ¡Comen sopa… transporta!... ¡No espera me equivoque…! – grito… Nuestro querido Serio tan especial el

- … Que diantres dijo… o_o – comentaba Paco. En eso, unas luces salen al cielo... pero en vez de ser rectas… son ondulas, muy falladas… pero luego desparecen y la mano de Serio se electrocuta al tener todavía la mano en el tótem y no hacer la transformación correctamente

- … Que demonios fue eso – decía atónito el divino… imagínense, un divino con falta de cerebro quedo pasmado

- ¡SERIO, ES TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA! – gritaba Azul a Serio para que lo intentara de nuevo ya que el divino estaba distraído

- Auch, mi manita TT_TT… bueno ya – el pelinaranjo corre rápidamente al brazo del divino y lo vuelve a intentar - ¡Tótem toca transforma!... ¡Wiii me salio! – grito y las luces (esta vez bien formadas) se dirigían al cielo y los Combo niños se transformaban en sus animales totémicos:

- ¡Águila!

- ¡Toro!

- ¡Iguana!

- E... Que demonios era... ¡ah, si… Tigrillo! - y así los cuatro guerreros se transformaron

- Creo que convirtiéndose en sus mascotas no me van a vencer – decía el divino mientras sacaba un poste de alumbrado y con este empezaba a Golpearlos fallidamente

- Wow, creo que soy muy rápido trasformado – comentaba Serio, pero se distrajo por un segundo y no sabia que el divino estaba apunto de pegarle con el poste

- ¡Serio cuidado!

- ¿Ah? – respondió Serio al grito de Azul cuando mira hacia arriba y ve que encima de el hay un poste con que lo atacaba el divino. Por instinto propio Serio estira las manos hacia arriba e inconscientemente, sus garras cortaron el poste – wow - En eso, el súper Paco se dirigía veloz mente al divino en su estado bola, pero apenas toco el divino y se quedo atrapado en su estomago

- … ash, que asco – decía mientras trataba de salir del interior del divino

- Jaja, por favor, soy indestructible, me regenero y no me pueden lastimar… están acabados combo como se llaman – decía el divino mientras azul le lanzaba sus plumas filosas, pero solo traspasaban al divino, Pilar lo atacaba con cocos, pero el divino se los comía, Paco le pegaba con sus cuernos a su al cuerpo del divino para poder escapar de ahí, y exhausto lo logro. Y por otra parte, serio tenia su mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba y observaba al divino.

Azul le gritaba al divino con su grito de águila… pero solo se movía de un lado a otro como una jalea

- ¡Eso es! – grito Serio con el foco prendido - ¡azul ven por favor! – le grito Serio y Azul aterrizo al lado de el

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya se como vencer al divino

- y Como haremos eso… es indestructible – comentaba algo desilusionada la rubia

- Pues… necesito tu ayuda – dijo suavemente y estirando la mano

- ¿Qué? Pero… - en eso Serio corta sus pensamientos

- ¿Confías en mi? – dijo con un dulce sonrisa mientras seguía con la mano estirada. Azul lo miraba y se perdía en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban… pero siempre se acobardaba de decirle los bellos que eran… a la vez miraba aquella mano estirada… y sin pensarlo mas, le tomo la mano, y con una sonrisa mas alegre en el rostro de Serio, apretó su mano y corrió hacia el divino mientras llevaba a azul

- Espera ¿Por qué no me quieres decir tu plan? – preguntaba desde atrás. En eso, levemente Serio la mira

- por que… me tratarías de loco, eso creo – dijo alarmando a azul. Ya estaban bastante cerca del divino, quien miraba como aquellos dos locos se aproximaban a el

- ¡Serio no, espera! – gritaba la ojiazul tratando de frenar a serio, pero de repente casi colisionando con el divino, Serio salto y… llegaron a su boca… y cayeron por ella… y llegaron al estomago del divino

- valla… acá son mas raros que en el mundo divino ¬¬ - comentaba el divino (rima accidental)

- ¿estas viva? – preguntaba Serio

- O_O ahjam… - asintió Azul algo shockeada

- Muy bien – en eso serio le toma la mano – ahora quiero que grites lo mas fuerte que puedas a la cuenta de tres – le dijo mirando directo a los ojos – 1, 2, ¡3! – grito por ultimo y Azul grito su grito de águila y Serio rugió como tigrillo

- ¡QUE! Grito el divino antes de ser estallar por las ondas de sonido de ambos tortolitos

- ¡Eso es! – gritaron a coro Pilar y Paco que estaban observando de lejos

- Vez, si te lo hubiera dicho, no me acompañarías – decía Serio a Azul

- Si, tienes razón, pero lo bueno es que funciono… pero tengo que bañarme ^_^ - comentaba Azul cubierta de una gelatina verde al igual que Serio

- Bueno, hora de hacer un súper explosión – decía Paco

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntaba Serio

- Pues, tienes que liberar tu energía y lanzársela al divino para mandarlo a su mundo… y tienes que decir "combo niños, súper explosión"

- jaja, no lo crean… me voy a regenerar… claro en dos horitas eso si… ¿quieren hacer tiempo? – preguntaba la cabeza del divino

- ¬¬ saben, se oye sencillo, hagámoslo – decía Serio. Los cuatro rodearon la cabeza del divino y los cuatro golpearon el suelo

- ¡Combo niños súper explosión! – gritaron los 4 y el divino fue sellado en un… saco de papas, por que no se me ocurrió nada mejor ^/////^

- ¡Sii! Selle a mi primer Divino… bueno que yo recuerde ñ_ñ – decía Serio contento. Pero lo que no sabían, era que alguien los estaba mirando

- Ves, al final Serio no lo olvido del todo – decía Grinto apoyado en un árbol

- M… será mejor que se prepare para enfrentar su destino

- Cabeza, yo se que el puede, cualquiera de mis niños puede hacer lo que el se disponga – decía con un gran sonrisa Grinto

Fin… claro del capitulo xD

**Espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo… aunque esta eternamente largo, pero hace tiempo que no publico un capitulo :)**

**Bueno nos leemos luego!**


	15. Mi estadia

**Wiiiiiiiii, avanzo rápido ¡tan veloz como un caracol! Bienvenidos los aventureros que se aproximan a leer este nuevo capitulo (bien atrasado que digamos ¬¬)**

**- Los combo niños no me pertenecen/ the Combo children do not belong to me/ дети не принадлежат мне Combo/ Der Combo kinder nicht zu mir gehören… son propiedad de ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle. ^_^**

**- Cody y Kevin si me pertenecen**

**- Benjamín (el chico extra que apareció en el capitulo anterior) no me pertenece, al igual que los combo niños… por ahora lo deje como avatar en mi cuenta, para que pedan ver quien realmente es xD**

**- ¡Dejen reviews! Me harían mi trabajo más fácil!**

**Mi estadia…**

Luego de que Serio allá derrotado a su primer divino, los Combo niños se quitaron sus máscaras y se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento para encontrarse con Grinto. Cuando llegaron, el ya los estaba esperando, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados y su sonrisa que resaltaba sus ojos verdes

- Creo que Serio ha aprendido rápido – decía mientras recibía el saco de papas en donde había sido sellado el divino y lo guardaba en la habitación ya un poco colapsada con tantos divinos (N/A: como sabrán, no tenia tanta inspiración en el capitulo pasado… ñ_ñ)

- Grinto, tengo una pregunta – decía Serio acercándose serio, por que el es Serio xd… bueno, se acercaba al canoso

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le respondía al ver su rostro

- Yo vine a Nova-Nizza solo por 4 o 5 semanas, no por más tiempo… ¿Por qué me esta entrenando si sabe que me voy a ir en cualquier momento? – decía el pelinaranjo algo curioso y raro a la vez. En eso, hubo un pequeño minutito de silencio, Grinto desviaba la mirada, miraba a Cabeza, y luego hablo

- Veras… hay una profecía… que nos es muy beneficiaria que digamos – decía mientras se alejaba y veía unas mascaras antiguas colgadas en una pared teniendo ambas manos tocando su espalda – una vez.. Hubo un combo guerrero… hace 500 años, el pertenecía al grupo de los combo guerreros mas poderosos de la historia… como verán, ellos son sus antepasados

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos a coro

- El toro, al iguana, el águila… el tigrillo – decía mientras volvía a mirarlos – pero el no era ninguno de ellos… era el quinto combo niño

- Pero…Yo siempre supe que fueron uno, dos o cuatro los combo niños de una época, no 5 – decía algo confundida Azul

- Pues esto era una excepción, el quinto combo niño poseía otro tótem diferente… el punto es que, no pueden haber cinco combo niños, por cosas del destino, y de un día para otro, este Combo guerrero sufrió un accidente… - decía Grinto mientras dejaba de hablar y se daba la vuelta… mirando así nuevamente ya las memorizadas mascaras

- ¿Qué le ocurrió? – preguntaba Pilar algo curiosa, y Cabeza le respondió aquella pregunta que Grinto no fue capaz de responder

- Se volvió maligno, se fusionó con un divino oscuro contra su voluntad y no volvió a recuperar su conciencia… ahora vaga por el mundo divino y regresara muy pronto para nuestro mundo… y no es ninguna buena noticia…

- No es bueno… por que el es de un nivel muy superior… conoce los secretos de los divinos y de los Combo niños… seria muy difícil vencerlo… - concluyo el tema Grinto. Los cuatro quedaron inmóviles al escuchar tal historia, pero en realidad, solo escucharon el hiper resumen de la verdadera y trágica historia que escondía el pasado… - Serio – dijo Grinto atrayendo la mirada de este – todos los días vas a entrenar con migo, y yo te protegeré con excusas para que puedas salir de esas clases extras… por ahora descansa, esta bueno de entrenamiento por hoy – dijo y los mando fuera de la sala de entrenamiento con su súper palito mágico (wiiii palito mágico :P)

… **Afuera de la súper sala de entrenamiento en donde se cuentan todas las historias trágicas…**

- Wow… ¿esa era la historia que el maestre no nos quería contar? – preguntaba paco al recordar momentos pasados

- Eso parece… - decía Pilar

- Que lastima perder la conciencia así… digo, ¿combinarse con un divino contra tu voluntad? – comentaba azul con pésame

- Creo que hay algo en todo esto que el viejo nos esta ocultando – decía Serio frotándose la barbilla mientras tenia una mirada muy pensativa… pero ya se le paso - ¡rayos, debería estar en mi clase! ¡Me mataran nuevamente! Me tengo que ir ¡adiós! – decía Serio mientras se retiraba corriendo con la fuerza del temor a la autoridad educativa.

- Creo que Serio tiene razón… hay algo extraño en todo esto – decía Paco con la misma pose anterior de Serio

Mientras Paco conectaba sus neuronas cerebrales, el hermoso puntito naranjo se movía a gran velocidad por el mapa de Nova-Nizza, hasta que llego a una zona del bosque que estaba afuera de la ciudad, en donde había un gran grupo de niños con un cuaderno en sus manos mientras anotaban los apuntes que la profesora Claudia hablaba sobre los árboles

- Este, es un Homidoude clariflousible onexpiditus yaminetis hurabighton meneroidets… mas conocido como… palmera

- Oooh – respondían los niños impresionados al oír la definición de Claudia. En eso, y por desgracia, ella pudo fijarse en la "desapercibida" llegada de Serio en donde lamentablemente piso una liana y se enredó en su pie, luego se levanto por los aires y rebotaba una y otra ves entre dos árboles que lo rodeaban… quedando colgado de la liana boca abajo

- Serio… ¿en donde estabas? – preguntaba la Profesora con los brazos cruzados

- Em… ese viejo… ¡Grinto! Me llamo para que… le ayudara con algunas cosas

- Grinto ¿e?... esta bien, busca a Cody y Kevin para trabajar con ellos, no me sorprendería que siguieran en la primera pregunta en el trabajo que les dí – y ya Serio saliendo de aquella trampa preparada por la naturaleza y su mala suerte, se dirigió a buscar a sus amigos… y Claudia no estaba equivocada

- Oye viejo, por que desapareces así – decía Cody arriba de un árbol

- ¿Que demonios haces ahí arriba? – preguntaba algo confundido Serio

- Por que no se lo preguntas a el ¬¬ – dijo Cody apuntando a Kevin, quien estaba aun mas arriba, mas o menos en la copa del pobre árbol todo chueco por el peso de este, mientras observaba a lo lejos a Pilar… no es muy novedoso que diga que estaba sonrojado y tenia una sonrisa algo extraña.

- … Estas observando a Pilar… - dijo lentamente Serio.

- Ajam… ¡A QUE! – grito Kevin desconcentrándose y cayendo de cabeza al suelo - … no siento dolor o_o – decía mientras seguía de cabeza

- Oye Kevin, no sabia que te atrajera Pilar – decía Serio con cara burlona

- Vaya… que lindo nombre tiene…¡Digo! no pff, Alguien tan macho como yo no le atraen las simples mujeres, ni si quiera las hermosas… y lindas, y bellas y… hermosas… - decía lo ultimo ya entre suspiros

- … Y yo soy Maddona ¬¬ - decía Cody burlescamente mientras él y Serio lo observaban algo… extrañados – por cierto, por que no nos cuentas de tu nuevo amor, el bibliotecario de la escuela que ni siquiera conocemos

- ¿Ah? Em… oye no confundas las cosas jeje… es que el es… em… mi tatarabuelo en cuarto grado cercano n_n – respondía algo nervioso Serio dejando que su imaginación hiciera el trabajo

- … ¿Nunca le has dicho que se jubile? Esta como muy requeteultra viejo - le decía Kevin algo extrañado… aun de cabeza XD

- A si, millones de veces, lo que pasa es que aun cree que tiene 35 años… pobre ¿no? – decía Serio ya imaginándose la cara del anciano si escuchase eso

- ¡Ustedes no deberían estar trabajando! – les retaba la profesora apareciendo de la nada

- Estamos… analizando em… el comportamiento del insecto que esta picando a Kevin – respondió Cody sin haber pensado nada

- ¬¬ pues sigan con su análisis – respondía algo seria y luego se retiro del lugar

- ¡Ah, un insecto! – gritaba descontroladamente el pelinegro mientras agitaba los brazos y corría de un lado hacia el otro patéticamente. En eso, Cody estira su brazo y en una milésima de segundo le quito el insecto que estaba en brazo de Kevin… pero él seguía corriendo desesperadamente - ¡Ah! ¡Quítenmelo, soy alérgico!

- Ajam, Kevin, ya no lo tienes

- Y por que no me lo dijiste antes ¬¬ - dijo Kevin dejando de correr y gritar. En eso, los tres sienten una presencia que venia de entre los arbustos, este movía y señalaba que había alguien oculto allí. Ellos miraban detenidamente el extraño arbusto, pero Kevin, lleno de valentía (el mas valiente de todos, que por cierto le teme a los insectos) se acerco a este para ver quien se escondía en el, pero cuando movió las hojas del arbustito de 3 metros de alto…

- Azul, creo que no es por acá – se reconocía la voz de Pilar que de la nada salio entre el arbusto… chocando "accidentalmente" de frente con Kevin juntándose nariz con nariz. Los dos inmediatamente cambiaron su tono de color de piel, a un tono rojizo, estaban muy avergonzados y, lo peor de todo es que no se querían separar de aquella pose.

- Pilar tú… - decía la rubia, pero de repente vio a Pilar y Kevin juntos, y por detrás a Serio y Cody mientras los observaban ya cansados y aburridos de no haber movimiento como por 5 minutos de la parejita extravagante. En eso, Azul siente que Paco se aproximaba peligrosamente a la escena del crimen, y lo mejor seria que no viera aquel acto… o el pobre Kevin terminaría con la cara deforme con una sola técnica capoerista.

- ¿Azul… estas con Pilar? – decía acercándose Paco mientras movía algunas ramas que intervenían en su camino. En eso, rápidamente Azul se da vuelta y se dirige a Paco, quien estaba a 5 metros de ella

- ¿Ah? No, parece que esta al otro lado ñ_ñ – decía azul nerviosa, mientras lanzaba miradas para atrás y veía que Pilar ya se había separado de Kevin

-… Entonces por que Pilar esta atrás tuyo – decía Paco mientras Pilar, muy ruborizada y desorientada se acercaba un poco estado zombi a Azul

- Am… ¡ah, hola Pilar! Te estábamos buscando – decía Azul con una gran gotita en la nuca. Paco estaba muy serio… para que hablar de Pilar, estaba en otro mundo, y eso que solo con que solo con Kevin, rozaron sus narices.

- Hola como están – dijo apareciendo… Miguel de la nada, más o menos "samara" del aro cuando sale de la tele… aunque no tiene nada que ver, pero me dio la gana de ponerlo X3

- ¿Y tu que demonios haces aquí? – le preguntaba Serio que junto con Cody se acercaban al grupo

- A pues, no es obvio… con la teleserie que se presento ante mis ojos, vine aquí

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntaba Paco algo confundido. En eso azul le hacia señas a Miguel, para que no hablara de nada… pero como Migue tiene su cerebro en el foro de fans de combo niños… no entendió el código con que le hablaba Azul

- Por dios, que no sabia que Pilar fuera pareja con un extranjero – dichas aquellas palabras de aquel niño cara de roedor… la cara de Paco quedo paralizada… de repente desvió al mirada a Kevin y a Pilar que estaban ruborizadas y se miraban coquetamente… luego de minutos sus neuronas chocaron, y pudo comprenderlo todo. Pero solo reacciono en no reaccionar y quedar boquiabierto mientras (milagrosamente) pasaban muchas cosas en su mente.

- Em… Saben, si quieren vamos a comer unos tacos jeje – decía Serio rompiendo el extraño silencio incomodo que había en ese momento

- ¡SI! – gritaron todos a coro y los seis fueron al gran y legendario puesto de tacos de Nova-nizza.

…_Desde que llegue a esta extraña ciudad, lo único que me imaginaba al entrar allí, era un aburrido castigo de verano provocada por mi mala suerte y por el odio asesino de mi director Sebastián hacia mi… pero siempre tuve un único problema que me complicaba toda mi vida… era que no tenia idea o en realidad, nunca viví mi pasado antes de los 12 años. Pero ya cuando iba recién entrando a Nova-Nizza… sentía una sensación rara que recorría mi pecho… ese mar, esas palmeras, esas casas y esos puestos de tacos y helados… ¡todo se me hacia tan familiar!. Pero hasta ahora, que e estado acá como tres días, no eh podido descifrar esa extraña sensación. Pero si hay algo mas extraño aun… es que de la nada salgan monstruos extraños de otro mundo y que ataquen esta ciudad… y que existan unos superhéroes enmascarados con poderes de animales que combatan con ellos y los devuelvan a su mundo original_

_Nunca esperaría que yo perteneciera de un día para otro, a este extraño grupo. Desde ese momento, cuando fui un tigrillo, cuando me puse una mascara... y estaba con tres chicos algo extraños y muy especiales, pude comprender algunas cosas muy extrañas._

_Por ejemplo, hace ya mas de un mes, todas las noches eh soñado que soy una especie de tigre que corre en una pradera y se dirige a un grupo de animales: un águila, un toro y una especie de iguana… pero lo mas extraño es que precisamente los Combo niños, los héroes de la ciudad, son esos animales. Con esta conclusión, creo que mis sueños tienen algo que ver con los Combo niños… pero no puedo saber de que… pues el dragón que también aparece en ellos, se ve malévolo y quiere destruirme y a la vez, separarme de ellos._

_No puedo creer que me complique la vida pensando en las pesadillas que me ocurren en las noches._

_Ahora todo es distinto… llegue a esta ciudad como un prisionero, y ahora soy parte de ella. Soy un guardián que esta en entrenamiento por un anciano algo extraño diría yo, el cual desde ahora lo llamo maestre Grinto. Ahora mis días en esta ciudad son entrenar con mi maestre y tratar de prestar atención en algo de las clases extras que nos da la profesora Claudia. Pero por las excusas que inventa mi maestre, creo que me salvan un poco de mis desapariciones para poder entrenar... pero no me salvan de las curiosidades de Cody y del romántico Kevin que ahora solo le presta atención a una chica quien por cierto, es una Combo niña. Todo esto es extraño.. puedo sentir que esos Combo niños son o fueron parte de mi… me gustaría saber tantas cosas, pero en realidad, tengo que esperar que el tiempo y el destino me respondan mis preguntas… _

**Así fueron los pensamientos y los días de Serio que pasaban en aquella ciudad que tan extraña era para él. Con mucho esfuerzo, avanzaba rápidamente en las técnicas del capoeira junto a Grinto, y trataba de no estresarse tanto con lo del informe de mil hojas.**

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, este es el final del fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado… ¡wajajaja! XD ni muerta lo dejaría así!!!! XD.**

**Bueno, patéticamente el capitulo termina acá ¬¬. Es que necesito que termine en este momento para que el próximo sea más ordenado XD**

**Próximamente nos veremos en… "****3 semanas y media después"…****como vuela el tiempo ¿no? Bueno ¡por fin llegare al real fic que es enserio!... les aviso que, lo que han leído anteriormente… es solo al introducción… :D**

**p.d.: prometo que el próximo capitulo será mucho mejor que este relleno ¬¬**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Yeah, yeah! Alohaaa a todos los que leen estas palabras y bienvenidas a un capitulo de verdad XD. Muchas cosas se desataran en este capitulo…**

**- Los Combo niños no me pertenecen… ¡Pero que importa! Aun así uno los ama, y también ama a sus creadores ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle. A si que una alabanza para ellos :P**

**- El hippie Cody y el romántico pero cabeza hueca Kevin si me pertenecen :)**

**- Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic y un doble gracias a los que me han dejado reviews :D**

**Mi estadía en un lugar llamado Nova…algo…**

**Tres semanas después…**

Serio, como todas las mañanas en su estadía en Nova-nizza, estaba haciendo una roda con Paco, quien le estaba ayudando a entrenar y a demostrar lo que ah aprendido. Pilar tocaba los bongos, Azul tocaba el berimbau y Grinto solo estaba de brazos cruzados junto a cabeza mientras observaban la roda.

Como siempre, Empezaban siempre tranquilos, y después empezaban a "atacar", lo bueno de Serio, era su agilidad para esquivar y también sus estrategias para poder atacar, y ahora que ah entrenado todas las semanas, estaba aun mejor.

- Muy bien, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy – ordeno Grinto mientras dejaban de tocar los instrumentos y terminaron la roda. – vaya, creo que haz avanzado mucho en tres semanas Serio – le decía orgulloso

- Ja, todo es gracias a mi ayuda – decía Paco mientras se apuntaba el mismo son su pulgar con una sonrisa gloriosa

- ¬¬ - Pilar y Azul lo miraban con una cara de "ja si claro, tú"

- Bueno me voy jeje, este es el ultimo día que los de mi clase van a estar acá, mañana en la mañana se van – decía Serio mientras se tocaba la cabeza

- ¿A en serio? Bueno entonces te acompañamos – decía Azul y los cuatro salieron de la sala de entrenamiento. Algunos minutos después llegaron a el hotel en donde se quedaban los extranjeros, y tan solo abriendo la puerta se escuchaban muchos ruidos en el piso 3 **(N/A: a se me olvido, en el piso tres es en donde están los vannoninenses XD(… ¿existe esa palabra?... nadie lo sabe))**. Los cuatro aventureros se asomaron por el pasillo de aquel piso, y ya se veían muchas personas saltando de la alegría y festejando al máximo, me nos una niña que miraba por la ventana y, por supuesto, Claudia estaba apoyada en una pared observando la alegría de sus alumnos, muy estilo pose de Grinto, además de que tienen mucho en común… no espera O_O me estoy adelantando XD

- Vaya… si que están felices de irse… - comentaba Azul algo impresionada

- Cualquiera estaría feliz en el fin de unas clases ilegales en las vacaciones ¬¬ - comentaba Pilar comprendiendo a los desesperados alumnos. En eso llegan los más esperados… y únicos ¡Cody y Kevin!... que literalmente estaban saltando en un pie de lo felices que estaban

- ¡Un día mas, y no mas de esta maldad!... ¡Un día mas y veremos nuestra libertad! – Gritaban a coro todos detrás de Cody, el gran "Ghandi" de los alumnos, quien estaban detrás de el, armando una gran cola (fila) fiestera mientras repetían esas frases ya mencionadas antes.

- Wow O.O no sabía que nuestra ciudad fuera tan aburrida como para que ellos celebren así – comentaba Paco. En eso Cody y Kevin se separaron de la fila y fueron a saludar a los chicos que habían llegado

- ¡Hola hermanos! – decía Cody, con una aura alegre que lo rodeaba, que casi era contagiosa

- Jaja, hola – decía Serio, azul y Paco a la vez

- Em… hola :) – decía Kevin acercándose a Pilar algo sonrojado y desviando un poco su mirada y con su típica pose de tener sus manos atrás, apoyadas en su espalda, algo natural cuando él esta nervioso.

- Jeje, hola – decía algo temerosa Pilar mirándolo con una gran sonrisa mientras sobaba su brazo izquierdo

- ¡Oigan van a venir a la playa en la noche ¿verdad?! – decía Cody muy contento

- ¿Ah? En la playa… ¿Qué van a hacer? – preguntaba azul algo curiosa

- ¿No lo saben? ¡VAMOS A HACER LA FIESTA MAS REBOLTOSA QUE HAYA TENIDO NOVA-NIZZA! – grito Cody con los brazos estirados hacia arriba y todos los alumnos de Vanno-nizza dieron un grito a coro: ¡SIIIII!

- Em… ¿eso no es ilegal? – comentaba en voz baja azul

- Quien sabe, pero no importa ¡todos están invitados! – gritaba Cody nuevamente con el apoyo de todos y luego siguió bailando y celebrando.

Y así, los chicos se quedaron un rato observando la gran alegría por parte de los chicos vecinos, pero mas tarde regresaron a sus casas para poder prepararse para la gran fiesta… y bueno, como vuela el tiempo, ya eran las 10:00 p.m., la hora perfecta para la fiesta y ya todos se dirigían a quizás, la mejor fiesta playera que podrían haberse imaginado.

- ¡Azul, Azul! – gritaba Pilar quien se había encontrado con ella en el camino

- Ah, hola Pilar n_n – y las dos se fueron juntas tranquilamente por el camino hasta que llegaron a la playa, apenas llegaron, pudieron ver a todos los alumnos de vannonizza allí, mientras unos jugaban voleyball de playa, otros cantaban con la compañía de una guitarra y otros simplemente conversaban con una fiel radio a máximo volumen.

- ¡Rayos, no puedo prender esta porquería! – decía Kevin, rodeado por Paco, Serio y cody, mientras trataba de encender una fogata, pero cada ves que prendía el fósforo, se apagaba o simplemente no se le podía prender la fogata

- M... Hermano, creo que le tienes que poner gasolina jeje – dijo Cody bromeando un poco

- Hola chicos – dijo Pilar, mientras coqueteaba con kevin, ya que este se dio vuelta al escuchar su melódica voz

- Hola Pilar – decía el pelinegro con voz calmada y enamorada

- Hola ¬¬ - decía fríamente paco al ver como los dos coqueteaban frente de el, ignorándolo

- M… no puedo encender esta cosa T_T – comentaba Kevin mientras seguía intentando prender la fogata

- Ya te dije viejo, échale gasolina y todos tus problemas se acaban ^__^

- ¿Ya hicieron la fogata? – dije yo, violeta xd, mientras me aproximaba junto con Lupita a la gran "fogata", que en mi opinión, Miguel estaba mas prendido que ella.

- Pues… no se prende – respondía Kevin, que paso se rozar el fósforo a azotar el fósforo en la leña y papel que había.

- Espérenme aquí, en seguida vuelvo ¬¬ - dijo Violeta mientras se retiraba caminando hacia algún lugar

- M... tengo un mal presentimiento de esto – decía Lupita mientras se brotaba la barbilla

- Ya llegue – dijo Violeta llegando del lado contrario de donde se había ido

- ¡Ah! O_o ¿de donde saliste? – dijo Serio asustándose por la extraña y paranormal aparición

- No se – respondí mientras mostraba un bidón de gasolina en mis manos y dejaba caer un chorro de gran tamaño de gasolina en la fogata

- Uff, por fin alguien que me hace caso – decía Cody sonriendo

- ¡NO ESPERA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! – grito Lupita

- Em… hecho gasolina inflamable considerablemente frente a una fogata que será prendida por fuego, rodeada de personas – respondía sin dejar de echar la gasolina

- Mejor no la prendas, con la energía de un minúsculo átomo de fuego con la presencia de la mezcla del heptano y octano, hará una gran extensión gracias al CO2 y H2O que hay en el aire

- ¿ah, que mi abuela que? – decía violeta mirándola con cara extrañada

- ¡Ash! Saben que, yo voy a hacer lo que nadie hizo antes – dijo Paco prendiendo el fósforo y luego tirándolo a la fogata

- ¡NOO! 8O - Gritaron Azul y Lupita a coro y no habría pasado mucho cuando desde lejos se veía un gran hongo de humo... bueno no creo que se haya visto desde tan lejos ñ_ñ…

- O check it out ... Deve essere la fine del mondo! ¡ah, terza guerra mondiale! correre, correre – Gritaba un italiano en el centro de su ciudad mientras los ciudadanos entraban en pánico

-¡Padre, Padre! Ho paura - decía un pequeño niñito temeroso y muy triste

- Tranquillo figlio, appena arrivato questo fucile e servire il vostro paese. dopo ti do caramella

- Oh, grazie padre - **… ¬¬ bueno ya, basta con lo de los italianos que creían en la tercera guerra mundial, y vayamos con nuestros ahumados muchachos**

Todos estaban quietos, no había ningún movimiento y el silencio estaba permanente entre ellos. Estaban negros como el carbón por al humoreada que se había expandido. En eso hubo un leve movimiento, el cual fue que todos cambiaron la mirada, a una mirada asesina contra a paco, quien todavía seguía en la pose con la que había tirado el cigarro y violeta con lo que quedaba de bidón… pero igualmente miraba asesinamente a Paco XD

- Em… ¿Ups? – decía entrecortado el chico cabeza de estrella color marrón, quien avergonzado miraba a todos los de su alrededor

- Ajam… eso es lo que pasa cuando tiras un fósforo a una fogata rebalsada de gasolina – comentaba finalmente Lupita

- Ahhh… sabia que se me hacia familiar mezclar algo inflamable con fuego n.n – decía violeta, ay que admitirlo, entupidamente, mientras ya todos se movían y empezaban a limpiarse por el humo negro que los envolvió. Luego de eso todos se sentaron al rededor de la fogata accidental, y se calentaban de la fría noche de luna llena… mientras a nuestro genio Cody se le vino algo a la cabeza

- Saben ¿Por qué no contamos historias graciosas para animar la noche? Dijo algo alegre mientras acosaba con la mirada a Serio diciendo "jaja, pobre de ti"

- ¡U muy bien! ¡Yo empiezo! – gritaba Kevin mientras levantaba la mano y la agitaba energéticamente. En eso, ya con todas las afirmaciones de los presentes, este prosiguió – Bueno, no si ustedes sepan pero… ¿Alguien sabe cual fue la primera vez que Cody fumo un cigarrillo? – En eso, todos quedaron ansiosos de seguir escuchando mientras Cody se avergonzaba y se tapaba la cara con ambas manos – Bueno aquí va

**[Flash-Back]**

Cody se encontraba en su aburrida casa, cuando el tan solo tenía 7 años aproximadamente. En eso se le cruza su mama junto con su hermano menor, tan solo 3 años menor que el.

- Cody, yo y tu hermano iremos al mall a comprar, a si que cuida la casa o te castigo

- Si claro – respondía sin pensar mucho mientras seguía viendo al televisión en su sala de estar. En eso, la mama va para algún lugar (seguramente a Buscar la cartera) y su hermano pequeño mira para todas partes y del bolsillo de su jardinera saca una cajetilla de cigarros. Luego saca cuidadosamente un cigarrillo y lo prende ya expertamente – Oye eso no te hace mal para ser tan pequeño ¬¬ - le decía Cody mientras los observaba fumar placidamente

- Cállate perdedor, ni si quiera te atreverías a fumar – pronunciaba apenas la pequeña criatura

- ¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso?! – Dijo algo enojado Cody – Para tu información soy mucho mas maduro que tu

- jaja si claro – dijo su pequeño hermano mientras prendía otro cigarrillo, ya que había consumido el primero ¬¬ - y le tiraba desagradablemente todo el humo al Cody en la cara

- Listo veámonos – decía la madre mientras el hermano menor de Cody tiraba el cigarro al piso y se iba con su mama… pero s ele quedo algo, la cajetilla de cigarros, que se le quedo encima de una pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala de estar. Cody se quedo detenidamente mirándolo, hasta que decididamente tomo la cajetilla y de ella saco un cigarro. Luego lentamente lo prende, y ya admitiéndolo, se acerca el cigarro a sus labios apunto de fumar pero…

- ¿Cody que haces? Se me quedo la lista del supermercado – dijo llegando su mama a sus espaldas y automáticamente y también desesperadamente, Cody no hizo nada más que meterse el cigarro a la boca… pero accidentalmente se lo trago

- Hay dios, esta casa es un desorden ¿Cody que demonios te pasa? – le preguntaba la mama algo preocupada viendo a su hijo que se apretaba la garganta y agonizando en el piso... mientras salía un fino humo de su garganta – M… Bueno como sea, solo preocúpate de que no entre ningún ladrón a la casa – dijo la mama retirándose.

- MI garganta… - decía entrecortado Cody con voz ronca

**[Fin Flash-Back]**

- Bueno Cody, creo que es tu turno de contar algo – dijo Kevin algo burlón despues de contar su historia

-Mm… Hay no lo se… no se me ocurre nada… - decía mientras pensaba como hablar mal de Kevin.- ¡A por supuesto! ¿Serio, se que tu te acuerdas? – dijo Cody mirándolo con una cara rara

- Em... en verdad siendo sincero… no

- Serio… te vas a acordar…

**[Flash-Back]**

El trío dinámico (Que en ese momento, tenían 12 años) estaban reunidos en la casa de Kevin, mientras aburridos, miraban la televisión

- Oye Kevin ¿Por qué tu gata no se me quita de encima? – comentaba Serio mientras veía que el gato de Kevin se tiraba encima de el algo coqueto

- Hay por favor, serio no mal interpretes a "Ripper"… Quizás te quiere asesinar con sus varoniles y aterradoras garras – decía Kevin defendiendo la masculinidad de su gato, que en verdad, parecía mas una bola de pelos que se movía por toda su casa, de color blanco y con una pequeña atracción a Serio

**- **Em… Kevin… T-tu gato me esta acosando – decía mientras suavemente el gato se le tiro encima, justo en el pecho y le empezaba a lengüetear la mejilla sensualmente mientras movía su cola incontrolablemente

- Jajajajaja – colapsaba Cody mientras observaba la cara de trauma psicológico de Serio

**- **Hay por dios Ripper, ya déjalo en paz – dijo Kevin tratando de separarlo de Serio, pero este con sus garras, dolorosamente se quedaba enganchado a Serio… Pero al final, con la fuerza bruta de Kevin, pudo separar a aquella dispareja pareja – Mejor ve a marcar tu territorio – dijo dejando su gato fuera de la casa, mientras este suplicaba por volver a entrar

- Uff, saben, por que no salimos de este encierro – comento Serio mientras Cody, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, apagaba la televisión con el control remoto

- ¡U ya se! Salgamos a andar en skate – dijo Kevin saltando mientras tomaba su patineta

- ¡Sii! Grito Cody como respuesta y también tomo la suya y estaban los dos dispuestos a salir

- ¡Oigan esperen! No tengo idea de lo que es un skate jeje – dijo tímidamente Serio. En eso, los dos algo atónitos se dieron vuelta y lo observaron detenidamente **(N/A: Por cierto, esto ocurrió 5 meses después de que Serio allá llegado a la ciudad y se haya hecho amigo de Cody y Kevin, por lo tanto, en ese tiempo no sabia andar en skate ^_^)**

**- **¡COMO QUE NO SABES! Es lo mejor que el ser humano pudo haber inventado – dijo Kevin mientras aleteaba sus brazos

- ¡Eso es! – Dijo Cody levantando su brazo glorioso - ¿Por qué no le enseñamos?

- ¡De veras! – Contesto Kevin y de su desordenado armario saco una patineta de repuesto, algo destruida y en mal estado… pero tenia ruedas XD tenia algo positivo – Ten – dijo tirándole la patineta encima a los pobres brazos de Serio

- ¡Auch! Ten mas cuidado… ¡¿Le pegaste agujas a tu patineta o_o!? – dijo Serio examinándola mas de cerca

- Es que se le salieron los tornillos... ¡Pero que importa, ven! – Dijo el pelinegro y jalándolo del brazo, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la calle que estaba cerca – Muy bien, súbete en la tabla, y déjate llevar por las teorías de gravedad y velocidad – explico el súper profesor

- Solo preocúpate de darte vuelo con el pie y esquivar las cosas que estén al frente tuyo

- Am… ¿eso es todo?

- Claro Serio nada más n.n – dijo Kevin, pero este le golpeo la espalda, y como Serio ya estaba arriba de la patineta, empezó a avanzar lentamente

- ¡Ah o_o me muevo!

- Tranquilo hermano, no te va a pasar nada, solo relájate – dijo Cody, y dicho eso Serio se tranquilizo y se entretuvo andando a 2 km por hora

- Muy bien, ahora por amor a dios, date impulso con tu pie y avanza mas rápido – dijo Kevin y Serio hizo exactamente lo que el dijo

- ¡Uhu, es muy entretenido! – dijo Serio… pero el problema es que se entusiasmo mucho y empezó a darse mucho impulso y a sentir la brisa en su rostro

- ¡Espéranos! – grito Cody mientras el y Kevin estaban atrás de Serio, andando en sus patinetas para alcanzarlo

- Están locos, no se porque no aprendí esto antes y… - en eso, el pelinaranjo quedo sin habla cunado vio que frente a el y su patineta prestada por Kevin, había una calle en bajada, de mas o menos… 89º grados, para ser mas simple, era una bajada recta en donde nuestro sexy Serio tenia pocas posibilidades de salir con vida - ¡Rayos… Cody, Kevin ¿Cómo se frenaba?! – grito desesperado

- Serio tienes que… - pero Cody se tardo mucho en terminar la frase, Serio ya caía a 200 kilómetros por hora por aquella calle de la muerte. Entre gritos, miedo y gritos, Serio trataba de esquivar toas las cosas que se presentaban a su camino, como autos, autos andando, bicicletas, peatones, etc. – Vaya… creo que no va a parar nunca… O_O

- Muy bien, con cuidado llevemos este vidrio al otro lado – dijo un señor que junto a otra persona llevaban un vidrio de mas o menos 8 metros de ancho y dos de largo… algo grande que cubría casi toda la calle. Tranquilamente las dos personas caminaban cuidadosamente llevando el vidrio hacia el otro lado

- ¡AAAHHHHH! – grito Serio advirtiendo a los dos hombres

- ¡Dios, va a destruir nuestro valioso vidrio! – grito uno de los hombres y en eso serio choca con el vidrio… pero en vez de quebrarlo, choca con el y rebota hacia atrás de la calle… y vuelve nuevamente a chocar el vidrio, hasta que cae al suelo semiconsciente y se arrastra por el suelo, mientras los dos hombres miraban como rodaba calle abajo

- Uff, menos mal que es contra balas – dijo uno y siguieron cruzando la calle feliz de la vida

- Psss… Serio… ¿estas vivo? – escuchaba una voz algo entrecortada Serio, mientras recién abría sus ojos y apenas recordaba de porque estaba tirado en el suelo… o mejor dicho ni siquiera sabia si estaba tirado en el piso o volando o estaba caminando

- ¡Siii! ¡Viste, viste! Abrió un ojo, ya no nos culparan de homicidio – reconocía la voz de Kevin

- Serio ¿Cuántos kevins vez? – dijo Cody mientras Serio ya podía diferenciar mas las imágenes… dándose cuenta que había algo raro conectado a su brazo… Era un suero… Serio estaba internado en el hospital de Vanno-nizza, con una pierna fracturada, ambos brazos esquinzados, con la espalda dañada, con un cuello ortopédico en el cuello y un gran dolor de cabeza y confusión

- ¡¿Ah?! Donde estoy… - dijo apenas

- No importa. Sabes, es bueno volver a verte despierto después de que estuvieses 2 días en coma (inconsciente) – dijo Kevin alegrándose al igual que Cody

- ¡D-d-d-d-d-do-do-dos d-días! O_O – grito algo extrañado

- Se agradecido, los doctores dijeron que iban a ser tres años en coma ¬¬

**[Fin Flash-Back]**

**- **Vaya, ahora que me acuerdo… la primera vez que anduve en patineta… ¡Fue lo mejor que me allá pasado! XD – dijo Serio viéndole el lado positivo a su deporte adictivo

- Vaya que historias XD – comentaba lupita

- ¡Bueno hoy es el ultimo día en que te veremos Serio! A si que por que no mejor tocamos alguna canción – dijo Cody

- Si esta bien… y se exactamente cual… - dijo el pelinaranjo tomando su guitarra, Cody sus bongos y Kevin su bajo que lo conecto misteriosamente a algún lugar … Cody era el que cantaba, la segunda voz era serio y si se escuchaba una voz un poco mas bronca y muy extra, era la de Kevin XD

**JASON MRAZ - I'M YOURS**

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but your so hot that i melted  
I fell right through the cracks, and i'm tryin to get back  
before the cool done run out i'll be givin it my best test  
and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait i'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
listen to the music at the moment maybe sing with me  
Ah, la peaceful melody  
It's your god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved Loved

So, i won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait i'm sure  
there's no need to complicate our time is short  
this is our fate, i'm yours

*scat*

I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror  
and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
my breath fogged up the glass  
and so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm a sayin'is there ain't no better reason  
to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
it's what we aim to do  
our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, i'm sure  
(there's no need to complicate  
our time is short  
it cannot wait, i'm yours 2x

no please don't complicate, our time is short  
this is our fate, im yours.  
no please don't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, the sky is yours!)

well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
ah, la one big family  
it's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved  
open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
ah, la happy family  
it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved  
listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
ah, la peaceful melodies  
it's you god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved...

Mientras cantaban esta canción... ¡Ah la amo!...dios, debo controlarme ¬¬ soy dramaturga ahora… bueno, mientras Serio tocaba la guitarra maravillosamente, no dejaba de mirar a Azul, y le lanzaba esa tan hermosa y calurosa sonrisa que tiene. Y al igual que Serio, Kevin coqueteaba con Pilar, el problema es que Paco estaba al lado… pero no le daban importancia a las miradas de asesino y a los celos de Paco.

Fue una fiestera y entretenida noche, en donde cantaron, bailaron, contaron historias y otras cosas XD

**Continuara…**

**Wow hasta aquí llegaron los vannoninenses XD**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Prometo que el próximo será mejor.. y también será mas romántico :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Alohaaaaa! :D ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien. Bienvenidos al capitulo numero… bueno perdí la cuenta ¬¬ realmente me esta quedando muy largo el fic XD**

**- Los Combo niños (la serie por supuesto) no me pertenecen… si no que son de los creadores franceses ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle ^__^**

**- Cody y Kevin si me pertenecen :) 100% marca violeta**

**Bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo, que será la introducción del verdadero fin llamado Pasado perdido ñ_ñ**

**No se me ocurrió ningún titulo…**

- Vaya viejo, creo que a pesar de todo la pasamos bien – le decía Cody a Serio mientras le chocaba la mano en la espalda

- Si, a pesar de que sean las… ¡Son las 6 a.m!... vaya, por fin comprendí por que todos se fueron hace 3 horas – decía Serio viendo que la playa estaba vacía, solo estaba el, Cody y Kevin, quien se había quedado dormido acurrucado al lado de la apagada fogata

- Auch -_- será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir al hotel… nuestro bus llega en una hora mas – Dijo Cody y junto con la ayuda de Serio, tomaron a Kevin y los tres fueron al hotel. Agotado, Serio subió la litera, se acostó en la cama, y cerró los ojos para poder descansar… bueno y además por que sus ojitos le dolían por que cunado ocurrió la explosión, le entro mucho humo en ellos. En fin, estaba placidamente descansando, apunto de quedarse dormido, pero…

- ¡DESPIERTA! – sintió un grito brusco y algo aterrador mientras el estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir y, antes de que los pudiera abrir rápidamente tras la extraña voz, de la nada se le vino una imagen por unos segundos… era de dos ojos que lo miraban con desprecio, sed de venganza e intimidantes. De un golpe se sentó en la cama, respirando desesperadamente y mirando todo a su alrededor, veía como el sol se posaba en su ventana, y ya luego de varios minutos se tranquilizo, y solo vio que era un sueño… o quizás, alguna visión

- Vaya, que demonios fue eso, creo que no podré volver a dormir u.u – susurraba Serio pero de repente lo escucho de nuevo "¡DESPIERTA!". Atónito, miro a su alrededor... Pero vio un ligero movimiento en Kevin, quien se estaba dando vuelta estirando una mano hacia el mueble que estaba al lado de su cama

- ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! – Escucho reiteradamente y ya desesperado bajo de la litera mirando a su alrededor - ¡DESPIERTA! – en eso, ve que el sonido salía cerca de la cama de Kevin se acerca y… de repente una luz salio del mueble que estaba al lado de la cama de Kevin. Serio se acerca y ahí lo ve

- ¡DESPIERTA…UAHAHA! ¡DESPIERTA UAHAHA! – escuchaba la alarma que tenia activada Kevin como despertador.

- Mmmm… - salía un sonido de flojera de los labios de Kevin mientras golpeaba el mueble… supuestamente tratando de apagar la alarma del celular que en realidad estaba en el otro extremo del mueble. Serio, ya algo avergonzado, apaga el mismo la alarma, y se sorprendió al ver que eran las 7:11 AM

- ¡Rayos chicos, su bus llego hace 11 minutos! – grito Serio y como un relámpago, las dos bella durmientes se levantaron y corrían guardando todo el desastre que tenían en su habitación.

- ¡Demonios! – gritaban ya muy estresados cuando rápidamente los tres bajaron, aumentando su velocidad dándose cuenta de que eran los únicos en el hotel.

Ya bajando los tres pisos, podían ver como el bus estaba estacionado afuera, ya con el motor encendido para que los alumnos pudiesen subir

-M… vaya, extrañare este hermoso lugar - decía Lupita mientras suspiraba y miraba, quizás, por última vez esas casas con un toque especial, típico casas de Nova-Nizza

- ¡Siiii! ¡Por fin llegare a mi casita! – gritaba feliz violeta mientras daba pequeños saltos, pero serian más grandes si no tuviera tanto sueño – Aun que igual, debo admitirlo, a pesar de que fue una tortura a las leyes infantiles, igual la pase bien :)

- ¿En verdad te gusto?

- Claro hermana, ^_^ total, mientras este con alguna amiga, la paso bien igual… y aun mas cuando esta Serio ñ_ñ –

- ¡AAH! Pensé que nos iban a dejar – dijo Kevin recobrando el aliento

- Hola chicos – dijo Azul llegando junto con Pilar y Paco para poder despedirse

- A… hola celeste

- Azul… ¬¬ - corrigió azul a Serio, pero no lo culpen, perdió su memoria ya, siempre confunde las cosas jeje

- o_o Ups lo siento, en verdad lo lamento

- No importa ñ_n

- Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de partir – ordenaba la profesora cuando de a poco todos se subían al bus, aun que las fans de Serio tenían caras largas por la estadía de Serio en aquella ciudad solo – ustedes dos suban – dijo la profesora refiriéndose a Kevin y Cody –

- Bueno Ok Kevin será mejor que subamos

- ajam… decía Kevin muy desanimado y triste

- Oye que te pa… - En eso pudo ver que Kevin miraba con tristeza a Pilar, quien también estaba igual que el. Cody al igual que Serio sintieron la tristeza por Kevin, pero… que iban a hacer, así es la vida

- Bueno… mejor vamonos… Claudia nos esta mirando asesinamente… - decía con la mirada agachada Kevin. En eso, hubo una mirada entre azul, Cody y Serio, Paco ni hablar, su mente estaba en otra cosa, total sentía un odio por Kevin que ni el podía explicar. En eso hubo una mirada entre Kevin y Pilar, algo como una despedida telepática. – Bueno, será, Chao, fue un gusto conocerlos chicos de Nova-Nizza – dijo Kevin, tratando de ocultar su tristeza y moviendo su mano mientras se subía en el bus

- Adiós hermanos de una hora de distancia n_n – decía Cody subiendo las escaleras del bus

- ¡Chao viejos! – les grito Serio – Vaya.. Al parecer me voy a quedar solo aquí jeje – pero en eso aparece Claudia, quien se bajaba del bus

- Bueno son todos, se pueden ir – decía mientras le hacia señales al chofer y este cerro la puerta

- ¿Usted no subirá? – dijo extrañada azul

- Pues, no, me quedare para hacerle la vida imposible a este bomboncito – decía Claudia mirando a Serio

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – decía con las manos apoyadas en su cabeza, algo referente a "NO, SE ME ARRUINARA LA VIDA". En eso, se pudieron dar cuenta, que Cody y Kevin se sentaron en los últimos asientos del autobús, y abrieron las ventanas para poder despedirse, mientras el bus, ya se estaba moviendo lentamente

- ¡Chao chicos! – grito Kevin, quien ya un poco mas animado, agitaba sus brazos a través de la ventana… mientras miraba, quizás por ultima vez, o quien sabe, a Pilar

- ¡Adiós! – gritaron los cuatro

- ¡Por cierto Serio, suerte con el informe! – grito a lo lejos Cody

- Jaja, si claro el informe… ¡EL INFORME! - dijo lo ultimo casi desmayándose

- ¿Que ocurre? – dijo curioso Paco

- Pues, que no he hecho nada… creo que ahora mismo tendré que hacer el trabajo o no tendré tiempo, total, hoy no entrenamos ¿cierto? – decía algo nervioso

- Pues, no, hoy es día de descanso – respondía Pilar

- ¡Genial! Me voy, nos vemos luego – dijo y rápidamente se retiro

- vaya, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que estoy acá?... bueno que importa… si alguien pregunta, estoy en el mall – djjo Claudia también retirándose

**Con Serio…**

Nuestro pelinaranjo llego corriendo hasta el hotel en donde se hospedaba. En eso, entro a la pieza y empezó a buscar algo, desordeno todo lo que había hasta que encontró su objetivo

- Uff… pensé que no los encontraría – decía mientras en su mano sostenía una billetera (monedero). Rápidamente salio del hotel, y algo confundido y perdido, buscaba un "_ciber_", para poder comenzar su trabajo

Luego de una horita más o menos, puedo encontrar uno, en el centro de la ciudad. Entro, y en el se encontraba un hombre, algo pasado de peso, quien no despegaba su mirada del computador que tenia frente a el ni dejaba de apretar las teclas.

- Em… hola jeje ñ_n – saludaba Serio algo tímido

- Que quieres – dijo el hombre fríamente sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

- Pues… ¿Cuántas horas alcanzo a estar en un computador con todo este dinero? – dijo Serio entregándole todo el dinero ahorrado hace mucho tiempo, y se la dejo encima de su escritorio. El hombre la tomo, la contabilizo, y luego siguió escribiendo en el teclado y mirando la pantalla

- 7 Horas, ocupa aquel computador del rincón

- Ok – dijo Serio, y se sentó en su silla, abrió "Word" y empezó a escribir – Muy bien, aquí vamos... vaya ojala que alcance…

_Trabajo_

_Nova Nizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

En eso, se podía observar como nuestro responsable Serio se había quedado dormido encima del teclado del computador, por la falta de sueño, Con su cabeza tranquilamente apoyada en el teclado, pasaron y pasaron las horas…

Serio, empezó a sentir algo incomodo en su cabeza. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, y cuando ya estaba bien despierto, vio que el hombre lo estaba picando en la espalda con una escoba.

- Niño, tu tiempo ya paso – decía aun serio el hombre. Serio miro el computador, y vio que solo tenia escrito el nombre de la ciudad… ese fue su gran avance

- ¡Demonios! Gaste todos mis ahorros para no avanzar nada ¬¬ - dijo mientras salía del ciber con sus manos en sus bolsillos. – Vaya, ahora que haré, no tengo idea de donde sacare información – decía mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno. Pero en eso, frena bruscamente, y ya algo mas alegre grito - ¡Eso es! ¡Azul! – dijo y corrió hacia la escuela

Con azul, ella estaba aburrida, tendida en su cama, sin hacer nada productivo, solo tenia encendida la televisión, pero no le prestaba atención alguna. Solo estaba muy entretenida jugando con un lápiz, con el cual hacia una tarea adelantada… bueno, en realidad exageradamente adelantada, tomando en cuenta de que era del libro de química con materia de 3 años más ¬¬

En eso, escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, y por un segundo se puso algo nerviosa, ya que estaba sola en su casa. Bajo las escaleras y se puso al frente de al puerta, pero en eso, vio por la ventana, y se impresiono al ver el hermoso pelo anaranjado y con forma de trapo de Serio

- Hola ¿Cómo llegaste acá? – decía mientras le abría la puerta algo extrañada

- Jeje, pues, preguntando en cada casa que encontraba ¬¬

- Vaya… - dijo la ojiazul. En eso, hubo un minuto de silencio… hasta que azul reacciono - ¡ah cierto! ¿Quieres pasar?

- ¡Si por favor! Aun que en realidad vengo acá para pedirte un favor – dijo mientras entraba a su casa. En eso, Serio se agacho, y con las rodillas en el piso y sus manos levantadas, colocadas en forma de suplico le dijo - ¡Por favor, necesito que me ayudes con mi trabajo! Con todo esto del entrenamiento no he tenido tiempo… y mis intentos de trabajar han sido inútiles

- M… claro, por supuesto que te ayudare Serio – dijo regalándole una sonrisa. En eso, los dos subieron a la habitación de azul, y trabajaron buscando información de los millones de libros que tenia azul y también con las mismas cosas que sabia ella. En fin, pasaron un largo tiempo trabajando, y pudieron avanzar… 40 paginas… de las 1.000 paginas totales del trabajo, un gran logro.

- Vaya, en realidad te agradezco que me ayudaras…en tus vacaciones jeje – decía Serio mientras tomaba los múltiples libros que habían utilizado y los ordenaba en el mueble que tenia Azul en donde estaban todos sus libros.

- No hay de que, total, estaba aburrida – decía mientras arreglaba las faltas de ortografía en el computador.

En eso, a Serio se le vino una muy buena idea para el trabajo, y rápidamente se dirigió al computador, para que la idea no se le fuera. En eso, como azul estaba escribiendo en el computador, serio se apoyo en su espalda y empezó a escribir en el computador.

Pero algo extraño sintió Azul, pues pareciese que Serio la estuviese abrazando, pero el no se daba cuenta. Ella sentía una calida sensación, al sentir sus brazos.

- Uff casi se me olvidaba poner el nombre de mi profesor – decía mientras escribía, pero Azul no respondía y estaba un poco sonrojada. En eso, Serio deja de escribir y retira sus brazos, pero era un poco obvio que azul estuviese quieta mientras hacia eso - ¿Azul, te pasa algo?

- ¡No! No nada jeje, buen detalle – comentaba algo nerviosa. Luego de eso, Serio siguió ordenando los libros. Pero luego, ambos escucharon un sonido… alguien tocaba a la puerta. – Espera acá Serio, voy a ver quien toca – dijo y se retiro de su pieza. El siguió ordenando tranquilamente, hasta que hubo un momento en el cual el mueble estaba colapsado de libros, y muy apretado. Pero el problema es que a Serio todavía le faltaba guardar el grandioso libro de "Nova-nizza, historia desde que las células existieron".

- Mm… veamos, que haría yo si fuera… Kevin – decía mientras miraba hacia arriba pensando… en eso se imaginaba a Kevin metiendo el libro a fuerza bruta, y que así podría caber en ese mueble sin problemas. – ¡Eso es! – dijo y con ambas manos empezó a empujar el libro en el diminuto espacio que quedaba entre todos lo libros… pero era casi inútil, a si que se le ocurrió empujarlo con su espalda, pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar en ese orden de libros, toda esa filita de libros se cayo hacia delante, todos encima de Serio.

Este algo avergonzado y nervioso, tomo todos los libros y los empezó a ordenar lo mas rapido que pudo, además de que sentía que azul hablaba con alguien en la entrada de su casa y luego cerraba la puerta. En ese lapso, Serio recogía todos lo libros del suelo y los colocaba en el mueble a toda velocidad, con una cara espantada y preocupada, sin fijarse mucho en lo que recogía.

En un caso, le quedaban dos libros que guardar, tomo uno de ellos, y con la fuerza del viento causado por la velocidad, entre las hojas del libro cayo una carta de color roja al piso. Serio se detuvo a recoger aquella carta cariñosamente, y luego la vio…. En ella había un foto de el y Azul unidas por un corazón, cuando tendrían mas o menos 11 años… se detuvo mirándola por mucho tiempo… la abrió y vio letras escritas, mas o menos como un poema por el día de la amistad.

Quedo algo helado y no se movía, pero no sabia por que ¿Qué significaría esa carta, quie lo presentaba a el como autor?. En eso pudo reaccionar y rápidamente dejo la carta entre las hojas de aquel libro, mas conocido como el diario de azul, y lo guardo, pero justo en eso, azul abrió la puerta, pero el lo alcanzo a guardar.

- Serio, sentí un ruido desde abajo – comento la ojiazul algo curiosa

-Jeje, no fue nada, em… me caí, de la silla, nada mas – dijo nuestro brillante Serio mientras actuadamente se frotaba la espalda

- Am, bueno – dijo sencilla y luego entro la pieza pero con una mano afuera – Oye, te quiero presentar a alguien – dijo y en eso, entra su mano junto a la mano de un muchacho, el mismo que apareció cuando Serio luchaba con su primer divino siendo oficialmente de los combo niños.

- Hola – decía sencillamente el chico mientras movía su mano

- Serio, el es Benjamín – decía azul presentándolo.

- Ah, pues hola, yo soy serio, un gusto – Le respondió Serio, pero que a la vez tenia cierta curiosidad en ese chico, recordando lo que había pasado ese día, en el cual azul se preocupo tanto por el

[*Cambio de narrador, chao, me voy a Sudáfrica… los dejo con Serio*]

…No tenia ni la menor idea de quien era el, pero solo se que era importante en la vida de Azul. En esas cosas de la vida, mi curiosidad no me dejaba tranquilo, a si que fui con una pregunta indirecta, que creo que no era la mas adecuada

- Y… ¿Son amigos? – dije algo curioso. En eso hubo un momento de silencio, en donde azul me miraba algo extrañada. Fue ahí cuando Benjamín tomo su mano, y ella con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa me respondió

- Jeje, eso te quería contar. Serio, el y yo somos novios – Y al terminar esa frase algo raro me rodeo, pero no tenia idea de que era, y también de por que lo sentía

- ¿De veras? Y desde cuando?

- Em… hace un poco más de un año – me respondió Benjamín. Wow, eso es mucho tiempo, pensaba en mi mente, y ya se me venían cosas raras como por ejemplo ¿Qué ocurrió cuando yo no estaba presente?

Era todo muy confuso, pero aun mas, cuando a mi mente, como una imagen, me acorde de la extraña carta que encontré entre las hojas de ese libro. En realidad, todo era muy enredado. No entendía nada, y creo que nunca podría entenderlo.

En eso, miro el reloj que estaba encima del escritorio de azul. Ya era muy tarde y estaba muy cansado y agotado por no dormir nada la noche anterior

- Oigan, yo me voy, es tarde y no he dormido nada – decía mientras me tocaba la cabeza. – bueno adiós, muchas gracias por ayudarme, no se como te lo pagare - le decía a Azul mientras me despedía de los dos

- Chao Serio – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y me fui. A paso torpe me dirigía al hotel, para poder descansar de una vez por todas.

**Al día siguiente….**

M… no fui a Sudáfrica por que me castigaron ¬¬ pero bueno, regrese como su narradora.

Un despeinado Pelinaranjo se despertó esa mañana, por culpa del pájaro algo tarado mental, que chocaba con su ventana. En fin, se levanto, siendo el único en su pieza y miro la hora. Luego siguió algo zombi... hasta que reacciono

- ¡¿Que? Son las 12:00, llegare tarde al entrenamiento! – grito, y como una bala se vistió y corrió hacia la escuela de Nova-nizza. Llego a la sala de entrenamientos, aun corriendo y se encontró con el maestre y los tres otros chicos que lo miraban

- ¡Perdón, me quede dormido! – se disculpaba recuperando el aire. Hubo un momento de silencio en donde los combo niños y el maestre se miraron, pero luego dejaron salir una risa algo duradera. Serio los quedo mirado algo confundido

- Jaja, perdón Serio, es que antes, también solías llegar tarde – le dijo Paco al final dejando de reírse

- ¿En serio? – dijo algo confundido mientras miraba hacia arriba. Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando de la vida, todos le prestan atención a algo mas importante… ven que el berimbau vibraba, lo que significa una cosa.

- M… bueno nos vamos – dijo Pilar y los cuatro se fueron mientras se colocaban sus mascaras.

Junto con al ayuda del divino berri, llegaron un lugar casi desabitado. Estaban algo confundidos, por que el parque de nova-nizza siempre tenía algún signo de vida… Pero algo extraño escucharon… Una risa algo maliciosa y típica de algún divino loco y demente salio detrás de un edifico, en el cual la oscuridad le tapaba el rostro al divino que estaba allí.

- ¡Muéstrate, sabemos que eres un divino! – grito Paco mientras lo señalaba con su dedo, pero solo vieron que el divino abrió sus ojos, viendo entre la oscuridad dos ojos color calipso, de los cuales eran imposibles de leer

- Vaya. Vaya, parece que hay alguien que no tiene buen humor – decía el divino mientras caminaba fuera de la oscuridad, y ya a simple vista se veía un simple humano, de pelo levantado color negro y con extremos púrpura. Pero el tenía una mirada escalofriante.

- ¿Es un divino? – preguntaba Pilar, pero como algo obvio, el divino la escucho.

- ¿Qué? No parezco uno… - dijo y luego saco unas alas de dragón de su espalda, se le marcaron sus colmillos y le salio una cola de dragón de color morado mientras reía perturbadora y extrañamente

- Jaja… bienvenidos a su perdición, combo guerreros…

**Continuara…**

**Muy bien, creo que es el capitulo resumido mas inútil del mundo ¬¬ pero bueno será… Jeje**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y los espero en el próximo capitulo**

**¡Dudas o preguntas vías reviews!**

**p.d: la parte en donde serio se queda dormido en el teclado del computador… ¡Ash! Un mes después de que se me haya ocurrido la idea salio un comercial de "Lan" (aerolínea) en donde pasaba algo similar ¬¬**

**Nos leemos!**


	18. los acontecimientos de una batalla

**Si lees esto, es por que te voy a saludar XD ¡HOLA HERMANOS HUMANOS! (no los culpo sino lo son, bueno igual los saludo) Bienvenidos al capitulo… wow O_O… capitulo 18… bueno jeje al parecer esta un poco larguito, pero en realidad, en estos capítulos, es lo mas importante del fic XDD**

**- Combo niños no me pertenecen, son 100% obra de ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle **

**- Cody y Kevin si me pertenecen**

**. Dudas o preguntas vía reviews**

**- Porfa, dejen reviews (: me hacen feliz**

**- Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y darse el tiempo de leer estas letras.**

**- Wiiiiii, el titulo rima :P**

**Sucesos de una lucha…**

- ¿Qué? ¿No parezco uno?… - dijo y luego saco unas alas de dragón de su espalda, se le marcaron sus colmillos y le salio una cola de dragón de color morado oscuro mientras reía perturbadora y extrañamente

- Jaja… bienvenidos a su perdición, combo guerreros…

Fue aquella oración la cual causo un extraño escalofrió a los cuatro defensores de la ciudad. Hubo un pequeño momento de parálisis, hasta que el divino velozmente se dirigió hacia ellos y con sus garras, trato de herirlos, pero estos por suerte reaccionaron, esquivándolo y separándose uno del otro.

- ¡Divino, no sabes de que somos capaces. Nosotros somos! – Le grito Paco y luego los cuatro a coro gritaron - ¡Los combo niños!

- Pff, por favor, conozco mejor a los Combo guerreros que ustedes – dijo el divino apareciendo extrañamente al lado de Paco y pegándole en las piernas con su cola, provocando que este cayera

- ¡Paco! – grito Pilar y salto, con su pierna estirada para darle una patada en la espalda del divino, pero este se dio vuelta, la tomó del pie y la tiró al piso

- Vaya… ¿En realidad son los combo niños, o es que están disfrazados de noche de brujas? – se burlaba el divino

- ¿Estas bien? – decía Serio mientras ayudaba a Pilar a pararse y azul ayudaba a Paco

- Creo que esto no va a ser nada fácil – comentaba Pilar mientras se tocaba su brazo, el cual se lo había golpeado al caer

- Si fuera ustedes, me daría vergüenza llamarme un combo guerrero – comentaba con desagrado el divino

- ¡Tu no eres quién para decir eso!, ¡ni siquiera sabemos quien eres! – le grito azul, en eso el divino cambio su rostro a uno serio. Dejo de estar en su posición de brazos cruzados y fríamente les dijo

- ¡Escúchame!, no creas que no sé nada, porque en eso te equivocas, y otra cosa, para que recuerden el nombre del divino que los aniquilará, me llamo _**Draak**__. _– Dijo el divino fríamente mientras se acercaba a ellos algo retador.

- ¡Muy bien… Draak, es hora de pelear! – dijo Paco, y los cuatro se separaron, atacando al divino de una forma estratégica. Paco lo atacaría por delante, Serio por atrás y azul y pilar de los lados, encerrándolo mas o menos en un circulo sin que el pudiera escapar

- ¡Vaya!, ¡al parecer no entienden que soy inmortal e invencible! – decía Draak, bastante relajado mientras dejaba que los combo niños se ordenaran para atacarlo

- ¡Ahora!- Grito Paco, corriendo hacia el divino para darle un combo, y todos se le acercaban para atacarlo, pero ágilmente, el divino detuvo a Paco dándole una patada en el aire, con el impulso al pegarle a Paco le pegó a Serio, Dándose una vuelta en aire para pegarle, y luego con su cola arrojo a Pillar y a Azul lanzándolas lejos con sus manos. Todo eso lo hizo sin recibir ningún ataque de los cuatro.

- Vaya, menos mal que era un ataque estratégico jajaja – se burlaba el divino mientras los veía apenas parándose y ya todos mareados.

- Rayos, como detendremos al señor maléfico – decía Serio mientras se sobaba el abdomen por la patada que recibió… uuu… abdomen de Serio *-*… bueno ya, me salgo del tema del señorito sexy ¬¬

- Que extraño… - comentaba azul mientras se internaba en su divino berri, apretando y apretando botones

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntaba **mi** Serio

- No lo encuentro… Digo, no hay información del tal Draak. Lo único que encontré, es un divino, más bien como un espíritu dragón llamado Dark, que es de nivel 4 y tiene una gran advertencia. – dijo Azul algo extrañada

- Mm… quizás mintió con su nombre, o el es el tal Dark – decía Paco con sus hipótesis… ¡No, esperen! ¿Paco saca hipótesis…?

- Oigan, me estoy aburriendo, por que no pelean de unas vez por todas, todavía no quiero destruirlos por que me aburriré después – decía el divino echándole carbón a el señor súper macho ego… Paco

- ¡Por que no te callas! – grito Paco "algo" alterado mientras saltaba hacia el divino con su puño estirado y casi dando un blanco asegurado, ya que el divino no se movió y estaba allí sonriendo y de brazos cruzados. En eso, cuando Paco ya estaba cerca, el divino estiro sus alas de dragón, creando una ráfaga de viento y tirando a nuestro chico cabeza de estrella por los aires, cayendo en un carro de churros… y Draak lo hizo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

- Vaya, que inútil eres – comento el divino mirándolo con desprecio. En eso, Azul pudo ver que en el ala izquierda de Draak, tenia el tótem del tigrillo.

- ¡Serio, su ala izquierda! – le susurró al pelinaranjo, quien se pudo fijar del detalle. Serio volteo a ver hacia el lugar donde le dijo Azul. Y ve su tótem " _¡perfecto!_", pensó Serio, pero justo en el momento en que se disponía a decirles a los demás que distrajeran al divino, Draak tomó una gran roca y provocando una gran humareda que salio de su boca para impedir la visión… arrojó la roca contra serio… y justo en ese momento…

-¡aaaaahhhh!- comenzó a gritar Serio y se agarró la cabeza cayendo de rodillas al suelo, pero antes de que fuera demasiado tarde paco llegó y de un brinco tomó a Serio de un brazo y se arrojaron hacia el suelo impidiendo de que la roca impactara contra ellos… sin embargo no previnieron que la roca chocaría contra un árbol provocando que éste cayera sobre un automóvil que estaba estacionado en el parque… ¡uh!… ¿Ese no era el auto del director Bronka?

- ¡Debemos salir de aquí, la gente corre peligro…!- pensó Azul y fue corriendo hacia donde está Serio y Paco…- ¿chicos, están bien?- les preguntó…

- ¡Aaaahhh!- comenzó a quejarse Serio

- Estaríamos mejor si Serio nos dijera que está pasando - dijo Paco preocupado

- ¡Debemos salir de aquí… no podemos pelear con él habiendo tanta gente, pueden salir lastimados…

- ¿Dónde está Pilar?- pregunta Paco… en eso voltean a buscar a Pilar pero no veían nada por la humareda…

- ¡debemos quitarnos de aquí… nos puede ….- Azul no pudo terminar esa frase, pues justo en ese momento apareció Draak volando sobre ellos… con una roca en sus manos… los chicos en un acto de reflejo se quitaron de ahí y se separaron…

- ¡Hacia la selva… debemos irnos de aquí!.- dijo Azul, pero antes de que tomaran rumbo a la selva… Draak cae cerca de donde se encontraban Paco sosteniendo a Serio… se dispersa la humareda y ven a Pilar detrás de un letrero de ALTO que se encontraba en una esquina de la calle… al parecer Pilar la usó como una resortera para golpear a Draak…

- ¡Esta es tu oportunidad Serio! – le grita Pilar… pero Serio no reacciona…

- ¡Oh... Diablos! Grita Paco y tomando la mano de Serio hace que toque el tótem en el ala de Draak…- ¡Serio… di las palabras mágicas! ¡AHORA !- le grita Paco, Serio entre su dolor y confusión pudo decir levemente las palabras que todos conocemos…

-T-t- tótem… to-ca trans-¡forma!- dice serio y los cuatro se pudieron transformar

- ¡Maldición! – Grito Draak al ver que se transformaron en sus animales totémicos

- ¡Serio ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo Azul cerca de el mientras Paco y pilar se aproximaban a Draak

- No-o, no lo s-se – decía Serio mientras se tocaba la cabeza – Me duele la cabeza, pero ahora transformado me duele menos que antes – dijo mientras azul lo miraba con preocupación

- Pero… ¿Por qué? – se interrogaba la rubia

- Azul… en realidad siempre sufro de dolores de cabeza, pero esta vez es demasiado fuerte… no se que demonios ocurre – decía algo triste

- Haber, ¿Ustedes creen que me vencerán transformados en su tercera face? – les decía el divino mas o menos burlándose

- ¿A que te refieres con tercera FACE?

- ¡Pues si! E igual como todos los divinos ¡regresaras a tu mundo! – grito Paco interrumpiendo la importante duda de Pilar. En eso, Paco corría para envestir al divino, pero como un ataque obvio, el divino ya tenia planeado algo, Pero cuando Paco ya estaba cerca, Pilar como resortera, se lanzo detrás de Draak, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuese envestido por Paco. Pero, cuando Paco logro envestirlo y acorralarlo contra una muralla, que salio de alguna parte, paso algo extraño.

El divino estaba con la cabeza abajo mientras se escuchaba como reía raramente.

- ¿De que te ríes? – Decía Paco aun en su posición, sin liberar al divino. Draak levanto la mirada, y ahí pudo ver Paco como el sostenía sus cuernos con sus manos.- ¿C-c-co-m-mo? – dijo atónito el cabeza de estrella, y el divino sin esfuerzo lo levanto (Tomándolo de los cuernos) y lo lanzo lejos, cayendo encima de pilar precisamente.

- Hmp, tontos, no me pueden vencer tan fácilmente – decía el divino entre risas maléficas.

- ¡Paco, Pilar! – grito azul mientras ella y Serio se aproximaban a ellos.

- Ay, veo estrellas marrones – comentaba Pilar mientras se tocaba la cabeza con los ojos de espirales y muy mareada

- Vaya, no le podemos hacer ningún rasguño – decía ya muy molesto mister ego, Paco ¬¬

- Mm… debe tener algún punto débil – comentaba Serio

- ¡Claro que hay uno! – decía azul llamando la atención – el único punto débil que tiene, es que nosotros lo ataquemos unidos. Hay que hacer un plan para atacarlo, antes de que el lo haga primero. –

Pero, para mala suerte de los Combo niños, a Draak nuevamente le salio un humo espeso que producía, haciendo nublosa la vista

- Chicos, no se separen – dijo Serio mientras los cuatro tenían sus espaldas apoyadas entre ellos, mirando todo a su alrededor y tratando de descifrar de donde salían las risas maléficas de Draak**. (n/a: Em… el divino es como un poco sata, y ríe maléficamente a cada rato ¬¬)**

En eso, el divino salio desde el cielo, rompiendo la muralla de humo que había y golpeo el suelo con sus puños… haciendo así que temblara la ciudad y que los Combo niños cayeran al piso

- Es demasiado fuerte O-O – comento Pilar casi sin habla

- ¿¡Ah! – dijo Grinto al sentir que temblaba, quien estaba en la sala de entrenamiento meditando. En eso aparece cabeza

- ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo? – comento cabeza.

- Maestre, tengo un mal presentimiento – decía Grinto mirando el techo y apretando los puños. La cabeza andante lo miraba seriamente

- Tu sabes que no es posible que ocurriese eso cierto – decía leyendo sus pensamientos. Grinto lo miro y se formo una sonrisa en su rostro

- A veces me asusta lo tan bien que me conoces

- ¿Qué les paso? ¿Los combo niñitos se asustaron? – se burlaba Draak mientras rápidamente corrió hacia ellos. Pilar trato de que se tropezara con su cola súper elástica, pero el divino la salto velozmente, y dando una vuelta en el aire le tomo la cola y la lanzo lejos. Enseguida, Paco se dirigía a este para poder envestirlo, pero fácilmente Draak dio un salto esquivándolo, pero Paco salto para pegarle en el aire… pero Draak lo atrapo en el aire y lo lanzo al suelo

- ¡Oye no hagas eso! – le grito azul quien volaba hacia donde estaba el, pero con una sonrisa, bajo hacia el piso, mientras esperaba que Azul se acercara y el con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

Azul, le lanzo su grito sónico de águila, y el divino empezó a taparse las orejas

- ¡Oye, deja de gritar niña! –gritaba con una muestra de dolor de cabeza, pero el también lanzo un rugido de dragón sónico al igual que azul y las dos ondas chocaron haciendo una pequeña explosión.

Rápidamente Azul salio del humo dirigiéndose en picada a Draak, pero este levanto sus manos agarrándola, a pesar de la gran fuerza que había del impacto, pero esta logro safarse y cayó al suelo.

En eso, Serio se dirigió a ella para poder ayudarla, pero cuando estuvo apunto de darle un combo perfecto al divino, justo cuando lo tomo por sorpresa, Se quedo sin reaccionar cundo estaba apunto de golpearlo… y el divino lo golpeo a el, lanzándolo lejos.

- Vaya… creo que me van a vencer, pero por el aburrimiento que siento – se burlaba, y de repente, por atrás de el aparecieron Paco, Pilar y azul, quienes hicieron algo extraño. Los tres juntaron sus manos apuntando hacia el divino… estaban con los ojos cerrados y muy concentrados

- ¡Combo niños, súper poder! – dijeron los tres al unísono, haciendo que Draak se volteara, y viera como un rayo de color blanco lo impactaba y lo lanzaba lejos dejándolo en el piso algo adolorido

- Lo lamento, pero creo que vas a estar tan entretenido, que…. Hay, no se que decir ¬¬ - decía Paco con una laguna mental

- ¿C-como? – decía Draak con solo un ojo abierto mientras trataba de levantarse

- Por favor, aprendimos capoeira cuando recién teníamos... 7 o 8 años… ¿Qué crees que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo? – decía Pilar mientras ayudaba a que Serio se parara

- Wow, no sabia que podían hacer eso – decía algo sorprendido nuestro muñequito de acción de pelo anaranjado.

- ¡Chicos! – grito azul al darse cuenta que Draak había desaparecido. Los cuatro se pusieron en método de defensa. Pero de repente de un edificio, salio un auto por los aires, que se dirigía a ellos.

Los cuatro los esquivaron y se separaron.

Pero… no habría pasado mucho, cuando, de la nada aparece Draak, con una enorme roca redonda, la cual la tenía en sus manos dispuesta a lanzarla

- Nunca me sorprenderé de ustedes Combo idiotas – dijo y lanzo la roca directo a Serio… Pero este cuando intento moverse, pasó lo mismo que antes… justo en ese momento, su cabeza explotaba, solo reacciono a tomarse la cabeza con sus dos manos y empezar a gritar sin poder moverse

- ¡Serio! – gritaron los tres, pero al ver que Serio no reaccionaba, azul voló hacia donde se encontraba para correrlo de el camino de la roca subdesarrollada… pero fue demasiado tarde….

- ¡No! – grito azul al ver que no alcanzo a llegar a tiempo y Serio fue golpeado por la enorme roca.

Serio solo veía apenas como la roca se acercaba a el… y luego de eso… solo vio de color negro… pues, ya con la fuerza que fue lanzada la roca, fue empujado lejos, incluso lo que lo detuvo, fue un edificio que estaba ahí, con el cual choco de espaldas, y luego cayo al suelo… Gracias a la fuerza de gravedad.

Azul, muy preocupada fue a ver a Serio lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que el odio de Paco y Pilar incrementaba

- ¡Maldito! – dijo Paco mientras, salto muy alto transformado en su estado bola y golpeaba al divino seguido de los coco como proyectiles que le lanzó Pilar con su cola como resortera.

- ¡Serio! – decía Azul llegando al cuerpo de Serio, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin producir ningún movimiento… Pero estaba en su forma humana. Ella solo se arrodillo ante el tocándole la espalda - ¿Serio? – decía muy triste, al ver que estaba muy herido. Pero no había ninguna respuesta de el. Una amargura recorrió el pecho de Azul, y También tuvo un flash-back repentino, en el momento cuando el le contó que sufría mucho con sus dolores de cabeza… y la razón de eso… en teoría, era por su culpa… por ser protegida por el en el momento en que Olvido lanzo su poder

- Serio… por favor, despierta – decía con una lágrima recorriendo su rostro. Pero el pelinaranjo no reaccionaba, estaba muy lastimado.

Ella lo dio vuelta, mirando hacia arriba, y luego empezó a acariciar su cabeza cariñosamente. - … Creo que… nunca podremos estar juntos… ni como amigos… ni como… compañeros – dijo y al terminar de decir eso, le dio un beso en los labios, algo rápido, y se fue para ayudar a sus amigos a combatir a Draak, dejando su cabeza apoyada cuidadosamente en una polera/playera que salio de alguna parte.

Cuando azul ya no estaba… algo raro ocurrió con Serio.

Cuando estaba acostado en el suelo… empezó a rodearlo un aura naranja… que luego bruscamente empezó a comportarse algo descontrolada. Sus heridas empezaron a sanar y luego, se transformo nuevamente en tigrillo.

Luego, el aura desapareció, y Serio abrió los ojos… pero no eran verdes… sus ojitos verdes tan excepcionales *o*… si no que eran azules.

…

- ¡Grr! – rugía el divino, al ver que lo empezaban a dañar

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Por que no te vas a entretener al mundo divino? – decía paco muy furioso mientras trataba de golpearlo con sus manos/patas/pesuñas y Draak los esquivaba, pero sin la facilidad de antes.

El divino movió sus alas, creando una corriente de aire y alejando a Paco a una distancia moderada de el

- Parece que es más fácil luchar con el ahora – decía Pilar colocándose al lado de Paco. En eso, Azul llega, con una cara muy triste, haciendo que Pilar y Paco se preocuparan

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y Serio?

- Serio… el… - decía desviando la mirada y haciendo que le brillaran los ojos. Los dos comprendieron que no era bueno

- ¡Me aburrí! – Grito el divino - ¡Es hora de que vean mi verdadera forma! – grito y en eso un aura negra lo rodeo, y se transformó en un dragón completo. Era de color morado oscuro, con enormes garras, colmillos, y una cola filosa… era algo aterrador – Hmp, me canse de jugar con ustedes ¡ahora si no tienen escapatoria! – En eso, de la boca de Draak salio una llamarada de fuego, la cual los combo niños pudieron esquivar

- ¡Hay no! – dijo Paco. Pero, cayeron en la trampa, y Draak se aproximaba a ellos para poder atacarlos por sorpresa…. Estaban acabados… pero… Algo salio de la nada golpeando a Draak y tirándolo hacia al lado, haciendo que cayera al suelo

- ¡¿Quién hizo eso? – grito enfadado mientras se paraba rápidamente, en eso pudo ver a Serio, quien lo había intersectado para que no los golpeara

- ¡Serio! – gritaron los tres felices… pero Serio no les respondió, solo los miro algo serio, y luego siguió mirando, seriamente, al divino

- ¡Grr, lamentaras haberme echo eso…! – en eso, el divino quedo impactado, le empezaron a tiritar las manos y se le ablandaron los ojos, estaba algo nervioso. – _Esos ojos… no puede ser… _- pensaba Draak

- Creo que no volverás a este mundo otra vez – dijo Serio algo… maligno, con sus extraños ojos azules que eran algo amenazadores.

- ¡Cállate! Grito algo desesperado el divino y corrió hacia el para atacarlo, Serio esquivaba todos sus combos, algo demasiado ágil para ser un principiante, Causando una molestia en el divino.

Serio, le lanzo una pata justo en la barbilla, sin que Draak lo pudiera detener, pero este abrió sus alas y rápidamente pudo recuperar el equilibrio.

- ¡Desgraciado! – grito y le empezó a escupir bolas de fuego, pero serio las esquivaba con pasos de capoeira, como si fueran sencillas._. y no lo eran. Estaba haciendo movimientos que eran de un capoerista experto.

En eso, como por sorpresa, Draak desapareció, dejando preocupado a "Serio" quien miraba para todos lados. – Sorpresa – dijo el divino cayendo encima de el, dándole una pata, y luego dándole golpes seguidos.

- ¡Hasta aquí llegaste! – grito el divino, preparando sus garras, para pegarle con ellas, pero "Serio" ágilmente lo esquivo… y sin que draak pusdera hacer algo… con sus garras de tigrillo le rasguño al cara, dejándole tres líneas/heridas de sangre en el costado de su rostro izquierdo.

Los tres combo niños quedaron impresionados, nunca creyeron que pudieran haber herido al divino así. Draak, rápidamente se alejo, dando pasos hacia atrás y tocando el rostro, el cual le sangraba.

- …En verdad… eres tu… - decía el divino mientras se tocaba el rostro. Serio lo miraba seriamente, casi intimidándolo

- No juzgues a los combo guerreros, Tleck – dijo el pelinaranjo y luego, cayo al piso desmayado

- ¡Serio! – gritaron los tres Combo niños y Pilar estiro su mano/pata para sacarlo de al frente de Draak. El, quedo sin reacción, no se movía, y quito su mano de su rostro, el cual sangraba por la herida

- Serio despierta – dijo Paco mientras lo observaban, en eso Serio abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban de color verde (como son normalmente), pero con una cara algo confundida.

- Nos veremos pronto Combo guerreros – dijo Draak algo enojado, y en seguida, fue envuelto en fuego y desapareció

- ¿Qué, se fue? – dijo Paco al extrañado – Vaya que cobarde

- ¿Serio, como hiciste todos esos movimientos? – le dijo Pilar asombrada

- Em… ¿Qué movimientos? n_ñ

**Continuara…**

… **Saben, tengo que desacostumbrarme a terminar tan mal mis capítulos ¬¬**

**En fin, wii termine el cap!XDD**

**Bueno, nos leemos próximamente en algún momento de la vida**

**Tranquilos, todas las cosas raras que aparecieron en este cap, serán explicadas en el próximo capitulo (Y)**

**¡GRACIAS CLAUDIÑA POR AYUDARME!..**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	19. El pasado de los Combo guerreros

**¡Aloohaaa hermanos! Bienvenidos a otro aburrido capitulo de Pasado perdido jeje**

**- Combo niños no me pertenecen! Si no que son legalmente (y también creados) por mis amigos**** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle **

**- Cody y Kevin si me pertenecen**

**- ¡Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia! En verdad, muy agradecida (:**

**El pasado de los Combo niños…**

- Em… ¿Qué movimientos? n_ñ – decía Serio algo confundido y sin poder ver bien, ya que veía un poco borroso.

- ¡¿Cómo que qué movimientos? – grito Paco algo alterado

- Em… no recuerdo eso, solo recuerdo que… - en eso quedo en silencio, con ojos grandes y con un extraño tic en uno de ellos - … P-paco… ¡Pilar, A-azul! – grito alegre mientras abrazaba a los tres juntos. Los tres quedaron algo Traumados por la reacción de Serio

- ¿Em, que ocurre? – decía Paco ya raramente

- ¡Son ustedes! ¡Son ustedes! – gritaba con los ojos brillosos de la alegría - ¡Ya recordé! ¡Ustedes son mis mejores amigos desde los 7 años! – grito entusiasmado.

Los tres lo miraban algo confundidos, pero luego sus rostros cambiaron, los tres quedaron con una sonrisa

- ¿S-serio? ¡Recuperaste la memoria! – grito ya sin habla Azul

- ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Lo recuerdo todo!

- ¡Serio! ¡Hay que contárselo al maestre! – dijo Pilar alegre mientras que más o menos los cuatro saltaban de la emoción.

- Si, y también lo de cómo le diste una paliza al divino jeje – comentaba Paco

- Em… ¿Qué paliza? – decía confundido el pelinaranjo mientras miraba de un lado para otro

- Ya sabes, Draak

- Mm… no recuerdo nada de darle un paliza a ese divino… solo recuerdo que… ¡Dios, me golpeo una roca! – grito revisando su cuerpo para ver si estaba herido, pero no le dolía nada

Los tres quedaron con una extraña sensación

- Espera… e-entonces me es-estas diciendo que tu, no fuiste el que le dio un-una paliza a-al d-divino O_O – dijo algo asustada Pilar

- ¿Ah paliza? O_O – Decía serio ya sintiéndose mas o menos acosado.

- Saben… mejor vamos donde el maestre O_O – dijo azul y los cuatro se fueron a la súper guarida secreta de los Combo niños.

- ¡Maestre! – grito Paco mientras los cuatro llegaban a el. El estaba sentado en el piso mientras tocaba los Bongoes. Este miro algo confundido

- ¿Qué pasa niños? – preguntaba el canoso

- ¡Maestre, maestre!...vaya… si que esta viejo :s – comentaba Serio al llegar y verlo

- Em… si claro o_o ¿Quieres hacer 1000 lagartijas?

- ¡Maestre, Serio recupero la memoria! – grito Azul muy feliz, mas o menos saltando. Hubo un cambio radical en la cara de Grinto, teniendo una enorme sonrisa

- ¿En serio? ¡Y como! – dijo entusiasmado mientras dejaba sus bangoes a un lado, se puso al frente de Serio y le empezó a mover los cabellos de la cabeza, como si fuera un perro n_n – No sabes lo bien que me hizo escuchar eso Serio

- Pues… no tengo ni la menor idea de como paso._. – decía Pilar tratando de recordar – Solo me acuerdo que Serio le dio un paliza al divino, y después se desmayo, y después se despertó con su memoria completa.

- Bueno, estoy muy feliz de que hayas recuperado la memoria Serio, y lo bueno también de eso, es que si tenias dolores de cabeza, ahora no sufrirás tanto por eso n_n

- ¿De veras? Genial :D – decía contento. En eso, aparece nuestra súper estrella… nuestro nuevo Leonardo Di Caprio… ¡Cabeza!, quien saltaba hacia donde se encontraban los Combo niños

- M, que bueno niño. Por fin te acordaras de mi n_n – decía saltando hacia Serio. El pelinaranjo solo lo mira detenido sin ninguna expresión hasta que… da un enorme salto para atrás y luego con los ojos como plato del miedo, lo apunto con el dedo gritando

- ¡AHHHH! ¡U-UNA CABEZA SIN CUERPO QUE HABLA!... ¡ZOMBIES! O_O` - Esas palabras de tormento de Serio borraron la sonrisa de cada uno de los presentes.

- ¿S-Serio… no lo recuerdas? – le pregunto Azul algo asustada

- Pues… no…o_o

- ¡Hay no! – dijo Grinto algo pasmado - ¡Serio! No recuperaste toda la memoria… ¡Sabia que no podía ser tan milagroso! – criticaba Grinto con enfado

- Entonces… ¿No se todavía cosas de mi pasado? – decía algo triste Serio

- Mm… Serio, no se que es lo que habría pasado para que recuperaras la memoria… pero algo te hizo recordar algo mas o menos importante… pero lo que si se… es que hay algo demasiado importante en tu vida… de la cual te tienes que acordar para poder recuperar toda la memoria que aun tienes perdida.

- Mm… me pregunto cual será tu recuerdo importante del cual te tienes que acordar - comentaba Pilar mientras se frotaba la barbilla. En eso, Azul se sonrojo extrañamente (pero nadie se dio cuenta ¬¬) y recordó de cuando le dio un beso a Serio.

- Creo que con el tiempo te acordaras de ese recuerdo… pero no entiendo como pudiste recordar algo de tu memoria - quizás este vinculado con algo que es muy importante.

- Wow no será el divino que apareció y que…

- ¿Qué pasa Pilar? – decía algo preocupado el canoso ya que ella se quedo sin terminar la frase

- Que se haya escapado ese, el tal Draak. – la ultima palabra que dijo Paco, causo un escalofrió en el maestre

- ¡¿DIJISTE DRAAK? – grito Grinto con los ojos como plato y casi dando un salto de impresión

- ¿Qué? ¿Llego antes? – comentó Cabeza con los mismos signos que Grinto. Los cuatro se miraban entre ellos al ver las caras de preocupación de sus maestres

- ¿Es muy malo? – pregunto Serio, pero en eso, la cara de Grinto cambio a una seria

- Si… y no hay tiempo que perder. Este divino no lo podrán vencer como están ahora

- Pero… Serio le dio una paliza

- Que no es cierto ¬¬

- ¡QUE!... esperen ¿Serio tenia los ojos azules? – dijo mientras lo miraban fijo. Los tres se miraron, y en realidad nunca se fijaron de ese detalle…

- ¡No espere! ¡Yo si se los vi azules! – dijo Azul – pero pensé que yo estaba mal… ._.

- Mm…. Sabía que debió de ser eso

- Maestre ¿Por qué siento que nos oculta algo? ¬¬ - decía Pilar mientras lo miraba para buscar respuestas

- Mm… si, tienes razón Pilar – dijo y los cuatro lo miraron algo impresionados – Creo… que hay algo que les tengo que contar… que esta relacionado con sus antepasados, y también, ese tal Draak, que en realidad no se llama así…

- ¡Ja! Sabia que mintió con su nombre ^^ ven, mis hipótesis son muy buenas

- No del todo Paco – le respondió Grinto – Mejor siéntense y presten atención a lo que les voy a contar ahora… - Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron alrededor de su maestre, prestándole atención y mirándolo con curiosidad

… Como ustedes sabrán, hace mucho tiempo… Nuestra ciudad, Nova-Nizza empezó a ser atacada por divinos, ya que en nuestra ciudad esta localizada una especie de "portal" invisible, por así decirlo, en donde hay mayor posibilidad de acceso a nuestra dimensión desde otra dimensión desconocida.

- M… que enredado :S – comentaba Serio rascándose la cabeza

- Jeje, bueno sigo, eso no es lo que les quería contar. Hace mucho tiempo, los ciudadanos de la ciudad ya eran casi dominados por los divinos, y no había nada para vencerlos. Pero en eso, un grupo de guerreros nacieron y empezaron a enviarlos uno por uno a su mundo divino. Ellos, fueron los creadores del capoeira, Los Combo guerreros.

- Maestre, eso ya lo sabíamos – decía Paco con su súper ego interior

-Si, lo se, pero quería volver a contárselo. Bueno en fin, no era mi intencion contar el origen de los Combo guerreros, si no que sobre sus antepasados, niños – Dicha la ultima palabra, una cara de entusiasmo por saber que pasaba se reflejaba en sus alumnos.- Bueno, ellos fueron cuatro, igual que ustedes… Eran **Joseph**, **Nikté**, **Tonalli** y **Itzam**.

Joseph, poseía el tótem del toro, y era el elegido para ser un futuro maestre

Nikté, poseía el tótem de la iguana

Tonalli, poseía el tótem del águila

Itzam, poseía el tótem del tigrillo

Bueno… también les puedo decir, que su maestre fue le mejor maestre de la historia reconocido por la comunidad de combo guerreros, El era **Nelli**, con el tótem del canguro.

- ¡Wow! Mi antepasado se convirtió en maestre – decía Paco glorioso

- … ¿Mi antepasado es un hombre? – decía azul algo confundida

- Si, si lo era n_n – le respondía el maestre – Bueno… Creo que mejor voy directo al grano… en realidad, sus Combo guerreros antepasados no eran cuatro… si no 5

- ¡QUE! – gritaron los cuatro a coro

- Pero… el quinto combo niño estaba destinado a algo terrible, pero mejor no me adelanto, el era **Tleck**, y poseía el tótem del dragón. El era una persona muy buena, era un excelente compañero y una excelente persona… pero el destino le tenía preparado otra cosa…

Un día, aparecieron dos divinos en Nova-Nizza, el cual, uno de ellos lo conocen.

- ¿Em… duplico?

- ¬¬ No Paco… uno de esos divinos era Olvido… - Al escuchar su nombre, los cuatro se pusieron serios y luego Grinto siguió – Y el otro… era un espíritu divino Dragón, el cual se llamaba **Dark**

- ¡Dark! – Interrumpió Azul – ese es el divino que aparecía en mi divino berri en vez del tal "Draak"

- Bueno, eso sucede por una cosa… Como de costumbre, cuando aparecen divinos en al ciudad, los Combo guerreros luchan con ellos y los devuelven a su mundo… Pero por una razón que se desconoce, solo fueron a defender **Tleck** e **Itzam**… y Olvido y Dark tenían otros planes para ellos. Cuando tuvieron el momento perfecto… Olvido lanzo su poder… el mismo que le lanzo a Serio, a Tleck, y el perdió su memoria…

- ¿Entonces Paso lo mismo que con Serio? – comento Pilar algo sorprendida

- No exactamente… algo inesperado ocurrió. Dark… Se fusionó con Tleck…

- ¡¿Qué? – dijeron los cuatro a coro

- Era un espíritu divino Dragón, y ese era su gran poder… Con la mente olvidada de Tleck, era el momento perfecto para fusionarse…

Desde ese entonces… Tleck no volvió a existir… Solo existió una parte de Dark, el cual después se llamo Draak. – En eso, hubo un momento de silencio… Los cuatro se miraban entre ellos, algo entristecidos, Y Grinto tenia su mirada baja con los ojos cerrados

- .. Por eso… Draak no es un divino fácil de vencer… incluso, es uno de los tres divinos mas poderosos que existen… Draak, es la combinación de un Combo guerrero y un divino… pero muy maligno… - comentaba Cabeza

- Y… por eso mismo, ahora tienen que entrenar con sus antepasados – dijo Grinto confundiendo a sus alumnos

- Em... ¿Pero como?... no es que ellos ya están… - decía Serio algo confundido

- No exactamente. Ellos están como, en otra dimensión, no se como explicarlo, en una dimensión en donde están todos los combo guerreros importantes… Ustedes sabrán que sus antepasados fueron los mejores Combo guerreros de la historia hasta el día de hoy

- Será mejor que no perdamos tiempo – Decía cabeza mientras se internaba en una habitación secreta, la cual abrió… bueno ya, nadie se fijo en como abrió la puesta misteriosa ¬¬.

Grinto, siguió a cabeza y los dos trajeron 2 velas, una bolsita con piedras raras en su interior, y las cuatro mascaras de los antepasados

Grinto dejo las dos velas en el suelo, de forma paralela a la otra, las prendió, dejo las cuatro mascaras al frente de las velas, y luego encendió las velas (n/a: no… ¿enserio? Pensé que iba a dejar las velas de adorno ¬¬ XD).

- Niños, acérquense – dijo Grinto y los cuatro obedecieron. Grinto, saco las piedras raras (que eran muy pequeñas) y las lanzo por alrededor de la sala. Luego se sentó en posición de loto frente a las velas junto a cabeza, quien estaba al lado de el con lo ojos cerrados y muy concentrados.

Luego de un rato en silencio, Grinto y Cabeza comenzaron a decir palabras raras…. Los Combo niños no podían saber que idioma estaban hablando… y bueno, Azul no estaba preocupada de eso... ya que en eso, salio un viento (de la nada ._.) y se abrió un tipo de portal. De el salio un hombre de Pelo café y algo largo, con una barba igual a la de Grinto, y un traje de capoeira similar al de Paco. En su mano llevaba un Báculo, al igual que Grinto y tenia una sonrisa modesta.

Inmediatamente, Grinto se paro, y le hizo como una reverencia

- Bienvenido Maestre Joseph – dijo Grinto

- … ¿Ese es mi Antepasado? ._. – le susurraba Paco a Pilar

- Parece que si…

- … Parece algo homosexual – le susurraba Paco como respuesta

- Tu eres Paco – dijo Joseph llamando la atención de Paco

- jeje, como lo sabe – dijo algo nervioso

- Pues… todo este tiempo te he estado observando

- … Em... O_O que bueno – dijo algo acosado

- Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder… - dijo y en eso, miro a los demás… y en eso extrañamente miro directo a Serio, cambiando su rostro a algo serio o triste, no se podía definir bien. Serio sintió una extraña sensación. – Combo guerreros, no se dejen llevar por este divino… bueno Paco vamonos

- ¡Esperen un minuto! – dijo Paco algo confundido - ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrenar, si el divino puede aparecer en cualquier momento? – decía algo alterado

- ¡Uh, tiene razón! – comentaba Azul

- Mm… bueno n_n… es que van a entrenar en una dimensión especial – decía Grinto

- Exacto, en esta dimensión, una hora normal equivale a una semana – decía Joseph mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la dimensión.

- Wow – comento Serio

- Bueno, es hora de irnos – dijo Joseph y el y Paco entraron en la dimensión

- ¡Chao! – dijo Paco y luego el portal se cerro. Rápidamente, Cabeza y Grinto, hicieron lo mismo que antes, y se abrió otra puerta. De esta salio una mujer, de pelo castaño, piel morena, Unos ojos negros profundos y brillosos y ropa verde… Era el antepasado de Pilar

- Bienvenida Nikté – dijo Grinto saludándola

- Gracias. Pilar ¿lista para venir a entrenar conmigo? – dijo ella sabiendo exactamente quien era

- Mm… eso creo n_n…. ahora no se como ustedes estaban listos para entrenar con nosotros, y eso que el maestre nos contó esto como hace 5 minutos

- Jeje, bueno, desde nuestra dimensión lo sabemos todo. Igual, desde un principio sabíamos que Draak aparecería – dejo Nikté cambiando su expresión a una triste – y desde que se aproximaba este día, estamos preparados… Bueno, ya vamonos – decía volviendo a tener más ánimo como antes

- Ok, ¡Chao chicos! – dijo Pilar y las dos se fueron para la otra dimensión

- Wow que extraño esto – le comentaba Serio a Azul

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Digo, esto, que de un minuto para otro, tu vida cambie radicalmente

- Ah… jeje el destino n_n – dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Serio, pero luego su expresión cambio en seco - ¡Hay no espera!

- ¿Qué ocurre? O_O

- ¡Hoy es el baile de la escuela de Nova-Nizza! – en eso Serio se pudo acordar de algo…

Mientras el y Azul hacían el trabajo, Azul el comento algo de una fiesta que se habría pronto… en la cual era en parejas y seria muy buena… pero ya se le habia olvidado ¬¬

- Bueno… recuerda que una hora equivale a una semana… no creo que entrenemos tanto… ¿O si? – En eso, se abrió un portal, y de el sale un hombre, que era mucho más joven comparado con el antepasado de Paco. Era rubio, de ojos celestes y tenía una línea roja dibujada en cada mejilla. Era algo alegre y siempre estaba sonriendo

- Bienvenido Tonalli – le saludo Grinto

- Muchas gracias Grinto, un gusto – le respondió y luego miro a Azul, como llamándola.

- Un gusto en conocerte en persona Azul - le decía mientras le sonreía – Bueno, nos vamos, no hay tiempo que perder – En eso, Tonalli le lanza una mirada a Serio, fue diferente a la de Joseph, ya que este le sonreía, pero Serio ya se sentía acosado de las miradas que le lanzaban

- ¡Adiós maestre, adiós cabeza, adiós Serio! – grito Azul y ella y Tonalli se metieron el portal, desapareciendo.

- Vaya, y yo fui el ultimo – dijo Serio – _Ojala que mi antepasado sea como el de azul_ – pensaba Serio algo entusiasmado mientras Grinto y Cabeza hacían lo suyo. En eso se abrió un portal, y de el salio un hombre serio. Era rubio, no tan claro como el cabello de Tonalli, tenia los ojos Azules, una mirada fría y seria, no era muy alegre. En su pecho, tenía una enorme cicatriz, en forma diagonal, y tenia dos líneas rojas pintadas en cada mejilla

- Bienvenido Itzam – saludo Grinto, este, siguió con su mirada fría y con su pose de brazos cruzados, luego desvió la mirada a Serio, quien estaba algo defraudado con lo serio que era su antepasado

- Vamos Serio – dijo fríamente dándose vuelta y colocándose frente al portal. Sin otra opción, Serio fue al frente del portal

- ¡Adiós maestre!... ¿Eso es una cabeza? O_O

- SI ¬¬ adiós – decía Cabeza… y Serio y su alegre antepasado, se internaron en el portal, el cual enseguida se cerro. Un silencio extraño rodeaba la sala de entrenamiento

- Esto va a ser duro para ellos, pero, los Combo guerreros siempre viven estas cosas – comento Grinto siendo escuchado pos cabeza

**Con Serio…**

Cuando paso el portal, que era algo mareador, llegaron a un bosque, se podría decir, en donde había un río, árboles al alrededor, y un lugar que era plano en donde había tierra y pasto. Serio observaba todo el lugar, no parecía una dimensión extraña.

- Serio – dijo Itzam llamando la atención. Serio lo miro, y luego este le dijo – Este lugar equivale a Dos semanas de una hora normal en la tierra. Bienvenido al Entrenamiento especializado mas duro de los 4 combo niños…

**Continuara…**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado la aburrida introducción al entrenamiento de los C.N! XD**

**¡Dudas, preguntas por los reviews!**

**Quizás si esta algo enredado ahora, no importa. En los próximos capítulos, algunas cosas saldrán a la luz, aterradoras, tristes y malvadas :P**

**¡Bueno nos leemos!**


	20. las reglas

**H****OOOOOLAAAA! Con gusto los saludos a mi capitulo numero 20!.. O_O wow, si que esta largo :S, pero bueno, trato de hacerlo lo mas corto posible -_-… ¡Fiesta! ¡Bicentenario de mi fic XD!**

**- Combo niños, por ley y por razón obvia, no me pertenece, pero son propiedad de ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle **

**- Kevin y Cody si me pertenecen**

**- Itzam, Joseph, Tonalli, Nelly y Nikté, son inventadas por mi, a si que también prácticamente me pertenecen (made in violetalandia)**

**- ¡Gracias a los que han seguido mi fic! ¡Y doble gracias a los que me han dejado reviews!**

**Reglas de la vida**

- ¡Que! ¿y por que yo tengo que tener el entrenamiento mas duro? – reclamaba Serio algo confundido. Itzam lo miraba serio, hasta que luego le contesto

- Por que tú tienes que repasar más el capoeira que los otros, además eres mi alumno, y yo decido el entrenamiento que te enseñare – decía fríamente – Escucha, tú eres muy importante en todo esto, a si que tienes que estar preparado, sobre todo si eres el blanco mas obsesionado de Draak

- ¿Blanco? A que te refieres con eso

- … Que Draak lo único que quiere es hacerte daño a ti, además de que le dejaste una fea cicatriz en la cara – dijo y luego se dio vuelta, agachándose y empezando a recoger piedras que estaban cerca y formo un circulo con ellas, como para hacer una fogata

- ¡Yo no recuerdo de haberle hecho eso! – decía ya alterado Serio

- Claro que no te acuerdas, estabas inconsciente – dijo llamándole la atención – No fuiste tu quien ataco a Draak – en eso se para y lo mira con sus ojos profundos e in leíbles – Fui yo…

- ¿T-tu? – dijo confundido el pelinaranjo – Espera… ¿te puedes posicionar en mi?

- Lo puedo hacer por que soy tu antepasado ¿no? Además… era necesario, o si no ustedes, combo niños no estarían muy bien que digamos… y bueno, aproveche de darle un mensaje a Draak

- Oye… no si se te vaya a ofender lo que te diga ahora… pero ¿Qué ocurrió con Tleck? – en eso Itzam, dejo de acomodar las rocas para mirarlo, en su mirada tenia algo de enfado, pero no se podía predecir mucho, ya que tenia una mirada especial, la cual siempre era igual (seria ^^…es un hombre serio el antepasado de Serio)

- No es el momento, tenemos que entrenar, pero antes… te voy a decir las reglas de mi entrenamiento… las cuales tienes que seguir cueste lo que cueste… y si fuera tu no las rompería

- Em… bueno O_O – dijo tragando saliva - ¿Y cuales son? – Itzam se paro frente a el y levanto su dedo, simbolizando un "uno"

- La primera regla de todo el entrenamiento es la mas importante, a si que presta mucha atención – dijo con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió, mirando fijamente a Serio - Uno: "**El destino ya esta escrito, y uno tiene que aceptarlo tal cual como es, y recibirlo con las manos abiertas. No ignores tu destino, y has lo que este te propone… que no se te ocurra cambiarlo" - **Serio quedo algo impactado con lo que Itzam dijo pero luego con la mirada baja dijo

- Esta bien –

- Muy bien empecemos con el entrenamiento… no será fácil, a si que quiero que te esfuerces. Primero… tenemos que llegar al otro lado de aquel cerro – dijo señalándole el cerro que estaría a unos 7 kilómetros.

- M… suena algo fácil… - comentaba Serio sin estar muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

- Pero sigue las reglas de nuestro primer ejercicio… uno:… ¡Que demonios es lo que estas ocupando en tus pies! – dijo tomando por sorpresa a Serio, el miro sus pies y vio los zapatos que traía puestos

- Em… son mis zapatos O_O – en eso, se fijo en los pies de Itzam, y el no ocupaba ningún zapato ni nada por el estilo

- Muy bien, Uno: sácate esas cosas… en mi entrenamiento no ocuparas mas de esas cosas…Dos:… tu Serio, correrás lo más rápido que puedas sin descanso hasta el otro lado de la colina, hasta llegar al otro lado, en donde hay una roca, la cual tiene encarnada un diamante…Tomaras ese diamante y lo traerás de nuevo para acá – Dijo, paro antes de que Serio pudiera decir algo, este hablo – Pero no creas que será tan fácil… - Dijo y en se transformo en Tigrillo, sin tener la necesidad de tocar su tótem. En su forma animal se veía mucho más agresivo, fuerte y aterrador, su aro que tenia en la oreja brillaba con la luz del sol y sus ojos… bueno, impenetrables como siempre – Yo, te estaré siguiendo, te voy a estar atacando y tratando de que no llegues… y si no llegas… bueno… tendrás que hacerlo todo de nuevo – Decía algo aterrador

- Em… ¿eso no es algo injusto?… digo, que tu estés transformado y yo este así… - decía Serio

- Te daré 5 minutos para que empieces a correr…. Y quítate esos zapatos – dijo retirándose velozmente a otra parte

- O_O vaya… esto no es como me lo imaginaba… - comentaba sacándose los zapatos y empezando a correr desesperadamente hacia el lugar en donde Itzam le había señalado.

**Con Paco…**

Cuando Paco y su antepasado cruzaron el portal… llegaron a un lugar montañoso, en el cual había una gran cordillera, y en el había una cueva, llena de dibujos en sus murallas y habían muchas velas. También habían muchos pinos y presencia de pájaros, los cuales cantaban. Era un lugar muy espiritual y tranquilo.

- Wow, este lugar me da sueño – comentaba Paco mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos

- M… pues, tendrás que aprender a convivir con este lugar – dijo y luego de esto, se saco los zapatos y se sentó, en la punta de un acantilado para ser mas exactos, en posición de loto, y con las yemas de sus dedos de la mano unidos – Paco, siéntate al lado mió en la misma posición en que estoy yo – dijo, y Paco, con una mueca de aburrimiento en su rostro, se quito los zapatos y se sentó igual que Joseph.

- Muy bien, quiero que cierres tus ojos y estés lo mas concentrado posible…. Siente el viento chocando con tu cuerpo, escucha tu respiración, la medolia de los pájaros, y trata de escuchar la respiración de ellos

- ¡¿Qué? O_O ¿estas loco? Como puedo escuchar la respiración de los pájaros si ni si quiera escucho al mía – reclamaba Paco, pero Joseph seguía relajado con los ojos cerrados

- Bueno lo lograras con algo muy importante… la paciencia. – dijo y Paco lo miraba con una cara seria, que decía mas o menos… "¬¬ es una broma" - _**la paciencia, es la clave que uno debe aprender… sobre todo para poder ser un Combo niño**_– dijo y Paco, con la cara de dos metros, cerro sus ojos y se sentó al lado de su antepasado en la misma posición que el… pero la diferencia es que Paco sujetaba su cabeza con su mano… como si se le fuese caer para al lado, y con una cara ¬¬

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo tengo que estar aquí? – preguntaba paco con voz amurrada

- El tiempo necesario… hasta cundo aprendas a ser tolerante y paciente

- ¬¬… creo que no me voy a ir de acá nunca – comenta Paco

…**Con Pilar…**

Cuando Pilar y Nikté atravesaron el portal, llegaron a algo similar a una selva exótica, llenas de plantas, árboles, lianas, lagartos, insectos, frutas exóticas y, por supuesto, pájaros exóticos que cantaban. Para Pilar, era un lugar hermoso y misterioso, y se quedo impactada observándolo todo… bueno y distrayéndose con una planta carnívora, a la cual le metía el dedo para engañarla, haciendo que esta cerrara su "hocico" y luego lo abría viendo que no atrapaba nada por que Pilar retiraba su dedo

- Pilar, trata de no desconcentrarte mucho, aunque el paisaje sea muy lindo – comentaba Nikté con dulzura

- ¡En serio crees que es hermoso! ¡wow me encanto el lugar! ^^

- Muy bien… es hora de entrenar – dijo Nikté, Pilar ansiosa, se paro frente a ella, como una alumna buena – muy bien, quiero que me des tu mano – le dijo la pelicafé. Pilar la quedo mirando extraño, pero luego, le estiro su mano. Ella, le tomo la mano… y Pilar observaba que un aura verde la rodeaba. No se había dado cuenta que de un parpadeo, estaba convertida en su animal totémico, la iguana

- ¡Wow! ¿Cuándo sea mas experta podré convertirme en mi animal sin tocar un tótem? – preguntaba Pilar ansiosa

- Jaja – se rió Nikté, y la rodeo un aura verde y se transformo también en iguana - Bueno… cuando ya seas muy buena… lo sabrás… Bueno, cambiemos de tema, Ahora empezaremos tu entrenamiento… Como puedes observar, nos rodean muchos árboles… ¿te gustan los juegos? – le pregunto lo último. Pilar se entusiasmo y más o menos dando saltos dijo

- ¡Si, me encantan, aunque sean infantiles!

- Jaja, bueno, vamos a jugar una especie de juego… tu tienes que moverte por toda la selva hasta llegar a una cascada que esta en esa dirección, sin tocar el suelo… solo puedes moverte por los árboles ¡Pero! Yo tratare de votarte al suelo… y cada ves que te bote de los árboles… empezaras todo de nuevo… ¿Entendiste?

- Em… si… bueno, ojala que sea entretenido

- Muy bien, te doy 5 segundos para que empieces… desde ahora… ¡Ya! – grito Nikté, y con un movimiento borroso, Pilar salto a un árbol cercano y empezó a moverse de árbol en árbol con la ayuda de sus extremidades elásticas (hacia un movimiento similar a un mono XD)

- Vaya, párese que soy rápida – decía Pilar al ver para atrás y ver que Nikté no aparecía, pero al mirar enfrente, se encontró con Nikté quien estaba parada justo frente suyo. Pilar se desconcentro y perdió el equilibrio, tambaleándose hasta caer de la rama

- Jeje, Pilar, ni si quiera te toque

- ¡Como te moviste tan rápido! – dijo Pasmada Pilar en el suelo

- Pilar… igual que tú, incluso, tienes que terminar en este entrenamiento más rápida que yo… muy bien… empecemos todo de nuevo…

**Con Azul…**

Al Atravesar el portal, Azul llego a un cerro extremadamente alto, muy rocoso y lleno de picos… pero tenia vista a un hermoso valle

- Jeje ¿te gusta el lugar? – le pregunto Tonalli viendo Que azul no dejaba de ver el valle

- Bueno… el cerro rocoso es algo aterrador... Pero tiene una vista increíble

- Bueno, tenemos que empezar y terminar lo antes posible nuestro entrenamiento… pero primero lo primero… tengo que ver como vuelas

- ¿Cómo vuelo como águila?

- Exacto… tu gran habilidad, la cual ninguno de tus compañeros tiene… es volar, a si que tienes que hacerlo muy bien, además de que el divino que tienen que enfrentar también vuela – En eso, le toma la mano a Azul y la trasforma en su animal el águila

- Wow… ¿Después me enseñaras a hacer eso cierto?

- M… creo que si, bueno ¡Sígueme! – dijo Tonalli corriendo hacia la punta de una roca, y luego tirándose al vació

- ¡No espera! – se preocupo Azul al ver que no estaba transformado en Águila. Ella corrió y salto también hacia el vació

- ¡Vamos azul, apúrate o no podrás atraparme! – le grito Tonalli, sin mucha importancia refiriéndonos a que caía a unos 200 kilómetros por segundo ¬¬. Azul trataba de caer en picada lo mas rápido que podía… pero su mente se distrajo por unos segundos… se le vino al imagen del rostro de Serio antes de ser golpeado por la roca que le lanzo Draak… y de la cual, se le vino el recuerdo de que ella no pudo llegar a tiempo.

Como si Azul estuviera diciendo a gritos lo que pasaba por su mente, Tonalli lo noto, su sonrisa desapareció y se transformo en su versión águila. Azul quedo algo decepcionada al distraerse y no concentrarse en su entrenamiento… Tonalli se acerco a ella (por cierto, estaban volando, detenidos en el cielo), con cierta cara de preocupación.

- Azul… no te quedes viviendo en el pasado – le decía mirando a la rubia que estaba con la mirada baja. Tonalli sonríe y luego dice – Sabes… yo cometí muchos errores en mi vida… mucho mas impactantes que el tuyo… tu no lo podías ayudar… pero, con este entrenamiento, podrás hacer no solo eso… si no que muchas cosas mas… no volverá a ocurrir lo mismo – le decía. Azul levanto la vista y le dio una sonrisa – Muy bien… mejor intentemos otra cosa… ven, volemos a la cima de esta montaña… - y los dos volaban en picada hacia arriba (n/a:… ¿¡Esa oración existe!... bueno, imaginemos que si… todo se puede lograr con la… "imaginación"… :P)

- ¡Ah! – Gritaba Serio al ver que casi se caía a un hoyo mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo. Estaba muy concentrando esquivando los árboles y las trampas del camino. – Vaya, ojala que no me alcance – decía mientras seguía su rumbo. En eso, ve como una sombra negra, algo borrosa que paso por detrás de unos árboles que estaban al costado de su camino. Bruscamente se detuvo, tratando de escuchar algún paso que se aproximara a el, pero solo escuchaba alguno pájaros a lo lejos y los sonidos de los árboles moviéndose con el leve viento que había. En eso, escucha un tipo de rugido, el cual lo relaciono con algún animal.

Miraba a su alrededor buscando el origen del tal rugido, pero no se podía concentrar, ya que el sonido no salio de un lugar especifico, el cual resonó por todo el bosque.

De repente, Itzam aparece detrás de Serio, saltando encima de el, pero Serio se tiro al suelo para que este no cayera encima de el. Mientras estaba tirado en el suelo lo observaba un poco aterrorizado

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo! ¡Muévete! – grito Itzam con una voz atemorizarte y Serio sin pensarlo dos veces le obedeció. Algo asustado corría a toda velocidad por el camino lleno de trampas. En eso, sin ningún esfuerzo y en cuatro patas, nuevamente apareció Itzam… - ¡Mas rápido! – decía mientras se coloco al frente de el con un movimiento borroso. Serio, para no detenerse, salto por arriba de el… pero Itzam le agarro los pies, y luego lo azoto con un árbol… pero tranquils... Nuestro Serio aterrizó justo en las hojas del arbolito… a si que no fue tan brusco

- Auch… creo que no era el movimiento más correcto – mientras Serio se sobaba la cabeza, Itzam apareció entre las ramas, asustándolo y este siguió corriendo cerro arriba. El pelinaranjo ya demostraba síntomas de cansancio… pero asustarse y encontrarse de nuevo con Itzam le daba fuerzas… hasta que de repente apareció por detrás de el… y con su brazo/pata, lo boto, quedando boca abajo en el piso

- Vamos Serio, por ultimo desafíame – decía el rubio corriendo hacia Serio. El, se levanto y apenas vio que se acercaba se tiro al suelo de nuevo cubriendo su cabeza e Itzam siguió de largo. Luego observaba que de nuevo volvería a correr hacia el, mas o menos como lo hacia un toro… ¡Pero tuvo una idea! Esperó que se acercara (y no se demoró mucho) y del suelo, tomó con el pie un palo largo y resistente, lo apoyo en la tierra y se levanto por el aire sosteniéndose en el palo… saltando por arriba de Itzam y apenas toco la tierra siguió corriendo… ya podía ver que estaba en la cima, y desde allí, se podía ver un brillo no muy lejos de allí. Rápidamente corría colina abajo, pero detrás de el se aproximaba Itzam… Quien se lanzó con sus garras encima de Serio... pero Serio salto y se sujeto de una rama, luego se dio una vuelta en la rama algo acrobático y siguió su camino.

- Hmp… - decía Itzam con una sonrisa algo extraña al ver el movimiento de Serio y luego siguió tras su paso

- ¡Casi llego! – decía el pelinaranjo viendo cada ves mas cerca aquella roca con el brillante diamante en el. No veía a Itzam, a si que corrió a toda velocidad para llegar antes que él.

Cuando ya estaba afrente de la roca, Se detuvo y bruscamente sacó el diamante, sosteniéndolo en su mano mientras respiraba fuertemente por la boca por el cansancio de haber corrido tanto.

- …Corre… - escucho un tipo de susurro, y sin pensarlo una vez, corrió colina arriba, apretando el diamante en su mano. Se hacia eterna la escalada de ese cerro, pero Serio por fin logro llegar a la cima… y sin ninguna aparición extraña… cosa anormal... pero eso anormal duro poco

- No puedo creer que estés exhausto con tan poco tiempo corriendo – dijo Itzam apareciendo detrás de el… estaba algo tranquilo no tenia intensiones de peliar con Serio

- ¡Oye, tengo el diamante – comento Serio

- … NO significa que no te lo arrebate y haga que este entrenamiento sea mas largo ¿no? – dijo dejando sin habla a Serio, quien rápidamente siguió su trayectoria, recordando que Itzam dijo que el entrenamiento terminaría al dejar el diamante en el lugar donde comenzó a correr. Itzam se colocó al lado de Serio, corriendo junto a el... Pero la diferencia es que Itzam no se esforzaba en correr al mismo paso que Serio.

Serio, se subió a un árbol saltando hacia arriba, y empezó a saltar de rama en rama. Itzam, copio este acto, haciendo lo mismo que Serio pero con los árboles del otro lado, paralelo al pequeño sendero que estaba marcado en la tierra.

- Eres astuto… pero no lo suficiente – comento Itzam, quien bajó del árbol en que estaba, y mientras caía y se encontraba en el aire, movió sus garras como cortando los troncos de los árboles… Serio quedo mirando extrañado en ese segundo en que hizo ese movimiento… pero luego quedo atónito, al ver que corto los troncos… ¡Sin tocarlos! Como buen instinto gatuno de Serio, cayó de pie al suelo.

- Vaya que paliza le debiste haber dado a Draak cuando te posicionaste en mi – comentaba Serio mientras trataba de recuperarse. Los dos se estaban mirando fijamente… sin hacer ningún ruido - ¿Por qué no lo venciste con mi cuerpo? – pregunto Serio sin haber pensado muy bien la pregunta… pareciese que le hubiera salido inconscientemente

- Hmp… no podía… además, eso lo harán ustedes. – dijo y salto hacia donde se encontraba Serio. El pelinaranjo siguió corriendo, e Itzam misteriosamente apareció delante del camino de Serio votándolo con su cola. Este se paró rápidamente, pero Itzam le dio un cabezazo en el estomago lanzándolo por los aires, y mientras estaba en el aire, le dio una pata con su pata trasera, haciendo que desempuñara sus manos y soltara el diamante, el cual lo agarro con su boca. Finalmente Serio se azotó en el suelo al caer.

- ¡Serio, tienes que enfrentarme, se mas sólido! – le gritaba enfurecido con el diamante entre dientes. Serio estiraba sus brazos temblorosos para poder levantarse, pero solo logro sentarse y mirar a Itzam - …Intenta quitarme el diamante… - le dijo como una orden. Serio tembloroso se levanto, suspiro profundamente (relajándose) y luego corrió directo hacia Itzam… Pero el rubio le dio un cabezazo en el estómago (nuevamente), deteniéndolo al seco y lanzándolo nuevamente al suelo

- ¡Con esos ataques no lastimas ni a mi abuela! – le grito – Tienes que ser más ágil ¡Ese es tu gran habilidad Serio! Ocúpala – Serio se levantó nuevamente y miraba su alrededor, para ver que podía ocupar a su favor (n/a: que horror! Una rima O_O). Nuevamente corrió directo a Itzam, pero en vez de dirigirse justo frente de él, salto encima de el hasta llegar detrás de este. Tomó una piedra algo grande que había en el otro lado y se la lanzó. Itzam se corrió para un lado y en ese segundo Serio corrió hacia el con un combo preparado que como objetivo tenia llegar a su mejilla… Pero Itzam Agachó su cabeza, y luego con su poderosa pata, golpeó las piernas de Serio haciendo que se cayera

- M… eso debiste empezar a hacer desde el principio – Decía mientras observaba como Serio se lograba levantar

- C-casi lo lo-logro ¿no?– dijo Serio mientras miraba hacia arriba algo decepcionado.

- Serio ¡No desperdicies tú tiempo! Si fuera un divino, no te hubieras levantado nunca por que yo te lo impediría. Trata de caer lo menos posible al suelo – le dijo. Serio corrió hacia el, pero salto dándose unas vueltas en el aire sosteniendo sus rodillas con las manos (mas o menos pareciendo el estado bola de Paco) y aterrizó en un árbol, en el cual solo apoyo sus piernas usando ese impulso contra Itzam… Serio estaba con su puño al frente para golpear al rubio… pero antes de golpearlo como era lo esperado, inclino su cuerpo bruscamente hacia atrás, frenando en el aire y levantando su pie que estaba justamente bajo la barbilla/hocico de Itzam, golpeándolo ahí… pero no fue un golpe necesario como para que este soltara el diamante. Pero Serio al aterrizar en la tierra estiro su mano, agarrando el diamante que estaba entre los dientes del tigrillo… pero Itzam movió su cabeza hacia al lado bruscamente… con tal fuerza que lanzo a Serio hacia al lado… pero Serio recordando lo que le había dicho su antepasado… aterrizó con las manos para darse una vuelta/rueda y luego caer en pie.

- Vaya, hasta que me tocas… bueno… creo que eso fue un cariñito comparado a un ataque de un divino como Draak – dijo… hubo un momento de silencio, en dónde Itzam veía que Serio estaba exhausto, y con su mirada suplicaba un descanso. Itzam cerro sus ojos mientras pensaba… luego los abrió y soltó el diamante de su boca, tirándolo al suelo justo frente a Serio – Termino este ejercicio… ahora dirígete al lugar donde llegamos – dijo y luego de eso, ágilmente salto y se marcho borrosamente de cualquier vista normal.

Serio tomó el diamante que estaba en el suelo. Lo empezó a observar ya que no había dedicado tiempo de mirar el diamante… era de un color azul... el cual se le hacia muy familiar… pero no lo descifraba… en fin... Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y siguió su camino corriendo pero despacio.

Al llegar a su destino... Vio a Itzam... Quien estaba sentado muy relajado… al frente de esas rocas que había ordenado… en la cual había puesto leña en su centro, para hacer una fogata. Abrió los ojos mirando a Serio, pero luego los volvió a cerrar. Serio se sentó al frente de el, descansando de su ejercicio. En eso... Serio empezó a observar la extensa cicatriz que tenia su antepasado que partía desde su pectoral izquierdo, hasta la parte superior de su abdomen… Realmente le atraía curiosidad

- ¿Qué te paso en el pecho? – le pregunto dudoso. Itzam le lanzo una mirada seria, pero luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos y luego de un momento de silencio hablo

- Es la marca que me dejo un error – dijo aumentando mas las dudas del pelinaranjo… pero prefirió quedarse en silencio. En eso Itzam se levanta y mira a Serio – sígueme… empezaremos con otro ejercicio… pero este realmente hay que finalizarlo… no como mi ejercicio extra del diamante que hice para ver como estabas – dijo y empezó a caminar… Serio lo seguía detrás de el

- "_Vaya… me pregunto por que es tan serio… no parece que hubiera tenido una vida muy feliz… Estoy seguro que algo tiene esa cicatriz tan misteriosa… pero que no me quiere contar_ sobre ella – Pensaba Serio mientras lo seguía – _M… me preguntó por que se me hace tan familiar este diamante_ – pensaba mientras miraba el diamante en su mano sin mirar al frente, hasta que choca con al espalda de Itzam quien se había detenido

- Serio, mejor mira hacia afrente… A, por cierto… Llegamos – dijo y Serio miró hacia al frente. No supo en que momento llegó a un lugar en donde había niebla… ¿y en que momento el sol desapareció y el ambiente se volvió tan tenebroso?

- Serio, antes de empezar este entrenamiento, quiero explicarte algo – dijo mientras Serio lo miraba prestando mucha atención – Los combo guerreros, pueden tener 4 transformaciones… tu, solo sabes dos de ellas… Sabes la primera, que es desde el momento en que te pones tu máscara…en otras palabras, tu forma humana, y sabes la tercera transformación, la cual es tu transformación al tocar el tótem.

- ¡Espera! Esto es extraño ¿Por qué se la tercera y no la segunda? – dijo curioso Serio

- Pues… por que la segundo transformación es necesaria de la tercera… pero la tercera es mucho mas superior que la segunda… por eso tiene ese peculiar orden. Y claro… la ultima transformación que una aprende, es la cuarta… que se necesita de la segunda transformación ¡En fin!... en este momento APRENDERAS la segunda transformación, la cual es muy útil a pesar de que la tercera es mas poderosa. – En eso Itzam se acerca a la niebla… Serio, lo sigue… y ve que frente de el se terminaba el suelo… y en ves de eso… habían troncos parados de punta en un abismo… del cual no se sabia cuanta altura tenia desde algún suelo o algo por el estilo… El lugar era algo tenebroso… en eso… ve a Itzam, el cual estaba parado en la punta de un tronco que había allí. En eso, se transforma en tigrillo.

- Serio… bienvenido a tu nuevo ambiente de entrenamiento

- ¿Vamos a entrenar encima de estos palos? – decía Serio

- M… mas que entrenar… yo llamaría… luchar encima de estos troncos quebradizos que están encima de la nada y rodeados de esta espesa niebla… pero… lo bueno es que yo tengo cuatro patas.

**Continuara… ¬¬… ajam**

**Muy bien… es la forma mas patética de terminar un capitulo… pero bueno, será.**

**¡Este capitulo fue puro entrenamiento! Lamento eso ¬¬ pero este y el próximo serán así… pero más entretenido que este... Ténganlo claro ¬¬**

**¡TODAS LAS COSAS DEL ORIGEN DE LSO COMBO NIÑOS, ANTEPASADOS, Y ESAS COSAS POR ELE STILO QUE NO LO HAN VISTO EN LSO VERDADEROS CAPITULOS, SON NETAMENTE INVENTADOS POR MI!**

**Bueno agradezco a la gente que leyó hasta acá mi fic**

**Me despido**

**¡Adiós, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	21. Chapter 21 :3

**Aaawatagatdfasrfdjasiufuew majuri nika nurekjw ifosdgfb!**

**Traduciendo el idioma violeta: ¡Bienvenidos a mi fic más FOME que nunca!**

**1: ¡Mis sinceras disculpas! Lamentablemente estamos en el periodo de entrenamiento, a si que trato de hacerlo lo más emocionante posible :s**

**2: ¡Cualquier duda o pregunta vía review!**

**3: Combo niños no me pertenecen, si no que son legalmente de Carlo de Boutini y compañía (:**

**4: ¡he progresado en contar del 1 al 6!:P**

**5: Cody, Kevin y los antepasados son made violeta**

**6: EN VERDAD ¡muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic! También gracias a quienes los han demostrado por los reviews**

**Bueno ¡Y que estoy escribiendo! Los dejo con mi ficucho**

**Lo que nunca supieron…**

- M… mas que entrenar… yo llamaría… luchar encima de estos troncos quebradizos que están encima de la nada y rodeados de esta espesa niebla… pero… lo bueno es que yo tengo cuatro patas - Le decía Itzam sin mucha importancia.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿N-no hay nada bajo los troncos?... no crees que es un poco injusto que tu tengas cuatro patas ¬¬

- Pues, pobre el que caiga de ellos, caería al vació… - decía Itzam sin ponerle énfasis al tema. Un extraño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Serio al escuchar las "amorosas y alegres" palabras de su antepasado – Muy bien Serio, empecemos – dijo, transformándose en su animal totémico (tercera transformación). Serio solo se quedo mirándolo mientras él se ponía en cuatro patas encima de los troncos y empezaba a moverse encima de ellos, aunque se veía muy sencillo para Itzam a pesar de que los troncos estuvieran a veces tan separados.

- Serio, que esperas, ven para acá – le dijo serio al pelinaranjo, quien colocaba uno de sus pies descalzos en uno de los troncos… del cual no se podía ver mucho con la espesa niebla que había en el lugar. - ¡Serio no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! – Lo apresuraba Itzam y este de un salto coloco sus dos pies en los troncos – Escucha… este ejercicio no es tan complicado de entender. Tu objetivo es defenderte de los ataques que yo te lanzare… y bueno, si puedes trata de atacarme. Tienes que moverte encima de estos troncos… y luego de que domines bien tu equilibrio, te podré enseñar la segunda transformación.

- Oye, apenas veo los troncos con la niebla, y están separados… algunos están rotos… ¿puedo transformarme en tigrillo? ^^ – le suplicaba algo preocupado Serio, pero Itzam, sin pensarlo dos veces…

- ¡No! – dijo sin ser mas explicativo, y se colocó en su posición de ataque. En eso, con su mirada algo asesina, se impulso y salto cerca de Serio, haciendo que este saltara para atrás… pero por desgracia, Serio piso mal un tronco y se resbalo… sujetándose por suerte de un tronco con su mano, la cual se resbalaba… - ¡Vamos Serio levántate o caerás! – le rugía Itzam, sin ayudarlo. Serio se esforzaba por levantarse con su brazo, hasta que con su pie toco otro tronco que estaba al lado, y así se impulso para lograr subirse en la punta de un tronco.

El corazón de Serio latía rápido, ya con el primer movimiento que realizo casi llega a un destino no muy esperado.

- Vaya… es muy complicado…

- ¡Serio, si no dominas esto no dominaras nada! – le grito Itzam. Rápidamente Serio se paró, con las piernas mas separadas y un pie en cada tronco (estaba en su posición inicial de defensa). Itzam volvió a lanzarse contra Serio, pero este cambio su estrategia y se agachó lanzándose por debajo de Itzam, quien saltaba por los aires, y llego a los troncos en donde se encontraba el rubio desde un principio. – Por fin lograste caer encima de los troncos – comento Itzam

- ¡Auch! – gemía Serio al revisarse los pies y ver que cada ves que saltaba se los dañaba. Tenía la planta de los pies rojos… y se dio cuenta que cuando resbaló del tronco, se rasmillo su pie.

- Serio, esas cosas que ocupabas en tus pies son innecesarios y por eso, te obligue a que te los sacaras… ahora estas reclamando por tus pies por que te acostumbraste a esas cosas que ocupan las mujeres

- … ¿Te refieres a mis zapatos? – En eso, Itzam estiro sus garras hacia Serio, pero el ojiverdes salto, esquivándolas, y luego cayendo en el mismo lugar. Pero no paso mucho cuando de nuevo Itzam se le tiró encima y Serio se tuvo que mover de allí, esta vez, cayo sobre sus manos en los troncos y luego bajo sus pies.

- ¡Que estas esperando para atacarme! ¡Reacciona Serio! – le gritaba mientras volvía a atacarlo y serio retrocedía… pero cada vez Itzam lo hacia mas y mas rápido… hasta que Serio piso un Tronco que se quebró y ágilmente mientras caía al vació se sujeto/abrazo de un tronco cercano… pareciendo un tierno koala ^^… luego inteligentemente (le bajo su Paco interior), se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo… y lo único que vio era oscuridad y niebla que esta esparcida por el lugar… y lo alto en que estaba el tronco

- O_O vaya… ¿Quién fue el valiente de construir esto? – decía mientras miraba hacia abajo y a la vez escalaba el tronco… ¡al estilo koala!. Itzam tenia un rostro algo… enfurecido… observaba la tranquilidad de Serio en subir el tronco… y también lo desconcentrado que estaba al hacerlo.

- ¡Dios, me enfurece tu forma de ser! – grito y se lanzó del tronco pareciendo un acto suicida, llegando a la punta de un tronco, que tenia una estatura baja… muy cerca de donde se encontraba Serio - ¡Si no te apuras, yo haré que lo hagas! – le grito y salto al tronco en donde estaba Serio, sujetándose del tronco clavando sus "pequeñas" "Garritas".

Serio se asusto y empezó a trepar más rápido, pero al darse cuanta que Itzam estaba apunto de llegar donde estaba él, empezó a saltar a otros troncos…. Hasta llegar a la superficie de todos los troncos. - ¡Corre! – grito el rubio corriendo tras el. Serio trataba de correr y saltar de tronco en tronco… y no era tan fácil… tenia que estar muy concentrado…

**Con Paco…**

:

Ya habían pasado dos días del entrenamiento de Paco… y todavía no lograba estar en su concentración y escuchar el viento chocar con su cuerpo… ¡Y que hablar de la respiración de los pájaros!... Pero hablando de un tema mas positivo… logro escuchar su respiración (:

-¡Demonios! Cuando vamos a hacer algo más interesante ¬¬ - criticaba Paco lanzando una mirada asesina a su antepasado… quien bueno, seguía con su sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados, sentado y muy concentrado y relajado.

- Paciencia Paco… o no llegaras a ningún lado. Te dije que cuando pudieras pasar este ejercicio, haríamos otra cosa

- ¬¬ oye, yo ya estoy muy… em… como se llamaba… ¡Ah si! Concentrado ¡Misión cumplida! – Decía Paco algo pensativo tratando de pensar que decir – Muy bien, ahora podremos hacer otro ejercicio

- Paco… ¬¬ cuando aprenderás que la concentración no se toma a la ligera

- ¡Pero si estoy concentrado! –

- … Esta bien – dijo con un suspiro Joseph mientras se levantaba – Haremos algo distinto - Paco saltaba de la alegría mientras seguía a Joseph, quien lo guiaba hacia algún lugar. En eso, se internaron en una cueva que había allí. Habían letras raras escritas en las murallas como con pintura antigua, y dibujos extraños… que en realidad Paco no se daba el tiempo de verlas… o mejor dicho ni siquiera le interesaba.

- Y ¿Dónde vamos? – decía ansioso Paco sin dejar de fastidiar a Joseph

- Ya veras Paco… se paciente

- … Tengo hambre

- ¬¬ ya Paco…

- ¿Cuánto falta?... ¿Qué hora es?... ¡uh! Mira, ahí hay un murciélago que esta comiendo un ¿ratón?… tengo hambre

- ¡Paco! – grito Joseph tratando de concentrarse – ñ_n puedes concentrarte y quedarte tranquilo… hasta que lleguemos

- ¬¬ Bueno ya… ¡Mira una luciérnaga! A no… creo que es un ojo de algún animal salvaje

- ¬¬ ya llegamos – dijo Joseph deteniéndose. Paco miro hacia al frente y vio una puerta de madera en el fondo. Joseph dejo la antorcha que llevaba en una cosa para dejar las antorchas ñ_n (N/A: Por cierto… llevaba una antorcha… encendida claro). Joseph se puso frente la puerta y empezó a formar formas extrañas con su dedo enzima de la puerta, la cual se abrió. Al abrirla salio una extensa luz y los dos entraron. Dentro de ella… no había nada…. Solo había paredes blancas y no se podía saber bien cual era el final de la sala ni la altura ni nada de eso… lo único que uno podía ver… era el color blanco.

- … Em, es una broma ¿verdad tatara-tatara-abuelo? ._.

- pues… no, querías mas acción ¡aquí la tienes! Ves n.n

- ¡Yo no veo nada!

- Por que reclamas si ni siquiera te he dicho lo que hay que hacer…

- m… por que debe ser aburrido hacer algo en una habitación en donde no hay nada ¬¬

- Jaja… te estas equivocando paquito… - dijo Joseph y luego camino hacia delante… y extrañamente estiro su mano… demostrando que esta choco con alguna cosa sólida – Hay cosas presentes… pero solo las puedes ver si estas concentrado

- … ¿Hay cosas invisibles?

- Muy bien… esto es lo que haremos… - en eso, le muestra un pañuelo rojo y largo… y se lo coloco en sus ojos, tapando así su vista – tienes que arrebatarme esta cinta de mis ojos… claro, que trata de no chocar tanto y concentrarte… después de esto puedes comer n.n

- Pss… yo soy muy veloz… puedo vencer hasta un Ferrari en la velocidad

- Que es eso o_o

- ¡Ja! Lero lero, no sabes lo que es ^u^

-Em… ñ_ñ bueno… mejor comenzamos… Ahora – dijo y empezó a caminar tranquilamente lejos de Paco

- Jeje, que despistado eres, vas muy lento y… - antes de que Paco pudiera terminar su frase mientras lo seguía a paso un poco más rápido que el… choco con algo justo en al cara… pereciese que fuera un palo que estaba parado - … eso dolerá un par de semanas – decía Paco sin moverse y aun con el "palo invisible" incrustado en el rostro

- ñ_n… Em… Paco concéntrate… es lo único que te puedo decir

- ¡Ash te atrapare igual! – dijo algo alterado corrió lo más rápido que pudo al detenido Joseph, que estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa… pero al parecer se tropezó con algo y se arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de Joseph

- Mm… Vaya… creo que esto será mas largo de lo que yo había planificado – dijo y luego camino tranquilamente al lado contrario del que estaba Paco, quien seguía en el suelo sin moverse… y estuvo un largo rato así.

**Con Azul…**

Ella y Tonalli llegaron finalmente a la punta de la cordillera… la cual era muy rocosa… había niebla e incluso había un poco de nieve

- Wow, este lugar se ve algo aterrador

- Si jeje – dijo con simpatía Tonalli – y será mas aterrador cuando te diga lo que hay que hacer. Mira, tienes que volar en picada hacia abajo…. Tratando de ir lo mas cerca posible de la montaña… más o menos si estiras tu brazo la tocas. Tienes que tratar de evitar todos los obstáculos de tu camino, o si no chocaras con ellos y no será muy bueno que digamos

- Wow... ojala que no ocurra eso o.o

- A, por cierto. Tienes que tratar de alcanzarme. Yo me tirare primero que tu y debes tratar de tocarme, aunque sea, mi cola o la punta del pie.- dijo y Azul asintió moviendo la cabeza – Muy bien, no perdamos mas tiempo ¿lista? – le dijo cuando ya estaban preparados para saltar

- Si

- Muy bien ¡Ahora! – grito y se lanzo Tonalli. Al segundo siguiente lo hizo Azul, quien trataba de seguir el mismo camino de Tonalli… bueno, ya no lo podía ver mucho... Era mucho más ágil y veloz que ella pero ella trataba de seguir mas rápido

- ¡Azul, trata de no seguir mi mismo camino! ¡No confíes en mí, te puedo tender una trampa, tú marca tu propio camino! – le grito y luego siguió concentrándose en esquivar las rocas. Para azul cada vez se le hacia más difícil el ejercicio, además de que no podía respirar muy bien por la velocidad que caía, era muy difícil esquivar los obstáculos que se le ponían en frente y saber bien como esquivarlos… ya que había que pensar y decidirse muy rápido.

- ¡Azul, junta mas tus alas y piensa en la velocidad! ¡No pienses en que te golpearas! ¡Confía en ti misma! – le gritaba. Azul quedo algo desconfiada, pero trato de no pensar tanto en esquivar las cosas y concentrarse en la velocidad.

Estaba funcionando, Azul incremento su velocidad y se estaba acercando a Tonalli… pero algo sucedió. Se desconcentró demasiado en esquivar los obstáculos y perdió el equilibrio al ver que un árbol salio de la nada… por suerte lo pudo esquivar… pero rozó su ala, provocándole una herida no tan grave. Tonalli se detuvo y fue a ver a Azul

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto apenas al llegar a Azul, quien se había sentado en una roca de la montaña mientras se tocaba el ala

- Si, un poco… - En eso, El rubio le tomo el ala y reviso la herida

- M… no es muy grave…incluso sanara muy rápido… pero pudo haber sido peor ¡Tienes unos muy buenos reflejos!

- Vaya, es muy complicado concentrarse en la dos cosas… y eso que soy mujer ¬¬

- Jaja, vaya, eres muy buena… a mi también me hicieron este mismo ejercicio, pero solo pasaron dos segundo y quede enterrado en la nieve

- ¿De veras? Pues vi que ni siquiera te concentrabas en volar… lo hacías muy natural

- Jeje eso es lo que quiero que pase contigo al final del entrenamiento n.n… tienes que acostumbraste mucho a volar rápido y esquivar cosas, estar concentrado en tres cosas a la vez que son muy importantes… si no te concentras en una, hechas a perder las demás… la idea es que volar se te haga tan natural y fácil como respirar… y para lograr eso, hay que entrenar mucho... pero no exageradamente, a si que mejor descansemos para que tu ala se cure – dijo y los dos se sentaron en unas rocas en la cordillera y Tonalli hizo una fogata para no enfriarse con el viento helado que soplaba en ese momento. – Toma, para que no te enfríes – le dijo azul sacando de una mochila que tenia, una manta de polar.

- Nunca vi que trajeras un bolso jeje

- En serio jeje – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa. En eso, Azul cambio su rostro a uno mas serio y luego hubo un momento de silencio mientras. Tonalli jugaba con una rama a mover los palos y troncos encendidos de la fogata… pero luego, ella le hablo

- Oye… si no te importa ¿Me podrías hablar de Tleck? – dijo Azul algo curiosa. La sonrisa de Tonalli se borro, y luego de desviar la mirada contesto

- Bueno… creo que sabes algo de él ¿no? – dijo tranquilamente

- Si, pero… encontré que el maestre no nos contó todo… y en verdad me gustaría saber… bueno, si a ti te gustaría hablar de eso – Tonalli dejo de jugar con la rama y empezó a mirar el cielo… ya había anochecido, y la altura de la montaña hacía que las estrellas se vieran más cerca de lo que estaban.

- Bueno… el era, en mi opinión, la persona mas dulce que he conocido… era buen alumno, buen combo niño, buena persona, y buen compañero… no se porque a el le tenia que cambiar la vida tan brutalmente. – dijo haciendo una pausa, y luego siguió – Ese día, en donde todo cambio, tuvimos una alerta de un divino suelto… Pero solo fueron Itzam y Tleck… ya que por coincidencia… ese día nuestro maestre dijo que solo fueran ellos dos

- ¿Por qué solo ellos?

- M… por que ellos dos habían hecho algo que no debían… pero eso ya es otra historia… yo y los demás nos quedamos con el maestre, meditando y charlando sobre algo que ocurriría en el futuro, que seria muy difícil de vencer. Bueno, mientras nosotros hacíamos eso, Itzam y Tleck luchaban con dos divinos, Olvido y Dark. A pesar de que teníamos como 17 o 18 años y estábamos avanzados en las técnicas de los combo guerreros y capoeira… igual esos dos divinos son peligrosos… y sucedió lo temido… estos dos divinos pelearon en conjunto… "nockearon" a Tleck, y era el turno de Itzam… pero, antes de que Itzam fuera golpeado por Olvido con su súper poder de borrar memoria… Apareció Tleck, quien empujo a Itzam para que no le llegara el ataque… recibiéndolo él – Azul quedo asombrada al escuchar lo ultimo. Lo que había sucedido era muy similar a lo que había hecho Serio por ella

- Bueno… Tleck perdió la memoria… y como Itzam es… Itzam… lleno de ira se transformo en tigrillo y empezó a pelear con Dark y Olvido… Olvido era fácil de vencer, pero Dark no. Itzam le daño un ala… y Dark como venganza de la horrible cicatriz que le había dejado… se combinó… se fusionó frente a sus ojos al pobre Tleck… desde ahí Tleck no volvió a existir… y nació Draak. – dijo luego guardando un poco de silencio. – Itzam… el gran tigrillo, cambio su forma de ser desde aquel día… se volvió mucho mas vengativo y rebelde, sobre todo contra el maestre… pero lamentablemente ese era el destino para Tleck… ya estaba escrito hace ya mucho tiempo… Esa profecía se tenia que cumplir… y lamentablemente aun siguen por cumplir – dijo observando a Azul. Ella no pudo entender mucho a que se refería el… pero eso lo sabrá después… al igual que ustedes lectores :3

- M… Pobre Itzam… bueno también por Tleck… digo, es extraño hablar de Tleck

- Hmp, en realidad… Tleck aun existe – dijo asombrando a Azul. El la miro directo a los ojos – El esta ahí, en ese cuerpo… pero esta dominado por Dark… el aun tiene conciencia… y estoy seguro que alguna vez podrá dominar las fuerzas oscuras de ese divino… el esta ahí… detrás de esos ojos malignos. – dijo y luego cerro los ojos y se quedo así, meditando – _Me pregunto… que estarás haciendo ahora _– pensaba Tonalli abriendo los ojos y mirando las estrellas, las cuales se reflejaban en sus celestes y brillantes ojos

Draak… se encontraba en la selva… no quedaba tan cerca de la ciudad, pero estaba buscando algo, que quizás, ni si quiera sabia que era lo que buscaba exactamente… mientras lo hacia y caminaba y miraba a todas partes… repetidas veces se tocaba el rostro… esa fea cicatriz que le hizo "Serio" hacia que quedara en blanco. De tanta búsqueda… por fin llego a su destino. El se paro frente a una roca alta y angosta… que tenía plantas a los bordes del tiempo que tenia… parecía una ruina maya. El quito todas las plantas que estorbaban lo que estaba escrito y los dibujos que había en ella.

En eso, encontró exactamente lo que quería ver.

En un sector de la roca… había un gran dibujo… en donde habían 5 animales: Un toro, una iguana, un águila, un tigrillo y un dragón, los cuales estaban reunidos y organizados como equipo en un método de ataque.

El se quedo largo rato observando aquellos dibujos… y luego al lado de ese… había unos humanos… con enormes mascaras representando los animales… cada uno tenia el mismo orden que transformado en animal… pero Draak le dio énfasis a una sola persona… El combo guerrero dragón. El Lentamente apoyo su mano/garra en el dibujo del humano… sin mucha expresión en su rostro. De repente, algo perturbaba su rostro… algo le molestaba… llevó su mano al rostro, exactamente en su mejilla derecha, y luego vio su mano para ver lo que tenia… era agua… o mejor dicho… eran lagrimas que salían de sus ojos….

El no lo comprendía… por que estaría con lágrimas en el rostro… el cerro sus ojos resignado… ya que seguía llorando inconscientemente. Se tomo la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al suelo frente la roca… inmóvil.

- ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué me siento así? – grito lo ultimo con furia mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero en su voz y mirada no había ninguna expresión que se asemejar al llanto de sus ojos…

**Con Pilar y Nikté…**

Luego ya de múltiples intentos por parte de Pilar… aun así no podía llegar a aquella cascada sin que Nikté la botara de los árboles… a Cada rato tenia que volver a empezar de cero, lo cual era algo agotador

- ¡Ahora si! – se dijo así misma Pilar, quien partió rápidamente por los árboles, con la ayuda de su cola y extremidades para balancearse entre las ramas como un mono, lo mas rápido que podía. No veía a Nikté cerca… por lo cual incrementaba su velocidad. Pero luego, miro hacia su lado… y en los árboles de al frente estaba Nikté – Demonios ¬¬… ¡Bueno Pilar! A correr – dijo y empezó a saltar de rama en rama lo más rápido que podía.

A lo lejos ya podía escuchar la tal cascada… a si que no quedaba mucho.

- ¡No te escaparas tan fácil! – le grito Nikté y salto acrobáticamente justo detrás de Pilar. Ella empezó a estirar sus brazos para votar a Pilar, pero la ojiverdes los esquivaba dando saltos mientras trataba de concentrarse en ir mas rápido.

¡Finalmente! Detrás de unos árboles de la jungla se encontraba la dicha cascada… la cual era alta, y formaba un río de un color verde cristalino… muy hermoso. Pilar estaba muy feliz… le quedaba un árbol mas por saltar para poder terminar ese ejercicio… pero antes de tocar la última rama del ultimo árbol… Apareció de la nada un tucán y choco con ella… resbalándose al llegar a la rama y cayéndose suelo… encima de unas hojas selváticas ¬¬.

Nikté se quedo mirándola mientras se tapaba la boca del asombro… ahí, Pilar se levanto de las hojas… ya se imaginaran la cara que tenia…

- ¬_¬… voy camino al principio… - dijo entre dientes mientras a paso fijo se dirigía al comienzo

- Jeje… Pilar… - dijo maternalmente, mientras se dirigía al lugar de inicio saltando por los árboles

- Maldito Tucán... ¿Desde cuando que hay tucanes por acá? Arrr… no se por que no se extinguen de una vez ¬¬ - decía algo furiosa mientras tenia sus puños apretados.

**Con Serio…**

- ¡Ah! – gritaba Serio al estar apunto de haber sido atacado por las garras feroces de Itzam si no hubiese sido por sus buenos reflejos y haber saltado para otro lado. Ya habría pasado un largo tiempo en que Serio estaría escapando de los ataques de Itzam… y cada vez Serio se acostumbraba mas al sistema de los troncos.

- ¡Trata de hacer pasos de capoeira al esquivar mis ataques! – le gritaba Itzam sin para de atacarlo. Serio le obedecía y trataba de hacer algunos movimientos algo básicos que el había enseñado Grinto. El problema de hacer estas acrobacias… era que no podía aterrizar muy bien, y constantemente se resbalaba y se dañaba los pies.

Luego de una hora de entrenamiento con los movimientos de capoeira… Itzam se detuvo…

- Serio… es suficiente… ya estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Será mejor que te enseñe ahora la segunda transformación – dijo y luego se transformo en humano. – Ven – le dijo mientras estiraba su mano. Serio se acerco a el (aun estaban encima de los troncos) Y puso su mano encima de la de él e inmediatamente se transformo en tigrillo – Muy bien, primero… para transformarse en la segunda FACE, debiste haberte transformado antes en la tercera FACE… -

- M… es como algo enredado lo de los números

- El punto… es que tienes que llegar a transformarte en esto… - dijo el rubio y junto las yemas de sus dedos de la mano… y un aura anaranjada lo empezó a rodear… transformándose así, en la segunda FACE… en la cual era muy similar a su forma humana, con al diferencia es que tenia dos rayas en su rostro (Las que tiene cuando se transforma en tigrillo), sus ojos son los de tigrillo, sus colmillos están más grandes que lo normal… y tiene una cola de tigrillo que esta formada como por un aura anaranjada amarilla. – Si no aprendes esto… nunca podrás vencer a Draak

- ¿Por qué? Si es muy similar a mi forma humana

- Pues… no gastas tanta energía como la segunda FACE… además luego de hacer la segunda transformación… puedes convertirte en tu forma animal en un prolongado tiempo, sin la necesidad de tocar tu tótem

- Muy bien… entonces enséñame como hacerla, para que no perdamos mas tiempo n.n

- ¿Qué? ¬¬ nunca dije que te la iba a enseñar… la tienes que aprender tu por ti mismo…

**Continuara…**

**Voy de mal en peor -_- en realidad necesito clases de cómo hacer un fic ñ_n**

**Bueno ahí lo tienen… espero que no se hayan muerto del aburrimiento jeje**

**¡El titulo no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo! XDD bueno… cosas raras mias**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

**Ah…. Por cierto… las cosas se ponen románticas en el próximo cap… y también sabrán cosas de las cuales ni se imaginan o_o… sobre todo pro parte de Itzam XDD**

**BYE!**


	22. la bella y la bestia :D

**Hola! :3**

**¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien y que sean bienvenidos a… pasado perdido, auspiciador oficial del fic ¡I want to Belive! ****(los derechos no están reservados publicidad no valida, este anunciado es ilegal y esperamos que no nos rete la autora de este fic ¬¬)**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten por que creo que aquí las cosas ya se ponen más interesantes n_n**

**- ¡Combo niños no me pertenecen! ****( Serio si! Es todo mío ^^ que quede claro) **** Son legal y oficialmente de ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**

**- Cody, Kevin si me pertenecen**

**- muchas gracias a los que todavía me siguen (:) y muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews! No saben lo importante que son para mi!**

**- Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, deducción, redacción, como expresarme o que repita la misma palabra ñ_n culpen a mi dislexia. A y como no se me iba a olvidar! Mis títulos no se asocian mucho con el contenido del capitulo ¬¬**

**Bueno… nos vemos al final! XDD**

**Anteriormente…**

- Muy bien… entonces enséñame como hacerla, para que no perdamos más tiempo n.n

- ¿Qué? ¬¬ nunca dije que te la iba a enseñar… la tienes que aprender por ti mismo…

**La bella y la bestia…**

- ¿Ah? Pero…como podré hacer eso O_O no soy un experto en el caporeita

- ¿Capoeira?

- Si eso…

- Mm… lo lamento, pero yo no te lo voy a enseñar. Lo que si puedo hacer es darte una ayuda… algo que se te hará más fácil ejecutar esta transformación

- ¿Qué es? – En eso, Itzam junto las yemas de sus dedos de las manos, juntándolas todas con sus respectivos dedos.

- Tienes juntar las yemas de tus dedos, así, tu energía puede pasar por todo tu cuerpo… bueno, es mucho mas fácil cuando también lo haces con las yemas de tus pies… pero cuando estas luchando con un divino peligroso, no puede haber tiempo para eso – le decía seriamente Itzam mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Serio imitaba lo que había hecho Itzam

- Em… y luego de hacer esto ¿que hago?

- Hmp, eso es lo que tienes que aprender por ti mismo – le dijo dejando intrigado a Serio y luego se transformo nuevamente en su FACE tres – Pero, te ayudare a desatar ese poder… - Dijo y rápidamente empezó a atacarlo. Serio lo esquivaba hasta que por unos momentos quedo lejos de el

- Muy bien, a intentarlo – dijo y junto la yemas de sus dedos… pero no ocurría nada - ¿Qué? ¡O vamos! – Decía apretando mas las yemas de sus dedos… pero lo único que sucedía es que sus dedos se ponían rojos de la presión ¬¬ - ¡Demonios! Como voy a lograr trasformarme si no se que hay que hacer

- ¡Detrás de ti! – escucho el pelinaranjo y apenas se dio vuelta fue lanzado lejos por la patada de Itzam… pero milagrosamente serio como buen felino cayo de pie. Itzam corrió hacia el y nuevamente hubo una lucha larga mientras que Serio esquivaba e Itzam atacaba.

- _¡¿Cómo podré transformarme? _– pensaba serio mientras esquivaba los golpes, hasta que recibió un combo en la mejilla, y luego por desconcentrarse al recibir ese golpe, el rubio le dio una patada en el abdomen, aterrizando así en un tronco por milagro, pero penas podía estar hincado mientras se tocaba el abdomen.

- ¡Serio, me decepcionas! Ya te di una gran ayuda para que pudieses realizar la segunda transformación y no la has valorado!

- ¿Q-que? Es que… n-no puedo

- ¡No puedes!... ¡No puedes!

- Es que… - en eso agacha la mirada – Es… imposible… - El rostro de Itzam estaba serio, mejor dicho, estaba enojado. Se dirigió a el, e intimidante dijo

- ¿Imposible?... esa palabra no existe Serio – le dijo fríamente. Serio levanto la mirada mirándolo a los ojos muy confundido. Itzam cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras liberaba un suspiro y luego los abrió – Al parecer no te he dicho la segunda regla de mi entrenamiento… - en eso, levanto sus dedos/garras simbolizando el dos – **Dos: Nunca, Nunca digas imposible… di, no lo he intentado**… la palabra imposible fue creada por cobardes, por aquellos que tienen una vida fácil… Serio, tu eres capaz de hacer cosas que ni te imaginas… NUNCA OCUPES ESA PALABRA – le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Serio quedo en un momento de silencio… pero luego dio una sonrisa por poco tiempo y se levanto con todo el ánimo del mundo

- Esta bien... te prometo que no la diré mas – le decía con unos ojos cambiados… llenos de energía. Itzam lo miraba con su cara seria (la de siempre)

- Muy bien, ahora quiero que intentes hacer la transformación… pero no te estaré atacando por mientras… - dijo y se transformo en humano retirándose del lugar

- ¿Dónde vas? – Le pregunto Serio mientras se retiraba y no le respondió.

Itzam iba caminando… estaba diferente cuando estaba solo… había algo de tristeza en su mirada y pareciese que caminara sin rumbo. Del bolsillo del pantalón, saco un collar, era una cuerda muy delgada de cuero con una piedra hermosa en el centro, la cual estaba amarrada a ella. El observaba aquel collar mientras se encontraba detenido… y luego de un rato sin ya poderla ver mas, cerro su mano fuertemente en donde la sostenía y siguió su camino…

-Mm… cual será la clave para hacer esto – se decía Serio mientras sobaba su barbilla y miraba hacia arriba tratando de pensar. En eso se sentó en un tronco algo decepcionado de que nada le pasara por la cabeza… y jugaba con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras las juntaba y separaba – Vaya… esto realmente no me dice nada…. – decía ya cambiando al pose y sujetando su cabeza con su mano – M… creo que Itzam no va a estar muy contento ._. …

**Con Paco…**

- ¡Ja, esta vez si! – se escuchaba un grito con cierto tono de ego de Paco, quien estaba apunto de atrapar a Joseph… pero se pegó con algo en la cabeza, cayendo de espalda al blanco suelo

- Paco… por la 2795 vez que te lo digo… concéntrate – decía ya bastante aburrido Joseph quien tenia una gotita en la cabeza y caminaba sin ánimos… pues Paco no había podido tocar ningún solo cabello de el.

- ¡Ash! Malditas cosas invisibles – gritaba enfurecido el cabeza de estrella quien salto y le dio una patada a la cosa con que choco. En eso… si… Oh por dios… Por fin, sus dos neuronitas chocaron… hicieron contacto… vio que quedo su huella del zapato marcada en alguna cosa invisible de color blanca… - Ah… ahora lo puedo ver – se decía raramente mientras tocaba la cosa invisible y mientras la tocaba, pudo ver desde donde empezaba hasta donde terminaba… era un tipo de muralla color blanca - ¡Ja,ja! Ya te pille Joseph – Grito al estilo Paco y luego se saco los zapatos, poniéndolos en sus manos

- Mm… no te veo… pero ojala que lo hallas descubierto… ¿te concentraste?

- ¡Desde siempre lo he estado!

- … Eso… lo tomare como un no ñ_ñ – decía el ciego tapado con una cinta en los ojos

- ¡Esta vez si que te atrapo! – grito y empezó a correr hacia el con sus manos estiradas, mientras las movía para todos lados… Pudo fijarse que en varias ocasiones tocaba distintos tipos de murallas de diferentes tamaños y formas… las cuales las manchaba y las podía ver… y también se fijo que en el lugar donde estaba no era una pieza (por así decirlo), si no que era un estilo de laberinto extraño.

- Mm… no he escuchado que te hallas caído pero siento golpes

- Ja, ¡será mejor que corras! – decía con sus brazos descontrolados mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Joseph… el cual no se movía… estaba de brazos cruzados "mirando" a Paco que estaba frente a el y que se estaba acercando. Paco, estaba apunto de llegar a el… pero la tierra de sus zapatos se acabo, y ya no manchaba mas las murallas - _¡¿Qué?... no importa… ¡ya estoy aquí! _–decía en su mente y salto con todas sus fuerzas rectamente dónde se encontraba Joseph… pero… Choco con una muralla que estaba en forma horizontal en el abdomen, luego se pego en la cabeza y empezó a retroceder inconcientemente hacia atrás… y luego se tropezó con una pequeña muralla que estaba en el piso… y así iba chocando y retrocediendo de su objetivo, como un juego en donde el era una pelota que rebotaba por todas partes.

Al escuchar tantos estruendos… Joseph se levanto un poco la tela que tenia tapando sus ojos… pero cuando vio a Paco, con una mueca de arrepentimiento volvió a taparse los ojos rápidamente. Joseph tranquilamente se acercaba al cuerpo de Paco… que ya se había detenido después de tantos golpes.

- …Paco… ¿Estas consiente? – preguntaba lentamente Joseph algo preocupado

- … No – respondió sin ninguna explicación… mientras se encontraba tendido en el suelo… con los ojos bien abiertos… y no parpadeaba. Joseph se quito la venda de los ojos y lo miraba directamente al rostro

- M… creo que… no has tenido un muy buen autocontrol de tu… inmadures – decía mientras le hacia señas con las manos muy cerca del rostro para ver si sus ojos reaccionaban… y no reaccionaban

- …si – salio aire contenido de la boca de Paco

- Mm… ¬¬ tomate un descanso mientras vuelves a estar consiente… ya vuelvo – dijo Joseph retirándose de la sala mientras Paco seguía tendido inmóvil en el suelo

- … si o_o… n-necesito un hospital…

**Con Azul…**

Era una fría mañana en la montaña… Azul, no había dejado de pensar en lo que le había contado Tonalli… sobre todo en la parte en que Tleck cubre a Itzam para que no llegara el ataque de Olvido… lo mismo que hizo Serio.

Se levanto y pudo ver que Tonalli no estaba… empezó a mirar para todos lados… hasta que vio que el estaba volando por los aires y hacia piruetas… sin preocupaciones, pero se veía algo pensativo

- Hola Tonalli – le grito para que la oyera. El buen odio de este la escucho, y aterrizo en donde se encontraba ella

- Hola jeje

- Vaya, en realidad te gusta mucho volar

- Si, es muy relajante… además es increíble poder tocar las nubes y todo eso… ningún humano puede tener la mejor experiencia que tener tus propias alas y poder volar ¿no?

- Si, en eso tienes razón - en eso Azul se pone más seria – Oye…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Puedo… intentar el ejercicio que practicamos ayer de nuevo – dijo sorprendiendo a Tonalli

- Em… bueno – decía mientras desviaba su vista y tocaba su cabeza – Si tu quieres… si – dijo y apenas termino de decirlo dio una sonrisa y estiro su mano para que ella se trasformara. Ella lo hizo y las dos águilas volaron nuevamente hacia la cima de la montaña – Muy bien, lo mismo que hicimos la vez pasada… eso si... que trata de que al esquivar los objetos… sea lo mas natural posible… confía en tus reflejos – dijo recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de Azul afirmativo – Muy bien… ¡Ahora! – grito y se lanzo de la montaña seguido por Azul.

Azul ya con mas experiencia, caía a mayor velocidad y estaba muy concentrada en esquivar los objetos, no se concentraba en lo lejos o cerca que estaba Tonalli

- Vas muy bien Azul – le grito Tonalli viendo la concentración de Azul. Ella cada vez se acercaba más a Tonalli, pero cada vez que avanzaba más, este aumentaba la velocidad, haciendo que incrementara cada vez más su esfuerzo.

**Con Pilar**

- ¡Eso es! – es escuchaba el grito de la morena que ya nuevamente estaba apunto de llegar a la cascada. Ya podía alcanzar a ver la famosa cascada. Nikté trataba de tirarla de los árboles, pero Pilar esquivaba todos los ataques que le lanzaba. Pilar estaba apunto de tocar el ultimo árbol de la jungla para llegar a la cascada pero… la rama se rompió y estaba cayendo al suelo… pero en el aire, logro estirar su mano… pasando el limite de los árboles, y así llegando a la zona de la cascada. - ¡Si, lo logre! – gritaba mientras se levantaba del suelo y daba saltos mientras hacia movimientos raros con su cuerpo elástico

- jeje, bien hecho Pilar… aunque no se por que siempre tienen que pasar cosas raras cuando tocas la ultima rama… pero bueno, acabas de terminar nuestro primer ejercicio

- ¡Genial! – dijo y luego hubo un pequeño momento de silencio - ¿Y ahora que haremos?

- Por mientras… vamos a descansar… hemos entrenado todo el día y además es de noche, si no te habías dado cuenta. Mañana en la mañana empezaremos la segunda parte de nuestro entrenamiento

- Wow… como pasó el tiempo… ¿hacemos una fogata?

- Esta bien ^^ - dijo y las dos buscaron leña e hicieron una fogata para calentarse. Luego de prender la fogata, trajeron unos troncos que estaban tirado ele el suelo y lo colocaron frente a la fogata para que se pudieran sentar en ellos. En medio de la oscuridad se podían escuchar los animales como aullaban en la noche, algo que se veía un poco aterrador. Pilar se sentía algo incomoda… a si que rompió el silencio

- Oye… ¿Cómo era Nova-Nizza en tu tiempo?

- ¿Nova-Nizza? Em… pues era muy tranquila… y no vivía tanta gente como ahora… pero eso si que era mucho mas atacada antes por los divinos que ahora. Últimamente han salido pocos divinos

- ¿POCOS? O_O no me imagino como era antes – comentaba Pilar sorprendida

- Jeje bueno, igual ya estaba acostumbrada – decía con una sonrisa, pero con la mirada algo desviada

- ¿Qué ocurre Nikté?

- ¿Ah? No nada – dijo algo distraída – es que… extraño a alguien – dijo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poquito. Pilar, la experta en leer rostros supo inmediatamente de que se trataba

- Uyyy.. ¿Y quien seria el galán que extrañas? – dijo Pilar mientras levantaba las cejas como símbolo del "1313"

- ¿Qué? ^/^jeje, no… es… bueno… es… - decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza con su mano – El es… el… antepasado de Paco, Joseph

- ¡¿Antepasado de Paco? – grito algo atónita Pilar

- Bueno si – decía ruborizada. Pero luego cambio su rostro a uno triste – Pero… no lo he vuelto a ver… hace mucho tiempo…bueno… además que el destino al parecer no nos quería ver juntos

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Pilar con cierta curiosidad. Nikté estuvo en un momento de silencio y luego prosiguió

- Pues… nuestro equipo de Combo guerreros iba de mal en peor... sobre todo desde que perdimos a Itzam, el antepasado de Serio en una profecía de un ataque mortal de divinos – dijo con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz – Luego… yo y el… éramos una pareja ya después de que el fuese oficialmente un buen maestre de capoeira, y éramos una pareja muy feliz… hasta que, el se fue de este mundo… y no lo he vuelto a ver desde ahí… ni si quiera en el lugar en donde me encuentro después de haber fallecido.

- Am… ya veo – dijo Pilar contagiada también por su tristeza… luego cambió al cara radicalmente y parándose del tronco en que estaba parada dijo - ¡Pero cuando regresemos a Nova-Nizza lo podrás ver! Si llegamos y esperamos a que Paco y el lleguen… podrás verlo de nuevo ¿no? –

- Mm… quizás… bueno ojala que así sea – dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

**Con Serio**

Serio estaba aburrido pues no progresaba en sus intentos de lograr la "segunda transformación"… solo movía su cola de un lado para otro y miraba el horizonte mientras apoyaba su cabeza con su mano

- Vaya… creo que mejor practico – dijo y se paro en los troncos y empezó a hacer movimientos de capoeira rápidos… y al final de hacer varios movimientos, juntaba las yemas de sus dedos… pero no ocurría nada - ¡Ash! Por que no ocurre nada – se quejaba el pelinaranjo. El día ya había transcurrido y estaba anocheciendo. Itzam todavía no regresaba del "algún lugar" donde quiera que haya ido – Creo que será mejor que me vaya ha hacer una fogata antes de que me congele y me muera de soledad en estos troncos – y dicho y hecho, se largo de allí y prendió una fogata mientras que con un palo movía la leña que estaba prendida en fuego divirtiéndose con las chispas de fuego que salían de los troncos.

- Creí que estabas practicando – escucho una voz repentina de la oscuridad, asustándose y dejando caer al fuego el palo con que se entretenía

- ¡Ah! – grito, pero luego dedujo quien era y se tranquilizo - Perdón, es que ya me estaba dando frió y no regresabas – En eso Itzam se acerca y se sienta en una roca alrededor de la fogata con la cara seria, sus ojos cerrados y su pose de brazos cruzados.

- Mm… - emitió un sonido no muy descriptible, mientras estaba algo concentrado. Serio puedo ver que traía en su mano un collar de cuero negro que en el centro tenia una piedra preciosa, algo así como un diamante

- Oye… ¿de donde es ese collar? – pregunto algo curioso apuntándolo con el dedo. Itzam seriamente abrió los ojos y observo lo que tenia en sus manos

- Eso no te incumbe – dijo fríamente y siguió con su pose anteriormente mencionada.

- ¡Oye! – gritó Serio haciendo que Itzam lo mirara – No se por que eres tan serio viejo jeje… pero deberíamos llevarnos mejor ¿no? – una cara de frialdad de Itzam que duro mas o menos 5 minutos demostraba su gran interés por conocerse con el. Pero… Siguiendo concentrado le dijo

- Este collar – dijo acercándolo a su rostro y observándolo más de cerca. Al examinarlo sus ojos se ablandaron… y luego de un tiempo prosiguió – Este collar me lo dio una persona muy importante en mi vida… pero, no la pude volver a ver – Serio, inocentemente le pregunto

- ¿Por qué? – Itzam lo miro directamente a los ojos

- Por que… yo… - dijo y luego de hacer una pausa, cerro los ojos – Yo morí. – Dijo transformando el ambiente en uno más triste

- …Ah… ya veo – decía Serio desviando la mirada, sintiéndose mal por haber preguntado eso

- Oye, no es tu culpa que hallas preguntado eso… no te sientas culpable por las cosas que le han pasado a los demás, sobre todo si tu no estuviste en ese momento – le dijo sabiamente

- Esta bien… - dijo serio bajamente. Itzam lo miro por un rato

- Este collar, es el único recuerdo que tengo… de, el amor de mi vida

- ¡Amor de la vida! – dijo algo sorprendido más o menos deduciendo "¿Itzam sabe amar?"

-. Si… y me la entrego justo el día antes de que muriera por una maldita profecía – dijo las ultimas dos palabras con odio mientras apretaba su puño. Hubo un largo momento de silencio… hasta que por fin luego de como 10 minutos Itzam hablo – Será mejor… que durmamos… mañana vamos a trabajar de nuevo en los troncos y me demostraras que puedes transformarte en la segunda transformación – dijo y se sentó en dirección contraria a la fogata

- Esta bien – dijo serio mientras se acostaba en el suelo, mirando las estrellas y por fin quedándose dormido por el cansancio. Itzam Estaba meditando… no estaba durmiendo solo tenia los ojos cerrados quizás recordando algo…

**[Flash-Back]**

Itzam se encontraba en una montaña, en donde había una hermosa vista a nova-nizza desde hace 500 años (creo). Estaba ahí, muy sonriente mirando la ciudad… estaba anocheciendo, y el tono anaranjado del sol ocultándose hacia un efecto hermosos.

- No sabia que desde aquí se viera tan hermosa la ciudad – decía mientras miraba hacia atrás. En realidad, miraba a una mujer de su misma edad que estaba igual de sonriente que el. Tenía el pelo castaño y algo ondulado, de ojos cafés y llevaba colgado en su cuello un collar de cuero negro con una piedra extraña en el centro, la cual colgaba del collar

- Jeje, verdad ¿no? Yo tampoco sabia lo lindo que se veía desde acá – dijo apoyándose en el hombro de Itzam mientras miraba el paisaje. En un movimiento repentino, lo empuja por al espalda, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera – jaja ¡Las traes!

- Eli… no crees que ya estamos muy maduros como para jugar a esos juegos

- ¿Y quien lo dice? – dijo algo coqueta dejando cayado a Itzam

- ¿A si? – dijo y en eso corría detrás de ella... Pero ocupando uno de sus dones de ser tigrillo, la alcanzo sin esfuerzo

- ¡Las traes!

- ¡Itzam! No se vale con tus súper poderes de tigrillo – decía empujándolo de broma

- Que niñita eres – le decía también de broma. En eso, Toco a Itzam tomándolo desapercibido

- ¡Las traes! – y rápidamente empezó a correr por el monte lleno de pasto y árboles

- ¡Oye espera! – decía mientras la seguía. Los dos se estaban divirtiendo, hasta que Itzam toca a la mujer y los dos se tropiezan cayendo uno encima del otro, quedando ambas frentes tocándose. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a reírse

- ¡Vaya Itzam! Creo que eres muy simpático cuando no se trata de la capoeira – comentaba la pelicafe

- que molesta eres… a veces soy serio pero no es por el capoeira solamente – en eso los dos se ponen serios

- Sabes… - decía ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras ambos veían nuevamente el atardecer en la ciudad

- ¿Qué pasa Elizabeth?

- … A veces creo que el ser un combo guerrero es demasiado arriesgado… bueno, ya tenemos ejemplos como el de… Tleck

- … bueno si… - decía Itzam poniendo una mirada de tristeza. Ella lo miro y sonriendo se saco el collar que traía en el cuello y se lo dio a Itzam, entregándoselo en las manos

- Toma

- ¿Por qué me lo das? quédatelo, es tuyo… además te ves muy hermosa con el

- ¡Hay Itzam!... es un obsequio para… ti – dijo lentamente mientras los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos – Yo… quiero que lo conserves… - dijo perdiéndose en los ojos azules de Itzam

- Eli… - dijo Itzam mientras los dos cada vez acercaban más sus rostros hasta que se dieron un profundo beso, y luego de eso los dos se abrazaron. – Yo siempre estaré con tigo Eli… no importa lo que pase, no importa el divino que aparezca o con el monstruo o destino que tenga que luchar – le decía mientras la miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su rostro. Ella le dio una sonrisa y acomodo su cabeza en su pecho

- Me alegra escuchar eso… ojala… que así sea… yo también estaré con tigo sin importar lo que pase – decía mientras había un gran momento de silencio

**[Fin Flash-Back]**

En eso, Itzam abre los ojos…. Dejando de acordarse de ese momento tan hermosos de su vida. Se voltea para ver a Serio, quien estaba durmiendo en el suelo. El se dirige a él y lo tapa con su playera (polera), que siendo sincera la tenia de adorno pues nunca la usaba. Extrañamente dio una pequeña y corta sonrisa y luego miro como amanecía… ese color anaranjado que aparecía entre las montañas que le traía tantos recuerdos de los pocos alegres que llevo a cabo en su vida. Desvió levemente la mirada.

- … Elizabeth… – susurro con un cierto tono de tristeza en su voz y observando el collar que tenia en las manos. – Como me hubiera gustado… cumplir la promesa que te hice… - dijo mientras brillaban sus ojos y luego volvía a ver el amanecer

**Continuara…**

**Fin del capituuulo! Perdón si lo encuentran algo largo n.n**

**Bueno espero que lo hallan disfrutado, entendido, captado, relacionarlo y que les haya gustado… realmente cada ves tengo menos reviews TT_TT**

**Bueno ya… que saco con las penas… bueno nos leemos en el next cap**

**Bueno les puedo prometer que Itzam los sorprendera :D**

**¡Cuídense y gracias por leer mis letras!**


	23. 23! 23! 23! chapter :P

**¡Holasssss! ¿Cómo se encuentran? ^^ bueno espero que estén bien. Sean bienvenids a mi nuevo capitulo… espero no matarlos de aburrimiento… en realidad no tengo planificado asesinar a nadie en mi monja vida ¬¬**

**- los combo niños no me pertenecen, son obra de ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**

**- Cody y Kevin si me pertenecen, y creo que también tengo que agregar a los antepasados de los combo niños ñ_n**

**- ¡Perdonen si el titulo del capitulo no combina con la historia! También perdonen mis faltas de ortografías o expresiones mal… expresadas… ¡dudas o preguntas vía reviews!**

**Bueno mejor ls dejo con el fic ¡Nos vemos después de mis patéticos finales de capitulo :D!**

… **The chapter with no name**

_- … Elizabeth… – susurro con un cierto tono de tristeza en su voz y observando el collar que tenia en las manos. – Como me hubiera gustado… cumplir la promesa que te hice… - dijo mientras brillaban sus ojos y luego volvía a ver el amanecer._ Luego de un rato, nuestro pelinaranjo favorito se despertó entre bostezos mientras estiraba su cuerpo como un gatito *-* y pudo darse cuenta que Itzam lo había tapado con su playera que había salido de la nada púes el nunca ha ocupado playera (polera). En eso, Itzam se dio vuelta para ver a Serio quien se levantaba.

- Eh… ¡Buenos días! – saludo Serio mientras tenia su mano en la cabeza

- Hola – dijo Itzam y luego volvió a mirar al horizonte – Preparado para demostrarme la segunda transformación

- Em… si, eso creo – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- Entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos a los troncos ahora… y así aprovechamos de pasar por la jungla a encontrar fruta para comer – dijo y empezó a caminar para el bosque seguido por Serio. En eso se encontraron con unos enormes árboles de los cuales colgaban unas enormes frutas…Que Serio nunca había visto en su vida… y también había pequeñas plantas que tenían unos tipos de vallas – Muy bien, separémonos. Yo recogeré la fruta de los árboles, y tú las vallas de los arbustos – Dijo y se fue a un árbol en la dirección contraria a la de Serio. El ojiverdes vio que frente de el se encontraba un arbusto con muchas vallas, aunque estaba en un lugar en donde no llegaba mucha luz.

Empezó a recoger muchas vallas con su mano las dejaba en su polera como un tipo de bolsa. En eso, ve a Itzam saltando entre las ramas buscando frutas

- ¡Itzam, Itzam! – gritaba Serio mientras movía su brazo haciéndole señas. Itzam lo miro algo serio, y luego lo ignoro y siguió haciendo lo suyo. En eso, Serio estaba apunto de sacar una valla muy linda y enorme que estaba en una rama que estaba en la oscuridad… y de repente, salto entre la oscuridad un tipo de lobo furioso de enormes colmillos y de pelaje oscuro. Serio rápidamente retrocedió, dejando caer todas sus vallas y observando al aterrador animal salvaje que estaba frente a el… que lo miraba fijo con esos ojos negros mientras rugía y mostraba sus colmillos. El lobo estaba preparándose para como para saltar encima de Serio, pero este no reaccionaba. En eso el Lobo salto hacia Serio y milagrosamente apareció Itzam, quien salto desde alguna parte y agarro al lobo con su brazo, apretándole el cuello por la lomo de este.

El lobo no se quedaba tranquilo y trataba de hacer maniobras para liberarse o simplemente morder a Itzam, pero el lo controlaba cuando este se trataba de escapar y lo atacaba. Serio solo lo observaba sin reaccionar, con los ojos grandes y nervioso.

- ¡Serio reacciona! – le grito algo molesto Itzam mientras trataba de contener al lobo que se le tiraba encima. Finalmente Serio pudo reaccionar, corriéndose para atrás y tocando su pecho, con unos enormes ojos mientras sudaba. Itzam soltó al lobo lanzándolo para al lado, este aterrizo en el suelo, los miro un rato algo amenazador y se fue lejos de ellos – Serio… tienes que fijarte en que territorios te encuentras

- Si… perdón – dijo mientras se recuperaba y comenzaba a tranquilizarse – Me asuste, nunca imagine que un lobo saldría de la oscuridad… ¡Hay no, deje todas las vallas caer! – se lamentaba Serio. Itzam lo miraba fijamente

- Uno nunca espera que suceda algo Serio… lo que te prepara el destino literalmente es un misterio – decía extrañamente mientras recogía la fruta que dejo junta en el piso – No importa la fruta, yo ya tengo bastante, mejor será que entrenemos – dijo y Serio lo siguió en el camino a los troncos. Cuando llegaron, ambos sin hablarse se pararon en los troncos uno frente al otro

- Muy bien, hoy es la única posibilidad en la cual puedas hacer la segunda transformación – dijo Itzam tomándole la mano y transformándolo en tigrillo y luego transformándose él – Lamento decirte que desde este momento, no te tendré misericordia hasta que logres trasformarte en esa FACE – dijo escalofriantemente

- ¡Ah! O_O – Inmediatamente Itzam atacó a Serio y este dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizó en unos troncos que se encontraban más atrás… Itzam empezó a lanzar combos y Serio como podía, los esquivaba, pero no podía con todos, y muchas veces era golpeado en pleno rostro o se caía.

- ¡Serio, que te ocurre! – Gritaba enfadado Itzam - ¡No te he visto atacar en ningún momento… menos intentar hacer la transformación! – Serio se levantaba después de haber recibido un golpe de Itzam

- ¡Eso trato! – dijo y corrió hacia el con su puño adelante para golpearlo, pero Itzam movió su cabeza sencillamente esquivando su golpe, y le dio un cabezazo en la cabeza, haciendo que al aterrizar en un tronco. Un pie de Serio perdió el equilibrio y resbalara, cayendo de espalda directamente en un tronco

- … No estas confiando en ti mismo, es mas, estas desesperado – dijo Itzam mirando a Serio que estaba tirado en ese tronco y trataba de pararse – Si no crees que lo lograras y te enamoras de esa idea de que es imposible hacer este entrenamiento… mejor dímelo ahora… nosotros dejamos de entrenar y te vas a tu casa a vivir una vida normal sin ser un combo guerrero… pero decídete ahora que después no te daré esta oportunidad – le decía molesto. Serio con la cabeza agachada se paró. Itzam lo observaba hasta que Serio lo miro con una cara seria directamente a los ojos

- Lo lamento… pero yo seguiré con este entrenamiento… tu dijiste que yo puedo ser capaz de hacer cosas que no conozco… si no hago este entrenamiento nunca podré entenderte y no podré proteger a mis seres queridos y tratar de recordar mis recuerdos que se perdieron – decía mientras Itzam lo miraba con su cara sin ninguna emoción ¬¬ – Yo soy el tigrillo y tengo que aceptarlo… y aunque he perdido mi memoria y tengo problemas con recordar algunas cosas… no he olvidado tu primera regla del entrenamiento… y la cumpliré al pie de la letra – dijo serio Serio (n/a: que genial esa frase XDD). Itzam lo miraba, hasta que luego dio una leve sonrisa corta, en una centésima de segundo, si es que no fue menos.

- Pues… entonces que esperas… ¿Quieres entrenar o no?

- ¡Pues si! – dijo Serio colocándose en su pose de ataque. Itzam dio una sonrisa y dejo de estar en su pose de brazos cruzados y la cambio a la de ataque

- Entonces… ¡empecemos! – grito y los dos empezaron a atacarse, esta vez Serio estaba mas animado y trataba de atacar a Itzam, aunque el desviara sus ataques, lo volvía a intentar. Lamentablemente Serio no puede vencer a Itzam, incluso nunca pudo darle un golpe… Itzam le daba los contragolpes… pero Serio seguía. Algo había cambiado en él, los ánimos que le daba Itzam indirectamente funcionaban.

Luego ya de un tiempo… después de tantos ataques y contragolpes… Serio ya estaba cansado… sus pies le dolían, estaban heridos al resbalarse tantas veces de los troncos.

- Serio… ¿Recuerdas la ayuda que te di? - le dijo detenido Itzam

- Pues si – dijo serio mostrándole que juntaba las yemas de sus dedos

- ¿Y como crees que funcione un poder para que esa pose funcione? – le dijo dejando pensativo a Serio y luego lo volvió a atacar y empezaron a luchar.

- ¡Eso es! – grito Serio dejando dudoso a Itzam. Serio se alejo del él, se puso como en la posición inicial del capoeira, juntó las yemas de sus dedos y cerro sus ojos… esperando a que sucediera lo que el pensaba… pero no sucedió - ¿Ah?... ¿Qué demonios? – dijo pero fue empujado por una patada de Itzam al verlo desconcentrado y este se cayo quedando sentado en un tronco. Este lo vio con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- Creo que por fin descubriste que es lo que debes hacer

- Si… pero no se como hacerlo – decía Serio sentado en el tronco mientras se sobaba la espalda.

- Entonces te lo diré yo – dijo fríamente

- ¡De veras! :D – dijo contento Serio parándose rápidamente frente a el. En eso Itzam junta las yemas de sus dedos

- Como te había dicho anteriormente, hacer esto facilita a que tu energía transcurra por todo tu cuerpo… pero para que eso ocurra… tienes que desatar tu energía… dejar que fluya por tu cuerpo… y cuando permitas eso, podrás transformarte… es una sensación muy parecida a cuando tu te transformas en tu animal – dijo sin muchas reacciones emotivas en su cara. – Pero… no puedo dejar que efectúes esa transformación sin que te este atacando… a si que mejor se veloz y ágil para hacerlo mientras te este atacando – dijo y se le lanzó encima, Serio lo esquivaba y en varias ocasiones trataba de hacer la transformación, pero cuando recién juntaba sus dedos, Itzam lo atacaba, haciendo que no la pudiera seguir efectuando.

- Vaya, es muy difícil hacerlo mientras me atacas – decía Serio mientras esquivaba los ataques de Itzam

- Entonces, defiéndete y cuando tengas un tiempo libre, transfórmate – le respondió el rubio. Serio apenas escucho eso empezó a atacar a Itzam, quien esquivaba los ataques y le lanzaba contraataques. Extrañamente, Serio hizo un movimiento extraño que distrajo a Itzam, y por segunda vez en su vida, Serio pudo golpear a Itzam… y no desperdicio mucho tiempo y junto sus dedos, cerro sus ojos y se estaba concentrando… recordando la transformación en animal. Una leve aura amarilla-anaranjada empezó a brotar de los pies de Serio, y luego hubo un aura rodeando sus manos… hasta que luego de unos segundos… serio se transformo en su pose humana y enseguida y brevemente fue rodeado completamente por esa aura y se transformo similarmente a su forma humana, solo que tenia las puntas de su cabello rubias (como lo es cuando esta transformado en tigrillo) sus ojos de tigrillo, sus colmillos estaban un poco más grandes y tenia sus dos rayas en las mejillas igual que cuando es un tigrillo… a claro… también tenia su cola de tigrillo hecha de aura… pero en realidad no era muy visible, no se podía distinguir bien.

- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! – daba saltos de alegría mientras Itzam solo lo observaba seriamente

- Bueno, felicidades, lograste hacer la Segunda transformación – dijo con una minúscula sonrisa algo forzada

- ¡En realidad lo logre! ¡Mira me transforme! – seguía festejando

- … Aja…

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – seguía celebrando creando un extraño tic en Itzam

- ¡Ya basta! No es la gran cosa que pudieses hacer esta transformación. Mejor concéntrate en las instrucciones que te daré ahora – decía sensiblemente alterado Itzam. Serio callado y algo asustado asintió con la cabeza e Itzam prosiguió – Lograste transformarte en esta transformación, pero aun debes aprender como utilizarla correctamente y también debes aprender unos trucos y reforzar tu Capoeira. Este es solo el comienzo Serio – dijo con voz seria

- Esta bien

- Muy bien… entonces sigamos…

**Con Paco…**

- ¡En donde esta la maldita salida de esta cosa! – gritaba desesperado el cabeza de estrella marrón mientras trataba de buscar la salida de la habitación aprovechando de que en su estado inconciente al recibir tantos golpes y tener tantas neuronas asesinadas, Joseph se marcho. Pero cada vez que Paco creía haberla encontrado… no lo era y era una muralla con las que siempre chocaba - ¡Si sigo un minuto más en este lugar me voy a suicidar con estas mismas murallas invisibles! – decía desesperado. Pero no obtuvo mucho tiempo para su fugada, pues vio que en el otro extremo de donde el estaba… estaba entrando Joseph

- Vaya, estas caminando, que bueno ^^ - decía

- ¡¿Qué? ¡La salida era para el otro lado! ¬¬

- Paco… no me digas que te querías escapar

- ¡Quien no! ¡Por favor déjame salir de este lugar tatara-tatara viejo loco!

- … Paco tú me dijiste que estabas preparado y lo suficientemente concentrado como para hacer otro ejercicio ¿y ahora me ruegas salir de este ejercicio?

- Ehm… pues si, eso estoy haciendo ._.

- ._.

- ¡Por dios Paco! ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte y abrir los ojos! – exploto extrañamente Joseph

- ¿Abrir los ojos? – decía con los ojos grandes Paco… hasta que empezó a observar el fondo de la habitación. Empezó a forzar la vista (hay que admitir que se veía extraño y chistoso al hacer eso)…y por fin el cabeza de plátano comprendió lo que tenia que hacer ¬¬ - ¡eso es! ¡Sigamos, sigamos, sigamos, sigamos, sigamos! – decía aleteando los brazos, saltando y con cara down

- Eh… claro – dijo y se fue por la dirección contraria de este. Paco empezó a caminar lentamente, con los brazos estirados hacia delante y aunque no me lo crean, había una concentración en su cara. Había pasado un minuto y Paco no había chocado con ninguna muralla, es más, cada vez caminaba más rápido y se acercaba más a Joseph

- Jeje… vaya creo que al fin te concentraste

- Pues si, lo único que tenia que hacer era concentrarme en mirar mi camino… y así puedo diferenciar los bordes de estas murallas raras

- ¡Exacto! Eso debiste haber hecho desde el principio ¬¬ - decía y paro de caminar al igual que Paco – muy bien, cambiemos de estrategia… ahora vamos a volver a tratar de intentar el primer ejercicio que no terminaste n_n

- ¡QUE!

- Que entusiasmo… eso me gusta… bueno ahora vamonos de esta habitación – dijo retirándose seguido de Paco, quien tenia una cara de odio contra él. Llegaron al mismo lugar aburrido del principio, y todavía seguían los pájaros en el mismo lugar – Paco, en esto tienes que hacer exactamente lo mismo que en la pieza de las murallas blancas, concéntrate y podrás escuchar todo lo que desees –

- Desearía escuchar que hiciéramos algo más interesante - ¬¬ susurro Paco viendo que Joseph se fue de su vista… bueno eso es lo que el creyó y recibió en la cabeza un golpe por el súper báculo de Joseph, quien estaba detrás de él

- La concentración me ayudo a escuchar eso – dijo serio Mientras se movía detrás de el de lado a lado como una distracción

- ¡Auch, eso dolió! – decía mientras de tocaba la cabeza

- Concéntrate en escuchar tu respiración y a los pájaros, a la madre naturaleza y a tu mente – decía mientras se sentaba y cerraba los ojos concentrado

**...****Con Azul**

Los dos transformados en águilas caían a gran velocidad en picada en el borde de la cordillera… azul esquivaba muy rápido los objetos, había mejorado bastante, y bueno, cada vez se acercaba mas y mas a Tonalli. Hubo un momento en que azul estuvo apunto de tocar el pie de él, pero un árbol apareció y lo tuvo que esquivar, perdiendo la valiosa oportunidad.

Al final, los dos llegaron al comienzo de la cordillera (por tercera vez) y nuevamente tendrían que volar hacia al cima para volver a repetir el ejercicio.

- ¡Esta vez si que estuve cerca! – le decía azul mientras los dos estaban parados en el verde prado del valle bajo aquella rocosa y tenebrosa montaña

- Jeje, en verdad has mejorado bastante azul – le decía con una sonrisa – Bueno, mejor cambiemos de ejercicio ¿te gustaría?

- Mm… bueno por mí esta bien… no podemos quedarnos estancados en un ejercicio

- Muy bien, ahora haremos un ejercicio que te servirá de mucho en varios aspectos – dijo y en eso, saco una cuerda (de algún lugar) – Nosotros dos vamos a tener que enfrentarnos en las rocas de la montaña, sin tener la posibilidad de volar, y con esto te amarrare las alas.

- ¿Enfrentarnos? – preguntaba la rubia

- Me refiero a que tenemos que luchar con movimientos de la capoeira. Muy bien, ahora déjame amarrarte las alas – dijo y se acerco a ella, amarrando firmemente sus alas

- ¿No esta muy apretado? Digo, si me llego a caer de la montaña no podré volar – le dijo mirándolo directamente. El le dio una sonrisa y se destransformó en su versión humana

- No, tranquila. Muy bien, subamos al lugar rocoso de la montaña para empezar – dijo y empezó a saltar roca en roca subiendo a la montaña. Azul lo seguía, con algo de complejidad

- ¡¿Cómo puedes saltar tan alto y con tanta facilidad? – decía mientras trataba de seguirle el paso

- Jeje, pues entrenando – decía. Después de cómo 5 minutos saltando por las rocas, se detuvo – Muy bien, creo que aquí estará bien – decía con sus manos apoyadas en su cintura mientras esperaba a que Azul llegara

-Vaya, no hemos empezado y ya estoy algo cansada

- Muy bien, empecemos – dijo Tonalli poniéndose en su posición de ataque. Azul también se coloco en su posición apropiada, y luego de un corto silencio, ambos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el otro. Al momento en que estaban cerca, azul lanzo una patada, pero Tonalli se agacho, aprovechando de apoyar sus manos en el desconfiable terreno, girando sus piernas para botar a Azul, pero ella dio un salto para atrás esquivando sus patadas, pero piso mal y casi se cae a un monton de rocas algo picudas,

- Cuidado Azul, tienes que fijarte bien en donde caer, sobre todo si estas en una montaña llena de rocas que esta al lado de un precipicio

- Ok – dijo azul y volvió a atacar a Tonalli, corriendo justo al lado de el tirando un combo, pero Tonalli se movió hacia al lado, y dio un contragolpe, que azul esquivo saltando, y en el aire, caía directamente hacia el con su pie estirado para golpearlo, pero Tonalli con su mano, desvió su pie hacia otro lado, desviando completamente su ataque y cayendo cerca de allí por suerte de pie, ya que las rocas estaban resbaladizas.

Así continuaron entre ataques y contraataques por unos 30minutos, sinceramente Tonalli no se forzaba mucho al luchar con ella, pero en fin, En un momento, Azul dio un salto, dándose unas vueltas en el aire, aterrizando justo detrás de él, ella inmediatamente giro su pie pegado al suelo, para botar a Tonalli, esta salto, pero Azul levanto un poco más su pie y logro golpearle la pantorrilla, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, y aprovechando esto, Azul se dirigió hacia el y lanzo un combo, pero Tonalli, giro todo su cuerpo en torno a su brazo, mas o menos esquivándolo y como azul tomo impulso, Tonalli quedo detrás de ella, empujándola con una sola mano, haciendo que cayera justo en unas rocas resbaladizas.

Ella trato de mantener el equilibrio y al no lograrlo, salto a unas piedras que estaban en la punta de un acantilado que se encontraban mas cerca y eran más planas, pero cuando aterrizó en ellas, las piedras se cayeron (estaban sueltas) y Azul cayó al acantilado.

Tonalli rápidamente se coloco en la punta del acantilado viendo como Azul caía, estaba serio y no pareciese preocupado. Azul algo desesperada, trataba de volar, pero no podía por sus alas amarradas fuertemente. Trato de safarse y de abrir las alas fuertemente para por ultimo romper la cuerda…pero todo era inútil.

- _¡No, no me puedo desatar! – _pensaba azul mientras se esforzaba, hasta que asustada y desesperada dejo de intentar desamarrarse de la cuerda, como si se hubiera rendido – _No…no lo puedo hacer… parece que es mi fin… no puedo liberar mis alas_ – decía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. En eso, junto sus manos cerradas fuertemente a su cuerpo y doblo sus rodillas (si quieren saber algo mas especifico, estaba como en posición fetal ñ.n)… y una leve aura morada empezó a rodearla por completo… luego estiro su cuerpo y sus alas de golpe, rompiendo la cuerda y logrando volar.

- Jaja ¡Lo lograste Azul! – grito desde la punta del acantilado Tonalli, quien se veía alegre con su típica cara: n.n. Azul tomo la cuerda rota y voló hasta donde se encontraba él

- Espera… ¿Tú esperabas esto? – decía ella con un pequeño tik en la ceja. Tonalli tomo la cuerda que llevaba en sus manos y le mostró una parte de la cuerda cortada

- Esta cuerda no era común… en realidad, en el interior estaba compuesta por un metal muy resistente y liviano – dijo mostrándole el centro de la cuerda

- … Yo rompí…esa cuerda ¿con ese metal en su interior? – dijo atónita azul

- Jeje, si. En verdad, quería que te dieras cuenta indirectamente de lo que puedes ser capaz al liberar tu energía y fuerza… si tu aprendes a controlar este poder a la perfección… serás invencible, y una muy buena defensora de la ciudad de los divinos atacantes. Desde ahora, vamos a entrenar para que puedas controlar todo ese poder que tienes en tu interior.

- Wow – dijo simplemente azul mientras observaba otro pedazo de cuerda que tenia en sus manos

**Con Pilar…**

A la mañana siguiente, nuestra chica iguana se despertó con el hermoso Picotazo de un Tucán… bueno para ser más exactos, el mismo que choco con ella cuando estaba apunto de terminar su ejercicio infernal.

- Jeje…hay, que romántico eres… - decía dormida Pilar hasta que abrió los ojos y vio al Tucán de frente. Ella se quedo con los ojos enormes hasta que el tucán la picoteó de nuevo y giraba su cabeza bruscamente de un lado para otro, con el tic típico de las aves, observándola -… ¡AAAHHH! – Grito Pilar aleteando las manos y con unos ojos enormes… y claro su grito despertó a Nikté, levantándose de golpe y también espanto al Tucán, el cual se fue

- ¡Ah, que ocurre! ¿Un divino? ¡Donde esta! – grito ella poniéndose en posición de ataque mientras miraba para todos lados.

- No tranquila… no era ningún divino… era solo un ser molestoso que arruina mis sueños soñados ¬¬

- Eh… bueno – decía relajándose con una gotita en la cabeza – Jeje, espero que estés preparada para el gran poder que te voy a enseñar ahora

- ¡ENSERIO! ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es? – decía entusiasmada Pilar interrumpiendo a Nikté - ¿Me vas a enseñar a escupir fuego?

- Pues no, las iguanas no escupen fuego… bueno es un poder que te enseñare que solo tú podrás hacer entre tus compañeros combo niños… después de que hagamos un entrenamiento básico del capoeira.

- Mm… bueno esta bien, no tengo ningún problema – decía sencilla Pilar

- Muy bien… nuestro entrenamiento empieza con la ayuda de nuestro gran amigo… el Tucán – dijo estirando el brazo y en el se paraba el mejor amigo volador macho de Pilar

- … ¡¿QUEE?

… **Con Grinto**

_Muchas veces en la historia del capoeira y de los combo guerreros, ha habido muchos sucesos trágicos… la mayoría… son relacionados con profecías y el destino. Ahora, lo que yo no puedo entender, es porque existen estas profecías creadas por los combo guerreros mas antiguos que existieron… en mi opinión es todo un misterio… pero son cosas terribles… que aun siguen… y a mi grupo de aprendices, los combo niños que tuve que entrenar tienen una profecía escrita… yo no me atrevo a contárselas, pues quizás todavía queda tiempo para que suceda… pero bueno, no solo nos referimos a una… si no que son 2… una, es lo que no le incumbe a la sociedad de combo guerreros y que tiene que ver mas con los divinos… pero la otra profecía… es terrible, y debería caer sobre uno de mis alumnos… pero de todos modos afectaría en los cuatro… como ya sucedió con sus antepasados… aunque sus profecías son muy similares._

_Bueno, ahora ya qué… solo puedo decir que en este momento, los cuatro entrenan como nunca con sus antepasados en una dimensión extraña, en donde el tiempo transcurre más rápido, y les da tiempo de entrenar mas antes de que regrese el gran semi divino Draak._

_Espero, que lo logren, este entrenamiento no es nada fácil… y nada cómodo, pero espero que su espíritu interior sea fuerte, y que venza sobre este divino… que también fue un combo guerrero, y también… sufrió de una profecía… que es similar…a la que ocurrirá… próximamente…_

**Continuara… x.x**

**Bueno… se que es muy extra el discurso final de Grinto… pero en realidad no sabia como terminar el capitulo ¬¬ espero que halla quedado mejor que el ultimo.**

**Bueno jeje espero que lo hallan disfrutado, y les agradezco su tiempo al leer mi fic, en verdad es un orgullo ver que lo lean.**

**Muy bien… espero que no haya sido muy aburrido hasta ahora… pues el fic seguirá después de largos y agotadores ****4 semanas**** de entrenamiento con sus antepasados… a si que el próximo capitulo empieza cuando termina el entrenamiento.**

**¡Bueno muchas gracias por leer estas letras! ¡Nos leemos luego!**

**p.d.: por favor, se los suplico, no creo que cueste mucho dejar un review… porfa dejen reviewwwss!**

**¡GRACIAS A LS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWSSSS!**


	24. 24 la ultima noche 0

**Alooooohaaaa n_n bienvenidos al capitulo numero 24 de mi fic…en verdad esta muy largo O_O… pero no se preocupen… esta apunto de llegar a su fin :O**

**- los combo niños no me pertenecen, son de**** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**

**- Cody y Kevin si me pertenecen**

**- ¡Dudas o preguntas vía reviews!**

**- ¡Procierto! Clau (enigma) me ayudo un poco con este capitulo!**

…**La última noche**

… **4 semanas después… Con Serio… p.d.: termino el entrenamiento de los Combo niños… Clau eres mi ídola :P**

- ¿Estas listo? – le pregunto a Serio el hombre serio preparándose para partir al mundo real

- Si, aunque no tengo mi playera (remera) puesta por que se rompió, pero bueno, vamonos ñ_n

- Ok... ¡A espera! – Dijo llamando su atención - ¿Recuerdas la primera regla que te dije cierto?

- Si…

- Muy bien, es hora de decirte la última y más importante regla de mi entrenamiento – dijo el rubio serio. En eso, se agacho a la estatura de Serio mirándolo directamente a los ojos – "_No importa lo que diga tu destino… __Uno hace su propio destino y tú escoges el camino que harás, no hay que rendirse y dejarse vencer por algo que este escrito y que esta preparado para ti…uno puede cambiar las cosas si te lo propones… Nunca… te rindas en los brazos del destino… lucha contra el, y demuestra que eres capaz de hacerlo"_ - termino Itzam extremadamente serio.

- Vaya… entonces… la regla numero uno…- decía Serio pensativo, pero Itzam dio una sonrisa corta y se levanto sin pronunciar ninguna palabra e hizo el portal

- Muy bien, hora de irnos – los dos se internaron en el portal, apareciendo en la sala de entrenamiento del mundo que conocemos. Por casualidad los demás llegaron al mismo tiempo del portal, como si hubiera estado planificada la hora de llegar. Grinto los estaba esperando y se veía contento con su regreso, los cuatro portales se cerraron y los antepasados y combo niños estaban en la sala de entrenamiento

- ¡Chicos! – Grito Pilar corriendo hacia todos ellos y los cuatros se juntaron con un gran abrazo de grupo siendo ahorcados por Pilar. Los cuatro antepasados se miraron en este gran reencuentro después de siglos, Pero ninguno demostraba alguna emoción. Nikté miro a Joseph algo sonrojada ya que este lo estaba observando también, y bueno, Tonalli miro a Itzam con su típica cara sonriente, e Itzam lo miro con su rostro sin emoción pero con una pequeña sonrisa algo microscópica

- ¡Vaya hace mucho que no los veo! – decía feliz Azul

- Bueno, creo que con esto del entrenamiento, no nos hemos visto por muchas semanas – decía Paco

- Jeje, pero si solo han pasado tres horas desde que no los veo niños – dijo Grinto

- Wow… eso significa… que envejecí como 4 semanas mas de lo normal… - decía Serio pensativo

- Bienvenidos Guardianes de la Capoeira, bienvenidos condiscípulos – saludaba formalmente Grinto - Es un placer tener a todos los guerreros legendarios de la Capoeira juntos… unidos por un momento – Los cuatro antepasados solo se observaban, Nikté y Joseph se lanzaban miradas mas tiernas y románticas… pero trataban de guardar la compostura por alguna razón, no demostraban ninguna emoción, solo estaban parados formalmente con miradas serias.

- Yo Joseph, Guerrero capoerista representante del Toro, agradezco, maestre, en nombre de mis hermanos Combo guerreros, la oportunidad de volvernos a ver después de tantos siglos

- Niños acérquense – les dijo Joseph, los cuatro le hicieron caso y lo miraban atentamente – Ojala que todo este entrenamiento les haya servido, pues ustedes tienen la responsabilidad de vencer a Draak.

- ¿Y cuando creen que regresara Draak? – preguntaba Paco, e Itzam que estaba apoyado en una muralla de brazos cruzados y algo apartado del grupo lo interrumpe

- Creo que se en donde esta… y llegara acá mañana como al medio día – decía serio – a si que será mejor que hoy descansen bien después de todo este entrenamiento.

- Escuchen… tienen que trabajar en equipo si quieren vencerlo… unan sus poderes y ataques, y cuando puedan, planeen estrategias para atacarlo – les decía Joseph

- Por cierto… tienen que saber que nosotros estaremos vigilándolos…. Bueno, incluso siempre lo hemos estado haciendo... En fin, quizás los podríamos ayudar en alguna ocasión… pero no nos podemos posicionar en ustedes – decía Tonalli

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntaba Pilar

- Por que ustedes deben saber enfrentar esto solos… tienen que saber que este divino no es el mas poderoso de los que tendrán que enfrentar, a si que tienen que prepararse para lo peor – decía Nikté. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio

- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos – dijo fríamente

- Tienes razón Itzam… bueno niños, nos vamos, pero recuerden que estaremos viéndolos del mas allá – dijo Joseph, y los cuatro antepasados hicieron sus portales

- Un gusto verlos en persona chicos – dijo alegremente Tonalli y los cuatro se fueron.

- Jeje, vaya Serio ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu playera? – le decía burlescamente Paco

- ¡Ah! Es que… - se sonrojaba Serio al darse cuenta de eso

- Oye… ¿Y tus zapatos? – le preguntaba Azul, quien digamos inspeccionaba el cuerpo de Serio XDD

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Hay no! Se me quedaron allá… TT_TT- Los cuatro comenzaron a reír por las desgracias de Serio

- Bueno niños, mejor váyanse… mañana será un día muuy agotador – decía paternalmente Grinto – además creo que ya esta anocheciendo

- ¡Oh chicos! – gritó azul llamando al atención - ¡En tres horas mas es el baile de la escuela! –

-¡Oh cierto! Será mejor que vaya a mi casa a alistarme

- si, yo también – dijo paco

- Serio ¿Tu iras? – le pregunto Pilar. Este la miro con una mano apoyada detrás de la nuca

- Jeje no se – dijo con una gotita

- Pues anda igual, la vas a pasar bien – le decía Paco con una sonrisa

- Bueno niños, mejor váyanse – dijo Grinto y golpeo el suelo de la sala con su báculo sagrado y transporto a los combo niños afuera.

- Vaya, pereciese que no nos quería con el jeje – decía Serio

- Bueno, me tengo que ir – decía Azul retirándose - ¡Adiós los espero en la fiesta! –

- ¡Chao! – le grito Serio mientras la veía corriendo

- y Serio ¿Iras a la fiesta? – le preguntaba Pilar

- Mm… no lo se... en realidad no traje ropa como para la fiesta –

- ¡Oye! Ven a mi casa, yo te presto ropa – le dijo Paco

- E… bueno – dijo Serio y los tres caminaron a sus casas. Paco y Serio llegaron a la casa… de Paco, yendo directo a su habitación, donde Paco se interno en su closet buscando ropa. – Oye ¿que estilo de fiesta es?

- Mm… algo así como una fiesta de graduación… yo digo que es algo extraño además de que no hay una razón de porque se hace la fiesta – decía Paco mientras sacaba y sacaba prendas de vestir de su ropero y las tiraba al suelo – Mm… que te parece esto – dijo tomando unos pantalones negros y una simple camisa blanca

- Esta perfecto…Mientras tenga algo que vestir… y también unos zapatos, no me importa – decía tomándolo – Oye… ¿Iras con Pilar? – le pregunto inocentemente

- Eh ¿yo? Pues… si – decía sin tratar de mirarlo a la cara

- … ella te gusta cierto ¬u¬ – le decía Serio con una mirada Picarona

-¡¿Qué? No ¬¬ ella es mi amiga...además se que a ella le gusta el tal Kevin ese

- … el tal Kevin ese es mi amigo n_n

- Bueno… en fin, es mi amiga, y me gusta que nuestra amistad sea así – decía como niño berrinchudo con sus mejillas algo enrojecidas. En fin… pasaron los minutos, ambos se vistieron y luego algo retrasados, salieron corriendo de la casa de Paco en dirección a la escuela.

Al llegar, vieron que la escuela estaba adornada, y en la entrada se encontraba el director Bronka con un smokin parecido al que ocupo en el capitulo beso, beso, amor, amor para seducir a la señorita Soledad.

- Bienvenidos – decía malhumorado con los ojos irritados semi-cerrados mientras les amarraba un tipo de pulsera en la muñeca en donde tenia escrito con letras naranjas… "fiesta"… no había mucha imaginacion para diseñarla ¬¬

- Eh… gracias – decía Paco mientras miraba a Serio

- Ya lárguense pronto que me quiero ir – decía Bronka moviéndose hacia otros alumnos que llegaron

- Vaya, incluso fuera del horario de clases es un cascarrabias – comentaba Serio y los dos entraban al lugar en dónde estaba la fiesta… Que era el gimnasio de la escuela para ser más exactos (… ¿hay un gimnasio en su escuela?). Al entrar se encontraron inmediatamente con Pilar

- ¡Hola chicos! Los estaba esperando… todavía no ha llegado Azul

- ¡¿Ah? Que extraño… ¿Azul llegando tarde a algo?... Parece que llego el Apocalipsis – decía bromeando el cabeza de estrella. Apartadamente los tres se fueron a un área del gimnasio en donde había unas sillas, alejados de la pista de baile, y hablaban sobre varias cosas

- Vaya… a veces pienso en lo que sucederá mañana y me dan nervios – comentaba Pilar

- Nee, no hay para que preocuparse… por eso nuestros antepasados nos entrenaron… para ser más poderosos y vencerlos… ¡Y me enseñaron un nuevo súper poder! – decía glorioso de brazos cruzados

- Si a mi también

- Y a mi - decían Pilar y Serio sencillamente haciendo que Paco no fuera tan heroico como el suponía

- Bueno espero que las podamos poner en práctica mañana, y que sirvan – comentaba Serio

- Ah Serio, por cierto… que lindo es tu antepasado – dijo pilar mientras miraba hacia arriba pensativa con su mano apoyada en su rostro.

- ¿Tu crees? – decían al unísono Serio y Paco… en eso Serio se pone triste, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado

- ¿Qué ocurre Serio? – le preguntaba la pelinegro

- Es que… Itzam… - decía algo distraído - No tuvo una buena vida y perdió todo lo que tenia en su vida… igual… se ve muy serio y atemorizante y todo eso pero… a veces al mirarlo a los ojos… me dicen lo contrario – Paco y Pilar se miraron y hubo un momento de silencio

- Bueno, a mi me contaron lo que sucedió mas precisamente con nuestros antepasados y su triste final... pero en fin… no tienes que estar triste por él

- Paco tiene razón… tienes que demostrarle que lo admiras y que su entrenamiento funciono.

- Bueno… yo tengo que admitir que le temo a algo… - decía Serio sorprendiéndolos

- Si te refieres a la ensalada de cucarachas al vapor con pistache y churros de Pilar… tranquilo es normal temerle a eso – dijo Paco recibiendo una mirada asesina de Pilar

- No, no es eso… bueno, en verdad un poco ñ_ñ… pero es otra cosa – decía con la mirada baja – En un tiempo, a los antepasados les toco "el día de los divinos" o como quiera que se llame que ocurre cada 500 o 1000 años, no me acuerdo… el punto es que se liberaron todos los divinos existentes… En esa horrible batalla, murió Itzam… y quedaron muy malheridos todos… luego de un tiempo… Murió Joseph… y luego Tonalli pero después de muchos años ya mas tarde… Al final, el grupo de los Combo niños se separó con mucho dolor… y temo a que nuestro grupo le ocurra lo mismo… pues también nos va a tocar el día divino o como se llame u_u – Paco y Pilar se miraron algo preocupados y luego volvieron a mirar a Serio

- Tranquilo Serio – le dijo Paco apoyando su mano en su hombro, Serio levanto la mirada – Te prometemos que eso no sucederá – dijo Con una gran sonrisa junto con Pilar

- Nunca nos separaremos…por que siempre estaremos juntos… pase lo que pase – Todos estaban con unas sonrisas.

- Mira, y ahí llego Azul – decía Paco mirando hacia la entrada. Los dos miraron y ahí estaba entrando Azul, quien inmediatamente los pudo encontrar **(n/a:** pss... cualquiera los reconoce gracias a la cabeza de estrella de Paco y el inadvertido pelo anaranjado sexy y rebelde de Serio xD**)** e iba en camino donde se encontraban ellos

- Esperen un momento… ¿Y su novio? – preguntaba Serio confundido

- Pues…

- Hola chicos – Azul saludo antes de que Pilar pudiera responderle

- Hola azul… ¿te sientes bien? – preguntaba Pilar. Ella desvió la mirada por unos segundos

– Si… eso creo… pero no te preocupes ñ_n

"_Muy bien chicos… ¡es hora de bailar!" – _Se escuchaba al súper "DJ" de la fiesta quien puso música bailable de fondo

- ¡Uh genial! Paco, vamos a bailar – decía entusiasmada la pelinegro

- E… bueno, como digas – le contesto Paco quien inmediatamente fue tironeado por Pilar quien lo agarro de un brazo arrastrándolo hasta la pista de baile.

- Veamos que ocurre si dejamos solos a esos dos – le susurraba en el oído a Paco

- … Entonces… ¿solo querías bailar para dejarlos solos? -.- – decía algo decepcionado Paco

- Mm… no, también quiero bailar ^^ - dijo la ojiverdes haciendo que Paco diera una sonrisa… algo coqueta

Los dos estaban en completo silencio… Serio estaba apoyado en una muralla y estaba entretenido mirando las estrellas en el cielo (por una ventana)… y Azul estaba apoyada en una mesa y solo miraba para todos lados… de repente miraba a Serio y luego desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar

- Oye… Azul… - dijo Serio serenamente rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Si? Que pasa

- ¿Y Benjamín? ¿No vino? – dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella cambio su mirada a una triste

- Pues el no pudo venir… y bueno… creo que no lo veré mas

- ¿P-por que? – decía sorprendido

- Pues… se tuvo que ir del país u.u - dijo tristemente la ojiazul.

- Ah… pues lo lamento Azul u.u –

- Tranquilo, no es tu culpa… su papá consiguió un trabajo en Rusia… creo que era en el estudio de las vacas… el punto es que se tuvo que ir… y lo peor de todo es que esta muy alejado como para llamarlo o para hablar con el por el Internet… al final… tuvimos que terminar nuestra relación… y se fue hoy, hace dos horas… por eso me tuve que ir tan rápido después de llegar a nuestro mundo luego del entrenamiento

- Ya veo – dijo con la mirada baja. Luego de un tiempo volvió a mirar las estrellas dando un sonrisa – Bueno… alguien me dijo…"olvida el pasado… vive el presente… y piensa en el futuro" – dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella lo miraba hasta que dio una sonrisa

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- … Pues… Yo mismo – dijo sorprendiendo a Azul – bueno, también me dijo algo similar Itzam… y también lo leí en facebook n.n. Yo lo olvide todo, todo mis recuerdos… mi niñez… incluso mis recuerdos contigo… no recordaba de cuando eras mi amiga… pero aprendí algo… no puedo seguir atrapado pensando en el pasado… tengo que vivir ahora y aprovechar el presente. Claro ahora recobre mi memoria… pero… hay cosas muy importantes en mi vida que no pude recobrar… y una de ellas es la clave para poder obtener todos mis recuerdos.

- Bueno, espero que… puedas recordar esa cosa para poder recuperar toda tu memoria – le dijo azul desviando la mirada. Se veía algo preocupada.

En eso, Serio la vio y estiro su mano como para invitarla a bailar. Ella lo observo, aquellos ojos verdes y puros y su mano estirada. Dio una pequeña sonrisa y estaba dispuesta a tomar la mano de Serio… pero de la nada apareció una mujer que pesaba mas o menos 150 kilogramos y era unos 5 años mayor que Serio que corrió hacia él y le apretó (estrangulándole) la mano ansiosa

- ¡Vamos a bailar bombón! – grito la chica quien tironeaba a Serio llevándoselo a la mitad de la pista de baile… tratándolo como un muñequito. Azul quedo con la mano estirada con la que pudo haber tomado la de Serio, con los ojos enormes y con una gotita en la cabeza… luego dio un suspiro y una sonrisa viendo como la tipa trataba de bailar con Serio, aunque solo conseguía asfixiarlo y aplastarlo

- D-di-discul-l-pa… - decía apenas Serio – Me-me tengo que i-ir – decía tratando de escapar de los brazos de la mujer… hasta que luego de ya varios intentos lo logró, corriendo lejos de ella… pero no por mucho ¬¬. De la nada, apareció un grupo de chicas (aparentemente locas por Serio) que lo rodearon como en un circulo

- ¡Hay Serio! Baila conmigo

- ¡No conmigo!

- Hay no las tomes en cuenta, baila conmigo – decía Perla, la única que pudo identificar nuestro roedor anaranjado acorralado de las 15 mujeres que estaban gritándole de todos lados

- E… jeje… lo lamento… pero no quiero bailar…. Eh… ¡Adiós! – dijo nervioso corriendo por un pequeño espacio entre unas chicas

- ¡No Serio espera! – gritaban las chicas corriendo detrás de él. Serio cansado pudo ver una mesa con un mantel blanco en dónde había cosas para comer y había una fuente con un líquido color naranjo, del cual no se sabe que es. Rápidamente Serio saltó la mesa, escondiéndose pegado a al mesa y los más agachado posible mientras todas saltaban por encima de él sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba ahí… pero si lo notó Miguel

- Vaya… jeje que problema el tuyo ¿no? – decía Migue mientras comía maní similar a algún roedor al lado de Serio, quien parecía un animal acorralado y muy nervioso – sabes, si yo fuese tu, me iría de aquí… pues creo que vienen hacia acá otra vez - En eso, nuestro súper y sexy pelinaranjillo, pudo observar que al lado había un trapero que estaba apoyado en la mesa… cambio la mirada hacia Migue… luego miró el trapero… hasta que se le prendió el foco. Rápidamente tomo el trapero, separo el trapero de su palo, y lo coloco encima de la cabeza de Migue. Luego tomo la fuente con el liquido naranjo, y lo vació en la cabeza de Migue… tiñendo el trapero gris a color naranjo

- ¡Hey, que me hiciste!... Espera un momento… Esto es… ¿Jugo de naranja…? Pensé que iban a poner ponche ¬¬ - dijo mientras probaba algo de juego que cayo en su rostro. En eso, se escucha una estampida que se acercaba

- ¡Gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! - Le dijo Serio y se escondió bajo la mesa. Migue se volteó mirando hacia atrás y vio a todas las mujeres que corrían hacia el

- ¡Ahí esta Serio!

- ¡Serás mió! – se escuchaban gritos y Migue no tuvo otra alternativa que salir corriendo del lugar… hasta que dejó la pista de baile vacía de sus gritos. Serio asomó su cabeza levantando el mantel con sus temblorosas manos, viendo hacia todas direcciones nerviosamente

- ¡uuuf! Al fin se fueron – decía aliviado

- Eh… Serio… ¿Qué haces bajo la mesa? – preguntaba Paco que lo observaba junto a Pilar

- ¿No estas muy maduro como para jugar a las escondidas? – Serio salio bajo la mesa

- Em... jeje no importa, es una larga historia… - dijo mientras se quitaba el polvo de su ropa, hasta que puso una cara rara – Esperen… ¿Mi pelo tiene forma de trapero? – dijo mientras se tocaba el cabello

- Si… eso te lo decíamos desde que tenías creo que 9 años n_n – le dijo la ojiverdes

- ya veo ¬¬

- *_Bueno alumnos, me voy, su director el rabioso, me pago pesimo, me voy a Hawai* - _se escucho al DJ, parando la música y ya todos se retiraban

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya termino? – decía Azul

- Bueno, mejor vamonos… ¡Por unos churros! No creo que a esta hora haga mal comerse unos churritos inocentes ¿no?

- ¡Si! Pilar tiene razón ¡Vamos! – grito Serio y los cuatro fueron al puesto de churro 24 horas abierto. En fin, compraron churros y los comían mientras caminaban hacia sus casas.

- Bueno, nosotros dos nos vamos jeje… invite… a… Paco a mi casa – decía Pilar algo pensativa

- ¿En serio…? – dijo Paco pero apenas termino, recibió un codazo indirecto de Pilar

- Bueno, chao que estén bien – dijo pilar agarrando del brazo a Paco y arrastrándolo hasta llegar a una calle… dónde se escondieron en un arbusto apenas vieron que los dos no los veían

- Vaya… Que extraña ha estado últimamente Pilar – comentaba Serio con una gotita en la cabeza

- Si… - comentaba igualmente que Serio, Azul – Bueno mi casa queda por allá… será mejor que no te alejes más de tu hotel

- No te preocupes, yo te acompaño hasta tu casa… además no tengo nada mejor que hacer en el hotel jeje – dijo mientras seguían caminando a la casa de Azul

- Oye… ¿Enserio me invitaste a tu casa? – preguntaba dudoso Paco quien se encontraba con Pilar escondidos en el arbusto, mientras la pelinegro asomaba su cabeza cuidadosamente observando a Serio y Azul

- Pues no… ¡mira ahí van los dos caminando! – decía observándolos.

- Si claro – decía Paco sin ver a los dos chicos mientras estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano y algo aburrido

- ¡Movámonos! Cambiaron de dirección – dijo Pilar agarrando del brazo a Paco quien era "arrastrado" (pues en verdad volaba por los aires) nuevamente por Pilar. Finalmente los dos llegaron a casa de Azul.

- Bueno ya llegamos. Gracias por acompañarme hasta acá Serio

- No hay de que… bueno Adiós - Antes de que Azul entrara a su casa, ella se veía algo triste, y Serio se fijo en eso

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que… - Dio un suspiro - no es nada… ^^

- No dime, se que te pasa algo – decía preocupado

- Pues… ¿recuerdas la fiesta?... cuando me estiraste la mano para bailar… y que al final, no pudimos… solo recordaba eso

- ¡Cierto! – grito Serio haciendo que azul lo mirara, el dio una sonrisa sencilla, mirándola con sus ojos profundos y puros y lindos…y verdes *-*… y luego le estiro la mano - ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – Azul se sonrojo pero por corto tiempo

- jeje, esta bien – dijo ella tomando su mano. El coloco una mano en su espalda, y con la otra tomaba su mano, y ambos bailaban en medio de la calle por donde no pasaba nadie, iluminada por un alumbrado público que necesitaba un cambio de ampolleta, pues parpadeaba todo el rato, y parecían inadaptados sociales… y bailaban un lento por cierto xD

- ¡aaww! Que romántico!*-* - decía Pilar muy concentrada espiando a Serio y azul

- Vaya, Serio sigue siendo el mismo cursi de siempre -_- - decía Paco tratando de evitar mirar el espectáculo

Mientras ambos bailaban al compás de una música imaginaria, Serio miraba que los ojos de azul tenían un brillo especial... sus ojos se veían alegres, habían dejado ese matiz triste que hace unos momentos denotaban...

- Gracias, Serio...

- ¿Gracias? ¿Y porque? ¿Por sacarte a bailar a media noche en medio de la calle, frente a tu casa, pudiéndolo haberlo hecho en el baile?

- Pero no pudiste, no te dejaron tus admiradoras...

- ¿A dmiradoras?... ¡por todos los cielos Azul! esas cosas no eran admiradoras... yo creo que la bebida estaba alterada y eran una locas influenciadas por el ponche o lo que sea...- en eso, Azul pone un dedo en la boca de Serio, para que guarde silencio..

- Ya no digas nada... déjame seguir bailando contigo... me hace falta... gracias a ti, puedo escuchar la música... que hace unas horas había dejado de sonar

- ¿Música?- dice extrañado Serio tratando de buscar algún sonido... -yo no escucho nada - Azul sonríe...

- La música de mi corazón...- le dice Azul mientras ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Serio...- _"hace tiempo que no escuchaba la dulce melodía que oía cuando estaba contigo antes de que perdieras tus recuerdos, pero ahora la escucho de nuevo...aunque sé que no puedes oírla de la misma manera en que la escucho yo"_- pensaba Azul... Serio sigue bailando, y por un momento ambos se sienten bien tranquilos, a gusto. Serio baja la mirada hacia Azul... ella parece sentirla y voltea a ver a Serio... quedando casi a unos cuantos centímetros de los jugosos y antojables labios de Serio... se miran por unos segundos... Serio trata de que esos centímetros se hagan menos cuando...

- Tuu rum pum pum pum pum pum pum pum pom pom pom pom pam pam – Sonaba el celular de Serio con la canción de: *Dr Dree & Snoop* - Still Dre*. Rápidamente los dos se separaron de esos momentos tan juntos. Serio contesta

-_ ¿Hola?_

_- ¡Hola viejo! Soy yo Kevin _– Serio se aleja un poco de Azul y ablaba despacio

- _¿Por qué demonios me llamas a esta hora?_

_- … Es que… me perdí_

_- ¡¿Por qué me llamas a mi? Yo no estoy en Vanno-nizza! ¬¬_

_- Es que… estoy en una jungla… y no se donde estoy_

_- llama a los policías ¬¬_

_- ¡De veras! Gracias amigo ¡Chao!_ – dijo Kevin y corto la llamada

- No sabia que tenías un celular - le dice Azul...

- Es raro, yo tampoco... bueno, ahora que lo veo, se parece a mi viejo celular que un día perdí, creo que ya lo encontré jeje

- ¿Desde cuando que no lavas esa camisa?

- E... ni idea... jajaja... ni siquiera es mía o_o… bueno Azul, me tengo que ir... que pases una buena noche

- Y tú también - le dice ella acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla - gracias por acompañarme

- No hay de que... bueno... nos vemos... - dice mientras se aleja y la mirada de Azul lo sigue... "_hasta mañana serio, y gracias por darme una noche tan maravillosa" _pensaba Azul mientras ve la silueta de Serio desaparecer entre las oscuras calles de Nova Nizza...

**Continuara…**

**Woooww… muy muy largo, pero bueno, perdón por tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo… cada vez me demoro más… **

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**p.d. nada que ver: wuuuhuuu! 33 mineros en mi país están vivos después de estar enterrados en una mina 17 días! Ahora falta el rescate claro ¬¬ ¡Fuerza mineros!**


	25. Chapter 25 el comienzo de la batalla!

**¡Hooloooo! :D ¿como estan? ****¡Bienvenidos al fic mas extraño del mundo!**

**En verdad me tome muuuuucho, muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo... en verdad demaciadoo O_O, ya que no he tenido tiempo y no tenia donde escribir TT_TT**

**Bueno mejor dejo de escribir esto y sigo con el disclaimer B-)**

**- Los Combo niños no son mios y de nadie mas que no sea el super trio de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Percie y Fabbiene Gambrelle ok!**

**- Cody y Kevin si me pertenecen, aunque ya no aparescan tanto como antes ñ_n**

**- ¡Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y un doble gracias a los que me han dejado reviewss! ****:B no saben todo el animo que me dan :')**

**- No tengo la super cosa que me marca mis faltas de ortografia xddd ._.**

**Muy bien... ahora comenzara el capitulo... y lamento informar que no sera tan alegre como antes... si es que fue alegre... mmmm... ¡Espero que les guste!=D**

**

* * *

**

**El Comienzo de la batalla en el fuego...**

Era una mañana igual a todos los dias en Nova Nizza, como si fuera un día normal. En esta hermosa mañana, podemos ver a nuestro Paco, el chico estrella peluda, que se despertó gracias a la alarma de su gran reloj de los "Power rangers", que fue brutalmente golpeado gracias a que su ruido fue escuchado y arruinaba los sueños de ser una estrella de Nova nock.

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaghh! (ruido referente a un animal agonizando)... Que flojera... no quiero ir a pelear con una lagartija gigante con alas y de color morado ¬¬... - dijo mientras daba bostezos y estiraba sus brazos. Luego torpe e inconcientemente tomo el control de su tv que apareció... de algun lugar y prendió la televisión

*ruidos de la tv* - _"Te quiero yo, y tu a mi... wuuujuuu! hola amiguito... tu sabes que te quiero, ¡siiii! 8) y muuucho, tu lo sabes primor"_ - "Misteriosamente" apareció el canal "discovery kids", donde Paco miraba y escuchaba con mucha atencion las palabras que salian de el gran dinosaurio morado o rosado... lo que sea, llamado "Britney" (N/A: copia fallada y pedofila de "Barney")

- ... Mejor me apresuro para llegar a la sala de entrenamiento O_O - dijo y rapidamente se vistió y corrió hacia la biblioteca aun con los enormes ojos de puercoespin perturbado.

...**En la biblioteca...**

- ¿Estas nervioso cierto? - interrogo cabeza acercandose a su antiguo disipulo Grinto

- ¿Como no estarlo? - le dijo algo triste y con la mirada baja - mis niños tendran que enfrentar a un ser que apenas pudo ser controlado por sus legendarios antepasados... Ademas, puede que Draak demuestre su verdadero poder oculto, y no tendra ningun problema en utilizarlo contra mis disipulos...

- Grinto, te preocupas demaciado ¿o acaso dudas de tus disipulos e incluso del entrenamiento de sus legendarios antepasados? - dijo Bernie poniendose frente a él - Van a estar bien, estan bien preparados, aunque sean pequeños aun, han sido bien entranados - le dijo muy seguro de lo que decia, haciendo que grinto sonriera

- Mestre - dijo el canoso poniendose algo serio - ¿tu crees que...? - antes de que pudiera terminar, Azul y Pilar llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento

- Hola mestre Grinto - saludaron las dos chicas acercandose

- Hola niñas - dijo regalandoles una hermosa sonrisa - ah, y hola Paco

- ¿Y tu de donde brotaste? - dijo Pilar asustada viendo a Paco apareció al lado de ella con una cara traumatizadora

- Mm... ¿Donde esta Serio?

- No lo sé Azul, pero por mientras, empezemos a entrenar - dijo Grinto - vamos, troten 100 vueltas a la sala

- Si... mestre ¬¬ - contestaron a coro y comenzaron a trotar

...**Con Serio...**

El pelinaranjo estaba serenamente mirando por la ventana de su habitacion en el hotel. Tenía una mano apoyada sobre el vidrio y su mirada tenía algo de preocupación. En eso desvio la mirada y se fijo en la hora que marcaba su reloj... Se dio cuenta de que estaba atrasado para el pequeño calentamiento que tenian ese dia antes de la batalla con Draak... Pero en vez de preocuparse por su atraso, cerro sus ojos y liberó un incomodo suspiro. Luego de abrirlos empezo a observar la habitacion, las dos camas en donde estaban sus amigos y que ahora estaban vacías, pues ahora estaban en la cuidad donde vive desde de su accidente... en aquella ciudad donde tenia una vida mas normal sin saber nada sobre la existencia de montruos de otra dimension ni combo guerreros.

... Todo era más tranquilo cuando el no sabia la verdad que escondia su pasado perdido.

- ¡Demonios! - dijo algo molesto apretando sus puños y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos - Yo no quiero esto... ¡Por que tuvo que pasarme a mi! - decia con algo de rabia. sin saber que hacer se tiro al piso, quedando sentado con su espalsa apoyada en la muralla de la habitacion mientras pensaba en voz alta... - ¿Que se supone que deba hacer? - decia con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, pareciendo estar en posicion fetal

- "El unico que sabe esa respuesta, eres tu" - escucho una voz. Sorprendido, miró hacia al frente y vio delante de él la imagen borrosa y traslúcida del cuerpo de Itzam

- ... Itzam... - dijo con voz algo temblorosa

- Se lo que pasa por tu mente niño, y creo que escojiste el peor momento para que te pongas a pensar en eso - dijo y luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Serio estaba imnotizado mirando aquellos ojos azules llenos de dolor y misterio.

- Yo... no lo se... Creo que el haber perdido mi memoria... era una puerta para una vida mucho mas normal, segura, y mejor... y creo que debí aceptarla y olvidarme de esto de ser un guerrero ¡Quizas todo esto era una aportunidad que me regalaron! - Itzam estaba muy serio y luego de un incómodo silencio se dirijio a la ventana de su habitacion.

- Bueno, si esa crees que es la verdadera razón de tu perdida de memoria... Que es tu segunda aportunidad de no formar parte de esto... Que es la unica forma de que seas una persona común y corriente y no arriesgarte peleando con bestias poderosas de otra dimensión... - en eso gira y lo observa seriamente - Entonces haz como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Viaja a la otra ciudad en donde eras normal ¡y olvidate de Nova Niza! ¡Pero no sigas desperdiciando tu tiempo acá pensando en lo penosa que es tu vida y largate de aquí, por que en unos minutos mas esta ciudad va a ser atacada por un horrible monstruo que no tiene piedad y morirán la mayoría de los habitantes, ya que faltara un heroe mas, uno que conforma el gran equipo de los combo guerreros, y si tan solo falta uno, no van a poder triunfar! - dijo casi gritandole lo ultimo en la cara, pero esto ulitmo lo dijo casi en susurro - Sin ti... Paco, Pilar, Azul, los mestres y esta ciudad, desaparecerán de la faz de la tierra.

Serio quedo sin habla, sus ojos estaban temblorosos mientras observaba la cara enojada y preocupada a la vez, de Itzam. En eso, Serio saco de su bolsillo su máscara de tigrillo y mientras la observaba, le parecio ver un brillo anaranjado en sus ojos.

- Siempre he desperdiciado mi tiempo... con o sin mi memoria completa - dijo con algo de tristeza, pero luego se levanto del suelo y miro a itzam con una pequeña sonrisa - Tienes razón... he olvidado el verdadero sentido que tiene ser un combo niño... salvar a todas las vidas inosentes de los ataques de los vikingos...

- divinos ¬¬...

- Bueno, eso. Ya es hora de dejar de desperdiciar mas mi tiempo - dijo muy desidido retirandose de la habitacion con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante.

- ¿Que haras ahora? - pregunto de brazos cruzados Itzam. Serio (dandole la espalda) giro su cuello para mirarlo mientras le decia...

- Lo necesario para rechazar una segunda aportunidad y tambien de poder tener una vida normal - y se marchó. Itzam dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Aunque no hubiera aparecido... hubieras elegido la misma desición - comentó y desapareció de la habitacion.

* * *

- ¡Vaya, alfin llegaste! - dijo Grinto con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¡Lamento la demora! tuve un pequeño problema... pero ya lo solucione - dijo un poco cansado al correr todo el camino hasta la biblioteca.

- ¿Preparado niño? - dijo cabeza saltando en direccion donde se encontraba él

- ... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! UNA CABEZA QUE HABLAAAA! D:

- ¬¬... Si sigues con esa reaccion, algun dia te mordere la pierna.

En eso, el berimbau empieza a sonar solo... lo cual tenia su explicación algo lógica. Los sies presentes en la sala se miraron seriamente.

- Niños... ya es hora - los cuatro asintieron y se colocaron sus máscaras - Porfavor cuidense... recuerden que son un equipo y esa es la clave para vencer a este divino

- Tranquilo mestre, ahora estamos mejor que nunca - dijo Paco con el pulgar en alto- Combo niños... ¡VÁMONOS! - y los cuatro abandonaron la sala. El mestre Grinto se sentó en posicion flor de loto muy concentrado. Cabeza lo miraba algo serio.

- ¿Te conectas con ellos para poder saber cuando esten en problemas no?... Recuerda que no debes intervenir en esto, es tu deber. - Grinto ignoro las palabras de la cabeza parlanchina y siguio concentrando en la misma posición.

***Con los combo niños* **(aunque ya estan bien adolesentes xd)

Ellos se encontraban saltando de edificio en edificio, guiados por el divino berri para poder encontrar a Draak, Pero cuando llegaron al punto exacto en donde se encontraba el divino, no lo veían.

- ¿Que extraño? segun esto debe estar acá - comentaba Azul mientras todos miraban su alrededor.

- ¡Chicos! - les grito Pilar. los tres la miraron - arriba - dijo ella señalando la azotea de un edificio. Los cuatro agilmente impulsados por sus saltos y capoeira subieron hasta el edificio, y como lo esperaban, alli los estaba esperando Draak en su forma semi-dragon divino que les daba la espalda.

- Mm... Incluso hasta para encontrarme con un radar son lentos - decia con su sonrisa malisiosa que tenia ya impregnada en su cara. Se dio vuelta para mirarlos de frente y se fijo especialmente en Serio - ¡Tu insecto anaranjado! te vas a arrepentir por dejarme esta marca en mi rostro - dijo algo enojado apoyando su mano en su mejilla izquierda - Pero... me vengare llenando tu cuerpo de cicatricez iguales a la que tu me dejaste - dijo sonriendo sadicamente

- ¡Ya deja de hablar! - le gritó Pilar

- Sera mejor que empezemos con esto de una buena vez divino - dijo Paco y los cuatro se colocaron en sus posiciones ofensivas. Draak abrió sus alas, estirandolas y poniendose igualmente en posision ofensiva

- Pues entonces, juguemos - dijo y movió sus alas creando una gran corriente de aire, empujando a los combo niños. Luego saltó dandose unas vueltas en el aire, y cuando estaba justo encima de ellos empezo a caer en picada para golpearlos con una patada, pero lo esquivaron, provocando que Draak golpeara el techo del edificio, destruyendolo.

- ¡¿Q-que! - dijo azul impresionada - _En realidad es extremadamente fuerte_ - penso mientras observaba como este salia volando del agujero que creo.

- Chicos, tenemos que largarnos de aqui y pelear con Draak en otro lugar o mucha gente saldra herida - dijo Serio y los demas le asintieron. Los cuatro estaban marchandose del edifico cuando apareció Draak por sus espaldas.

- ¡No iran a ningun lado! - dijo y con su cola golpeó el abdomen de Serio empujandolo con brutalidad, y aprovechando el impulso, golpeó con su codo el costado de Paco enviándolo al piso. Azul se dirigió hacia él y le lanzó una patada, pero Draak la esquivó haciendo una cocoriña lateral y arrastró su pierna por el piso para votar a Azul, pero ella saltó justo a tiempo, pues detras de ella apareció Pilar quien le dio una patada en la mejilla derecha del divino sin que este pudiese hacer algo, moviendole la cabeza en 90 grados por el impacto. Draak extrañamente seguia con la cabeza girada, sin hacer ninguna reaccion... hasta que extrañamente se escuchó su risa.

- ¿Que demonios le sucede? o_o - comento Pilar que estaba frente a él mientras Azul ayudaba a Paco y a Serio

- Hmp... con que entrenaron con sus antepasados ¿No? - dijo girando lentamente la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Pilar con una mirada aterradora. Rapidamente se endereso, y empezó a mover el cuello provocando que sonara rudamente. - Bueno... sera mas entretenido e interesante que antes - dijo y rapidamente se dirigio a Pilar y le dio un fuerte cabezaso en la cabeza sin que ella alcanzara a protegerse, votándola bruscamete al piso

- ¡Pilar! - gritó Azul y seguido de eso Draak se dirigió hacia ellos de un solo salto. Empezo a lanzar múltiples ataques que eran apenas esquivados por ellos. Serio en un momento se agachó cuando Draak le lanzó un combo y desde el suelo, se lavanto golpeandolo en la barbilla y luego le dio una patada en el abdomen haciendolo retroceder un poco. En eso corrio Paco a toda velocidad contra el lanzandole una patada lateral, pero Draak le tomo la pierna con gran facilidad. Paco contra ataco lanzandole un combo, pero fue detenido por la otra mano de Draak, y en eso, Paco levanto su otra pierna golpeandolo en el pecho, y seguido por un combo por su otra mano disponible... Cuando Draak soltó a Paco por los golpes aparecio Azul quien lo golpeo con una pata en la espalda.

- ¡Vamos Serio! - le avisó la rubia, y el pelinaranjo se dirigio hacia él para tocar su tótem. Cuando estaba muy cerca de lograrlo Draak con su cola agarró la mano de Serio que se aproximaba a tocar su ala, acercandolo a él, y agilmente le dio un rodillazo en el estomagó, haciendo que Serio empezara a toser, para luego tirarlo al piso como si fuera un muñeco

- ¡Serio te encuentras bien? - grito Paco con algo de ira

- No lo estara nunca mas... y tu tampoco toro - dijo Draak y en eso fue rodeado por un aura negro-púrpura, seguido por fuego... transformandose en un dragón completamente. - Debo admitir que son buenos... pero... ¿por que no jugamos con el fuego, Combo guerreros?

- ¡Cuidado! - alarmo Azul y Draak empezó a escupir fuego hacia ellos siendo apenas esquivado. Los cuatro escaparon del edificio, huyendo del fuego que les lanzaba draak desde el aire. Toda la gente que estaba cerca estaba aterrada, gritando y tratando de escapar de las llamas que dejaba el rastro de Draak.

- ¡Maldicion, tengo que tocar mi tótem! - decia Serio un poco cansado, pues todavia no se recuperaba del golpe que recibio en su abdomen. En eso Draak aparecio delante de ellos rapidamente

- Jajajajaja... ¿que les paso? ¿arrancan de mí, super guerreros? - dijo y golpeo el suelo, rompiendo el pavimiento y creando enromes grietas en el suelo. En eso, Draak se fijo que Azul estaba cerca de caer a una enorme grieta creada por él, y se dirigio hacia ella tomandola del cuello

- ¡Sueltala maldito! - le grito con ira Serio, corriendo rapidamente a donde se encontraban ellos olviando el dolor de su abdomen

- Te acercas un poco mas, y la dejo caer en esta grieta - dijo desafiante mostrando todos sus colmillos con una aterradora sonrisa. Serio freno al seco, sintiendose impotente

- S-su-sueltam-me - decia Azul tratando de escaparse de las garras de Draak

- Si ese es tu ultimo deseo - comento el apunto de soltarla del cuello

- ¡Draak! - escucho la voz de Paco quien justo en ese momento lanzaba a Pilar por los aires, quien estrello su pierna contra el divino, causando que este perdiera el equilibrio y soltara a Azul que cayo justo al lado de la grieta

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Serio con preocupacion, quien corrio apenas ella cayó al suelo, acomodando su cabeza en sus piernas que estaban arrodilladas en el piso para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo miró algo mareada, pero no tanto como para darle un sonrisa de alivio.

- Si, lo estoy, gracias - le contesto sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¡Así se hace! - le dijo Paco a Pilar

- Buena punteria ¬u¬

- Lo sé - decia glorioso. Draak se levanto, pero esta vez no sonreía, estaba con una cara seria mientras los observaba.

- Ya me aburrí de esto combo guerreros - comento algo enojado. apreto sus puños y dientes y fue rodeado por una esfera de fuego. - ¡Los exterminare de una vez por todas! - grito con ira y luego de soltar un rugido... todo el fuego que lo rodeaba fue exparsido para todas las direcciones velozmente

- ¡Cubranse! - se puedo oir el grito de Paco, y luego de eso... lo unico que se podia ver era el humo y el fuego que cegaba los ojos...

**... CONTINUARA...**

**fin del cap! espero que lo hayan disfrutado pues despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir me desacostumbre a hacerlo ._.**

**Agradecimientos a Clau (enigma) que me ayudo a perfeccionarlo =D!**

**reviews? :3**


	26. La perdición del Fuego Divino

**CHAAAAAAAN! APOCALIPSIIIS! NUEVOOO CAPITULOOO! WOOOW! CASI UN AÑO, NO SÉ SI LO VUELVAN A LEER, PERO LO SUBO IGUAL, YA QUE CIERTOS REVIEWS ME HICIERON MEDITAR PARA VOLVER A ESCRIBIR :)**

**bueno, como ya saben, combo niños no me pertenecen, cree algunos personajes que no aparecen en la serie original, bla bla bla, ¡traten de no aburrirse tanto! :D**

**...Fuego…**

Solo se podía observar un humo denso, no había nada más. De a poco, el humo se fue esparciendo, dejando ver la ciudad muy dañada, todo lo que rodeaba a Draak, eran escombros. No había señal de vida.

Draak estaba en un agujero, debido a que su ataque desintegró lo que estaba más cercano a él. Se encontraba mirando el suelo. En eso, sonrió y miró hacia al frente. Estuvo así por un par de minutos y luego se alejó volando del lugar.

Apenas desapareció del lugar, unos escombros a un lado de un edificio semi-destruido comenzaron a moverse lentamente, hasta que de un golpe se movieron, dejando ver a Serio que respiraba desesperadamente.

- ...Al fin se fue... - decía mientras trataba de respirar normalmente. Sorprendido, comenzó a divisar sus alrededores a ver si encontraba a sus compañeros. - ¡Pilar! ¡Azul! ¿Paco? - gritaba mientras saltaba entre los escombros. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se desesperaba.

- ¡Serio! ¡estás bien! - Era Azul quien salió detrás de una muralla. El pelinaranjo dio una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Azul! - dijo corriendo hacia ella - ¿te hiciste daño?

- No, solo tengo un par de cortes... deberíamos estar peor.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo... - se escuchó a Paco que se acercaba junto a Pilar, que era cargada en su espalda - Realmente, ese bastardo es muy peligroso.

- ¡¿Pilar, Qué te ocurrió?

- Serio, relajate. Sólo me herí una pierna que me duele al caminar - dijo mientras era dejada cuidadosamente en el suelo por Paco.

- Vaya, te esta sangrando mucho - dijo Azul

- Toma - dijo Paco entregandole la banda que tenía en su pantalón a Azul - N-no quiero que te desangres - Dijo algo sonrojado, mientras Azul se lo ataba en la herida.

- Serio, necesito que toques ese tótem. No sé por cuanto tiempo más podremos estar luchando con ese tipo. Ya estoy cansado, y eso que acaba de comenzar... Necesitamos un plan.

- No hay tiempo para planes con ese lunático suelto destruyendo Nova Tiza. Lo del tótem dejamelo a mí, solo necesito encontrarlo distraído.

- "nizza"

- Eso mismo ._.

- Ash, ¡por favor! No sean tan melodramáticos... aun que no tengo idea de que signifique... solo vamos a patearle el trasero a don cabeza de lagartija y después vamos por unos churros con salsa de pollo por que no tomé desayuno hoy y me muero de hambre - Creo que no es necesario que escriba quien lo dijo

- ... eeeeeh... ¡Vámonos!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Es muy entretenido escribir estas cositas :D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draak se dirigía a la zona norte de la ciudad, donde las personas estaban apenas alarmadas de que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada nuevamente. Aterrizó en medio de una multitud que quedó horrorizada con su bestial forma.

- ¡Mortales! he venido a hacerlos sufrir jajajajaja ¡Nunca se olvidarán de mí! - Exclamó y las personas comenzaron a correr frenéticamente. No había algo que hiciera más feliz a Draak, que ver la desesperación y angustia de los mortales. Todo lo que se encontraba o se cruzaba cerca de él, lo destruía. - ¡Nunca olvidaré lo que me hizo esta ciudad! - decía mientras destruía sin piedad.

En eso, y sin que lo notara a tiempo, fue golpeado en la espalda por una patada de Paco, lo que provocp que se alejara, para poder divisar mejor a sus oponentes.

- Hmp, no me alegro de que hayan aparecido, pero al menos tendré más entretención - decía mientras apretaba sus puños/garras.

- Ya se terminó Draak, no seguirás destruyendo nuestro hogar - dijo Paco algo furioso y nervioso a las vez. Inmediatamente Draak movió sus alas bruscamente, creando una corriente de viento, que alejó a los guerreros. Apareció justo al frente de Paco y le dió un golpe en el estómago. El Toro resistió el dolor y lanzó sorpresivamente una patada que Draak esquivó, alejandose de él, pero por la espalda recibió una patada de Azul, seguido por un golpe de Serio en el rostro.

Mareado de tantos golpes, elevó vuelo, justo arriba de los Combo niños, mientras se recuperaba de los golpes. Pero desde un edificio, Pilar se catapultó (es una experta en eso) y aterrizó en la espalda del Dragon divino, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio tratando de sacarsela de encima.

- ¡Allá voy!- Gritó Azul, saltando desde una palmera, golpeando a Draak en la barvilla.

- Aah! maldita... - maldecía colocando ambas garras en su boca por el dolor, pero en ese momento Azul unió sus dos manos y lo golpeó en la parte superior de su cabeza hacia abajó, lanzandolo hacia el suelo.

- Te tengo - dijo Azul atrapando a Pilar, para que no empeorara su herida al aterrizar. Draak cayó al suelo con sus manos estiradas hacia el pavimento agrietado y se dio una rueda, quedando de pie. Estaba afectado por los golpes, y seguía con una garra apoyada en su barvilla entrecerrando un ojo. - Desde ahora, el cielo no será un lugar para tí - le dijo desafiante la Rubia.

- ¡Serio, tu turno! - le grito Paco. Serio velozmente corrió hacia Draak, este lo saltó y movió su cola hacia el pelinaranjo, pero este la agarro con sus dos manos. Estuvieron así unos segundos, ya que ninguno desistía, hasta que Serio ocupo la cola del divino para empujarse y acercarse más a él, dandolé una patada en el estomagó. Pero no le afectó mucho, y Draak inmediatamente enrrolló su cola en el cuello de Serio.

- ¡Ahhh! - Grito Serio ante el dolor de la asfixia, pero Justo vió el ala izquierda de Draak y como último esfuerzo estiró su mano, tocando finalmente su Totém - T-tot-tem.. toca... ¡Transforma!

- ¡No! - gritó Draak atónito y la luz de la transformación lo dejaba ciego.

- ¡Já! es hora de que te despidas de este mundo - Molestaba Paco glorioso al estar transformado en Toro. El divino estaba serio, solo los miraba. Azul se elevó por los cielos y luego cayó en picado justo donde estaba Draak, pero al ser un ataque tan obvio, el divino le lanzó una bola de fuego, pero ella creo rapidamente un tornado de aire, que consumió el fuego. Luego, sus alas comenzaron a brillar con una luz amarilla e inmediatamente las abrió bruscamente, lanzando plumas brillantes a gran velocidad hacia el divino. Este apenas pudo esquivarlas, y se enterró varias plumas en su brazo derecho, que sangraba.

- No... - Rugía con rabia mirando su brazo y luego a el águila. - ¡No pueden dañarme! - Salto hacia Azul velozmente y le escupió una bola de fuego, ella lo esquivó, pero Draak apareció justo detrás de ella y rasguñó su espalda.

- ¡Azul! - Gritaron los tres desde tierra. Serio, asustado, se dirigió hacia Draak para defenderla, pero el divino hizo una pata giratoria, empujando a Azul de los aires. Serio detuvo su ataque y fue a atraparla.

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que haz hecho, divino! - Gritó Paco desde lo alto de un edificio, sosteniendo una gran roca en sus patas. El Dragón solo sonreía por lo inútil que sería su ataque, pero detrás de él apareció silenciosamente Pilar, quien lo apretó con sus largas extremidades para que no se moviera.

- Quien esta atrapado ahora, ¿eh? - Le dijo Pilar mientras comenzaban a caer. Draak empezó a moverse bruscamente y Pilar no podía retenerlo, logrando que Draak se escapara de sus gelatinosas extremidades, pero fue recibido por los cuernos de Paco, que golpearon su abdomen y voló lejos, chocando con la muralla de un edificio, liberando un espeso polvo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? - Le preguntaba el tigrillo al águila, que estaba sentada con las manos en la cara y parecía que temblaba.

- S-si... no te preocupes, mi polera (ramera?) amortiguo un poco sus garras - Se levantó y fueron donde los demás.

- Azul.. tus piernas... están tiritando

- ¿En serio? no es nada grave, estoy bien. Debío haber sido el susto - le dijo con una sonrisa.

El polvo se dispersó, y dejo ver a Draak ileso de pie. Estaba algo enojado, mirándolos directamente.

- Pero... si... lo golpeé fuerte - dijo atónito Paco

- ... Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba, parece que sus Antepasados lo entrenaron mejor de lo que yo me imagine - decía tranquilo - pero creo que no será suficiente para derrotarme, Combo guerreros.

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Lo único que haces es hablar! - le gritó Serio

- Hmp, entonces cumpliré tu penúltimo deseo y no charlare más - Dijo sonriendo y se dirigió hacia ellos rápidamente. Colocó ambas manos en la tierra y comenzó a girar, creando un enorme y descontrolado tornado de fuego. Luego lo empujó con sus garras, moviéndolo en dirección a los combo niños. Estos fácilmente lo pudieron esquivar, pero pudieron notar que este se devolvía, y que volvía a seguirlos.

- ¿Qué? parece que siguiera nuestro calor humano, animal... Bueno, ¡sigue nuestro calor! - Grito Pilar escapando del Tornado, que apenas se acercaba, se podía sentir un insoportable calor. Draak se elevó y comenzó a lanzar fuego de su boca desde los aires, encerrándolos en un círculo de fuego junto al tornado.

- ¡Demonios! nos encerró - Dijo Paco agotado.

- Azul, eres la única que puede salir de aquí. Hazlo, y trata de apagar el fuego desde afuera. - Azul obedeció a Serio y sobrevoló el Fuego, miró a sus alrededores y vió la represa de Nova nizza.

- _Si logro llevar agua desde la represa con un tornado... _

- Estaba esperando a que salieras - escucho detrás de ella. Intuitivamente lanzó una patada hacia atrás para golpearlo, pero Draak tomó su pierna con facilidad y le dió un combo en la mejilla, alejándola. - Si no estuvieras tú, seguramente ya los habría matado, pero me estorbas con tus malditas alas - Dijo maléficamente

- ¡Serio! Azul esta en peligro - le dijo pilar apuntando hacia el cielo.

- ¡Cuidado! - le dijo Serio, tomándola con su hocico y saltando lejos, para que el tornado no la alcanzara - Tienes razón... Ayúdame a salir de acá - le dijo. Pilar, no muy segura, lo enrolló con su cola, empezó a girar en el piso como una pelota y con esa propulsión lanzó a Serio, pero no alcanzaba las altas llamas, por lo que las atravesó.

- ¡Serio! - Grito Pilar al no verlo detrás de las llamas.

- ¡Concéntrate acá! - le Grito Paco empujándola para que nuevamente el tornado no la alcanzara.

- ¿Y tu estas concentrado?... Esto se pone cada vez más raro…

Al otro lado Serio estaba en el piso, mirando la gran muralla de fuego que estaba frente a él. Se había quemado no tan gravemente los brazos, ya que los tenía delante de él en el momento que atravesó el fuego. Lamentablemente, las quemaduras le causaban dolor.

Asustada, Azul usó su grito sónico (?) haciendo que Draak se tapara los oídos y tuvo la oportunidad de escapar y se dirigió hacia la represa lo más rápido que podía, pero el Dragón púrpura apareció desde lo más alto de los cielos y la atacó desde arriba, como si fuera una casería. Azul pudo esquivarlo moviéndose a un lado, pero este fue hacia ella lanzando golpes que apenas esquivaba. Azul movió sus alas creando una ráfaga de viento alejando un poco a Draak y continuó volando hacia la represa.

- _Tengo que llegar a esa represa cueste lo que cueste_ - Se decía Azul muy nerviosa

- Mmmm... Con que ese es tu plan... ¡Ja! - Se rió, volando atrás de ella.

- Maldición, me queda muy poco - decía entre dientes mientras daba su mejor esfuerzo.

- Admito que eres muy rápida - le dijo Draak, que apareció al lado de ella

- ¡Cómo...! - gritó sorprendida y asustada. El divino colocó sus manos/garras en dirección contraria (hacia atrás) y de ellas salio fuego, que ocupó como propulsor, superando a Azul. - ¡No puede ser! - Draak llegó hasta la represa y se paró en ella. Azul frenó al seco.

- Tendrás que pensar en otro plan para salvar a tus amigos - le dijo y golpeó fuertemente la represa creando enormes grietas

- ¡No! ¡Detente! - Grito Azul y sus alas comenzaron a brillar, lanzándole afiladas plumas. Pero este sonrió y lanzó una gran llamarada de fuego por su boca, destruyendo su ataque.

- No debiste hacer eso - sus garras comenzaron a brillar, aumentando su tamaño. Se dirigía lentamente hacia ella, con su garra en frente - Hasta aquí llegaste... - dijo, pero repentinamente fue atacado por un gran grupo de aves, que lo picoteaban y hacían molestos ruidos - ¿Q-que es esto? - decía mientras las golpeaba para que se dispersaran, pero eran demasiadas

- No sabías que también tengo la habilidad de llamar a las aves telepáticamente, Draak - Dijo Azul ya mas tranquila.

- ¡Lárguense! - lanzó un fuerte rugido y fue envuelto en fuego, espantando a las aves, pero para ese tiempo, Azul ya estaba en el agua de la represa. Azul comenzó a girar para hacer su tornado, que empezaba a mezclarse con el agua, pero Draak voló hacia la muralla de la represa y la atravesó, creando un enorme hoyo y de apoco la represa se destruyó por completo, inundando una parte de la ciudad. Pero Azul, aún girando formando el tornado, se alejo del lugar y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Draak apareció delante de ella y empezó a girar, formando un tornado de fuego, chocando ambos tornados. El agua que traía el tornado de Azul se evaporó y Azul se detuvo.

- ¡No! estaba tan cerca...

- Te dije que no podías ayudar a los otros combo guerreros. - voló hacia donde estaba Azul y la golpeo con su cola, pero Azul pudo reaccionar y sujetarla con sus manos, pero Draak le dio una patada en su abdomen, botándola al suelo. - ¿Se te agotaron las ideas? - dijo aún en el aire y comenzó a formar una esfera de fuego en su boca que lanzó hacia Azul, pero justo en ese momento apareció Serio, quien tomó a Azul, evitando que le llegara la esfera de fuego. - ¿Tú? ¿Cómo escapaste? - dijo algo serio, descendiendo del cielo.

- Deja de lastimarla - Dijo Serio algo enojado mirándolo directamente a los ojos y en posición ofensiva.

- Mmm... Con que te quemaste los brazos... ¿No te molesta si los golpeo un poco?

- Atrévete - Le respondió desafiante, corriendo en cuatro patas hacia él, lanzándole una patada giratoria, que este la esquivó, pero luego Serio saltó rápidamente y le dio un combo en la barbilla, seguida por una patada en el abdomen, alejándolo.

- ¿Azul? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si - le respondió poniéndose de pie. - ¿Paco y Pilar? ¿Dónde están?

- Siguen en el fuego... Tienes que ir a ayudarlos, no creo que puedan seguir por mucho tiempo.

- ¡No podrán salvarlos! - Les gritó enojado - Seguramente ya se les esta acabando el oxígeno, y tampoco permitiré que los rescaten.

- ¡Vamos Azul! ¡Andate ahora! - le grito Serio y sin pensarlo mucho, Azul elevó vuelo y se marchó a toda velocidad. Draak estaba furioso, y se apareció frente a Serio, intentando rebanarlo con sus enormes garras, pero el tigrillo fue más ágil y alcanzó a agarrarle los brazos. Las garras estaban muy cerca de la cara de Serio, pero él no desistía y siguieron en la misma posición por un largo tiempo, hasta que la cola de Draak se enrolló en un tobillo de Serio y lo tiró, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y Draak le dio una patada en el costado de su costilla, logrando que Serio soltara un gemido por el dolor. Draak lo tomó del cuello, impidiendo que Serio respirase. Él sólo sonreía.

- Te confesaré, de que al que mas disfruto torturar, eres tú... Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes, tigrillo... Me marcaste... y ahora te devolveré el favor - dijo tocando su mejilla izquierda…

**~continuara~**

**Bueno, lo deje acá por que me estaba quedando muy largo :D pero espero pronto subir le próximo, que si estara mucho mas interesante ;D**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no se si habré cambiado mucho mi forma de escribir, ya que hace mucho que no lo hago xD**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

**Gracias por los reviews y ojalá que los sigan dejando! C:**


	27. La perdición del fuego Divino parte 2

**Raaawr~ ¡Hola queridos lectores! he vueltooo~ ewe**

**Bueno, antes de empezar quiero disculparme con ustedes por dejar el fic y no continuarlo… Ha pasado mucho desde que no lo continúo y lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto para que pudieran seguirlo :(**

**Pero volví a escribir! :D**

**Combo niños no me pertenecen**

**Algunos de los personajes son inventados por mí, asi que con ellos no hay problema ;D**

* * *

- Te confesaré, que al que más disfruto torturar, eres tú... Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes, tigrillo... Me marcaste... y ahora te devolveré el favor - dijo tocando su mejilla izquierda…

**La perdición del fuego divino parte 2**

- _…Que… ¿Qué es esta sensación?... no siento nada… _- Serio se encontraba frente a Draak, ambos se miraban fijamente sin reacción alguna. Los ojos de Serio reflejaban miedo, su mirada temblaba y estaba muy distraído.

- _¡AHORA! _– Se dijo a sí mismo Draak corriendo hacia donde estaba Serio. El Dragón lanzó una gran llamarada fuego de su boca hacia el tigrillo, quien por poco lo esquivó dando un salto, pero sin que lo notara, Draak apareció justo arriba de él y golpeó su rostro fuertemente lanzándolo al suelo. Serio rápidamente se levantó, pero Draak fue más rápido y comenzó a golpear repetidamente el abdomen de Serio, dejando sin escapatoria al pelinaranjo. Serio apenas se podía mantener de pie por los golpes, tambaleaba mucho, y como ataque final Draak hizo un giro golpeando el costado abdominal de Serio azotándolo en el piso. – Já…. ¿Qué te ocurre tigrillo? – Decía Draak con cierta ironía mientras sonreía viendo al combo guerrero tirado en el suelo.

Serio comenzó a reaccionar moviendo sus manos, tratando de levantarse, pero se le hacía muy difícil moverse.

- Deja darte una garra – Dijo Draak caminando frente a él y tomándolo con su garra derecha desde el cuello, elevándolo del piso.

- kkjjjj…

- ¿Te molesta? – Draak mostraba una sonrisa radiante mientras cerraba cada vez más su mano, ahogando a Serio, quién solo liberaba unos bajos gemidos de dolor mientras miraba los vacíos ojos calipsos de Draak. – Jajajaja…. Que curioso, ¿No?… El gran tigrillo, el símbolo de la agilidad, habilidad y del corazón, muriendo por una simple asfixia… - En eso el dragón abre su garra dejando caer a Serio fuertemente en el piso. Serio con esfuerzo logró arrodillarse mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y se limpiaba un poco de sangre que escurría por su cuello debido a las afiladas garras de Draak. – Já… tú no tienes una base de guerrero… tienes los reflejos de una persona ordinaria y no puedes pelear contra alguien como yo.

- Soy una persona ordinaria… - respondió Serio mientras lentamente intentaba pararse – Soy un humano… y los divinos nunca tendrán un alma tan poderosa como la que poseen los humanos…

- ¿De qué sirve un alma si tu cuerpo muere? ¿Eh? – Le respondía de brazos cruzados el divino, con su imborrable sonrisa. Serio guardó silencio, solo se dedicaba a mirar al divino.

- No lo sé, pero mientras tenga alma y siga vivo, seguiré luchando contra asesinos como tú. – Dijo y corrió hacia Draak. El divino intentó detenerlo con su puño, pero Serio lo esquivó dando una voltereta hacia atrás y golpeando a Draak con una patada en su pecho, pero éste con su otra mano/garra agarró la cabeza de Serio intentando detenerlo y luego lo golpeó con su rodilla, pero el tigrillo le rasguño el antebrazo, haciendo que lo soltara.

- ¡Maldito! – Gritó enfadado tomándose el antebrazo. Serio le tomó distancia, observándolo mientras estaba en posición defensiva. Draak dio una sonrisa – Debo admitir que me alegro de que podamos seguir peleando, tigrillo.

- No comparto la misma alegría, Draak – decía Serio.

**~Con Paco y Pilar~**

- …Paco… - susurraba difícilmente Pilar, quién comenzaba a tener la vista nublada por la falta de oxígeno. Aún se encontraban atrapados en la _prisión_ de fuego.

- ¡Pilar, resiste! – Gritaba Paco preocupado mientras intentaba destruir la muralla que estaba detrás de ellos, era una pared muy gruesa. – ¡Vamooos! – Decía desesperado mientras corría hacia la muralla a toda velocidad y la golpeaba con sus cuernos. Pero las grietas que creaba no se destruían - ¡Demonios! ¡¿De qué diablos esta hecho este edificio?! – Decía algo mareado. El moreno también comenzaba a serntirse débil. En eso vio a Pilar sentada en el suelo y fue hacia ella.

- T-Tenemos que atravesar el fuego… es nuestra única opción…

- Pilar, eso es muy p-peligroso – respondía Paco apenas respirando - … No tengo otra opción…

- … ¿Q-qué? – susurró apenas la Iguana. Paco la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerzas.

- No te muevas… - Dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿…Qué?... –

- _Muy bien… concéntrate_ – Se decía Paco mirando hacia todas direcciones, pero sólo veía fuego – ¡Aghhh! Debe haber algún camino… está bien… sólo debo… abrir los ojos y concentrarme – Decía cada vez con menos fuerza. Paco se concentró con gran esfuerzo y comenzó a observar el fuego por varios segundos, hasta que al fin, pudo notar que una de las enormes llamas era delgada, y detrás de ella se podía ver un sendero entre el fuego - ¡Eso e-es! – fue corriendo hasta la pared de fuego y protegiendo a pilar, la atravesó y continuó corriendo sin detenerse por el calor intenso ni por las quemaduras, hasta que salió por completo del laberinto de llamas. Casi sin aliento, el toro cayó de rodillas en el asfalto destruido de la ciudad, dejo a Pilar cuidadosamente en el suelo, y el moreno se dejó caer exhausto.

Se quedaron varios minutos allí sin decir palabra alguna, mientras sentían el alivio de respirar cada vez mejor.

- Paco… gracias… - Dijo Pilar aún en el piso. Giró levemente su cabeza para poder mirar el rostro de Paco.

- No m-me agradezcas… súper Paco lo resuelve todo – le respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en silencio, y luego comenzaron a reírse ((….. grrrrr ewe)).

-¡¿Dónde están?! – Se decía Azul mientras volaba rápidamente tratando de encontrar a Paco y Pilar, pero el humo no la dejaba ver muy bien, y se angustiaba – _… Ni si quiera los puedo ver con mi visión de águila. _ –

- ¡Azuuul! – La rubia inmediatamente voló hacia donde escucho su nombre y quedo aliviada al ver por fin a sus amigos y que se encontraban lejos del fuego.

- ¡Chicos! – grito ella alegre. Azul aterrizó y abrazó a Pilar - ¿Estas bien?

- Si, ya me siento mejor – Respondió Pilar sonriendo, pero luego miró a Paco y su sonrisa desapareció. - … pero Paco no está muy bien…

- Pilar… tranquila. Yo estoy bien, sólo me queme un poco, pero no es tanto dolor. –

- ¿Y Serio?

- Se quedó con Draak… ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo rápido! – Dijo Azul con tristeza.

- ¡Vámonos! – Grito Paco y rápidamente seguieron a Azul.

**~Con Serio~**

Draak y Serio se quedaron un largo rato en posición defensiva, ambos esperaban el ataque del otro, y comenzaban a impacientarse. Draak, como siempre, sonreía maléficamente, como si se burlara de Serio.

- ¿No vas a atacar, gatito? – Tentaba el dragón mientras movía su enorme cola de un lado a otro, provocando un ruido que estresaba el oído agudo del tigrillo. Serio no dejaba de concentrarse en él, y seguía en la misma posición. – Sabes que no tienes la misma energía de antes, por eso estás defensivo. –

- Tú no sabes nada, lagartija – le respondía algo irritado.

- …_La lagartija tiene razón _–

- ¿Ah?- Dijo alarmado Serio al escuchar la voz de Itzam, quién se comunicaba con él a través de su mente.

- _Los combo guerreros deben pelear juntos, estas desperdiciando tu energía… después no podrás seguir peleando…_

- Lo sé… - Dijo Serio, pero al distraerse, Draak apareció delante de él y lo golpeó con una patada en el hombro. El tigrillo rápidamente escapó a pesar del golpe y comenzó a huir de él. El tigrillo corría en cuatro patas por la ciudad mientras Draak volaba bajo, detrás de él, escupiendo fuego que Serio apenas esquivaba.

* * *

- Wow… la Ciudad se está quemando de apoco – Comentaba Pilar que se encontraba en el lomo del toro, quien corría detrás de Azul. Se podía ver que las llamas que Draak producía estaban creciendo y consumiendo la ciudad.

- Lo sé… si no nos apresuramos, Nova nizza quedara destruida por completo.- Respondió Paco aumentando su velocidad.

- _¡Ahí esta! _– se dijo Azul, observando a Draak desde lejos. Azul se elevó lo que más pudo, y luego cayó en picada hacia el Dragón divino, pero cuando ya estaba cerca, éste la escuchó, sin embargo no alcanzó a esquivarla y fue empujado bruscamente por los puños Azul, haciendo que éste chocara contra un edificio y lo atravesara.

- Llegaron… - sonrío Serio algo agotado, sentándose en el piso a descansar como todo un gato (( .w.)).

- Perdón por la demora, estábamos un poco complicados – Dijo Paco colocándose frente a Serio.

- Woooo~ Eres la mejor águila, nena – Dijo Pilar con movimientos extraños, chocando la mano con Azul

- Ya sabes, mucha práctica eue… pero no creo que lo detenga por mucho tiempo…–

- Es hora de terminar con esto – Decía Paco con cierta seriedad – Esta vez, lo atacaremos todos juntos. - Justo en ese momento, el edificio algo destrozado con que chocó Draak, comenzó a temblar, hasta que fue rodeado de fuego y de él salió volando Draak. Se veía muy enojado, y tenía varias heridas superficiales.

- …Malditos… y yo que les he regalado segundos de vida…. – Dijo mirándolos fijamente. Los Combo niños (adolescentes?) se colocaron en posición de ataque. Draak cerró los ojos fuertemente, y apretando sus puños, furioso, les gritó a todo pulmón - ¡LOS MATARÉ, MALDITOS! – Fue volando hacia los guerreros a una velocidad increíble, y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlos, cambio de movimiento y fue justo arriba de ellos, donde escupió una gran llamarada de fuego que apenas fue esquivada por los combo niños, y siguió escupiendo fuego hacia todas direcciones, casi de manera incontrolable.

- ¡Cuidado! – Gritaba Paco escapando del fuego

- ¡Lo detendré! – Gritó Azul preparando sus alas para emprender vuelo, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, fue detenida por Serio, quien la agarró del brazo.

- No lo hagas – Le dijo Serio algo triste, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaba extrañada.

- Eso es lo que espera que hagas, ¡Él sabe que vas a volar! Y si lo haces estarás indefensa contra él… - En eso, la tiró fuertemente del brazo, moviéndola, ya que se dirigía una llamarada de fuego justo donde se encontraban.

- Pero es la única forma de que deje de lanzar fuego… –

- No, por favor no lo hagas. – le dijo muy angustiado. Azul podía notar la preocupación de Serio por ella, y se sintió muy preocupada y, a la vez, feliz.

- Esta bien – le dijo, regalándole una sonrisa. Paco comenzó a correr hacia Draak, esquivando todas las llamas, tomo un gran pedazo de asfalto, comenzó a girar y lo lanzó hacia Draak, quien tuvo que volar más alto para esquivarlo.

- Y tenía que esperar algo tan impulsivo de ti, toro – Le dijo entre sonrisas el Dragón, y voló hacía él. Paco lo esperaba paciente y no se movió – Te tengo – susurró Draak, pero cuando estaba cerca de paco, giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda de paco y escupió fuego hacia allá. Allí estaba Pilar preparada para lanzar una roca usando su cuerpo como resortera, pero tuvo que abortar el plan y apenas escapó, pues el fuego rosó una de sus piernas.

- ¡NO! – Exclamo Paco atónito y Draak lo golpeó en el rostro son su cola, tumbándolo en el suelo.

- ¿Creyeron que no lo notaría? Já, por favor…. – Dijo Draak riéndose mientras presionaba su pie contra la espalda de Paco, aplastándolo contra el piso. Serio fue corriendo hacia él y trató de empujarlo, pero Draak movió sus alas generando una corriente de aire que alejó a Serio.

- ¡Déjame! – Le gritaba Paco tratando de liberarse, pero no lo lograba. Draak apenas levantó su pierna de Paco, lo pateó, alejándolo de él, y se dirigió a atacar a Serio. Draak lanzó su garra hacia él, pero Serio alcanzó a detener su garra e intentó patear su cabeza, pero el dragón lo esquivó y lo golpeó con su otra mano, luego lo tomó del cuello, levantándolo del piso. Pero Paco lo embistió por la espalda haciendo que soltara a Serio, y Azul rápidamente tomó a Draak de los brazos y lo lanzó lejos, y cuando caía en el aire, las alas de Azul brillaron y le disparó sus afiladas plumas, que impactaron contra él.

- ¡Ahgg! – Se quejó Draak quien aterrizó, tratando de quitarse las plumas de su espalda. En eso, apareció Pilar que, con su larga cola, atrapó las manos de Draak por detrás de su espalda y jaló fuertemente, azotándolo contra el suelo. Paco llegó corriendo, y dobló su cuerpo, transformándose en una especie de bola, y se proyectó contra Draak, enterrándolo en el suelo y dejándolo mal herido.

- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de hacer la súper explosión! – Gritó Pilar comenzando a brillar ((Rimaa! :D)). Los cuatro rodearon a Draak y golpearon el suelo siendo rodeados por sus energías.

- ¡COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOSIÓN! – Gritaron a coro. El poder de los Combo niños se mezcló en el cielo y luego bajó hacia Draak, pero este logró despertarse antes de que le llegara y levantó sus manos, siendo rodeado de un aura negra, lanzando un rayo de energía (como el de la súper explosión) hacia la súper explosión de los Como niños. Ambos rayos? chocaron, y el rayo de Draak creció desintegrando la súper explosión. Los cuatro guerreros quedaron atónitos.

- … N-no… - Dijo tarareando Azul.

- Es… imposible – dijo Paco entre dientes, algo enojado.

- …Kjjj… - Balbuceaba Draak, aún con los brazos extendidos. Estaba sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos. –… Casi me mandan al mundo divino… - Susurró.

- ¡¿Cómo venceremos a este tipo si puede detener la súper explosión?! – Decía Pilar afligida.

- Tendremos que dejarlo inconsciente para hacer la súper explosión – Dijo Paco muy serio.

- … Es muy resistente y fuerte… será muy difícil - Dijo Serio mirando el suelo con cierta tristeza.

- Es nuestra única opción, así que lo intentaremos cueste lo que cueste – Dijo Azul con una sonrisa. En ese momento, Draak se levantó lentamente, se le veía muy agotado.

- Ya es suficiente… - Decía Draak mientras movía su cuello y sus hombros, como si estuviera soltando los músculos. - …Los quemaré vivos… - Dijo mirándolos directamente, con una sonrisa malévola que dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos. Elevó vuelo, dejando alerta a los Combo niños, pero en vez de ir hacia ellos, fue hacia un edificio que estaba al lado de ellos, y comenzó a escupir grandes llamaradas de fuego de su boca, dejando en llamas el edificio entero, y luego voló en todas direcciones quemándolo todo.

- ¡Hay que detenerlo! – Gritó Paco corriendo hacia Draak, pero él lo notó y se elevó más alto, donde no lo pudieran alcanzar y siguió incendiando todo el lugar. Azul voló hacia él, Serio intentó detenerla pero no alcanzó, ya que ella lo hizo sorpresivamente. Azul volaba rápidamente hacia él como ataque sorpresa, pero Draak la vio y dejó de lanzar fuego, volando directamente hacia ella. Azul hizo un grito sónico de águila, haciendo que Draak se detuviera y lo golpeó fuertemente con un combo en la mejilla, pero Draak aprovechando la inercia del golpe, estiró su pierna y golpeó a Azul en la cadera, haciendo que se alejara un poco. Draak la tomó del cuello fuertemente, y ella trataba de zafarse, pero no podía.

- Eres un estorbo – Le dijo Draak. Su brazo comenzó a ser rodeado de un delgado fuego, y tomando impulso, comenzó a golpear el ala izquierda de Azul fuertemente, generando así, un dolor del que no podía escapar. Su ala estaba siendo gravemente herida.

- ¡NO! – Rugió Serio llegando al lugar, pero para ahorrarse pelea, Draak (con sonrisa triunfante) soltó a Azul, cayendo hacia suelo, y provocando que Serio se devolviera para atraparla. Draak se alejó y continuó quemando toda la ciudad. El humo era cada vez más espeso, los ruidos de las explosiones eran cada vez más recurrentes y el calor se volvía más asfixiante. Todas las personas abandonaban Nova nizza tratando de refugiarse a las afueras de la ciudad. Las patrullas de policías recorrían debes en cuando la ciudad, tratando de encontrar personas para sacarlas de allí. La ciudad se estaba destruyendo por completo. Para este momento, ya no quedaban más ciudadanos en Nova Nizza, solo estaban los Combo niños y Draak.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – Serio sentó a Azul en una banca semi-destruida, alejada del fuego, y le revisaba el ala. Pero al tratar de ver la gravedad de sus heridas, le provocaba dolor a Azul, y ella trataba de silenciar sus gemidos. – Perdón… esto no se ve muy bien…- Dijo Serio muy triste.

- Creo que no podré volar… ahora no les podré ayudar – Dijo sobándose los ojos, quería llorar, pero trataba de controlarlo. Serio la observó un rato con ojos entristecidos, pero luego dio una pequeña sonrisa, acarició el pelo de Azul con su mano hasta llegar a su mejilla, y dejó su mano allí.

- No importa… - Dijo suavemente. En realidad, Serio no sabía qué decirle para animarla, pero su gesto logró que Azul sonriera, y que sintiera una extraña sensación en su pecho, algo parecido a la felicidad.

Paco y Pilar llegaron corriendo hasta ellos. Pilar abrazó cuidadosamente a Azul.

- Me asusté… - dijo con tono angustioso, sin soltarla.

- Tranquila… estoy bien – Dijo sonriéndole. Serio dejó de sonreír, sabía que Azul mentía y sentía mucho dolor, pero también notó que todos estaban mal heridos, incluyéndolo. Empuño sus manos fuertemente; la pena que sentía llego a transformarse en rabia. Miró la ciudad de la cuál pocos recuerdos tenía, y miró lo destruida que estaba, todo en llamas y oscuro.

- Ya no salvamos a Nova _nisan_… - Dijo con una frágil sonrisa, pero con ojos afligidos – Ya está destruida. – se sentó en el suelo y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Paco se sentó a su lado.

- Quizás tendremos que repararla, pero las personas siguen vivas, y mientras hayan personas, habrá unión, y habrá una ciudad, que por cierto se llama Nova _Nizza_, pero no importa. – Dijo sonriendo levemente – Lo único que hay que hacer, es enviar a Draak al mundo divino, y volveremos a construirla. – Serio lo miró pensativo, y luego sonrió.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón. – Se levantó rápidamente, se estiró y comenzó a mover sus brazos como si estuviera calentando. - ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a darle unas cuantas patadas al señor lagartija para luego comer unos churros, ¡Yo los invito!

- ¡Esa es la actitud! – Dijo saltando Pilar - ¿El mío puede ser el churro agrandado monstruo súper masivo ataque cardíaco?

- Mmmh… Suena tentador… Creo que también quiero ese – Decía Serio apoyando su mano en su barbilla, como representación pensante.

- Lo tomaré como un sí .u. – Paco tomó a Azul y la colocó en su espalda.

- Aún que no puedas pelear, no te dejaremos aquí – Dijo Paco con una sonrisa de líder. Azul respondió con una sonrisa. Los 3 comenzaron a correr en busca de Draak. Éste, seguía quemando toda la ciudad, los edificios ardían, y los árboles comenzaban a desintegrarse. Todo se veía con un tono anaranjado producto de las llamas y el cielo era apenas visible, pues el humo lo cubría. Draak se veía muy contento, el fuego le daba fuerza y lo hacía sentir más ligero.

En un momento se detuvo, y aterrizó en el techo de una casa, contemplando las altivas llamas.

- Listo… Llegó la hora de exterminar a los Combo guerreros – Dijo sonriendo. Giró levemente su mirada hacia atrás y pudo ver que estaban los Combo niños (en posición ofensiva). En ese ambiente era difícil respirar, el calor los agotaba a pesar de que no se movieran. Pilar, sigilosamente, colocó su cola debajo de una roca de concreto, espero unos segundos y luego repentinamente lo lanzó hacia Draak. Éste tomo impulso con su brazo y cambió la dirección de la roca, pero Serio ya había llegado hasta él en ese tiempo, y como Draak alejó el brazo de su cuerpo dejando descubierto su pecho, Serio con ambos puños delante de él, lo golpeó brutalmente. Draak soltó un quejido y luego trato de golpear al tigrillo con su rodilla, pero Serio lo esquivó y se alejó de él. Draak fue hacia Serio para patearlo, pero por su costado apareció Paco corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él para embestirlo. Draak alcanzó a tomar sus cuernos con sus manos, pero aun así no conseguía detenerlo. Draak se impulsó y saltó a Paco, pero arriba recibió una fuerte patada de Pilar en el rostro, y antes de que impactara contra el piso, pudo abrir sus alas y evitó el impacto. Abajo, Serio lo esperaba y lo atacó con sus garras repetidamente siendo apenas esquivadas. Draak le lanzaba contra ataques también con sus garras, siendo todos esquivados, hasta que Draak levando su pierna y pateó la cabeza del tigrillo, azotándolo contra el suelo. Allí volvió a patearlo fuertemente, causando que Serio gritara. Pilar apareció por detrás y se abrazó a Draak, conteniendo con sus extremidades sus brazos y alas, sin que éste pudiera moverse. Paco tomó impulso exageradamente y golpeó a Draak fuertemente en su estómago, haciendo que el divino se retorciera de dolor, luego Pilar lo soltó y Paco apoyo sus manos(¿?) en el suelo, girando y golpeando a Draak, provocando que se estrellara contra la muralla de un edificio.

Azul levantó a Serio del suelo, ayudándolo para que pudiese pararse. Serio mantenía su mano en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen.

- Gracias – Le dijo a Azul con una sonrisa fingida. Azul no le contestó, sólo lo miraba con cara de preocupación. Draak se levantó adolorido, Paco no lo esperó y fue a golpearlo con una patada. Draak saltó hacia al lado y recibió un golpe de una señalética de transito que Pilar había tomado e impactado contra él, haciéndole un pequeño corte en la ceja. Desesperado, Draak voló hacia arriba, tocándose la ceja, dándose cuenta de que le sangraba levemente. El divino los miró unos segundos con rostro frío, pero luego sonrió.

- No pelearé más – Dijo aterrizando en frente a un edificio a distancia de los Combo niños. Ellos los miraban sorprendidos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Pilar boquiabierta. Draak comenzó a ser rodeado levemente por un delgado fuego, que comenzaba a crecer lentamente.

- Al igual que ustedes, también puedo hacer una súper explosión – Decía algo serio – Pero la mía no tiene poderes dimensionales… la mía destruye. Me tomará unos minutos, pero cuando esté lista, hará desaparecer todo, incluyendo esta ciudad y las ruinas de los primeros guerreros y divinos. – Draak estaba en el centro de una esfera de fuego que crecía cada vez más. El suelo comenzó a agrietarse, desnivelándose las placas de suelo una con otras. Los Combo niños perdían el equilibrio y se separaron para evitar caer en las grietas. Desde ese momento el suelo no dejó de estar en movimiento. Era difícil esquivar las grietas y al mismo tiempo las llamas y escombros que caían de los edificios.

- ¡Tengan cuidado! – gritaba Paco saltando de un lugar a otro.

* * *

El maestre Grinto se encontraba sentado en el centro de la sala de entrenamiento con los ojos cerrados y en posición de _flor de loto_. De repente abrió los ojos bruscamente, y se puso de pie.

- Ese poder… es increíble – Decía con ojos temblorosos. Cabeza estaba serio, con una expresión fría. Grinto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? – Dijo cabeza con voz seria y fuerte. Grinto se detuvo.

- No puedo dejar que mis niños luchen contra un monstruo como ése, no solos. –dijo dándole la espalda a Cabeza.

- No puedes interrumpir esta pelea, Grinto. – Dijo algo enojado. Grinto apretó con fuerza su báculo. Se sentó como estaba originalmente, aun dándole la espalda a Cabeza. Cabeza lo miró un rato, y dando un suspiro, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y siguió meditando.

- ¡Pilar! – Gritó Paco. Ella lo miró. – Tenemos que detenerlo…

- ¿Pero cómo? Si nos acercamos nos quemaremos… - Paco no respondió, solo posó su mirada fría sobre Draak. El divino estaba concentrado e inmóvil, pero aun así, pendiente de todos los movimientos de ellos.

Serio saltaba de lugar en lugar, evadiendo las grietas y llamas que brotaban del suelo y se esparcían por el lugar, dando la impresión de que crecían infinitamente, incontroladas y flameantes. En un momento, Serio subió a un árbol evitando unas llamas, pero el edificio que estaba al lado del árbol comenzó a derrumbarse, dejando caer enormes escombros de concreto hacia la zona donde se situaba Serio, quién tuvo que saltar a otro edificio que estaba frente a él, aferrándose fuertemente a la muralla con sus garras. Debajo de él había mucho fuego, y las llamas comenzaron a crecer, por lo que subió hasta la azotea. Agotado, se asomó a ver a Draak desde allí arriba, y pudo ver que alrededor de Draak las llamas eran mucho más densas y fuertes, y también, notó que la esfera gigante que rodeaba a Draak comenzaba a alejarse de su cuerpo y era más bien como una esfera hueca de fuego, algo así como si fuera un "campo de fuerza" que lo rodeaba.

- Un par de minutos más… - susurraba Draak. Paco estaba furioso. Distinguió cerca de él una señalética de tránsito, la golpeó arrancándola del suelo y la tomó mágicamente con ambas manos/pezuñas. Corrió hacia Draak energéticamente, hasta que se topó con las altas llamas que lo escondían. – No molestes, insecto – dijo el divino abriendo un ojo para observarlo.

- ¡Paco! ¡No te acerques! – Gritaba Azul con todas sus fuerzas. Paco desvió la mirada para verla, estaba junto con Pilar. - ¡Si te quemas mucho, puede que te conviertas en humano, y si pasa eso no podremos hacer la súper explosión! – Abrió bien los ojos, Paco comprendió y dio la vuelta, para ir hacia donde estaban las chicas, aunque se detuvo un momento al escuchar una breve carcajada de Draak, y luego siguió su camino. Estaba triste, casi avergonzado. Impotente por ser el gran "líder" que nada podía hacer. Pilar notó su angustia, fue hacia él y lo abrazó. Paco al principio no reaccionó, pero luego acomodo su rostro en la cabeza de Pilar, aunque no le devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias – Dijo con los ojos perdidos y con una sonrisa delicada. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego cambió la expresión de su rostro por el que acostumbraba tener. – No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados viendo como Draak destruirá todo, así que lo retrasaremos como sea, aunque nuestros ataques sean inútiles. – Pilar se preparó como resortera con la ayuda de un poste y comenzaron a lanzar escombros, rocas, señaléticas, cualquier cosa que pudiera molestar a Draak. El dragón intentaba concentrarse e ignoraba los golpes que recibía de los objetos lanzados, pero poco a poco, su paciencia se fue agotando, y después de unos segundos, Draak ya no podía concentrarse ni ignorar las acciones de ellos.

Serio seguía en la azotea del edificio, y trataba de pensar o idear algo que pudiera detenerlo, pero era inútil, nada se le venía a la mente, asique solo observaba como era atacado Draak. Entonces, Serio escucho un horrible estruendo, algo como un crujido profundo e irreal. Se puso de pie instintivamente y miró hacia atrás. El edificio en que se encontraba estaba colapsando. Corrió en cuatro patas hacia la orilla del edificio, pero no podía saltar a ningún lugar, solo estaba la alternativa de saltar hacia el suelo ardiente donde se encontraba Draak. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sintiendo su pulso por todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo.

Entonces recordó un momento en el que estaba con Itzam. En uno de los entrenamientos, Serio sintió una sensación similar antes de que fuese atacado por Itzam. Se lo contó a su antepasado, y éste respondió: _"Esos momentos de tensión pueden significar varias cosas, es muy subjetivo. Pero lo que sí sé, es que ocurre cuando tu cuerpo o algo en tu interior intenta advertirte que debes hacer algo. Algo acontece y algo debes hacer para responder a ello. Cuando te ocurra, piensa, y sigue aquel impulso al que intentan guiarte."_

Serio intentó cerrar sus ojos, y se quedó un breve momento así, mientras sentía a través de sus patas como el concreto se quebrajaba, y entonces, saltó hacia las llamas…

Se sentía liviano, extraño. Entonces, se dio cuenta. Pudo ver que Draak estaba debajo de él, en su esfera de fuego que ya tenía bastante tamaño. Cerró sus ojos, y se dejó caer. Habría pasado un segundo en el aire, cuando Serio sintió una fuerte presión en su brazo. Atónito, abrió los ojos, y vio que Azul lo estaba sujetando del brazo, con un rostro que presentaba dolor al estar volando con su ala izquierda tan mal herida.

- A-azul… - Azul tambaleaba torpemente, no podía mantenerse en el aire, ascendía y descendía constantemente, esforzándose demasiado. Los ojos de Serio se humedecieron, no podía tolerar ver sufrir a Azul así por él. Miró hacia abajo, vió a Draak. Entonces lo comprendió. – Azul… debes soltarme.-

- ¡¿Estás loco?! Jamás te dejaré caer – Grito angustiada y enojada a la vez. Serio le sonrió.

- Tengo un plan, ¡es la única forma para detener a Draak! – Azul giró su cabeza hacia un lado tratando de ignorar a Serio, pero luego lo miró rendida, dispuesta a escucharlo. – Lo sujetaré, sujetaré a Draak para que no pueda moverse y así poder hacer la súper explosión

- ¡Te quemarás!

- Quizás un poco, pero estaremos vivos… juntos… - Azul quedo pasmada, unas lágrimas temerosas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, y se quedó mirando sus ojos verdes.

- No… no puedo soltarte Serio… - tarareó Azul.

- Confía en mí, te lo ruego… - Azul comenzó a llorar.

- Serio…

- Gracias – Azul soltó su brazo, y contempló la sonrisa y ojos tiernos con los que siempre Serio la había mirado. Esa dulce forma de ser que no aprovechó cuando lo tenía a su lado. Se vinieron tantas memorias y pensamientos a su cabeza que sintió un quiebre, una sensación extraña.

- ¡SERIO!

El tigrillo cayó unos segundos boca arriba para mirar más a Azul, hasta que se giró, cayendo a gran velocidad con sus puños extendidos delante de él y teniendo como único objetivo a Draak. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Luego su sonrisa se desvaneció y su cara se tornó seria. Sus puños atravesaron la capa de fuego que cubría a Draak, produciéndole un gran dolor, pero no reaccionó hasta que impactó a Draak, colocando su antebrazo en su cuello, y sus piernas y cola sujetando sus piernas y brazos, impidiendo su movimiento.

- ¿Qué carajo haces? – Dijo furioso Draak tratando de zafarse. Serio prevalecía esforzadamente.

- ¡Ahora! ¡La explosión!... ¡Rápido! – Gritaba Serio entre dientes.

- ¡NO! – Se alteraba Draak intentando abrir sus alas para alejarlo, pero no funcionaba. Azul llegó donde estaban los demás.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! – Les dijo Azul colocando un puño en el suelo, brillando y haciendo que su poder llegara hasta un punto en el cielo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, incluido Serio.

- ¡COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN! – Gritaron al unísono, y la súper explosión se dirigió hacia Draak.

- ¡NOOO! ¡NOOOOO! – Gritaba estupefacto Draak intentando golpear a Serio, pero éste no lo soltaba. Ambos fueron rodeados por la explosión, y la luz se irradio por todo el lugar, cegándolos. - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!

El fuego de los alrededores ya no tenía la intensidad de antes, las llamas eran más bajas y al desaparecer el polvo, fueron en busca de Serio y Draak. Por fin, la súper explosión funcionó y Draak fue llevado al mundo divino… pero no estaba Serio. Los Tres angustiados comenzaron a llamarlo, y lo buscaban entre escombros y esquinas.

- ¡Imposible! – Se escuchó exclamar a Paco. Azul y Pilar fueron a verlo. Estaba de rodillas en unos escombros. Las chicas se asomaron y pudieron ver la máscara de tigrillo de Serio… En ella estaba sellado Draak… y también Serio.

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles por unos minutos, sin reaccionar. ¿Por qué?...

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Por fin he acabado el cap! Jajajaj me costó mucho avanzarlo xD lamento la demora :(**

**Admito que desde que empecé a escribir este fic, siempre quise llegar hasta este momento.**

**Espero escribir luego! Si esque siguen leyéndolo, claro :D**

**Reviews? Inbox? Criticas? xD**

**Jajajaja muchas gracias por leer! Escribo por ustedes, queridos lectores.**


End file.
